


James Potter em - Uma garota estranha.

by Dysp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Harmione, Jamione - Freeform, Marotos, Multi, Romance, Sirimione - Freeform, Smut, mutiplos/pov, poliamor, timetravel, viagemnotempo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 73,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dysp/pseuds/Dysp
Summary: James Potter se casaria com Lilian Evans e isso era uma crensa popular.Foi então que ela apareceu pra bagunça a vida do príncipe da grifinoria e assim, fazendo muitos alunos perder várias apostas.Alternando os pontos de vista, venha mergulha na bagunça completa que uma desconhecida com cabelos rebeldes pode fazer na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Horgwarts.Shippe, James/Hermione - Jamione.Menções a Sirimione e Harmione.
Relationships: Hermione & Regulos Black, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger/James Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Hermione Granger, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger, Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 27
Kudos: 68
Collections: Harry Potter Smut, universo jk rowling fics





	1. Capitulo 1 - James Potter.

A primeira vez que a viu, James Potter a achava louca.Quer dizer, não é todo dia que uma garota louca pula no seu colo e te dar um beijo digno de Óscar

Era um dia normal, as crianças estavam embarcando no expresso de Horgwart depois das férias de verão.

Pais e famílias eram vistos se despedindo dos seus filhos, lágrimas e Abraços marcava o dia especial.

E um James carrega seu malão, irritado.Veja bem, esse garoto ("Lindo demais pro próprio bem " Uma veterana do quanto ano comentou. ") era apaixonado pela ruiva Lilian Evans. E sempre foi assim desde o primeiro ano, entre cartas e pedidos marcantes a grifinoria nunca aceitou um pedido do rapaz. (" Não entendo o por quê. " Uma Lufa Lufa do 3 ano bufou.") Mas ele nunca perdeu as esperanças de conquistar o coração da bela ruiva, e nesse momento seu coração estava corroendo de raiva pela visão a sua frente.

Lírio! seu doce e lindo Lírio estava conversando com o Snivellus em um compartimento. James nunca tinha sentindo tanta raiva na sua vida como naquele momento. ("Dramático" Um sonserino revirou os olhos. ")ele estava prestes a entrar com tudo quando seu bom e velho amigo, Remus Lupin o empurrou pra fora do caminho, James quase tropeçou nos próprios pés antes de conseguir se firmar e continuar andando

."Não vá começar uma briga agora, não esqueça que você será avaliado como Chefe dos Garotos. - Remus advertiu, sua voz em um tom de censura.

"Mas como ela tá falando com ele! - Exclamou indignado, entrando em um lugar vazio, seus amigos o seguindo logo atrás. Sirius sentou do seu lado enquanto Remus sentou na sua frente e Peter sentou do lado do lobisomem.

" Será que ela esqueceu do que ele a chamou no ano passado? - James não conseguiu manter a amargura longe da voz ao lembrar do insulto suja e feio dirigido a seu precioso Lírio. ("Acho que vou vomitar" Uma sonserina do 6 ano fez barulho de enjôo. ")

"Entendo a sua raiva, companheiro. - Remus começou. - Mas isso é assunto dela pra resolver.

"Eu te disse que essa mulher tem um enorme pau na bunda.- Sirius entrou na conversa, não escondendo a raiva contra a ruiva. James o encarou com fúria gélida.

"Não fala dela assim. - Rosnou com raiva em cada sílaba.

"Você que sabe, companheiro. Mas ela ainda vai partir seu coração permanentemente e não se preocupe, eu ainda vou está aqui pra te ajudar a consertar.

"Alguma opinião? - Remus se virou pro garoto do seu lado. Rabicho soltou um lamurio, o olhar alternando entre James e Sirius, deu de ombros e voltou a comer seu chocolate. Remus suspirou, decepcionado.

"Deixa ela resolver seu próprio negócio, Pontas. - Aconselhou por fim, abrindo um livro e dando o assunto por encerrando.James ainda podia sentir seu sangue fervendo, revivendo a imagem vivida do ano passado, os olhos desolados do seu Lírio com o insulto do seu próprio "amigo".

"Vou dar uma volta. - Decidiu, afim de aliviar a tensão dos membros antes de fazer alguma besteira.Ele caminhou entre os vagões, evitando deliberadamente encarar os ocupantes quando aconteceu.

"Harry .- Uma voz feminina chamou nas suas costas. James ignorou sabendo que não era com ele.

"Harry você não me ignora! - A voz estava mais perto e cada vez mais irritada, James sentiu uma certa simpatia pela rapaz chamado Harry.

"Como você some assim, eu estava tão preocupada. - Uma mão tocou no ombro do James, o virando de forma brusca pra encarar uma garota baixinha antes de sentir duas pernas firmes e torneadas rodearam sua cintura e duas mãos macias se enrolarem no seu couro cabelo.Devido a surpresa ou o impacto, James foi levado ao chão, a criatura esquisita ainda montada na sua cintura, um pouco mais baixo devido a queda.

"Senti tanto a sua falta. - Foi falado com tanto amor que James ficou paralisado antes de sentir lábios frios pressionados firmemente contra os seus. Ele agarrou sua cintura pequena pra empurra-la mas ela tinha outra idéia quando decidiu balançar no colo dele, encima da sua parte mais sensível.

James gemeu inconsciente e isso foi a deixa pra estranha entrar com a língua na boca do rapaz, beijando com força e vontade.

Ele não sabia que estava no inferno ou no céu quando a moça rebolava devagar em cima da sua dureza, causando pequenos suspiros nos dois, sua mãos delicadas acariciando os cabelos com reverência e gentiliza, causando arrepios por toda a pele.

Seu Beijo era exigente, cheio de uma saudade que James nunca experimentou, se uma coisa poderia descrever, ela estava literalmente fudendo sua boca com a dela. Sua língua tinha gosto de menta e mel enquanto sugava a sua de forma lentamente dolorosa.

Ele não sabia o que fazer além de a beijar de volta, as mãos que antes pretendia empurrar, agora a puxava pra perto, causando atrito na sua parte mais necessitada, querendo sentir mais e mais do seu calor através do tecido da calcinha.

"Que pouca vergonha é essa aqui? - Uma voz muita conhecida como Lili Evans tirou James e a garota estranha da névoa de desejo que estavam presos. A garota separou sua boca da dele com um estalo erótico que ecoou no corredor vazio.

A garota que tinha cabelos castanhos encaracolados e grandes olhos mel se virou pra encarar a monitora, seu olhar expressando um horror crescente.

Ela então voltou seu olhar pra ele, a expressão de descrença se intensificando antes dela pular do colo dele tão rápido quando veio.

"Não não não por Merlin, não! .- Ela sussurrou furiosa, seu olhar vagando entre James e Lili. - Em que maldito ano estamos?


	2. Capitulo 2 - Lily Evans.

Lily Evans não se considerava uma pessoa cética. Ela também não era religiosa ou alguma coisa do tipo, desde que se entende por gente ela foi forçada aos cultos de domingo com a família.

Se perguntarem ela sabe as canções de cor, ela não sabia se isso era algo pra se orgulhar ou não, era só um fato.

Fato que as vezes era útil quando era chamada pra cantar na frente da igreja.

Mesmo não sendo uma pessoa cética, custou pra pequena Evans acreditar que magia de fato, existia. E custou mais ainda que ela foi merecedora de tal coisa, afinal, o que ela tinha de especial que a difere das pessoas demais? Bom, ela não sabia. Mas estava grata mesmo assim.

Então foi um alívio conhecer uma pessoa mágica como ela e essa pessoa foi seu melhor amigo ( ou ex?) Severus Snape. Ele foi gentil com ela, mas foi isso, sua gentileza só se estendeu a ela unicamente. Seu tom de deboche e acidez era sempre presente quando se tratava de outras pessoas, principalmente sua irmã mais velha, Petunia. Lily gosta de pensar que o ódio era mútuo, afinal sempre sua irmã gostava de lembrar como Sev era esquisito ou desajeitado nas vestes negras dele que o fazia parecer mais um morcego do que uma criança.

Mas ele foi o primeiro! Mesmo sendo grosseiro e por vezes, insensível. Severus foi a primeira pessoa que lhe mostrou o gostinho da magia e tudo que proporciona e ela mal poderia esperar pra frequentar Horgwarts com seu melhor amigo e aprender tudo que tem a oferecer.

Não era necessário dizer que foi um banho frio quando foram classificados pra casas diferentes? Mas Lily tão pouco se importou, afinal ele era Sev, seu melhor amigo e eles iriam ser amigos pra sempre.

Exceto que não foi.

"Sangue Ruim"

As palavras ainda ressoava na cabeça dela, um lembrete amargo da sua amizade destruída, uma dor constante no peito, dilacerando tudo. Ela não tinha vergonha de admitir a dor, ela não tinha vergonha de esconder as lágrimas.

Ele foi o seu primeiro amigo, seu primeiro porto seguro, a primeira pessoa que ela confiou fora da sua família.

Ele roubou seu primeiro beijo.Lily ainda podia sentir, sob a sua pele, a lembrança formigando, querendo sair. Ela lembra como foi a alegria de receber a carta e ir correndo até ele, até o campo deles e lá estava ele, todo imponente com suas vestes negras mas desta vez um singelo sorriso delineava os lábios pequenos. Não era presunçoso ou sarcástico como ele costumava dar, era verdadeiro e era todo pra ela.Então quando ele a girou nos braços, gotas de orvalho rodeando o momento, seus lábios firmemente pressionados no dela, como uma carícia, um elogio de amor puro e simples.

Aquela lembrava doía agora, como qualquer lembrança com ele doía. 

"Por que tivemos que sair tão cedo? - Petunia resmungou ao lado de Lily, a cabeça inclinada contra o vidro do carro.

"Eu já disse, sou monitora e tenho que está lá pra patrulhar o trem.- Lily assobiou pela décima vez naquela manhã. Sua irmã nunca facilitava o convívio, constantemente reclamando mesmo que tudo já tivesse sido esclarecido.Depois de mais alguns resmungos, eles chegaram na plataforma. Lily abraçou seus pais e deu um pequeno aperto da mão da irmã antes de atravessar a barreira com seu carinho.

Ela caminhou de forma confiante até uma moça loira parada atrás de um pilar.

"Marlenne! - Chamou de forma alegre e ativa. A loira girou com a menção do seu nome e correu até a ruiva, a envolvendo em um abraço apertado.

"Que saudade, Lils. Como foi suas férias? - Marlenne perguntou com um sorriso travesso, se soltando do abraço pra encarar sua melhor amiga.

"O mesmo de sempre. - resmungou, de repente com mau humor."Petunia? - Perguntou com simpatia.

Lily revirou os olhos. - Sempre ela, parece que nunca vai me aceitar.

"Ela não tem que te aceitar. - a loira fez uma cara feroz. - Você é perfeita do jeito que é, ela que é uma amargurada.

Lily deu um pequeno sorriso, sua amiga sempre soube animar seu humor tendencioso."Então, vamos embarcar ? - Ela questionou, pegando suas coisas do carinho os fazendo flutuar calmamente ao lado dela.

"Posso falar com você? - Lily ficou tensa, cada poro do seu corpo gritando perigo quando ouviu a voz do seu ex amigo. Marlenne fez uma careta semelhante, pronta pra rasgar a cara do Sonserino se necessário.

"Não Sr, Snape. Não podemos. - Ela respondeu, sem se virar, odiando como sua voz tremeu no fim.

"Lils...- Ele sussurrou o nome dela, como fazia quando criança. Ela ignorou a ponta de dor no coração.

\- Por favor...- sua voz quebrou como se ele fosse chorar ali mesmo. Lily suspirou pra impedir as próprias lágrimas e fez um gesto pra Marlenne seguir sem ela.

"Tem certeza? - perguntou com óbvia preocupação. A ruiva acenou com a cabeça e então a amiga desapareceu na multidão de estudantes.  
Ela respirou fundo antes de virar pra enfrenta-lo.

"Vamos conversar então, Sev.


	3. Capitulo 3 - Sirius Black.

Sirius Black não era gentil.

Ele era legal, corajoso, prepotente, cavalheiro e extremamente gostoso mas ele não era de forma alguma, gentil.

Ele não era particularmente gentil com Lily Evans. Mas ele tinha razões pra isso, além do fato claro que ela era uma metida arrogante, ela também gostava de pisar no seu melhor amigo e na pessoa mais maravilhosa que Sirius conheceu e isso era, James Potter.

Sirius tentava não ser cruel e se segurava quando na verdade ele queria jogar uma maldição bem escura na direção da ruiva, que direito ela tinha de pisar no seu irmão? Quando tudo que ele fez foi tentar conquistar o afeto dela.

Princezinha da grifinoria é meu pau!

"Deixa isso pra lá, Almofadinhas.- Remus o encarava com censura, como se tivesse lendo os pensamentos dele.

"Vai dizer que você também não fica chateado com essa situação? Você viu, Moony, ela o trata como uma bosta na sola do sapato. - Bufou irritado, o rosto fixo na janela, se recusando a ver o olhar condescendente do lobo.

"Eu também não gosto. - Ele suspirou. - Mas isso é decisão dele, Siriu. Não ah nada que possamos fazer.

"Poderíamos arrumar um novo passarinho pra ele. - Sugeriu sombriamente.

"Fala sério, nem sei como ele beijou aquela menina no quinto ano. - Peter comentou com uma risadinha.

"Peter está certo, James só tem olhos pra Lily.

"Poção do amor, talvez? - Sugeriu. Sirius se endireitou no acento pra encarar o amigo de cabelos cor de areia da praia.

Remus revirou os olhos. - Não seja ridículo.

"Só queria que ele visse que a mais do que essa garota. - Sirius não era sentimental, dificilmente deixava o seu pior lado vim a tona. Desde cedo aprendeu a controlar seus sentimentos diante da antiga e nobre casa Black.

Mas esse assunto em particular tinha um jeito de mexer com os botões dele.

"Porque você não senta.- Aquela voz enjoativa voou pelo compartimento dos marotos, alertando Sirius e os outros dois.

"Mas não é possível! - Uma voz estridente ecoou. - simplesmente não não não. - foi acompanhado de uma risada descontrolada.

"Vamos só entrar aqui sim.- Uma outro voz que Sirius reconheceu como James, falou.

Sirius trocou um olhar com Remus e Peter antes de sair do vagão com os amigos logo atrás.

A primeira coisa que ele notou foi uma Lily despenteada tentando controlar uma outra garota que Sirius não reconheceu.

Ela tinha cabelos espessos e volumosos do tom mais castanho, beirando ao loiro. Ele não era exatamente bonito mas certamente deixava uma marca.

Seu olhar no entanto era magnífico, não era impressionante como de Lily Evans. (Ele nunca admitiria isso pra alguém. ) mas certamente combinava com toda a revolta e intensamente que gerava da garota, como se uma estrela inchace ao ponto de irrupção ao seu redor e os olhos, os olhos eram a fonte de tão intensidade. Era da cor mais chocante, uma imprevisível junção de vermelho com amarelo, gerando um tom de Whisky de fogo perfeito.

"O que tá acontecendo aqui? - Remus se mudou pra ficar na frente de Sirius, consequentemente ficando na linha de frente da garota estranha.

"Remus? - foi um sussurro incerto e doloroso. Sirius se mudou pra encarar a garota que olhava pra Moony com uma mistura de tristeza e descrença.

Remus mudou o peso do corpo pra perna direita, desconfortável com a atenção. - Sim? Já nós conhecemos?

"Não não não, você também não. - se fosse outra situação, Sirius teria rido da cara de desespero de James e Lily quando a garota começou a soluçar.

Mas nem ele era tão babaca assim.

"Ei, está tudo bem.- Sirius se aproximou lentamente, o medo de ser atacado estava gritando pra ele ficar aonde estava.

De repente seu olhar quente estava sobre ele e Sirius ofegou com força.

Ela um olhar cheio de saudade reprimida, como se não pudesse acreditar que Sirius estava ali, como se com um piscar, ele fosse desaparecer.

Ele certamente não estava preparado pra ela pular nos braços dele, apertando seu pescoço com força, as lágrimas manchando sua camisa.

"Você é real? - Ela quebrou, quebrou em soluços horríveis e estridentes. Sirius sentiu um sentimento enorme de proteção se agarrar ao redor do seu coração, firmando seu espaço a força.

Um olhar ao redor, ele percebeu níveis elevados de descrença do restante dos marotos e da prefeita ruiva.

"Esta tudo bem, gatinha. Estou aqui e você está segura.- Ele tranquilou, sem saber como proceder, as mãos fazendo círculos reconfortantes na cintura pequena.

"Não me deixe. - ela pediu antes de desmaiar nos braços do garoto Black.

Sirius ergueu seu corpo pequeno com facilidade, caminhando até o vagão com o restante seguindo atrás em um silêncio ensurdecedor.

"Que diabos está acontecendo. - Peter exclamou, o rosto congelado em choque.

"Não faço idéia, Rabicho. - ele respondeu, tirando uns fios de cabelo do rosto da garota. - não faço ideia.


	4. capitulo 4 - Remus Lupin

Ah momentos (acontecimentos) que as vezes podem ser grandes ou pequenos que são capazes de mudar toda uma perspectiva de vida.

As vezes as pessoas estão alheias a isso ou não, as vezes você nem percebe como um bater da assa de uma borboleta pode causar um terremoto do outro lado do mundo.

Remus sentiu isso de alguma forma, ele soube que a presença daquela menina tinha mudado tudo pra ele e para todo o restante em volta.

Era um sentimento que ele não conseguia larga, embrulhava seu estômago de forma desagradável, fazendo subir um gosto ruim na língua.

Ele estava atualmente sentado no chão do corredor que levava a enfermaria, os olhos lutando para se manter aberto.

Peter usou o ombro do lobisomem como travesseiro e já estava roncando a tempos, surpreendendo como ele podia dormir de forma pacífica em situações de estresse.

Do outro lado do corredor, era possível ver como a prefeitura da Grifinoria também lutava contra o sono, a cabeça caindo levemente pra trás a cada momento a fazendo abrir os olhos com o susto, os cabelos ruivos despenteados pra longe do penteado perfeito.

James estava sentando logo adiante, a cabeça apoiada nas pernas puxadas contra o peito, os olhos seguindo os movimentos frenéticos do amigo que não parava quieto.

"Da pra você sentar - Lily resmungou, esfregando os olhos.

"E da pra você calar a porra da sua boca? - Sirius chiou, parando um momento pra lançar um olhar de desdém pra ruiva antes de voltar a andar de um lado pro outro.

"Ei pra que isso cara? - James se intrometeu.

"Nem vem agora, Pontas. Nem sei o que ela está fazendo aqui afinal. - Remus resolveu se manter em silêncio, não estava afim de se envolver em outra discussão do trio.

Ele podia dizer que Sirius estava explodindo em frustração desde o trem até a chegada na escola, correndo imediatamente pra enfermaria com a jovem no braço.

Dizer que Remus estava surpreso é ultrajante, ele estava além do limite de entender as intenções do amigo animago. Ele conhece o cara a 5 anos e nunca, nem uma vez ele o viu segurar uma pessoa com tanta gentileza.

A armadura de cafajeste da Grifinoria não permitia tal coisa.

Não é que ele tratava as mulheres mau (longe disso) ele era cavaleiro e sabia ser carinhoso mas isso era entre duas paredes e na hora de dar e receber prazer.

Sirius Black só era ele mesmo quando estava com os amigos e isso era bem limitado, até hoje ele esconde coisas que Remus só podia sonhar.

"Estou aqui por que sou prefeita! - Lily gritou, o sono já esquecido.

"Ohh é mesmo? Parabéns pra você querida. - Sirius desdenhoso. - E Remus também é se você não notou aquele distintivo brilhante que ele poliu no trem. Então sua presença aqui é desnecessária além de irritante.   
"Você acha mesmo que eu vou deixar aquela pobre moça a seu mercê? - retrucou, se levantando do chão pra igualar sua altura a de Sirius. O que Remus achou particularmente engraçado já que o cara era maior que ela pelo menos um palmo, era no mínimo cômico ve-la se monitorando pra não ficar na ponta do pé.

"Se você não percebeu, ela veio em direção aos meus braços, pedindo a minha ajuda.

Lily zombou.- Logo depois de ficar surtada por beijar seu amigo. Não acho que essa informou seja válida já que em seguida ela desmaiou. - Lily se aproximou e fungou o ar ao redor de Black. - deve ter sido esse cheiro de pessoa desagradável que emana de você.

Sirius realmente rosnou com fúria, as mãos fechadas em punho. - Sua...

De repente as portas da enfermaria se abriram pra anunciar Albus Dumbledor.

"Senhores e senhorita. - Anunciou solenemente, ignorando toda a tensão do corredor. Lily imediatamente endireitou os ombros e levantou o queixo com firmeza.

\- Senhor professor. -

-Senhor Diretor. - Sirius, James e Remus cumprimentaram ao mesmo tempo, Peter ainda dormindo.

"Já não passou da hora de dormir?. - Remus sempre admirou como Dumbledor nunca precisou levantar a voz pra ser ouvido.

"Sim, professor, mas queríamos notícias da moça que de desmaiou. - James levantou do chão pra se aproximar da figura.   
"Receio que hoje não será possível, a Sra.Hermione precisa de uma noite de descanso sem interrupções. -

Hermione.

Então esse é o nome do enigma.

"Hermione.- Sirius sussurrou como se estivesse experimento o nome na boca, o modo como saia dos lábios.

"Não podemos nem ve-la ? - Lily pediu, os olhos passando do diretor pra porta fechada da enfermaria.

"Receio que não, Sra.Evans. - Ele suspirou lançando um último olhar para James antes de sair pelo corredor. -

"Vamos, vamos pra cama pessoal. - Remus falou depois de um momento olhando a decepção no rosto de Lily.

"Er melhor. - Lily pareceu sair do transe e se moveu a passos lentos em direção a torre da Grifinoria.

"Posso te acompanhar? - James perguntou com um sorriso cansado.

Não perde uma.

Remus balançou a cabeça e trocou um olhar com Sirius antes de tentar acordar Peter que já tinha começado a babar.

"Eu sei o caminho, Potter. - mordeu de volta, mas devido ao cansado não pareceu que ela estava realmente com raiva.

"O quê eu perdi? - Peter pulou quando Remus cutucou seu ombro com força.

"Nada de interessante. - James respondeu com um olhar de cachorrinho aonde Lily estava segundos atrás. - Vamos pra cama. - ele bocejou e por reflexo, Remus também.

"Mas e a menina? - Rabicho perguntou quando se levantou e começou a limpar a baba do queixo.

"Dumbledor não nós deixou entrar. - Sirus respondeu com uma carranca no rosto, seguindo de forma relutante até a Comunal. - Mas amanhã ela não escapa.


	5. capitulo 5 - Marotos

Ele gemeu quando a luz penetrou as cortinas da cama. Com um som descontente, ele colocou o travesseiro na cabeça para tentar voltar a dormir quando ouviu um movimento suave a esquerda.

Ele tentou controlar o pânico o máximo possível, afinal, que motivos alguém teria pra entrar no dormitório de alunos do sexto ano a noite?

Ele tentou se mudar discretamente em direção a porta, talvez fosse só o vento batendo na cortina da cama mas nunca se sabe. Sua mão coçou com a vontade de pegar a varinha na mesinha próxima a cama.

Ele controlou a respiração e abriu um olho só pra se deparar com olhos azuis celeste.

Diretor Dumbledor?

Ele não teve chance de qualquer reação quando viu uma luz brilhante voar sobre ele.

"Obliviate. -

Então tudo ficou escuro.

____________________________________

"Dor de cabeça infernal. - Sirius reclamou enquanto se arrastava até o salão principal.

"Só piora com os seus resmungos." Remus que não estava com uma aparência melhor, retrucou com raiva.

"Pensei que fosse só eu. - James murmurou baixinho, com medo de qualquer movimento em falso libertasse o Moony antes da próxima lua cheia.

James cruzou as portas duplas e seu olhar foi atraído automaticamente para cabelos ruivos brilhantes. Ele sentiu as mãos suando levemente e o coração palpitante de entusiasmo que iria falar com sua boneca logo cedo.

"Bom dia Lírio do dia. - James falou e viu a ruiva se encolher em resposta.

"Abaixa o tom, Potter. - Lily gruniu entre dentes. - Minha cabeça tá me matando sozinha, não precisa da sua voz se juntando a equação.

"Também com dor de cabeça, Lily? - Remus perguntou e foi se sentar em um banco disponível sendo seguido por James, Sirius e Peter.

"Também? - A grifinoria perguntou.

"Sim, eu e os meninos. - Ele apontou para James a sua direita e Sirius e Peter a sua frente.

"Qual a chance? - respondeu descontente, esfaqueando uma salsicha no prato.

"Olha como essas salsichas brilham como o ruivo do seu belo cabelo. - James tentou novamente. Ele era ou não era o melhor poeta?

"Sério, Potter? - James sorriu por que finalmente conseguiu que ela olhasse pra ele.

"Olha como são parecidos. - Ele pegou uma salsicha com um garfo e tentou aproximar do cabelo da ruiva pra comparação.

Lily gritou e tentou se afastar o máximo possível só que ela mediu a distância um tanto errado e por isso acabou deslizando em direção ao chão sujo, levando consigo o prato cheio de salsichas e ovos gordurosos.

"POTTER. - Todo mundo que desceu pro café se encolheu com o tom. Alguns da mesa da Sonserina rindo com deboche.

"Que nojo que nojo que nojo. - repetia e tirava os pedaços da comida de cima do uniforme manchado.

"Deixa eu te ajudar...- James se moveu em direção a ruiva quando ela o parou com um olhar.

"Você não acha que já fez o suficiente? - Perguntou com um tom frio e cortante.

"Deixa eu te ajudar, Lily." Uma garota da Grifinoria ofereceu a mão e a ruiva pegou com gratidão. James se encolheu quando a risada da mesa da Sonserina ficava mais alta quando Lily tentava tirar o máximo de gordura com o guardanapo.

Ela ajeitou a coluna ereta, ignorando os assobios de deboche e segurou o olhar dele com firmeza.

"Pela última vez, fica longe de mim. - James sentiu uma ardência nos olhos e piscou quando viu a garota dos seus sonhos marcha em direção a saída.

"Eu sou um completo idiota. - ele declarou com total derrota.

"Eu tenho que concordar. - Peter murmurou mas o Maroto conseguiu ouviu isso o fez se curvar mais sobre a mesa.

"Ela sabe que você não fez por mal. - Remus colocou uma mão no ombro do amigo. - você só tem que pedir desculpas.

"Eu já acho que você tem que deixar isso pra lá.

"Sirius...- Remus rosnou um aviso quando viu as mãos de James tremer levemente.

"Que foi? É a verdade. - Ele rebateu sem perceber que só piorou a situação. A dor de cabeça estava ficando cada vez pior e ele só queria por um fim naquele drama.

"Seu amigo está certo, você só tem que pedir perdão. - James e o restante se viraram pra ver uma garota atrás de Remus.

"Desculpe, mas quem é você mesmo? - James perguntou, os olhos atraídos para os cabelos muito espessos dela.

Ele nunca imaginou que alguém pudesse ter tanto cabelo.

Ela estreitou os olhos para ele como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos. Mas ela não podia. Podia?   
Sem saber o motivo, suas bochechas corara levemente.

"Hermione. - Respondeu com uma voz autoritária e firme, sem chance pra erros. - Hermione Dumbledor.

Sirius cuspiu o suco que estava tomando em cima de Peter que chiou em resposta.

Remus arregalou os olhos de forma cômica.

"Dumbledor? - Sirius conseguiu gritar quando parou de morrer engasgado. - isso é impossível!

Ela deu um sorrisinho como se soubesse de algo que eles não sabia.

Remus não gostou nada disso.

"E você saberia disso não é?

"Então, como nunca ouvimos falar de você? - James tentou recuperar um pouco de controle da situação.

"E porque saberia? - James estava ficando cada vez mais irritado com o sorriso condescendente. 

"Bom, Dumbledor é meu padrinho.

"Mas isso não é critério pra conhecer ninguém, é?

"É claro que é! - Bateu o pé com firmeza.

Remus, Sirius e Peter observava a troca com divertimento.

"Você sabia que ele tem um irmão?

"Dumbledor tem um irmão? - foi a vez de Remus se engasgar com um pedaço de torta. Sirius correu pra salvar o amigo lhe dando tapinhas nas costa.

"Foi o que eu disse.- Hermione respondeu, deixando bem óbvia sua vitória sobre o assunto. Ela se virou e marchou para a mesa dos professores, o cabelo muito espesso balançando atrás.

"Quem diabos é ela? - Peter perguntou em total descrença.

"Eu não sei. - Sirius respondeu. - Mas eu tenho a impressão que em breve iremos saber.


	6. capitulo 6 - Peter Pettigrew

Peter terminou de enfiar ovos fritos na boca quando Minerva, professora de transfiguração, passou entregando os horários dos alunos.

Remus se apressou em pegar os horários e repassar para seus colegas.

"Não acredito que você abandonou adivinhação, Remus! .- Sirius exclamou, a voz pingando em tons de traição.

Remus revirou os olhos e Peter teve que conter a risada que fervilhou dentro do seu peito. Ele não queria ficar do lado ruim de Sirius aquela hora da manhã.

Quem conhecia o primogênito da casa Black, sabe bem como ele é temperamental.

"Qual a primeira aula de vocês? - James perguntou, seu rosto ainda vermelho pelos acontecimentos bizarros de minutos atrás.

Entre humilhar Evans e conhecer uma nova aluna, a manhã dos Marotos estava bem agitada.

"História da Magia. - Os três responderam juntos e sorriam.

"Ainda bem.- Sirius continuou. - Assim posso dormir um pouco mais e quem sabe essa dor de cabeça suma de vez.

Remus fez uma careta com o comentário. - É uma aula interessante e muito importante se você se dedicar, Sirius.

"Sim, sim, bla bla. Vamos logo. - Sirius pegou sua mochila do chão e isso parecia um sinal para o restante do grupo levantar e seguir.

"Tente pelo menos prestar atenção, sim? - Peter sorriu pra perseverança do lobisomem. Convencer Sirius era um milagre que raramente acontecia, mas Remus não dava o braço a torcer.   
O grupo seguiu para a sala de aula com os resmungos ocasionais de Sirius, Suspiros de Remus, lamentos de James e silêncio de Peter.

Peter andava sempre um passo atrás do grupo, o sufiente para não andar igualado mas o mínimo para nenhum perceber.

Ele nunca entendeu realmente porque fazia isso, ele não sabia explicar o sentimento de vergonha que queimava sempre que andava com seus amigos. A relutância em levantar a voz em qualquer discussão, se monitorando sempre pra não ri alto demais, ser um incomodo.

Peter as vezes se perguntava se estava sendo bobo, afinal são Sirius e James, os corajosos Grifinorios que o defendeu quando os Sonserinos o atormentou sem parar.

Era Remus, um rapaz que sentia compaixão até por uma aranha. Mas por mais que tentasse, o sentimento não desapareceu. Parecia que o vazio de não pertencer só crescia mais e mais, como uma avalanche, não tinha como ser parado.

Ele sentiu uma familiar ardência nos olhos e teve que forçar para baixo, ali não era lugar e nem hora.

Sua mão tremeu quando agarrou a alça da mochila, aquilo era um pesadelo. Aquele vazio era pior que qualquer dor que seu pai lhe causou.

Os alunos foram entrando na sala de aula um a um e ocupando seus lugares. Hoje a turma da Grifinoria iria dividir aula com a turma dos Corvinos.

"Ei aquela não é Lin Chang? - James sussurrou e apontou para uma menina na primeira fileira na frente da sala.

"Uou, se é, não parece nem um pouco. - Peter reconheceu o olhar avaliador do típico paquerador Almofadinha. - Desde quando ela tem seios?

"Desde sempre, se você tiver alguns olhos. - Peter poderia dizer que Remus já estava se dando por vencido naquele dia. Ele não parava de esfregar um vinco na testa e passar a língua no lábios rachado de tanto morder, um claro sinal de impaciência.

"Opa, então quer dizer que o Senhor pureza aqui ficou olhando para os seios de Lin Chang? - As bochechas pálidas de Remus ficaram vermelhas muito rapidamente, destacando ainda mais as cicatrizes no rosto do maroto.

"É-é claro que não, Sirius! Nem todo mundo é um pervertido como você!.

"Calma, Moony. Não estou te julgando, estou muito feliz por você finalmente entrar para o negócio da turma. - Sirius passou a mão no cabelo rebelde, despenteado os fios negros. Ele viu que Lin olhou na sua direção e piscou de forma sedutora.

A jovem Corvina corou furiosamente e olhou pra frente. Peter não podia culpa-la. Todo mundo no colégio sabia que se Sirius se importou o suficiente pra mexer no cabelo daquela forma, é porquê estava afim.

"E qual é o negocio do grupo? mulherengo e cafajeste? - James brincou e ganhou um olhar mortal do garoto Black.

"Galã e Conquistador. - Os três marotos soltaram uma risadinha pelas palavras de Sirius. - Vocês são três virjão isso sim. Ainda não sei porque a relutância em provar essa divindade que é mulher.

"Nem olha pra mim, só tenho olhos para minha Lírio. - Sirius rolou os olhos e virou na direção de Remus.

"Muito ocupado com estudos. - Ele apontou para o professor que tinha acabado de entrar na classe para enfatizar.

"Nem vem com essa, Moony. Acabamos de chegar de férias e só teremos provas mesmo na semana que vem, e você, Rabicho?

Peter só encolheu os ombros e sorriu pra frustração do amigo quando ele inclinou a cabeça para trás e gemeu, perguntado como foi encalhado com três virgens puros.

Peter achou melhor não comentar o fato que ele não era mais virgem desde o ano passado e considerando o olhar travesso do lobinho, ele também não era tão inocente assim.

Sim, ele sentia um vazio, uma cratera tão grande no estômago que as vezes doía como uma dor física.

Mas naqueles breves momentos, vendo como Remus lutava pra acordar Sirius e James rindo silenciosamente dos dois e fazendo caretas para Peter com a pergunta óbvia "Não são dois idiotas? "

Era naqueles momentos que o vazio não passava de uma vasilha rasa e sem importância, a esperança que ele iria superar ardia no peito, como uma chama quente e reconfortante.

Então ele sorriu, brincou de volta e rezou a Merlin que aquilo fosse o suficiente.


	7. capitulo 7 - Lily Evans.

Uma coisa que você deveria saber sobre Lily Evans. Ela era temperamental.

Então quando ela largou suas coisas sobre a cama em um baque surdo, suas amigas e colegas de quarto sabiam que teria de manter distância da ruiva.

Essa era a última coisa que ela queria, ainda era seu primeiro dia na escola e seu infame perseguidor já tinha arrumado um jeito de estragar tudo pra ela.

Sua raiva ficou zunindo dentro da cabeça e por isso ela não conseguiu se concentrar nas aulas e nenhuma palavra parecia fazer sentindo, era como se um vídeo da sua manhã vergonhosa rodasse em um lupe eterno.

Lily bufou e se jogou na sua cama, tentando ignorar o falatório das garotas sobre qual garoto ficou mais gostoso nas férias e é claro que os infames Marotos estava presente na conversa.

Ela sentiu vontade de rosnar.

Idai que os olhos de Remus brilhará como o céu na primeira?

Quem se importa se os músculos de Sirius Black se tornará mais proeminentes?

E por Merlin, quem em sã consciência acharia charmoso o jeito que Potter jogava seu cabelo com os dedos?

Lily as vezes orava, pedindo que pelo menos uma vez, os dedos dele ficasse enganchado em um nó, seria tão vergonhosa que ele nunca mais faria algo assim.

Mas como sempre, nada estava a favor de Lily Evans e algo assim nunca aconteceu.

Ela resolveu parar de lamentar de si mesma, já era hora do jantar e era inaceitável que a monitora da Grifinoria não estivesse presente.

Pegando uma muda de roupa limpa, ela se dirigiu ao banheiro e sorriu quando percebeu que ainda tinha água quente. Lily pegou um sabonete que tinha comprado em Londres com cheiro de Rosas e Camomila e passou pela pele macia, os pensamentos pela primeira vez naquele dia, leves. Quando terminou de se enxaguar, desligou a água e se enrolou em uma toalha fofinha.

Ela limpou o espelho do banheiro e viu seu reflexo sorrindo para ela.

"Essa toalha não combina nadinha com seu tom de pele. - O espelho falou com uma voz aguda e irritante. Lily tinha certeza que não falava assim. Ela abaixou o olhar para a toalha azul marinho e revirou os olhos com tamanha vaidade.

"Sim, claro, porquê eu pretendia mesmo sair de toalha. " Respondeu com ironia e começou a passar creme no rosto e nos braços.

"Quem sabe você devesse, assim talvez, você encontraria alguém pra deflorar esse broto que você guarda ai.

Lily sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem com o insulto, seu pulso disparando com raiva.

Como esse espelho nojento ousa!

Ela caminhou em passos firmes até o quarto para recuperar sua varinha e calar o maldito espelho pela noite, quem sabe assim, ela poderia se arrumar até o banquete.

Vinte minutos depois de muitos resmungos e grunhidos, Lily estava descendo as escadas em direção ao salão principal.

"Esta melhor? - Marlenne perguntou quando a ruiva sentou do seu lado.

"Não sei do que você está falando. - Lily resolveu se fazer de sonsa, ela não estava afim de falar sobre os acontecimentos mais cedo.

Marly balançou a cabeça em negação, os cachos loiros e brilhantes se agitando com ela. - Eu vi você hoje queridinha, não pense que pode me enganar. Dava pra ver fumaça saindo dessa sua caixola. É por causa do acidente de manhã?

Lily de repente se endireitou muito rápido no banco, toda sua atenção dirigida a loira.

"Como você sabe disso?. - Ela sussurrou em um tom conspiratório. Um olhar de águia em todo mundo que ela poderia enxergar.

"A pergunta certa é, quem não sabe disso? - Ela riu quando a ruiva gemeu de frustração e colocou a testa contra a mesa ainda vazia.

"Minha vida é uma droga.- Resmungou ainda sem tirar a cara da mesa.

"Não é não. Acidentes acontecem com todo mundo. - Tentou consolar a amiga fazendo um carinho no seu braço.

"Exceto que meu acidente se chama James Potter. - Lily respondeu, uma nota de raiva na voz.

"Ele te empurrou? - Os olhos da Loira se arregalaram de forma cômica e Lily teve vontade de ri. - Eu acabo com a raça daquele pilantra!

"Não foi assim, Ok? - Lily se apressou em explicar antes que sua amiga partisse pra cima do arrogante herdeiro dos Potter. - Ele veio comparar uma salsicha com os meus cabelos e eu tentei me afastar, acontece que eu calculei mal a minha trajetória e por isso cai no chão, levando meu café da manhã comigo.

Quando Lily terminou de narrar, ela viu a boca da amiga se contorcendo, segurando uma risada que queria escapar.

"Não ouse...- Ameaçou, mas foi inútil. Marlenne começou a ri tanto que lágrimas se formaram nos olhos azuis celeste.

Lily tentou fazer cara de brava mas era impossível com a risada contagiante da loira e logo as duas estavam rindo, ignorando completamente os olhares questionadores das pessoas próximas.

Lily ia abrir a boca pra perguntar quem disse a ela sobre o incidente quando o diretor Dumbledore levantou da mesa grande e bateu um talher na taça pra chamar atenção.

Era um acontecimento inesperado, Dumbledore só tinha o costume de falar no início do ano letivo e no fim, quando era entregue a taça das casas.

A salão caiu em um silêncio mortal, esperando notícias ruins do diretor.

"O jantar será servido em um minuto, só queria dar as boas vindas a uma nova aluna, minha sobrinha, Hermione Dumbledore. "

O silêncio foi rapidamente preenchido por gritos e falatórios intensos.

"Dumbledore tem uma sobrinha? "

"Ele tinha família todo esse tempo?"

"Olha o cabelo dela!"

"Isso só pode ser um truque, você acha que o Diretor está sob Imperius?"

"SILÊNCIO! "

Todo mundo fechou a boca rapidamente, apesar de alguns ainda tentarem ver a garota atrás do Diretor.

"Posso garantir que essa senhorita é minha sobrinha e eu espero que ela seja tratada com o devido respeito por seus colegas. Ela era ensinada em casa até eu conseguir convencer meu irmão a deixar terminar seus últimos dois anos na escola. " Sua voz era calma mas firme, Dumbledore tinha o dom de fazer qualquer um se pendurar a cada palavra que era dito. " Agora vamos selecionar ela a uma das quatro grandes casas de Hogwarts.

A moça saiu de fininho de trás do diretor e se sentou sobre um banquinho na frente de toda a escola.

Seu cabelo era como uma revolta sobre a cabeça, disparando em todas as direções possíveis. Ela mordeu os lábios e torceu a mão uma na outra, obviamente nervosa. Lily se compadeceu com a garota, imagina ficar sentada ali pra olhos curiosos, julgando cada ação que você faria.

Professora Minerva se aproximou e colocou o chapéu seletor sobre a cabeça dela e esperou.

Passaram 5 minutos e nada do chapéu falar algo, os sussurros voltaram com força total. Lily tentou ignorar a maioria, quase todos tinha algo malvado pra falar, desde dela ser um aborto ao cabelo dela ser grande demais e por isso o chapéu não conseguiu escanear o cérebro.

"GRIFINORIA!!!"

Demorou alguns segundos de surpresa antes dos alunos dourado e vermelho levantarem pra aplaudir seu novo membro.

"Você não acha que ela parece um pouco infeliz? " Marlenne perguntou pra Lily enquanto a alegria ao redor continuava.

Lily apertou os olhos, tentando ver o rosto de Hermione claramente e era fato que ela balançava a cabeça em óbvio sinal de negação, as bochechas coradas, de vergonha ou raiva, Lily não saberia dizer.

Quando ela passou perto, Lily queria fazer um sinal para ela se aproximar e sentar ao seu lado, mas a menina em questão praticamente correu pro final da mesa, não dando chance de Lily fazer o convite.

"Agora, aproveitem a comida. " Dumbledore falou antes de voltar ao seu assento e pratos de comida apareceram nas mesas.

"Olha Lily, hoje tem torta de Noz. - Marlenne gritou alegre.

Mas Lily não estava prestando atenção, toda sua concentração estava na aluna nova. Por algum motivo, ela não conseguia tirar a sensação de conhecimento do peito, quem era aquela menina de fato?


	8. capitulo 8 - Regulus Black

....Não me interessa que ela seja da Grifinoria! Ela é uma Dumbledore, talvez a única herdeira da sua linhagem. Ela é da família dos 28 santos, ela tem um assento garantido na corte. O nome Dumbledore tem prestígio a muitos séculos e agora com uma herdeira, ela será caçada como uma gazela pro abate. É melhor você se mover, Regulos Black! Se aproxime daquela garota ou terá sérias consequências quando chegar em casa...

Suspirou e guardei a carta na escrivaninha do quarto. Eu deveria ter imaginado que algo assim aconteceria, Hermione Dumbledore é o assunto mais falado da escola, desde a semana passada quando foi anunciada sobrinha do grande Albus Dumbledore. Agora vou ter que correr atrás dela como um cachorrinho.

Ugh. Não poderia ficar pior.

"Black. - Falei cedo demais.

"Avery. - Grunhi uma resposta. Tudo que eu não queria agora era fingir civilização com outra ser humano.

"Que bicho te mordeu? - O loiro perguntou e caminhou em direção ao próprio baú do lado da cama.

"A minha mãe quer que eu corteje Hermione Dumbledore..."

Avery começou a ri como tolo e eu tive vontade de soca-lo.

"A minha desgraça é engraçada pra você? - Pergunto já perdendo a pouca paciência que me restava.

"Não é isso. - Avery puxou a blusa por cima dos braços pra revelar um abdômen pálido e magro. - É que você já está fora da liga.

"Fora da liga? Eu ainda nem tentei.

"E nem precisa. Todos os herdeiros puro-sangue e meio-sangue foram instruídos a corteja a moça, incluindo eu. E se eu estou em campo, ninguém tem chance. - Ele estufou o peito e bagunçou os cabelos loiros para provar o ponto.

Tive vontade de vomitar.

Esse era meu problema com Avery. Sua arrogância não tinha limites, mesmo que sua família só tenha conseguido um assento na corte a uma década e foi por meio de casamento. E a família Black possui a sua a séculos.

Resolvi ignorar sua tagarelice irritante, quase todos nesse inferno de colégio são irritantes.

Vai ser um pouco difícil pegar Dumbledor pra conversar, ela está no sexto ano e eu no quinto, o que significa que não temos aulas juntos. Até agora não me preocupei com ela como os outros, mas com essa carta da mamãe, Hermione Dumbledor passou de insignificante pra missão da minha vida.

Mesmo que isso seja irritante.

No outro dia, acordo cedo pra tomar café da manhã, mesmo que eu esteja cambaleando de sono. Fiquei sabendo por fontes confiáveis que Hermione sempre levanta cedo pra tomar café.

Hora de observar a "Gazela" como minha mãe carinhosamente batizou.

Chegando no salão principal, vou direto para a mesa da Sonserina. O único lá é Severus Snape. Nenhuma surpresa por aqui, ele sempre vem cedo pra infernizar uma ruiva que eu nunca me interessei em saber o nome.

Se é da Grifinoria, eu passo longe. Era assim, pelo menos até ontem.

"Snape. - Comprimento com educação como o bom herdeiro dos Black que eu sou.

"Black. - Ele responde com um maneio de cabeça, seus olhos nunca deixando a mesa vermelha e dourada.

Sento no banco e peço meu café da manhã pensando com muita força.

ovos mexidos com torradas e suco de laranja.

Fico repetindo essa frase até aparecer meu café da manhã na minha frente.

A única coisa que eu não posso reclamar da escola são a comida, sempre divina.

Depois de devorar metade do meu café, lembro da minha bendita missão. Roubo olhares rápidos pra mesa da Grifinoria disfarçadamente.

E de fato vejo cabelos volumosos, marca registrada dela. Ela está inclinada sobre a mesa, praticamente em cima da comida.

Será que ela pretende mergulhar nela alguma hora?   
Mas um olhar mais de perto, comprova que ela está inclinada sobre um livro e não comida.

Uma ruiva (deve ser a obsessão de Severus) está tentando tagarelar alguma coisa, mas sempre parece voltar com meia resposta bem curta.

Então ela não fez amizade ainda? Melhor pra mim, torna as coisas mais fáceis.

Minutos depois a ruiva desisti e se concentrar na própria comida, sua expressão é de frustração.

Será que ela não gosta de Nascidos Trouxas? Se for isso, ela já está na mão. Quem melhor pra ela que uma casa puro-sangue e que odeia os nascidos trouxas.

Tive vontade de ri, Avery não vai ter a menor chance.

Hermione levanta de repente e praticamente corre pra fora do banco em direção as grandes portas.

Fico paralisado por um minuto antes de juntar meus pertences e correr atrás da Gazela.

Quando viro na esquina, vejo meu irmão e seu bando de incompetentes vindo na direção do grande salão, rindo como sempre iguais uns retardados. Fala sério, o que tem pra ri de manhã?

Ignoro suas presenças medíocre e corro atrás da minha presa, vejo um esfregão de cabelos subindo as escadas em uma velocidade assustadora e corro atrás, tentando manter o ritmo.

Logo vejo que ela pega outra escada e não parece nem um pouco afetada. Já comigo, minha respiração sai com dificuldade e meu lado esquerdo começa a latejar com uma dor irritante.

Aonde ela foi criada pra correr assim? Paro por uns segundos pra recuperar o fôlego e vejo ela subindo em direção são sétimo andar. Volto a minha perseguição e pro meu total espanto, não vejo ela em lugar nenhum.

Mas não é possível, eu tenho certeza que a vi entrando nesse corredor. Mas aqui não tem nenhuma porta ou janelas, exceto um armário de vassouras e ele está vazio.

Será que a corrida frenética começou a causar alucinações?

Bufo com raiva.

Essa Hermione é um mistério que eu terei que desvendar.

Volto para o segundo andar aonde ocorre a primeira aula da manhã.

Amanhã ela não me escapa.


	9. Capitulo 9 - Sirius Black

Tive que morder os lábios para não latir quando veio a minha libertação tão doce.

"Gostou? - Amy perguntou quando terminou de limpar os últimos resquícios no canto da boca. Abri um sorriso travesso com a pergunta atrevida.

"Acho que você sabe bem o quanto eu gostei, anjo. - Ela ruboriza com o apelido e eu dou um beijo no ombro nu dela. - Quem sabe eu possa retribuir o favor hoje a noite, você gostaria?   
Mordo o pescoço dela de leve sem deixar marcas, um bom profissional nunca deixa vestígios. Tenho vontade de ri quando ela gagueja lindamente com o pedido, mas me contenho. Se eu ri, ela pode achar que eu estou zombando dela.

E eu nunca zombo de uma mulher. Meu tio me ensinou isso muito bem.

"Qual lugar? - Ela pergunta subitamente.

"Deixa que eu cuido disso.- dispenso a pergunta com um maneio de cabeça.

"Mas como eu vou saber aonde é?

"Eu te encontro. - Digo simplesmente.

"Mas como?

"Eu tenho um olfato especial para encontrar donzelas bonitas. - coloco um beijo modesto na carne macia do pulso dela e me viro em direção a saída do armário de vassoura.

Antes de ter tempo de desvia, esbarro em um corpo pequeno que vai em direção ao Chão com força.

"Por Merlin. - esfrego a testa com a mão esquerda, já pressentindo o galo que vai crescer ali. Já viro irritado pra dar um pedaço da minha raiva ao idiota que tombou comigo quando avisto Hermione Dumbledore toda estatelado no chão.

Como num passo de mágica, minha raiva evapora instantaneamente e um sentimento de culpa aperta minhas entranhas.

"Ei você está bem? Aqui, deixa eu te ajudar a levantar. - Ofereço uma mão e o meu sorriso mais charmoso possível. Ninguém resisti a esse sorriso.

Mais quem disse que Hermione era todo mundo?

Ela bate na minha mão oferecida com um maneio de pulso leve, e uma carranca no rosto levemente pálido.

"Você é cego? Derrubando as pessoas assim, francamente. - Eu não sei se é uma pergunta retórica ou não, mesmo assim, respondo.

"Foi você que apareceu do nada. - me defendo. Francamente, ela que apareceu igual uma alma penada.

"Do nada? - As bochechas dela brilharam com um tom escuro de vermelho e diferente da Amy segundos atrás, eu sei que esse é de raiva. - Eu estava indo em direção ao armário de limpeza pegar uma vassoura pra limpar uma bagunça que eu fiz em uma sala de aula vazia.

"Você não sabe que existem elfos domésticos no castelo justamente pra essas coisas? É só pedir em voz alta que eles vem.

"Eu sei disso! - Sua voz assumiu um tom muito parecido com Remus quando dava uma aula que eu não estava nem um pouco interessado. - Mas eu prefiro fazer meu próprio trabalho, já não acha que eles sofrem demais?

Elfos domésticos sofrendo por trabalhar? Que piada engraçada.

"Olha só garota..."

"Hermione!"

..."Hermione, que seja. Enfim, esses elfos gosta de trabalhar. "Falo com ela de forma calma deliberadamente, como se estivesse falando com uma criança pequena que tinha dificuldade de aprendizado.

Não sei bem o por que, mas eu tinha essa vontade inexplicável de cutucar essa leoa.

"É claro que você pensaria assim. - Seu tom era uma mistura de amargura com carinho.

Já ia responder quando Amy escolheu aquela hora exata pra sair do armário de vassouras. Seu cabelo em uma clara tentativa de arrumação que não deu muito certo.

Sua boca e bochechas ainda vermelhos da atividade de minutos atrás.

"Imaginei que você estaria ai por um motivo assim. - Hermione riu como se fosse uma coisa óbvia.

Por algum motivo, aquilo me irritou profundamente.

Era claro que eu tinha cultivado uma certa fama na escola e não era surpresa que ela já soubesse disso.

Mas ainda assim, a casualidade que ela falava aquilo, como se fosse rotineiro me pega em um quartinho com alguém, me deixou desconfortável em muitos níveis.

"Então eu vou deixa-los retornar a qualquer coisa que vocês estiverem fazendo ai. Depois eu pego a bendita vassoura. - E saiu andando, não dando tempo de responder qualquer coisa.

____________________________________

"Eu não acho que seja nada demais, você está vendo coisas aonde não tem, Almofadinhas. - James respondeu horas mais tarde.

"Cara eu tô dizendo, aquela menina era estranha. - Insistir novamente. Eu não sabia explicar aquele sentimento estranho toda vez que olhava pra ela. Como se de alguma forma, a conhecesse.

"Eu concordo com Pontas, Almofadinhas. A sua fama é grande demais, talvez alguém já tenha alertado ela. - Remus respondeu sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho. - De qualquer forma, nada disso teria acontecido se você tivesse vindo direto pra cá como prometeu.

Suspirei cansado. Aquilo de novo?

"Eu já te expliquei a Amy tem aquele jeito com a língua..."

"Pode parar ai. - James jogou uma almofada em mim, interrompendo o diálogo. - Ninguém está interessado nos detalhes sórdidos.

"Rabicho está, não está? . - Dou uma olhada em Rabicho que balança a cabeça com um Não. Ignoro as risadas de James e Remus.

"Então vamos deixar essa conversa estranha pra lá? "

"Não tinha nada de estranho nisso, Sirius. A garota só estava sobrecarregada com toda essa perseguição frenética que vem sofrendo na última semana. " Remus a defende de novo.

Estreito os olhos pra isso.

"Você por acaso, esta apaixonado por ela?

"O QUÊ? - Ele grita e todos os alunos do salão comunal olham pra ele.

Eu solto uma risada vitoriosa.

"De onde você tirou isso? - Ele abaixou a voz para um mero sussurro.

"Eu não sei, tudo que eu digo dela, você rebate com uma defesa implacável. - Dou de ombros casualmente. Não tenho nada contra Remus gostando dessa nova aluna, só não quero que ele saia dessa com o coração partido. É óbvio que todos os partidos da escola que vem de uma boa família, estão caindo matando em cima da garota.

"Ei o Pontas também estava a defendendo, por que você não acusou ele também? "

"Porque meu caro Moony, Pontas só tem olhos pro Lírio dele.

"Você disse meu Lírio? Aonde? Cadê ela ? - James pulou do sofá com um olhar frenético em todas as direções possíveis, a mão agarrando um poema tão tosco quanto o último.

Comecei a ri e logo Remus e Peter acompanharam.


	10. Capitulo 10 - James Potter II

"Aqui, é só adicionar uma pitada de pó de chifre de unicórnio. - Digo com um sorriso triunfante.

"Não! Quantas vezes preciso repetir? Isso vai estragar completamente a poção, tornando ela roxo escuro ao invés do claro lilás. - Moony me olha como se quisesse me estrangular. Estou bem familiarizado com esse olhar. - Não prestou atenção na aula?

"Eu tentei. - Digo com um suspiro. - Mas você sabe como o Slughorn é insuportável.

"Professor, James, Professor. - Remus fez questão de corrigir. - Mas esse é o principal ano antes das provas finais, aonde temos que armazenar todo o conhecimento, principalmente para você que quer ser Auror. Poções é uma das matérias exigidas, você não pode sair sem um O.

"Eu sei, eu sei.- Passo a mão nos cabelos, estou realmente decepcionado comigo ultimamente. Minha mente não para de vagar desde o último fim de semana. Quando vi meu lírio com aquele ranhoso.

"Ainda é sobre a Lily com o Snape? - Moony pergunta com um olhar conhecedor, não é como se eu pudesse esconder qualquer coisa dos meus melhores amigos.

"Eu não sei o que fazer sobre isso, eu sei que não temos nada ainda e que eu não posso dita com quem ela anda, mas...Você se lembra Moony, lembra como ela ficou deprimida por dias quando ele falou aquela palavra vil pra ela. - Meu coração se encolhe quando lembro do olhar abatido dela. - Só não quero ver ela sofrendo novamente por causa daquele ranhoso.

"Olha Pontas. Eu sei que você se importa profundidade com a Lily, mas ela é perfeitamente capaz de cuidar do próprio nariz. Se ela o perdoou ou não, isso é com ela. Não deixe seu amor te cegar ok? Ou você pode ser o único a machuca-la.

"Ugh.- Esfrego meu rosto cansado com as mãos, as palavras do Moony perfurando minha mente. - É errado querer protege-la?

"Quando a pessoa não pediu, talvez, sim. Desse jeito você só a esta afastando.

"Ok, ok. Vou larga esse lance.- ou pelo menos vou tentar.

"Já aqui meus fiéis escudeiros. - Sirius invade a biblioteca com Peter a reboque.

No alto é possível ouvir um baque bem alto de um livro, sinal claro da Madam Pince pra fazer silêncio.

Sirius puxa uma cadeira para sentar do meu lado e Peter senta do lado de Remus.

"Por que demorou tanto?- Moony sussurra furioso, tomando cuidado para Madame Pince não escutar.

"Tive uma pequena distração. - respondeu com um sorriso, colocando seus materiais na mesa.

"Distração chamada Lin Chang. - Peter responde em tom conspiratório e eu tenho que segurar a risada quando Sirius lançou um olhar assassino na direção do animago.

"Ela pediu ajuda com uma coisinha e eu não puder negar, isso faz parte de como ser um cavaleiro perfeito.

"Mais como um canalha perfeito. -

"Até você, Pontas? Agora me sinto verdadeiramente ferido. - Sirius coloca a mão no coração em falso fingimento.

"Vocês querem parar? - Os olhos de Moony brilham em um tom alarmante de dourado, seu lobo interior está impaciente.

"Tudo bem, já paramos. - Levanto a mão em rendição e Sirius segue meu exemplo. - Por favor não nós devore.

"Vocês são uns idiotas. - Moony sorri e sei que ficamos bem.

"Em uma poção de Limpa Feridas, é correto colocar os Escaravelhos inteiros? - Remus volta com sua atitude professor de sempre.

"Falso, você deve amassar até virar pó. -

"Correto. Muito bem, Peter.

"A porção Restaura Visão foi feita por?...

"Leona dos anjos! - Sirius quase cai da cadeira pra responder.

"Leone De Angelis, Sirius."

"Madame Pince, você teria esse livro aqui? - Uma voz melodiosa soa atrás de mim e eu viro para encarar Hermione Dumbledore.

Seu cabelo espesso foi domado em um emaranhado em cima da cabeça que não funcionou muito bem, já que vários fios escaparam para emoldurar o rosto pequeno.

Ela está meio de lado, mostrando um papel para a Madame. Mesmo contra a minha vontade, meus olhos se deviam para suas pernas longas e tonificadas, como se fosse esculpida pelo próprio Merlin.

Eu não sou um pervertido ou algo do tipo, mas é no mínimo curioso. Nunca vi nenhuma menina com pernas tão lindas e musculosas, só posso imaginar que ela fazia algum exercício para ficar assim, igual eu e Sirius com o Quadribol.

Hermione Dumbledore e suas pernas magnífica foram o assunto nos últimos dias.

Única herdeira dos Dumbledore? É no mínimo um assunto a ser falado. Mas não é por isso que eu fiquei intrigado por ela. Ela é misteriosa e...cautelosa? Sirius comentou que ela quase não fala com nenhuma das meninas no dormitório.

Ela nunca fala nada em aulas e sempre que chego perto, ela sai correndo como se fossemos uma praga ou algo do tipo, tentei não me ofender por isso.

Eu não sou o Sirius que ficou com mais meninas do que tem dias de vida. Também não lembro de maltratar alguma delas.

A verdade é que eu nunca me importei com isso, até agora. Vendo como sua concentração está em cada palavra dita pela Madame Pince, como ela morde os lábios em questionamento.

Curioso, curioso.

"Olha essas pernas. - Escuto Sirius e de repente, percebo que não sou o único que estava prestando atenção nela.

"Aí. - Sirius resmunga quando Moony joga uma pena nele. - Por que você fez isso?

"Seja gentil.-

"Nem vem com essa Moony! Vai dizer que não percebeu essa beldade?

Remus não responde e eu imagino que isso quer dizer que sim, ele reparou.

"Alerta de Sonserino!. - Peter sussurra quando Avery entra na biblioteca.

Ele caminha como uma verdadeira cobra, seu andar é firme, sua postura, orgulhosa. Como um puro-sangue completo.

"Imbecil. - Sirius fala em um tom furioso.

Sirius tem uma dor maior com Avery e imagino que seja por conta de Regulus e sua amizade com essa cobra pálida.

Avery vai em direção a Hermione que já tinha terminado de falar com a Madame Pince.

Me inclino mais para frente, tentando ouvir qualquer coisa. Vejo que os outros fazem o mesmo.

"Sra, Dumbledore. - Comprimenta com uma voz estupidamente polida.

"Sr. Avery.- Responde com um tom frio e eu sorrio para a cara idiota dele. Como se esperasse que ela fosse desmaiar pelo simples fato dele está falando com ela.

"Alguma leitura leve? - Ele se inclina para ler o título do livro que ela pegou. - Bardo, a eficiência dos carnívoros mortos na fauna e na flora. Leitura interessante...

"Eu sempre tive um fascínio estranho por coisas mortas. - Seu sorriso é meio maníaco quando ela diz isso.

"É estranho eu dizer que achei isso meio sexy? - Sorrio e balanço a cabeça, concordando com Sirius. Fica melhor ainda quando Avery se encolhe de nojo.

"Vocês dois são nojentos. - Remus comenta mas eu vejo como sua postura está tensa, todos os seus sentidos na conversa alheia.

\- Então...eu queria saber se você teria algum tempo para passear comigo no próximo fim de semana em Hogsmeade. Você já foi no três vassouras?

"Sim eu já fui, meu tio me levou lá nas férias. Mas respondendo seu convite, receio que terei o desprazer de negar. - Seu sorriso mostrava prazer total com isso. -

A cara do Sonserino era de choque total, como se ele nunca esperasse uma resposta negativa.

"M-mas posso perguntar o por que? " Por um segundo me sentir mal por ele. Sabendo como seus pais devem estar esperando um sucesso em conquistar a solteira mais disputada de Hogwarts. Depois lembrei que ele é um Sonserino que odeia nascidos-trouxas e possivelmente um Comensal da Morte em ascensão e toda a pena evaporou.

"Tenho aulas com o meu Tio. - Respondeu simples e direta, como se quisesse cortar o assunto o mais rápido possível.

"Ahh sim, faz sentido. - Avery engoliu a desculpa com facilidade, achando a lógica por ter sido dispensado, aceitável. - Talvez outro fim de semana? Estou muito curioso em relação a você.

"É...Talvez. - Não conheço nada de Hermione Dumbledore. Mas aquele sorriso, exalava falsidade. -

"Ok, agora vou deixar você estudar. - E saiu com toda confiança que entrou, não vendo como Hermione revirou os olhos nas suas costas.

Não consigo evitar a risada com isso, grande erro.

Seus olhos estão sobre me mais rápido do que eu achei possível.

Pela primeira vez, entendo o significado de como um olhar pode queimar, esse olhar, tão normal mais ao mesmo tempo como se tivesse algo sobrenatural sobre ele.

A cor exata do Fire-Whisky. É como se o tempo parasse naquele minuto, como se ela prendesse meu olhar com o dela e se recusasse a soltar.

Então Sirius ri e o feitiço é quebrado quando ela desviar o olhar, me fazendo questionar se imaginei tudo aquilo.

Não, é claro que imaginei. Como ela poderia me olhar com tanto amor e dor ao mesmo tempo se nem me conhece? Talvez esse problema com a Lily e o Ranhoso já esteja afetando minha capacidade de   
Raciocinar.


	11. Capitulo 11.- Especial, Hermione Granger.

Corro pelos corredores, meu coração martelado contra as minhas costelas. Mais uma nova maratona de corrida desde que cheguei.

As vezes tenho a impressão que corri por toda a minha vida, sem nunca parar, nunca descansando. O perigo sempre espreitando a cada esquina aonde estávamos.

Mas não era surpreende, quando se é melhor amiga de Harry Potter, vem pacotes incluso.

Lorde das trevas, Basilisco nos canos, Comensais no Torneio.

Mas uma coisa posso dizer, minha vida nunca foi monótona ou chata. Nunca se para com as trevas respirando no seu pescoço.

Finalmente encontro a sala de aula na ala leste e entro para encontrar quase vazia. Ainda falta uns minutos para o início da aula, não é nenhuma novidade que os alunos mais atrasados são os da Grifinoria e Lufa-Lufa.

Passo por dois alunos da Lufa-Lufa que estão conversando e vou para o fundo da sala. Percebendo que eles pararam de conversar instantaneamente e tento não revirar os olhos, mantendo a cabeça baixa.

Hermione Granger era conhecida por muitas coisas.

A aluna mais inteligente da sua idade.  
A melhor amiga de Harry Potter.  
A garota do trio de Ouro que enfrentou Voldemort e viveu pra contar histórias.   
A garota com o cabelo muito, muito espesso.   
Uma Lagarta da biblioteca. Acompanhante de Viktor Krum.

Mas nunca, nem em um milhão de anos, pensei que seria conhecida como a garota mais disputada do mundo mágico.

Eu não sou boba de pensar que é por causa da minha beleza comum ou por minha inteligência acima da média, não,  
Eu sei que é por causa do meu novo nome, meu nome fingido, emprestado pra dizer melhor.

Essa é uma das muitas coisas que tive que aguentar desde a minha excursão ao passado. Parece até piada.

Mas a pior coisa que eu tive que aguentar quando cheguei aqui, esta entrando agora na sala de aula.

"Ei Rabicho! Eu sei que você roubou meu chocolate belga. - Sirius apontou um dedo acusador para Peter.

\- E você sabe o que é chocolate Belga pra começar, Sirius? - Remus mordeu de volta com um sorriso relaxado no rosto. Tive que conter umas lágrimas que queriam vir a tona com a cena.

Esse Remus, esse lado dele, tão feliz, tão confortável na própria pele. Era inédito pra mim. As vezes eu só tenho que piscar os olhos e o velho Remus vai sobressair em cima desse, seus olhos tão desolados, sem esperança no mundo. Odiando seu próprio ser, querendo sufocar esse lado até a morte e fazendo isso, estava matando a si mesmo.

Mas não esse, esse era feliz, esse ria constantemente, até fazia brincadeiras infantis e bem chatas com os outros Marotos.

"E se eu não souber? foi um presente da minha garota. - Ele enviou uma piscadela a uma garota aleatória na sala e eu revirei os olhos em descrença.

Veja bem, eu sempre soube que Sirius Black era um mulherengo de primeira, ele não fazia questão de esconder isso, até se gabou durante as férias que passei na mansão Black.

Mas ver de primeira mão, era indescritível. Quer dizer, toda vez que eu me deparava com ele, uma garota diferente ocupava seu Lugar.

Ainda fico surpresa que ele não pegou uma doença sexual ou algo assim.

\- Qual delas? - James resolveu entrar na brincadeira, achando graça toda vez que Sirius rangia na direção deles.

Minha mão voou em direção ao meu peito, meu coração ardendo, doía. Toda vez que eu olho pra ele, dói como o inferno.

Harry Potter, sempre foi a pessoa que eu mais amei nesse mundo.

Ele foi meu primeiro amigo, minha primeira esperança. Ainda recordo na primeira vez que o vi no trem, era tão pequeno, tão encolhido no banco. Parecia que queria desaparecer dali, como se não merecesse seu lugar. Pra uma mente super rápida, eu fui tão burra, nunca ligando os pontos. O assustei ainda mais naquele dia, e quando ele me salvou, provando que a força pode vim até da pessoa mais assustada e inadequada, eu percebi, naquele momento, que faria tudo pra ele, que eu iria retribuir o favor algum dia.

E retribuir, várias e várias vezes depois disso. Sempre salvando um ao outro, se colocando em perigo, não importando o que.

Harry era uma droga pra mim, uma que eu tomava com frequência. Eu sou tão dependente dela que mesmo aqui, a anos de distância, sinto que poderia morrer.

Constantimente eu olho por cima dos ombros, procurando aqueles olhos verdes tão gentis, olhando para me como dois faróis de esperança, alimentando o fogo em minhas veias.

Sua voz era como um balsamo nos dias estressantes, sempre pedindo para parar de estudar um momento para relaxar, viver um pouco. Seu sorriso era fácil.

Sempre tão cheio de dentes, transmitindo exatamente o que ele estava sentindo no momento.

Harry nunca foi mal, mesmo que as vezes fosse ácido e um tanto debochado e condescendente. Mas nunca mal com ninguém, exceto, talvez, Draco Malfoy. Mas honestamente, quem podia culpa-lo? Quando Draco fez de tudo para tornar sua vida difícil desde o começo, com sua voz zombeteira e seu sorriso asqueroso.

Um conselho para os bons. Nunca, em hipótese alguma, se apaixone pelo seu melhor amigo. Ainda mais se esse amigo for um herói, um farol de esperança para o mundo. Você não vai conseguir abandona-lo nunca, seu amor não vai permitir.

Então você vai ficar ansiosa para cada momento dividido com ele, suas pernas vão falhar quando ele entrar na mesma sala que você. Seu coração vai bater mais rápido e sua mão vai começar a suar quando ele tocar alguma parte sua.

Vai ficar tão atenta a cada movimento dele, seus sentidos estarão ligados no máximo, audição só pra ouvir sua voz. Tato só pra sentir seu toque, ficando atenta ao mínimo contato, sua cabeça rodando em um ângulo, tentando entender se tem algo a mais ali, sua mente vai começar a te pregar peças.

Seu toque significativa que ele queria senti-la tanto quanto ela queria?

Aquele abraço, foi mais do que amigável? Durou uns segundos a mais...

E é ai que a coisa fica feia. Você vai se tornar algo que não conhece mais, todos os momentos, sua mente vai criar cenário entre você e ele. Coisas que não são reais, mas você não consegue parar.

Por quê é tão bom. Sonhar é melhor que a realidade de ser rejeitada.

Então a ilusão não é o suficiente, seu coração pede mais, seu corpo, vibra, imaginando beijando a boca dele. Suas mãos bagunçando os cabelos negros, admirando as pupilas dilatadas de desejo e amor.

Então eu beijei, foda-se tudo, eu quase morri, e ele literalmente morreu de verdade.

Mas não era ele, era o pai dele e então, toda a merda foi jogada no ventilador.

Eu, Hermione Granger, beijei James Potter. O pai do meu melhor amigo.

Eu teria rido se o desespero não fosse tão esmagador na hora.

E então aqui estou eu, no passado, bem próxima da Primeira-Guerra Bruxa. Como se não bastasse ter acabado de sair de uma.

Meus braços ainda sangrando e ardendo como o inferno por causa da maldição que foi colocada na faca. É como dizem, a casa Black tem seu jeito especial de deixar sua marca em alguém.

Respiro fundo, praticando o exercício que fiz com Dumbledore quando a pressão das lembranças fossem demais. É engraçado aprender um método tão mundano de um dos maiores bruxos da História.

Como sempre o professor está atrasado novamente. Ele é um completo inútil, isso não é novidade. Já tentei falar com Dumbledore mas ele falou que nesses tempos sombrios, quase ninguém está disposto a ensinar DCAT.

Isso era como assinar uma sentença de morte e colocar na testa com os dizeres "Me mate".

Por conta disso, na próxima semana, vai ser enviada Aurores para lecionar, cada um revezando toda a semana. 

Ele entrou na sala de forma desengonçado, seu quadril bateu com força contra a mesa, causando um estalo no ar assustador.

Ele forçou um sorriso no rosto redondo, seu bigode balançando com o vento invisível. Seus olhos eram como amêndoas, bem pequeno e fundo no crânio grosso.

Minha aversão com ele foi instantânea, mesmo ele sendo claramente um tapado. Os professores de DCAT não foram exatamente confiáveis.

O primeiro foi um servo das trevas que tinha o próprio Voldemort fundido na própria cabeça

O segundo era um tapado que não ganharia uma batalha nem da própria sombra. Além de um charlatão de primeira, e pensar que eu tive uma queda por ele...ugh.

O terceiro foi um lobisomem, não me entenda mal. Remus Lupin foi o melhor professor que eu já tive, tão carismático e inteligente. Mas nunca pensei que ele fosse um lobisomem, é só mais um segredo sombrio para se juntar a lista.

O quarto ano foi um Comensal se passando por um Auror, Alastor Moody. Além de ter enganado a todos, ele ainda fez grande parte do esquema de trazer Voldemort de volta; Sabotando as provas e enviado Harry ao Cemitério Maldito.

O quinto ano foi a Sapo Velha. Desde aquele dia, tudo que tinha de rosa foi completamente eliminado do meu quarto. Não podia nem olhar um tecido sem querer vomitar.

Toda vez que lembro dela e o que ela tentou fazer com Harry, sangue sobe a minha cabeça e eu tenho que me segurar pra não azarar alguém.

O sexto ano, não preciso nem falar, duas palavras já dizem tudo. 

Severus Snape.

"Bom dia, Alunos. - Ele salda com sua voz que parece entupida com carrato. - Vamos começar com umas perguntas básicas hoje.

Tento não revirar meus olhos e falho miseravelmente. Veja bem, eu adoro estudar. Mas eu já passei esse ano na escola com Harry e Ron no meu tempo. Estudar é inútil se não reter informações novas.

Mas Dumbledore insistiu que eu deveria se misturar e por isso, tenho que aguentar calada.

"Qual o propósito do feitiço Cave Inimicum? -

Remus levanta a mão imediatamente seguido por três alunos, dois da Lufa-Lufa e outra da Grifinoria.

"Sim, Senhor?..."

"Lupin, Professor.

"Muito bem, qual a sua resposta meu jovem?-

"Esse feitiço cria uma "barreira" protetora em volta de algum lugar, que não permite quem esteja de fora dessa barreira veja o que acontece dentro da mesma. Porém, cheiros e barulhos podem ser sentidos e ouvidos. -

"Muito bem meu jovem! 5 pontos para?...-

\- Grifinoria Professor.

"Grifinoria! Que grande dia. - E bateu palmas como se estivesse em uma festa infantil.

Céus, como Dumbledore arruma essas pessoas. Será que ele foi pegar no portal do submundo? Não é possível que uma pessoa tenha um dedo tão podre.

Finalmente depois de 40 minutos infernais, essa tortura acabou.

Junto as minhas coisas com pressa, quero sair correndo logo da sala antes que os perseguidores desafortunados tenham a chance de se reagrupar.

Na minha presa, não presto atenção a minha frente e acabo batendo de frente com costas largas.

"Aí! - Resmungo do chão. Tudo está indo de mal a pior a cada segundo.

"Nossa me desculpe. Aqui, pega minha mão. - Fecho os olhos com força, meu sistema congelando, incapaz de funcionar direito.

É sério mesmo? Meu Merlin.

Tantas pessoas nessa sala, tantas e eu tive logo que bater na única que estou evitando como uma praga.

Não acredito em destino, mas se acreditasse, acharia que ele está me pregando uma peça.

Uma daquelas de terror.

"Ainda tá ai? - saio do transe e subo os olhos para encontrar pupilas castanhas e quentes olhando pra mim. Um sorriso malicioso puxando os lábios finos. Desde que cheguei aqui, tenho a nítida impressão que um sorriso foi costurado na cara dele.

Mesmo quando ele não está sorriso, seu rosto, indica que sim. Como se estivesse congelado naquela expressão.

"Estou, voei por uns segundos. - Respondo e aceito sua mão para levantar.

"Você está bem? Se machucou? -

"Não. Só um pouco dolorida da queda, mas vou ficar bem. Sem alarde. - Abaixo a mão pra tirar um pouco de sujeira da minha perna.

Volto minha atenção para ele e vejo seus olhos vidrados, seu olhar seguindo a linha da minha meia aonde acabei de limpar.

Pelo canto do olho, vejo Sirius, Remus e Peter (tento não prestar muita atenção no último) com sorrisos travesso no rosto.

\- Estou bem aqui, Potter. - Estalo os dedos na sua frente. Ele balança a cabeça como se acabasse de acordar, seu rosto ganhando um adorável tom de vermelho vibrante.

Bom. Quem diria que James Potter Seria um Sirius 2.0 na vida? Sempre visando as pernas das garotas?

"M-me desculpe. - Ele gagueja um pouco, seus dedos puxando os fios da cabeça em um tique nervoso.

Minha garganta fecha imediatamente, minha mente acelerada, mostrando meu Harry no lugar. Todas as vezes que ele fazia bobagem e chegava todo nervoso pedindo perdão.

Meu coração se despedaça com as lembranças.

Sem perceber, um rastro de lágrimas escorre pela minha bochecha.

"Ai meu merlin! Por favor, não chora. Foi sem querer, eu juro. Faço qualquer coisa pra compensar, por favor, não chora. - Suas mãos começam a agitar sem saber o que fazer, seus óculos tortos no rosto. Ele parece um peixe fora d'agua, se debatendo sem parar.

Não consigo evitar, começo a ri da situação. Seu rosto é impagável!

Ele para de se debater quando escuta minha risada. Seu rosto em descrença.

"E agora você tá rindo! Eu oficialmente nunca vou entender as mulheres. - Ele joga as mãos para o alto. - Você está bem mesmo? Talvez esteja em choque por causa da queda, será que bateu a cabeça?

"Eu estou bem! - afirmo em reposta. Tudo que quero é sair dessa situação o mais rápido possível. - Agora eu vou indo.

Saio praticamente correndo, passando pelos marotos pasmos.

"Espera, você..." Não escuto a última frase quando saio da sala.

Só mais uns dias, Hermione. Aguente só mais uns dias.


	12. Capitulo 12 - Hogwarts.

Ele inclinou para capturar sua boca quente novamente na sua, línguas pedindo passagem, calor escorrendo entre os corpos nus.

James usou uma mão para levantar o bumbum e coloca-lo diretamente em cima da sua ereção proeminente.

Ele gemeu quando ela balançou seus quadris, deixando o atrito mais evidente. Seu corpo pedindo mais do seu toque; sua pele queimando em expectativa.

Ele lembeu a pele suave do pescoço, suor e desejo misturados, lançando uma bomba de emoções através das veias, esquentando o sangue.

James puxou um punhado de cabelo na mão, puxando a cabeça dela para trás, encarando agora seus olhos castanhos.

"Você é tão linda...- sussurrou, admirando sua forma ofegante de desejo por ele. Sua boca aberta em um gemido mudo, sua pele praticamente brilhando de expectativa. - Não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei por isso.

Ela deu um sorriso conspirador em resposta, um daqueles que ela tinha acabado de resolver um quebra-cabeça particularmente difícil.

"Eu sei..- Ela se inclinou e lembeu seus lábios vermelhos e inchado dos Beijos. - eu também esperei por você, pareceu uma eternidade.

"Agora não importa mais. - Ele sorriu quando ela começou a ri, balançando a cabeça em afirmativo. - temos um longo caminho agora.

Ele colocou a mão na barriga dela, aonde já era possível ver a gravidez.

"Nós três..." ele sussurrou.

"Nós três. - Ela concordou.

Sem o seu conhecimento, James murmurava durante o sono, em um sonho inquieto.

Profanando palavras de amor e desejo.

Sirius acordou quando ouviu uma voz alta, que pertencia ao seu melhor amigo.

Ele levantou da cama, o lençol vermelho sendo jogado ao acaso no chão e seguiu em direção a forma do seu amigo se debatendo.

Ele se aproximou preocupado, pensando que poderia ser um pesadelo. Mas era estranho, James não costumava ter pesadelos, muito menos tão forte.

Ele se inclinou com cautela sobre a forma retorcida, pegando sua varinha e murmurando um "Lumos" que lançou luz na metade do quarto escuro.

Então ele teve sua revelação.

James tinha o cabelo bagunçado por toda a parte, até aonde conseguia alcançar, suas costas musculosas flexionando em um esforço invisível para frente.

Sua mão segurava com firmeza o travesseiro, gemidos intensos escapando da boca aberta, como se estivesse provando algo particularmente delicioso.

James não estava tendo um pesadelo e sim, um sonho erótico!

Ahhh agora ele tinha munição por um bom tempo.

"Sirius? - Ele ouviu uma voz sussurrante e se virou para encarar Remus sentando na cama. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Sirius fez sinal de silêncio e mandou o lobisomem se aproximar.

Mesmo cansado, Remus seguiu o pedido do amigo.

Ele se aproximou o suficiente para encontrar James se contorcendo na cama e um Sirius muito divertido, tentando ri silenciosamente.

"O que acontece? - Ele perguntou preocupado.

"Eu acordei com os choramingos de James, pensando que tinha acontecido alguma coisa e vim conferir. Mas o canalha está tendo sonhos eróticos! Há. Nem acredito que peguei munições tão preciosas. - Os olhos de Sirius brilharam com um olhar estranho e Remus sentiu muita pena de James naquele momento.

James continuou se contorcendo e murmurando "Nós três".

Remus teve que pular e fechar a boca de Sirius que explodiu em gargalhadas.

James estava sonhando com um trisal!

Era muito bom pra ser verdade.

Será que era ele com Lily e outra garota? Ou ele com Lily e outra cara?

Não que Sirius tivesse algo contra, ele sabia por experiência própria que os trisais eram divinos e ele experimentou mais de um tipo e mais de um jeito.

Mas estávamos falando de James Potter! James Potter o cara que sempre foi apaixonado por Lily Evans desde que tinha 12 anos. Que sempre proclamou seu amor eterno e por isso, manteve sua pureza intacta pra ruiva. Mesmo sendo um dos rapazes mais cobiçados de Hogwarts.

Abaixo de Sirius Black, claro.

Até Remus estava chocado, e era difícil chocar Remus Lupin.

Talvez James não fosse tão puro quanto todos pensávamos.

Sirius não sabia, mas amanhã, ele iria investigar direitinho qualquer pessoa que o amigo se envolvia Além de Lily Evans.

Quem sabe, essa pessoa seja a chave para o fim dessa obsessão doentia.

**************

O dia amanheceu como sempre na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

O seu era límpido e a manhã, fresca como gotas de orvalho.

Os alunos acordaram como sempre e se dirigiam para o salão, cada um a sua maneira.

Lily Evans corrigindo sua planilha e vendo seus deveres como Monitora da Grifinoria.

Severus Snape tentando afastar o sono depois de uma noite produtiva preparando porções e tentando evitar certos "amigos" com favores particulares que ele não queria fazer.

Hogwarts não poderia ser conhecida por um lugar de fofoca, certamente era conhecida por uma escola prestigiada que promoveu muitos bruxos e bruxas brilhantes, mesmo uns, sendo das trevas.

Agora, mesmo que não fossem conhecido por fofocas tolas. Era normal certos rumores em escola composta por crianças e adolescentes entrando em vida adulta.

Uma coisa que todo mundo concordava, apesar das diferenças entre as casas, era, James Potter se casaria com Lily Evans.

Você poderia perguntar pra qualquer um, a resposta seria a mesma.

Desde o dia no segundo ano, que James declarou seu amor eterno pela ruiva, comparando seus olhos a musgos da floresta proibida.

Não foi o seu melhor momento, e receio dizer, não melhorou muito desde então.

Seus poemas eram toscos, suas cantadas, baratas. Seus esquemas sempre dava em merda.

Como daquela vez que ele fez 30 elfos perseguirem a Evans no dia dos namorados. Todos com citações horríveis e comparações de mau gosto.

Não é surpresa dizer que ela enfeitiçou o inferno para fora dele.

Mesmo assim, todo mundo estava convencido que eles eram o melhor casal.

Como a inteligência dela completava a esperteza dele.

Como seu lado selvagem e mandão poderia acalmar o lado dele Maroto e cínico.

As comparações eram tão absurda que até imaginam os filhos deles.

Uma garota com cabelo vermelho e olhos castanhos e um garoto com cabelos negros e olhos verdes.

Ou vice e versa.

Anna Tyler, 3 ano da Corvinal. "Eles dois são claramente apaixonados. Ela só está se fazendo de difícil. Até o fim da escola, eles estão juntos.

Leonidas Avery, 6 ano da Sonserina.   
"Eu realmente não me importo com assuntos envolvendo Grifinorios imundos e sangue-ruim. Não sei por que me incomoda com tais coisas."

E com esse comentário desagradável....

Charlie Braybe. 4 ano da Lufa-Lufa.  
"Não queria falar nada, sabe, não sou de fofoca. Mas uma vez eu peguei os dois no maior amasso na biblioteca outro dia!

"Tipo se beijando mesmo? Você realmente viu?

"Eh. Não. Mas com certeza ela estava toda despenteada e ele, corando furiosamente. O que mais isso poderia significar?

"Que ele levou outra bronca dela?"

"Nam. Com certeza foram Beijos furiosos reprimidos por tanto tempo...ah...o amor.

As únicas pessoas se recusando a falar do ocorrido foram Lily Evans e Severus Snape.

A Grifinoria estava claramente com vergonha de falar do seu caso as escondidas com o príncipe da Grifinoria.

Severus Snape foi totalmente amargo sobre o assunto, qualquer pessoa que perguntasse se ele suspeitava da paixão da ex amiga de infância, seria ameaçado com um certo veneno na comida.

Conhecendo seu talento para poções e ser furtivo, ninguém quis arriscar.

Mas o que ninguém sabia, nem cogitaram em suspeitar.

É que o destino é imprevisível, preparando coisas inexplicáveis, mudando de planos a cada hora.

Um piscar de olhos, uma hora de atraso, até mesmo um beijo roubado. Pode mudar tudo.

Bom, a maioria não vai ficar feliz quando perderam todas as apostas.

Exceto uma Corvinal de cabelos pálidos, aquela ali, fez a aposta certa.

"Qual a sua aposta para eles se assumirem? -

Ela olhou para ele com olhos sonhadores antes de responder.

"Queria apostar em James Potter e Hermione Dumbledore. - Declarou com um sorriso singelo.   
"Você tá louca?! - O Grifinorio, dono das apostas. Cuspiu o suco de abóbora com o susto. - Você só vai perder seu dinheiro, todo mundo sabe que Lily Evans é o mundo para James. Ela vai desistir seja por amor, seja por cansaço.

Por um momento, ela olhou para ele intensamente, seus olhos que sempre parecem enevoado, pareceram claros pela primeira vez.

"Então o mundo dele está prestes a virar de cabeça pra baixo..."


	13. Capitulo 13 - Lily Evans III e Sirius Black.

Eu estava enfrentando uma rebelião no meu próprio dormitório!

O qual vergonhoso isso pode ser quando se é Monitora e pior, era atiçado pela minha melhor amiga.

Estou além de afrontando, me sinto traída.

"Por que insistir nisso agora, Marlenne? - tento argumentar novamente. - Você sabe que ela não é como os outros alunos. Além de ter sido transferida tarde, ela é sobrinha do diretor. Isso pode causar muitos problemas.

Marlenne olhou para mim por cima dos ombros, mau reconhecendo minha presença enquanto ajeitar o cabelo.

"Por isso mesmo. - Falou depois de um minuto tenso. - Ela chegou aqui agora, por que merece favoritismo?

"Não se trata de favoritismo! - praticamente grito. - É só lógica. Ela não é acostumada com muitas pessoas, não podemos forçar algo assim. Não concordam?

Pergunto para Mary e Lizzie que estão sentadas na cama de Mary, fingindo fazer o dever.

"Não me envolva nisso. - Lizzie levanta a mão pro alto, não querendo tomar partido.

"Eu acho que a Lily está certa. A garota parece assustada o suficiente. - Mary concorda comigo e eu dou um sorriso agradecido.

"Assustada? - Marlenne zomba. - Ela é uma sonsa, isso sim. Lembra quando tentamos falar com ela e ela quase não respondia. Parece até que estávamos falando com uma parede. Até que desistimos de tentar, está na cara que ela se acha melhor que todos nós. Por ser da linhagem de Dumbledore e tudo. Não sei porque você a defende tanto, Lily. Quando o desprezo maior dela vai pra você.

"Isso não é verdade. - Rebato sua afirmação. Mas minha voz parece incerta, mesmo pra mim.

É verdade que quase não trocamos uma palavra nos dias que ela esteve aqui. Ela só vem para pegar algo, tomar banho e dormir.

Parece que sempre que eu tento falar com ela, ela foge como se tivesse visto um dementador ou algo assim.

Tentei não ficar ofendida. Apesar de tudo, ela não fazia mal a ninguém. Era educada com todos, sempre mantendo uma distância respeitosa.

Então atribuir tudo a sua timidez, ser educada em casa não deve ter sido fácil.

"Qual é, Lily. Nem mesmo você pode mudar a verdade dos fatos. Hermione Granger odeia nascidos trouxas. Ela parece mais uma parede de gelo, se jogando para os meninos. E eles como idiotas, caçando ela como animais selvagens, querendo a carne fresca mais próxima. E ela nem é tão bonita.

Balanço a cabeça em descrença com essas palavras.

"É disso que se trata então? Ciumes! É sério, Marlenne? Logo de você. E você não tem provas que ela odeia nascidos-trouxas. Essa é uma acusação muito séria de se fazer, Marlle.

O sorriso dela caiu, se transformando em uma carranca ofendida. Os lábios franzidos de raiva.

Bom. Ela não iria se safar tão fácil depois de cuspir esse lixo.

Lizzie e Mary ficaram sabiamente caladas.

"Por que eu iria ficar com ciumes dela? - Ela deu um sorriso debochado. - já viu o cabelo dela? Se é que aquilo pode ser chamado de cabelo...

Minha boca deve ter abrido em um O perfeito.

"E-eu não...Marlenne! Como pode dizer coisas tão horríveis da nossa colega de quarto? Não estou te reconhecendo. Talvez você só esteja com ciumes por que outro dia escutamos Sirius Black falando das pernas dela. Mas mesmo isso, não é motivo para dizer coisas tão vis.

Ela largou o pente com força em cima da cama, seu cabelo loiro dando uma volta perfeita quando ela se virou pra me encarar.

"Não importa o que você diga. Vou fazer isso, você queira ou não.

"Não, você não vai. Eu sou a monitora e não permito tal coisa. - Bato o pé com força, ficando cara a cara com ela.

"Então talvez você queira que eu divulgue aquele sonho? - Não pensei que poderia ficar mais decepcionada naquele dia.

Me enganei totalmente.

Sinto lágrimas se formando nos meus olhos, ameaçando transbordar a qualquer momento.

"Você não ousaria. - minha voz falha com as simples palavras. Sua expressão balança um pouco com meu estado, variando entre culpa e determinação.

No final, ela decidiu que uma vingança boba valia mais que a nossa amizade.

"Vamos descer. - declarou depois de um momento. - Ela deve estar quase aqui.

Sem outra opção, me sentindo completamente derrotada e humilhada. A sigo porta a fora.

Chegamos no final da escada e vejo James e Sirius jogando xadrez bruxo. Peter está sentando assistindo e Remus está no sofá lendo um livro sobre poções.

É nesse exato momento, por obra de Salazar, Hermione Granger passa pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

Seus braços estão estão ocupados por vários livros grandes e pesados. Seu cabelo foi amarrado no topo da cabeça, mas um fio escapou e caiu sobre os olhos, o qual ela está tentando soprar e andar ao mesmo tempo.

Ela chega na escada e tomba com a forma elevada da Marlenne.

Meu estômago revira com apreensão.

"Posso passar? - Ela pergunta com uma voz arrastada pelo esforço.

"Receio que não. - Marlenne responde com uma expressão fria.

Hermione fica com uma expressão confusa antes de perguntar " e por que não? Teve algum problema no quarto? Porque se for por isso eu posso ir busca-

"Não é nada disso. - Marlenne cortou de uma vez. - Você tem que passar no teste pra ter direito ao quarto.

Agora todos que estavam na sala comunal, se viraram pra ver o confronto.

"Desculpe?

"Isso mesmo, queridinha. Todos os 5 ano tem que passar por um teste pra ter direito ao seu dormitório.

"Meu tio nunca falou de tal teste. " Hermione falou entre-dentes. - E eu não sou do 5 ano.

"É por isso que está fazendo agora, por que não estava aqui no 5 ano. E sobre Dumbledore saber, bom, isso é uma coisa entre alunos. Você pode pedir o socorro dele, se quiser, mas vai ficar conhecida por entregar a tradição dos alunos. Ninguém gosta de x9.

A expressão de Hermione endureceu, raiva praticamente saindo dos poros antes de se transformar em uma expressão fria e calculista.

"Aceito seu teste. Diga e está feito. - Sua voz era plena e seu sorriso, vitorioso.

Tenho vontade de ri com a expressão de Marlenne, ela achou que iria pegar um gatinho, mas se deparou com um leão.

Ela recuperou a compostura perdida pra dizer o teste.

Toda a sala silenciosa, até os Marotos, que não conseguiam ficar quietos por um minuto, ficaram em êxtase com a discussão que se seguia.

"Você tem que escolher uma casa de Horgwarts. Escolher um garoto da sua casa escolhida, beijar ele e roubar sua gravata como trunfo.

Hermione piscou para a prova antes de perguntar.

"E não pode ser uma menina?

Marlenne ficou calada por um segundo, como se não esperasse isso. Depois disse que sim, é claro, poderia ser uma menina.

"Então eu escolho a casa de Grifinoria! Tenho um tempo limite para o desafio? - seu sorriso era doce quando perguntou, embora, seu olhar era predatória.

"Até o anoitecer de amanhã.

"Bom, não vai ser preciso. Vamos resolver isso agora.

Dizer surpreso, é o mínimo para as circunstâncias quando Hermione, seguiu até a poltrona de Sirius Black que ainda estava pasmo com toda a discussão. Sentou no seu colo, uma perna de cada lado e atacou sua boca como uma cobra fazendo seu ataque. 

Sirius Black.

Eu não tive muito o que pensar antes de ser atacado ferozmente.

Meu plano hoje era seguir meu melhor amigo James e descobrir quem era seu outro lado do sonho trisal.

Mas aqui estou eu; sentindo minha boca sendo praticamente arrancada por Hermione Dumbledore.

Sua boca é gelada sobre a minha, seus lábios com gosto de suco de abóbora.  
Ela cobre seus lábios com força sobre os meus, não me dando alternativa a não ser, responder.

Suas coxas apertam minha cintura com força, minha ereção adormecida, roçando algo quente e macio. Sua língua pede passagem e eu cedo, logo sinto sua língua roçar na minha, enviando arrepios de prazer por todo meu corpo.

Despertando meu membro contra a minha vontade. Ela é uma beijadora dominante, sua língua e lábios explorando cada canto da minha boca.

Mas eu sou Sirius Black, não vou deixar ela se divertir sozinha.

Uma mão eu agarro sua cintura fina e a outra, um punhado de cabelo, mexendo minha boca junto com a dela. Misturando respirações, pegando todo seu oxigênio pra mim.

Seu colo faz movimentos lentos em cima da minha ereção e eu rosno na sua boca, praticamente mordendo seus lábios carnudos.

Merlin, que mulher é aquela.

Quando penso em despir ela e acabar com aquilo ali mesmo, ela se levanta do meu colo tão rápido quanto veio.

Seus olhos estão negros de desejo e ela tem um sorriso de satisfação no rosto. Mesmo sem me transformar, posso sentir o cheiro da sua excitação daqui e leva tudo dentro de me pra não pular e agarra de volta aquela boca contra a minha.

Ou minha boca em outro lugar.

Ela se aproxima de uma Marlenne chocada e entrega a minha gravata que eu nem percebir que ela tinha tirado.

"Isso é o suficiente? Conseguir meu lugar agora? - Ela não espera uma resposta antes de pegar sua mochila com livros transbordando e começar a subir as escadas. Ela para no terceiro degrau e olha diretamente pra mim antes de sorrir sem jeito.

"Obrigado. - sussurra e volta sua caminhada. 

Começo a respirar pesado todo o ar que não respirei durante o beijo e me viro para meus amigos incrédulos.

"Acho que preciso de um banho. - Digo antes de seguir para meu quarto.

Eu realmente preciso de um banho gelado agora.


	14. Capitulo 14 - Severus Snape.

Andei pelos corredores devagar, tomando cuidado para não ser pego; mesmo que o feitiço de desilusão estivesse funcionando.   
Eu sabia que era perigoso tomar a decisão de roubar do deposito do Slughorn, ainda mais aquela hora da noite.

Mas não tinha outra jeito, a poção tinha que ferver por um mês inteiro e o prazo era apertado. Dinheiro pra comprar ingredientes não era uma possibilidade.

Então aqui estava eu, nos corredores escuros de Hogwarts com uma poção de pó de chifre de unicórnio enfiado nas vestes, torcendo por Merlin que o Filch ou aquela gata maldita não apareça.

Tinha calculado os horários direito, tomando cuidado pra não bater de acordo com as vigílias dos Monitores.

As últimas semanas tinham sido sufocante, entre fugir dos aspirantes a Comensais da morte e mesmo assim tomar cuidado pra minha cabeça não rodar no processo...Lord Voldemort não aceitava traidores nas suas fileiras.

Mas ter a companhia do meu Lírio novamente, valeu a pena qualquer inconveniente. Mesmo que eu tinha que bancar o espião duplo. Ninguém podia saber do meu abandono a causa.

Fazer aquela poção talvez me colocasse nas graças de Lucius Malfoy novamente e quem sabe, ele voltasse a bancar meus experimentos.

Avery foi o mais difícil de despistar, sempre cheirando no meu pescoço e perguntando qual era meu lança com a "sangue-ruim". Tive que me segurar pra não azara-lo ali mesmo. Sempre circulando em volta por qualquer deslize meu, ele já parece convencido da minha traição.

Ele é o mais perigoso, mestre em feitiços maliciosos com as meninas, usando feitiços para levantar suas saias pelos corredores, chego até a pensar que usa Imperius pra tirar a virtude de muitas.

Quase sempre nascidas-trouxas.

Seu novo alvo parece ser a sobrinha de Albus Dumbledore.   
Nenhuma surpresa ai, todo mundo sabe que ela é a única herdeira do Mago e portanto : uma grande fonte de poder e dinheiro.

Mas diferente de muitos, eu sei que ela não vai ceder. Todo mundo tem a impressão que ela é tímida, como um gatinho assustado, sempre encolhida no canto.

Não, aquela ali não é nada do que parece. Seus  
olhos são diferentes, velhos, como se já tivessem visto muito.

Mesmo sem querer, meus olhos foram atraídos para ela na aula. Ela nunca responde, sempre quieta na aula, pra muitos, parecia que ela estava com vergonha. Na verdade, ela parecia bem desinteressada.

Fiquei surpreso, pra ser sobrinha de Dumbledore, pensei que ela fosse um cérebro, sempre ávida por aprender e querendo ser reconhecida por isso. Então, prestei ainda mais atenção aos pequenos detalhes.

O resultado foi inédito. Toda vez que uma pergunta é feita, sua mão se move por uma fração de segundo antes dela controlar novamente, se eu não estivesse olhando, nunca teria percebido.

Das muitas vezes que ajudei o Slughorn pra receber crédito extra, vi algumas provas a serem corrigidas e lá estava, Hermione Dumbledore. Sempre com "O" perfeito, nunca errando nada.

Então eu percebi, Hermione Dumbledore era inteligente, um prodígio até. Ela sabia as respostas, só não queria dizer.

A questão é, por que?   
Ela está escondendo alguma coisa, alguma coisa sombria.

Nunca tive a oportunidade de falar com ela, em todas as parcerias; ela é como um túmulo. Não que eu quisesse, ela é assustadora. Não tenho vergonha de admitir isso pra me mesmo, mas uma pessoa que consegue enganar a escola inteira, merece seu crédito. 

Escuto um barulho e congelo de susto. É o Filch!

Ando apressado pra não fazer barulho, meus pés derrapando no mármore quando dobro uma esquina. Esperando despistar o aborto e sua gata maldita.

Olho um minuto para trás pra ver se vejo alguém e sem querer, acabo esbarrando em alguém.

Caio de joelhos no chão, meus joelhos doendo com o impacto, tenho que fechar a boca pra evitar grunhi.

Olho pra frente e vejo cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes raivosos.

Lily.

"O-o que. .- começo mas ela tampa minha boca e olha pela esquina pra ver alguma coisa antes de voltar pra mim.

"Você quer que ele nós pegue? - sussurra furiosa antes de se endireitar e começar a andar rápido como eu estava fazendo segundos atrás. 

Muito tarde, percebe que ainda estou ajoelhado igual um idiota. Levanto rapidamente, verifico com alívio o frasco do meu furto antes de correr atrás dela.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? - sussurro quando a alcanço.

"Perdi horário na biblioteca. - responde sem parar de andar e eu sei que ela está mentindo.

A Madame Pince, aquela velha rancorosa e amarga, nunca perde a chance de expulsar qualquer aluno de lá depois do horário.

Meu estômago aperta de ansiedade e um gosto amargo de instalar na minha garganta.

Será que ela estava com alguém?

Olho sua figura, seu cabelo ruivo deslizando pelas suas costas como fios de ouro, brilhando a luz das tochas. Seus olhos são como duas pedras preciosas, sempre tão alertas e inteligentes.

Ela parece como ela, sua respiração um pouco difícil pela quase corrida mas sua boca parece normal, não inchada e com certeza não vermelha depois de uns amassos.

Lily repara que eu estou olhando e pergunta com uma carranca.

"Qual o problema? Não, esqueça isso. Quer me dizer o que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora?

"Eu falo depois que você me disser o seu.

"Mas eu já disse!

"Sério, Lily? Você acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar nisso? Parece que esqueceu a quanto tempo eu te conheço.

Ela fica vermelha com as minhas palavras mas não diz nada.

Escutamos passos no corredor a nossa frente e congelados juntos. Seja quem for, já está em cima e com certeza vai nos pegar.

Filch já deve está perto, sua gata amaldiçoada deve ter sentido nosso cheiro.

É um beco sem saída.

A pessoa aparece e tento não ficar chocado quando vejo Hermione Dumbledore ali.

Ela também parece em choque por ver a gente.

Ela escuta os miados da gata do Filch e coloca o dedo na boca, exigindo silêncio e fez sinal para segui-la.

Olho para Lily que dar de ombros e segue a Grifinoria escada acima.

"Temos que correr. - ela sussurra freneticamente, uma nota de pânico na voz. Seus cabelos voando em toda as direções, como se refletisse o humor da dona.

Ela é sobrinha do Diretor, com certeza poderia se safar dela. Mas parece que seu juízo está prejudicado no momento.

"Correr? Tá louca? Ele vai nos ouvir. - Falo de volta.

"Não se usamos amortecedor nos pés. - diz e me olha como se eu fosse idiota. É exatamente como me sinto no momento.

Ela fez um feitiço nos próprios pés e Lily e eu seguimos o exemplo.

Logo estamos correndo mas é na direção errada.

"Ei, não é por ai a direção da comunal . - Lily ecooa meus pensamentos.

"O Filch já sabe que tem alunos fora da cama, com certeza alertou todos os quadros nas entradas pra ficar de olho pra ele. - Hermione responde sem perder o ritmo, correndo por cada corredor como se estivesse crescido ali.

"Então o que vamos fazer? Aquela gata com certeza vai nos rastrear. - Começo a entrar em pânico com a perspectiva de ser pego.

Esta fora da cama pode ser grave e gerar uma detenção, mas roubar de um professor? Posso até ser expulso.

"Não se preocupe, conheço um local indetectavel. Agora vamos deixar de conversar antes de acordar todos esses quadros.

Chegamos no sétimo andar e eu mal consigo dar outro passo, minha respiração saindo em pausas.

Lily não parece muito melhor, segurando seu lado e se apoiando na parece.

Agora Hermione está inabalável, nem parece que correu 5 lances de escadas, ela nem suou!

"Por aqui, falta pouc...- ela não termina de falar pois caiu em alguma parece invisível.

escutamos dois gritos masculinos antes de Hermione levantar e puxar alguma coisa, só pra revelar Sirius Black e James Potter.

Ótimo! Verdadeiramente ótimo! Só o que faltava pra completar minha noite.

Uma porta é aberta e Remus e Peter sai dela, aparentemente vindo em socorro dos amigos.

"Mas o que? - Remus começa mas Hermione tropeça em cima dele e praticamente dar um tapa na boca dele.

"Cala a boca todos vocês, o Filch está vindo e graças aos gritos de vocês, ele sabe exatamente a nossa localização. - Ela termina com uma sentença mortal, seu olhar vagando em todo mundo que acena em concordância.

"Ótimo. Agora, me sigam. - E ela retoma a corrida com todo mundo em seu encalço.

Hermione para em frente a uma tapeçaria e começa a andar de um lado pro outro.

Começo a ficar apreensivo, será que ela ficou maluca? Eu não devia ter seguido ela e agora Filch vai chegar a qualquer momento por culpa desses idiotas e não tem aonde se esconder...

Não termino minha linha de pensamento quando uma porta aparece magicamente no lugar da tapeçaria.

Ela dar um sorriso convencido para nossa cara de surpresa antes de abrir a porta e mandar todo mundo entrar.

"Alunos nos corredores! Alunos nos corredores! - Escutamos Filch e sem outra opção, entro atrás da garota maluca.


	15. Capitulo 15.- Remus Lupin II.

Entramos na sala abruptamente e minha boca se abre de surpresa com a visão.

É uma réplica perfeita da sala Comunal da Grifinoria. Mas como isso é possível?

Hermione passa pelo grupo paralisado e se senta em um sofá de dois lugares em frente a lareira, colocando seus pés na mesinha de centro.

"Como?- Sirius pergunta, ainda surpreso pela visão.

Hermione suspira, fechando os olhos e jogando sua cabeça no estofado antes de falar.

"É chamada de Sala Precisa ou Sala dos requisitos. - Ela fala com uma voz monótona, como se estivesse dando aulas. - Ela é equipada com o que você necessita no momento e dependendo da sua memória; as réplicas são quase perfeitas.

E de fato, alguns detalhes são diferentes. O relógio em cima da lareira é datado do ano de 1578 e esse aqui é 1587.

Olho para os meus companheiros e vejo que James não consegue tirar os olhos de Severus.

Nada de bom vai sair daí. Decido fazer algo antes que as coisas piorem e empurro James para sentar do lado de Hermione de m jeito não tão sutil.

Ele cai em cima dela antes de se desculpar e se sentar de forma correta.

Eu sigo para outro lugar, ignorando o olhar mortal de James e puxo Sirius e Peter comigo.

Lily e Severus sentam no último lugar restante.

"Então, Hermione como voc..-

"O que você fazia com Snivellus? - James me interrompe, sua atenção toda na ruiva.

Lily que estava ocupada amarrando o cabelo, lança um olhar venenoso para James.

"Não vejo por que meus assuntos são da sua conta. - Termina com um toque de sarcasmo na voz.

Vejo Sirius bufar do meu lado e por sorte, ele decidi permanecer calado.

"Ele só fez uma pergunta. - Peter pergunta, surpreendo a todos com sua ousadia.

"Ele foi inconveniente, Peter. Seu tom era de acusação, como se eu lhe devesse alguma explicação. Além do fato que ele acabou de chamar Sev por um apelido horrível e vulgar. - Ela funga na direção de Peter, mas suas palavras são para James.

"E o Snivellus te chamou de sangue-ruim. O que é mil vezes pior que Snivellus. Talvez você não seja tão inteligente assim como todos acham, já que resolveu perdoar essa escória. - Sirius responde, perdendo qualquer força de vontade. Severus que rugi de raiva e se levanta, sua varinha em punhos, apontada para o peito do Almofadinhas que também sacou sua varinha.

Peter e James pulam contra Severus em defesa de Sirius.

Lily fica paralisada com as reviravoltas dos eventos. E eu só fico pasmo como eles demoraram tanto pra se atacar.

"Expelliarmus.- Uma voz grita e todas as varinhas sacadas voam para a mão de Hermione estendida, sua própria varinha empunhada. - Não quero e não vou tolerar qualquer briga aqui. Qualquer apelido depreciativo. - Ela olha entre James e Sirius quando diz isso.- Qualquer azaração.- Ela segura o olhar de Severus que ergue o queixo em desafio. - Qualquer merda que vocês tenham, vão se segurar essa noite. Ou então estão livres para ir e enfrentar o Filch.

Ela espera contradições e quando não encontra nenhuma, devolve a Varinha de cada um e volta para seu lugar.

Sirius senta ao meu lado novamente, ainda resmungando baixinho e eu tenho que me segurar pra não ri.

Nunca vi ninguém parar uma briga entre eles assim antes. É inédito.

"Qual a sua pergunta, Remus? - Hermione esticou suas pernas novamente. Completamente inconsciente dos olhares para lá. Tenho que me beslicar antes de encara-la.

"C-como você soube dessa sala? - pergunto mas agora ninguém interrompe.

"Ah foram os elfos. - Hermione encosta a cabeça no sofá. Sua atenção totalmente focada em mim. Um sorriso suave aparece no seu rosto antes dela continuar. - Eu me sentir meio deslocada quando cheguei aqui, então os Elfos me mostraram esse lugar.

"Você se dar bem com os Elfos né? Ainda lembro daquele dia que você disse que não queria dar mais trabalho pra eles. - Sirius pergunta.

O sorriso dela cai e seu semblante fica sério.

"Pode se dizer que sim. Ainda sonho em libertar todos os elfos domésticos.

"Liberta os elfos? - Severus começa a ri como se a idéia fosse absurda. - É como dizer que os lobisomens merecem os mesmos direitos que nós, bruxos normais.

Sinto meu rosto esquentando e tenho que segurar Sirius que começa a rosnar no meu lado.

Me preparo para qualquer discurso de ódio que possa vim de Hermione, já estou acostumado a ouvi-los, mas nunca fica fácil.

"Lobisomens são magos como nós, como qualquer um. - Hermione praticamente rosna e não consigo mascarar minha surpresa. - Eles só tiveram o infeliz incidente de contrair licantropia. Eles só representam perigo uma vez por mês na lua cheia, não são criaturas como você diz. São pessoas. E ainda são melhores que nós, pois eles vivem com o peso de ter sua consciência roubada, seu corpo controlado. Vivem com a culpa que podem machucar outras pessoas, seus espíritos presos, enjaulados. E ainda pior, são julgados por algo que certamente não é sua culpa. Se alguma vez eu conhecesse algum, diria que eles são fortes e honrados, que eles merecem só o melhor que o mundo pode oferecer e respondendo sua pergunta não feita, Severus. Sim, eu pretendo lutar também pelos direitos dos Lobisomens. 

Meu batimento cardíaco aumenta, minha garganta apertada com as palavras gentis.   
Sinto umidade no meu rosto e levo a mão para o rosto só para sentir lágrimas rolando livremente, nem tinha me tocado que tinha começado a chorar.

Limpo disfarçadamente antes que alguém veja e suspeite de algo.

Antes de Hogwarts, nunca conheci algo como gentileza antes, todos viraram a cara, com um olhar de desprezo quando descobriam que eu era lobisomem.

Tudo mudou quando conheci James, Sirius e Peter. E finalmente, alguém me aceitou. Eles sabiam e mesmo assim, queriam continuar sendo meus amigos e no ano passado, me deram o melhor presente que eu já recebi.

A chance de não passar por esse tormento sozinho e pela primeira vez, me sentir verdadeiramente feliz, completo até.

Mas essa menina, sem pretensões de grandeza, com um sorriso gentil para qualquer um. Sempre com os olhos suaves, demonstrando tanta força com suas palavras, como se não aceitasse um "Não" como resposta. Tão certa de si mesma e das suas convicções.

A mesma menina que vi ajudando os primeiranos no outro dia.

E sem perceber, estou sorrindo pra ela.

Até mesmo Severus fica sem palavras pra ela, cruzando os braços com uma careta no rosto.

"Ela é real? - escuto Peter sussurrando para Sirius e tenho que conter minha vontade de ri.

"Então...- Lily começa, quebrando o feitiço aonde ninguém falava nada por um minuto. - Vamos fazer alguma coisa?

"Tipo o que? - James Pergunta, ansiosa para entrar nas graças dela de novo.

"Verdade ou Desafio. - Ela propôs, ignorando o bufo de Severus e olhando para nossas caras de confusão. - Vocês não sabem o que é?

Tanto eu como os rapazes negamos com a cabeça.

"Formamos um circo e rodamos uma garrafa vazia no centro. Rodamos a garrafa e cada extremidade vai pegar duas pessoas; essas pessoas fazem uma pergunta para outra (Verdade ou Desafio? ) se responder desafio, a pessoa fala uma coisa e a outra é obrigada a fazer. Se escolher Verdade, a pessoa vai fazer uma pergunta e a outra tem que responder com a verdade.

"Mas e se a pessoa mentir? - Peter pergunta.

"É por isso que usamos um feitiço simples de Revelus com azarações. Se a pessoa estiver mentindo, vai pegar uma azaração bem desagradável. - Ela sorri docemente antes de perguntar. - Então, vamos?

James é o primeiro a levantar a mão, seguido de Sirius, Peter, Eu e por último, Severus.

"Você não vai? - Lily pergunta para Hermione.

"Só com uma condição. Vocês tem que prometer não pergunta nada sobre o meu passado ou sobre a minha família. Combinado?

Lily concorda prontamente e todos seguem seu exemplo.

Por algum motivo, acho que nada de bom vai sair desse "jogo". Marotos e Snivellus nunca é uma boa mistura, acrescentando duas garotas então...É a mistura perfeita para um desastre.


	16. Capitulo 16.- Dois lados de uma Guerra.

Albus Dumbledore estava sentando em sua cadeira estofada, em uma conversa muito interessante com os quadros dos ex diretores quando Minerva entrou.

"Albus, já convoquei todos. - Ela falou com fimerza, uma leve carranca na rosto. - Você vai falar do que se trata essa reunião tão abrupta? Sabe como é difícil convocar todos assim? Alastor não está muito feliz com isso.

Albus sorriu; aquele sorriso condescendente que ela odeia antes de falar.

"Lhe garanto que é necessário, Minha cara. Então, colocaram a casa sobre proteção?

"Sim, Dôria e Charlus preparam tudo.

"Ótimo, ótimo. Então não devemos nós atrasar, me permite? - Ele oferece o braço que Minerva aceita prontamente.   
Eles caminham em direção a lareira e Minerva pega um pouca de pó de flu antes de gritar o local e os dois são engolidos pelas chamas.

Os dois aterrisam em um grande salão e são atendidos por um elfo doméstico que pega seus casacos e os encaminha até uma sala de jantar enorme com um teto abobado e quadros enfeitando as paredes.

"Albus, Minerva. - Uma senhora vestida com um vestido vermelho elegante e os cabelos presos em um coque severo. Com os olhos suaves e um sorriso gentil os comprimenta. - Ainda falta uns membros que ainda não chegaram.

Ela pega o outro braço de Albus e os três entram na sala.

"Como você está, Dôria? - Albus pergunta.

"Bem, só um pouco preocupada com os últimos acontecimentos. - A voz dela sai tensa. Uma voz desgastada com a guerra e como prejudicou sua idade já avançada.

Mesmo com os cabelos brancos com a idade e as rugas ao redor dos olhos; Dôria Potter continuava uma mulher bonita que assim como seu filho, tinha sempre um sorriso fácil no rosto.

"Todos nós estamos, minha velha amiga. - Minerva responde em solidariedade.

"Que bom que vocês já chegaram. - Charlus Potter, um homem alto e de porte esguio. Os cabelos negros com fios brancos voando em todas as direções era a combinação perfeita com os óculos de lente redonda.

Ele veio em direção aos recém chegados, a capa tremulando atrás dele, um copo de Whisky de fogo na mão direita.

Ele comprimento Albus com um aperto de mão e beijou os dedos de Minerva antes de abraçar o lado da sua esposa.

"É bom que seja importante, Albus. - Molly Weasley pula da cadeira que estava ocupando, seu marido vindo imediatamente para seu lado. - Você faz idéia de como é difícil conseguir uma babá a essa hora da noite? Ainda bem que Dôria teve a bondade de emprestar um dos seus elfos.

"Não foi nada minha querida. -

"Calma Molly. Se Albus chamou, deve ser importante. - Arthur tenta acalmar sua mulher.

"É bom que seja, estávamos no meio de uma missão. - Alice Longbottom se pronunciou do canto da sala.

"Foi difícil disfarçar da minha esposa. - Gideon suspirou falsamente antes de levar um tapa de Alastor Moody.

"E quem casaria com você? Há. - Alastor gruniu antes de se afastar dos irmãos e ir até Albus.

"É melhor que valia a pena, eu estava no rastro de alguns patifes quando recebi a chamada de convocação. - Ele agarrou a Fênix tatuada no seu braço, seus olhos avaliando todos na sala antes de se postar na porta.

"É importante meus amigos. - Albus se afasta de Minerva e vai até o meio da sala, seus olhos passando por cada ocupante. - Eu recebi uma notícia que pode mudar toda a guerra. Finalmente, parece que tudo vai mudar ao nosso favor. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Em algum lugar desconhecido. 

Um homem andava no meio de uma sala cheia de gente, cada um com a cabeça abaixada em sinal de respeito e alguns, medo.

Quase ninguém era capaz de olhar nos olhos dele por muito tempo.

Ele gostou disso, um sorriso macabro adornando seus lábios finos.

"Antonin. - Sua voz era profundo e rouca; como um eco estranho e distorcido em uma caverna.

"Sim, meu senhor. - O dito Antonin Saiu do lugar e se ajoelhou perto do homem. Uma gotícula de suar escorrendo pela têmpora.

"Alguma coisa para me informar desse pequeno incidente na semana passada? - Antonin tentou não estremecer de medo com o ódio velado naquelas palavras.

"N-não foi minha culpa, Senhor. - Ele praticamente rastejar no chão e o homem puxa sua capa, nojo mascarado em todo seu rosto pálido.

"Nunca me toque. - Um arrepio de medo percorreu todos os ocupantes do recinto.

"S-sinto muito, senhor. N-nunca mais vai se repetir. -

\- Se recolha a sua ignorância e fale por que aquela garotinha saiu viva.

"Foram os gêmeos Prewett chegaram antes de completamos o serviço. - Ele tentou manter sua voz calma e controlada, era difícil, no entanto.

"Então você quer dizer, que meus melhores homens não foram capazes contra os malditos gêmeos brincalhões? - sua voz era distante, mas sua magia se revelou nua e cruel, a vontade de matar sufocando a todos.

Era como ácido, corroendo tudo pela frente, se alimentando de qualquer sentimento, qualquer mente sã. Deixando todos como se estivessem em coma, a mente só reconhecendo uma palavra, medo. 

E do nada, veio.

"Cruciatos.- ele não gritou quando disse, não precisava. As forças das palavras foram sufiente pra causar agonia eterna a Antonin.

Ele gritou e gemeu; sua mente e corpo em uma agonia eterna. Ele estava queimando só pra ser cortado no minuto seguinte.

Sua cabeça só sabia pensar na dor, ele queria fugir, arrancar sua própria cabeça do pescoço pra acabar com tudo.

E quando ele pensou que sua sanidade o estava deixando, tudo parou. Seus sentindos completamente desligados.

A única coisa que ele sabia é que estava deitado na própria urina. Um gosto metálico na boca, evidência que ele mordeu a própria língua pra ter algum senso de realidade. 

"Você acha que isso foi tortura? - Uma voz acima dele zombou. - Traga as cabeças dos gêmeos imundos traidores de sangue, ou então; você vai descobrir que isso não é nada comparado ao que eu tenho em mente. 

Ele ficou lá, incapaz de responder, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa a não ser, provar do próprio sangue e tentando não engasgar com ele.


	17. Capitulo 17.- O Clube dos 7.

"Aqui. - Hermione anunciou puxando uma pena longa e branca de dentro de uma bolsinha de contas. - Sabia que a tinha guardado em algum lugar.

"E pra que isso serve mesmo?- Lily perguntou do seu local do chão, as pernas dobradas e puxadas até o queixo.

"Serve como precaução.

"Precaução pra que?

"Que cada um vai cumprir aa regras, essa pena junto com o meu pergaminho vai servir como advogado, juiz, jure e carrasco. Vou escrever as regras e cada um assina seu nome, será como um contrato mágico.

\- Não acha que está exagerando? - James se virou para encarar Hermione da sua posição sentada do lado dela.

Hermione, incapaz de encara-lo por muito tempo, se concentrou no pergaminho na sua mão enquanto escrevia furiosamente.

"Não acho, assim ninguém vai sabotar, além disso, jogos como esse em um mundo de magia antiga e ainda mais nessa sala, pode ser trágico se não for jogado direito. Eu tenho que me precaver se vocês manterem suas palavras sobre o meu passado e minha família.

"Não confia na gente? - Sirius perguntou, seu sorriso sedutor ostentando os lábios carnudos.

Hermione encarou seus olhos cinzentos, sombreado pelos cílios negros por um longo minuto antes de responder.

"Não. - Remus bufou uma risada.

"Aqui, leiam e assinem.- Ela entregou o pergaminho a James que leu em voz alta antes de assinar.

"Eu declaro por sangue e magia que não irei perguntar do passado de Hermione Dumbledore nesse jogo ou tentar procurar uma brecha. Por meio deste documento, vínculo Meu nome e sobrenome. Assim se a regra for descumprimento, não só serei azarado severamente, como também meu nome será arrastado na lama como desonesto, oportunista e uma desgraça para toda a geração da família do mesmo. - James encarou o papel por um momento antes de ri e assinar, sussurrando "dramática" durante o ato. Ele passou para Lily que leu antes de assinar e foi passado de mão e mão até todos terem assinado.

ele foi devolvido para Hermione antes da mesma pingar uma gota do seu sangue no pergaminho e ele desaparecer em uma luz branca.

Hermione estava sentada no chão ao lado de James, Lily ao lado de James, depois Severus, seguido de Remus, Sirius e por último, Peter.

Assim, fechando a roda.

"Aqui tem alguma garrafa? - Peter perguntou, seus olhos percorrendo o local atrás de alguma.

"Anny.- Hermione chamou com a voz alta antes de uma elfa aparecer, sua cabeça cheia com um monte de gorros e chapéus.

"Chamou senhorita? - Ela perguntou com uma voz forte.

"Sim, você poderia trazer uma garrafa de Whisky de Fogo por favor? -

"Imediatamente, senhorita. Senhor Dumbledore mandou Anny fazer tudo que a senhorita pedir e Anny vai fazer. - Ela se curvou antes de desaparecer.

Ela apareceu um segundo depois com uma garrafa em mãos e entregar para Hermione.

Hermione gemeu quando viu a garrafa cheia.

"Droga eu esqueci de dizer que era vazia. - Murmurou baixinho mas Anny ouviu e começou a guinchar de como era uma serva ruim e inútil.

Hermione lutou com ela; Dizendo que foi sua culpa e Anny não deveria se culpar por nada e estava tudo bem a garrafa ser cheia.

Ela desapareceu minutos depois e Hermione colocou a garrafa no meio da sala.

"Vamos começar com as azarações. - Sem mais uma palavra, todo mundo começou a lançar feitiços de todos os tipos.

Catapora, gonorréia, inchaços, feridas.

Por fim, Lily lançou um complicado feitiço de Revelus, se a pessoa mentir, a garrafa vai ficar vermelha sangue.

E se qualquer pessoa se recusar a fazer o desafio, todos as azarações vão cair sobre a pessoa.

"Vamos começar então. - Lily anúncio antes de bater palmas entusiasmada. Era hora de descobrir algum podre dos marotos!

Ela deitou a garrafa antes de rodar.

A garrafa girou antes de parar entre Severus e Peter.

"Severus pergunta para Peter. - Lily fala. - Diga, Verdade ou Desafio?

Severus faz uma careta antes de repetir a fala estúpida "Verdade ou Desafio?

"Ahn? - Peter pensou uns segundos, ignorando Sirius que mandou ele escolher Desafio. " Verdade. - decidiu por fim.

"É verdade que você gosta da Mary? - Severus perguntou com escárnio. Ele não estava interessado de verdade, mas ele lembrou dessa fofoca em particular e era uma pergunta melhor que qualquer outra.

"E-e .- Peter gaguejou, ficando nervoso com os olhares das pessoas. - S-sim.

"O QUÊ! - Sirius gritou de indignação. - e você nem nós disse nada? Como assim Rabicho e nosso código?

"N-não achei que fosse importante comentar.

"Por favor. - Sirius bufa de raiva que Snivellus sabe uma coisa do amigo dele que ele próprio não sabe.

\- Vamos continuar. - Lily sorri para o silêncio tenso antes de rodar novamente a garrafa. Agora para entre Remus e Hermione.

"Remus pergunta para Hermione. -

"Verdade ou Desafio? -

"Verdade. -

Remus limpa a garganta antes de continuar. - De onde surgiu essa vontade de lutar pelos erros domésticos?

Sirius e James gemem em uníssono.

Tanta pergunta boa e ele pergunta aquilo.

"Tinha esse meu amigo, ele conheceu esse elfo doméstico que era muito maltratado. Os donos eram tão malvados com ele, batendo nele sem qualquer motivo, só por diversão. Então esse meu amigo libertou esse elfo. Ele era o ser mais puro que eu já conheci. - Hermione terminou com um toque de melancolia, limpando a garganta fechada, lembranças do elfo tão fiel brilhando na sua mente.

Se todo mundo percebeu o semblante triste, resolveram ignorar.

Lily roda novamente e dessa vez, bate para ela e Sirius.

"Sirius pergunta para mim.- Ela praticamente rosna as palavras.

Sirius abre um sorrio largo e compartilha um olhar com seu irmão James antes de voltar para a ruiva.

"Verdade ou desafio?

"Verdade. -

"Alguma vez. - Ele se inclinou para frente, seu sorriso se alargando a cada palavra. - Você já pensou em beijar meu irmãozinho James ali.

"O que? - Lily grita, as bochechas ficando incrivelmente vermelhas, fazendo uma combinação perfeita com seus cabelos. - Não!

Quase imediatamente a garrafa ficou vermelho sangue e Lily sentiu todo o ar escapar do seu corpo.

Isso não estava acontecendo!

Ela fechou os olhos, ignorando as risadas de Sirius Black. O sorriso alegre e convencido de James Potter e o semblante dolorido de Severas.

Hermione, vendo a situação da ruiva, resolveu girar a garrafa.

Agora bateu em Snape e Hermione.

Severus tentou controlar a onda de fúria que correu seu corpo com a revelação que seu Lírio queria beijar o trasgo que era James Potter antes de responder Hermione.

"Verdade. -

"É verdade que você pretende se juntar aos Comensais da morte?

Todo mundo sugou a respiração de uma vez. Ninguém esperando uma pergunta dessas.

Até Lily parou sua auto-piedade pra olhar Severus.

"Pretendia.- Ele assume de uma vez.

O caos explode quando Sirius e James tentam pular para cima do Sonserino.

Eles são contidos por Hermione e Remus.

Remus segura o braço de Sirius com firmeza, enquanto Hermione abraça a cintura de James.

"Repare que ele disse que ia.- Hermione grita por cima da discussão que se seguiu.

Os dois proferindo palavrões por para o outro.

Por fim, depois de uma Lily gritando e uma Hermione prometendo o inferno de dor, os três se acalmaram o suficiente.

James deu uma batidinha na mão de Hermione, indicando que ela poderia solta-lo agora.

Hermione corou um pouco antes de soltar e se ajustar novamente no seu canto.

"Vamos rodar.- Lily falou com a voz calma, ainda se recusando a notar a existência de Severus. Ela roda a garrafa e desta vez para em Sirius e James.

Verdade ou desafio? - Sirius perguntou, mal conseguindo conter a empolgação.

"Desafio! - James declarou com um sorriso afetado.

"Eu te desafio. - Sirius simulou o som de tambores. - A beijar Lily Evans e Hermione Dumbledore...

As meninas começaram a gritar palavrões.

...de língua. - Terminou com um suspiro vitorioso.

"Não estou fazendo isso.- Lily começou, sua respiração saindo pesada com os sentimentos conflituosos.

Raiva, desejo, vergonha.

Era impossível definir.

Mas ela definitivamente não estava beijando James Potter.

Nem morta.

"Então é bom que você saiba quais azarações você lançou, florzinha. Até aonde eu me lembro, as suas foram as mais pesadas.

Lily empalideceu com a implicação das palavras de Sirius.

Ela se virou meio trêmula para James que lhe lançou um olhar incerto.

"Você não precis..."

"Preciso sim. - Lily cortou o argumento dele. - Ou é isso ou é ficar de coma hospitalar por semanas depois de tantos feitiços.

"Ok. - James comentou antes de se aproximar e colocar as duas mãos nos ombros de Lily. - Vou de beijar agora, ok?

Lily, sendo incapaz de proferir uma palavra com ele tão perto, acenou com a cabeça.

James molhou o lábio inferior antes de se aproximar e encostar seus lábios nos dela.

Lily suspirou quando sentiu quão macios eram os lábios dele antes de sentir uma mão forte na sua cintura, segurando ela com firmeza.

Era bom, ela sentiu que poderia cair a qualquer momento.

Então os lábios foram pressionados com mais fimerza e ela se viu respondendo.

Se viu provando seus lábios, sentindo seu cheiro tão perto como nunca esteve e de repente, ela estava consciente de cada respiração, ciente do sabor da língua dele enrolado com a dela.

E acima de tudo, estava ciente dos sons obscenos que estava saindo da sua boca com o beijo.

Ela se separou rápido, praticamente cambaleando de volta para o seu canto.

Seu olhar se encontrou brevemente com o de Sirius e por um momento, ela jurou que eles eram negros em vez de cinza antes dela desviar o olhar.

James estava além de atordoado com o beijo que ele acabou de dar com a menina que ele praticamente sonhou por anos.

Ele não tinha voltado ainda ao seu corpo antes de sentir um par de mãos segurando cada bochecha.

Seus olhos capturaram um brilho dourado antes de ouvir palavras suaves sendo sussurradas perto da sua boca ainda latejando com o último Beijo.

"Vamos terminar logo com isso, vai ser rápido, não se preocupe. -

E ele sentiu lábios nos dele novamente e ele não sabia de mais nada.

Ele não conseguiu evitar, ele gemeu na boca dela. O gosto de menta explodiu na sua boca, levando qualquer sanidade que tinha restado.

Ele sente incontáveis arrepios nas pontas dos dedos, sua mão se enrolando automaticamente na cintura fina.

Querendo mais, precisando de mais.   
Ele nem sabe se esta consciente enquanto devora essa boca ferozmente.

Então tudo para abruptamente e sua sensação é perdida pra ele.

James é forçado a realidade sem querer, se perguntando se colocaram algum tipo de droga na sua bebida ou ele foi ao céu durante esses minutos de êxtase.


	18. Capítulo 18 - Clube dos 7, Parte 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algumas notas importantes antes de começar, então por favor, leiam.
> 
> Hermione. Ela é uma garota que acabou de viajar no tempo. (Será explicado no seu devido tempo). Ela está praticamente cercada de cadáveres ambulantes. Essa minha personagem da Hermione, ainda tem fortes sentimentos pelo Harry. Então, não, ela ainda não gosta de James, Sirius ou qualquer outro. Para todos os efeitos, James é o pai do seu Melhor amigo e o Sirius é o falecido padrinho. Eles mal conversaram ainda, então, ainda nenhum sentimento rolando além dos ocasionais tensão sexual ok?
> 
> James. - James ainda é, para todos os efeitos, apaixonado por Lily Evans. Isso não some do nada, ele é fanático por ela. Ele ainda não conhece Hermione. Não dar pra simplesmente fazer ele se "apaixonar" por uma desconhecida aonde ele trocou meia palavra.
> 
> Sirius. - Sirius é um mulherengo muito galinha né, nenhuma novidade. A pessoa mais importante para Sirius, é James. Que é seu irmão. Então ele não sente nada por Lily além de raiva pelo jeito que ela mágoa seu irmão. Sirius, nem em um milhão de anos, faria algo para machucar James. Ele mesmo disse que morreria em vez de trair James.
> 
> Lily. - Lily é uma garota doce mas forte e obstinada. Ela não sente nada por Snape além de uma amizade antiga, ok? A amizade dela ainda está em questão, eles ainda estão se curando. Agora, ela sente sim uma atração por James (eu não a culpo, quem não sente) mas ela se recusa a ceder por todas as coisas que ele fez e ainda faz.
> 
> Conclusão. - São personagens complicados, com histórias e personalidades piores ainda. Vai ser trabalhoso desenvolver cada um deles e ainda fazer parecer natural. É claro que ainda vamos ter muitos pegas quentes aqui e ali, só que o amor...vai ser complicado chegar lá. Então eu espero que vocês estejam comigo até lá e ver aonde vai dar kkkkkk

Um silêncio estranho e constrangedor rapidamente se espalhou pela sala depois dos Beijos.

Cada um dos integrantes ocupados dentro dos próprios redemoinhos de emoções, cada um mais intenso que o outro.

Menos James, James estava com o rosto apoiado no punho, seu olhar olhando fixamente para Lily Evans. Ela por outro lado, se recusava firmemente em olha-lo de volta.

Seu olhar vagando para qualquer lugar, menos para James que praticamente gritava a palavra "Amor" nos olhos.

Ou para Snape que gritava a palavra "Morte lenta e dolorosa". Atirando punhais constantes para James que pela primeira vez, estava alheio a qualquer insulto do Sonserino.

Remus e Peter estavam em uma vergonha alheia profunda, como se estivessem deslocado pelo espaço, a deriva de um lugar que não pertencia a eles. Nenhum interessado em falar algo para aliviar a tensão, seus corpos petrificados de vergonha pelos Beijos extremamente constrangedores e um tanto obscenos. 

Sirius por outro lado; era a cara da felicidade.

James, seu irmão do coração estava feliz, e se James estava feliz, Sirius estava feliz.

Mesmo que a felicidade fosse devido a bruxa ruiva rabugenta.

A vergonha de Lily Evans e o Ódio de Snape foram um bônus para acrescentar a felicidade do jovem Black.

Ele não pode se conter em dar uma piscadela para a ruiva quando o olhar dela se encontrou com o dele.

O rosnado dela e o olhar de nojo foram gratificantes.

Ele nem ao menos percebeu quando a Garrafa foi girada novamente e desta Vez parou entre ele e a novata que ficou silenciosamente todo o momento depois do beijo.

"Verdade ou Desafio, Gatinha? - Ele sorriu para ela, achando o apelido aceitável.

Ela revirou os olhos com a bobagem dele.

"Verdade...- Disse lentamente, como se estivesse visto do que Sirius era capaz e agora tinha medo disso.

"Por que você me beijou na sala comunal? - Ele perguntou com um sorriso.

Ele não queria admitir, mas a ação o perturbou um pouco. Claro, ele não era alheia ao sentimento que as mulheres tinham para com ele.

Ele era, afinal, Sirius Black. Lindo, charmoso, cheiroso, engraçado. Todos queriam um pedaço dele uma vez ou outra.

Mas ela, pelos dias que ficou ali, nunca demonstrou qualquer chance de querer ficar com ele.

O que por si só era uma ocorrência estranha, quem não iria querer ele? Vamos lá, basta só olhar.

E de repente do nada, ela o beija.

Então usando o melhor julgando, ele resolveu perguntar logo e não deixar esse assunto se arrastar além do necessário.

"Extrategia. - Respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Agora todo mundo tinha saído da bolha estranha que foram submetidos, estranhamente interessados nessa jogada.

Menos James, por que James era estranho e não conseguia tirar a cabeça da bunda de Evans nem por um momento.

"Extrategia? - Peter ecoou, como se o nome fosse estranho para ele.

"Dar pra reformular, Gatinha?-

\- Claro. Como vocês bem devem ter percebido, estou sendo perseguida a todo momento, em todos os lugares...

"Eu te entendo. - Lily murmurou sombriamente.

-...Eles é claro; estão interessados no meu sobrenome e nos benefício que eles trarão. - Ela gesticulou furiosamente com as mãos sobre si mesma. Como se dissesse "Eles não querem isso". - Eu, obviamente não estou interessada em um relacionamento.

"E porque não? - Remus perguntou com curiosidade. Suas cicatrizes se tornando cada vez mais visível com o ambiente iluminado.

"Sou muito jovem, além disso, quero me casar por amor. -

"Te entendo. - James concordou baixinho. Seu olhar castanho ainda fixos na ruiva desconfortável.

"E o que isso tem a haver comigo? - Sirius tratou de chamar a atenção para a pauta em questão. - Você quer se casar comigo?

"Por favor. - Hermione zombou como se a própria idéia fosse absurda. Uma risada incrédula saindo de sua boca rosada.

Sirius tentou não ficar ofendido com aquilo. Era uma tarefa árdua com Remus e Petey rindo baixinho.

"Se não é isso, é o que? - Lily perguntou.

"Bom, Sirius é reconhecido por ser um mulherengo e um traidor de sangue, além de ter sido deserdado. -

"Aí. - Sirius colocou a mão no coração de forma dramática.

\- A questão é. - Hermione continuou, ficando realmente irritada com tantas interrupções. - Ninguém realmente vai pensar que temos um compromisso sério, além do fato que várias dessas famílias vão fazer seus filhos puro-sangue recuar, ninguém vai querer uma Nora que sai se agarrando por ai com o renegado filho da Nobre e Antiga Casa Black. E também tem o Bônus de irritar a McKinnon. - Terminou com um sorriso um tanto sinistro no rosto

"Então...você me usou? .- Sirius concluiu lentamente.

"Er, desculpe? - Hermione questionou, nenhum sinal de remorso nos traços da garota.

"Não se desculpe. Isso foi simplesmente genial. - Sirius começou a ri ( Mais como latido). - Você parece uma maroto.

Lily fez um som engasgado, como se a própria idéia fosse repugnante.

Sirius a ignorou, um sorriso de Cheshire no rosto.

Remus sentiu um arrepio de medo subir sua espinha dorsal, ele conhecia aquele sorriso. Ele odiava aquilo, era o tipo de sorriso que Sirius Black encontrou uma coisa nova pra brincar.

A Garrafa rodou novamente e desta vez pegou as duas únicas garotas da sala.

"Verdade ou Desafio? - Hermione perguntou, sua mão voando para a boca pra tampar um bocejo.

"Verdade. - Lily, assim como Hermione, estavam sendo cautelosas com o Desafio.

"Qual sua banda favorita?

"Ahh isso é fácil. Os Beatles. -

\- Sério? Também gosto deles, apesar de não ser a minha favorita.

"Você conhece os Beatles?- Lily perguntou genuinamente surpresa.

"Quem são os Beatles? - James perguntou, sua mente já rodando em toda a velocidade para descobrir tudo sobre esses tal de Beatles.

Se sua Lírio gostava, ele também gostava.

"Uma banda de música Trouxa. - Hermione respondeu já que Lily ainda estava fingindo que James não estava na mesma sala que ela.

"Então, como você conhece os Beatles?" Lily perguntou curiosa.

"Eu não tive uma infância exatamente convencional. - Hermione sorriu misteriosa. Sabendo que Lily estava louca pra perguntar mas não podia por causa do contrato mágico.

"Eu acho que já está na hora da gente ir dormir. - Remus ofertou quando deu um terceiro bocejo e viu como Peter estava quase roncando no ombro de Sirius.

"Você está certo. - Hermione concordou, de repente, uma fadiga tomando conta dela.

"Como exatamente vamos dormir? - Snape perguntou com sua voz estranhamente rouca. Lily deu um pequeno pulo de susto, ele ficou tão calado que a maioria esqueceu que ele estava ali.

"Eu tenho um quarto ali. - Hermione apontou para uma porta que até então, ninguém havia percebido. - Ela tem uma cama de casal, então Lily e eu vamos dormi lá, enquanto vocês tratem de transfigurar os sofás em camas para passar a noite.

"E você quer que eu passe a noite na companhia de Potter e Black?- Ele praticamente cuspiu os nomes com nojo. - Só deve estar maluca.

"É sua única opção. - Disse Hermione, nem um pouco afetada pelo tom rude. - ou então você pode arriscar suas chances lá fora. - ela apontou preguiçosamente na direção da porta.

Snape ficou vermelho de raiva, debatendo os pós e contras de tudo isso.  
Por fim, ele decidiu que não havia nada pior que ficar ali e respirar o mesmo ar nojento dos Marotos.

Ele girou nos calcanhares, e sem uma palavra, bateu a porta.

"É impressão minha ou o ar ficou muito mais puro agora. - Sirius brincou com acidez.

"É impressão, Black. O ar ainda esta poluído com sua presença. - Lily disse com escárnio e seguindo o exemplo de Severus, correu até o quarto indicado por Hermione e bateu a porta.

"Isso se saiu muito bem.- Hermione murmurou baixinho, sem intenção de ser ouvida.

Mas Sirius e Lupin tinham a audição muito aguçada e por isso, ouviram perfeitamente.

Eles trocaram um olhar confuso, antes de limpar a face quando ela se virou para eles.

"Precisam de ajuda com para transfigurar as camas?- Hermione perguntou em um tom distante.

"Não, James e Sirius são praticamente mestres nessa matéria. - Remus recusou educadamente, os roucos ocasionais de Peter ecoando pela sala.

"Ok então. Boa noite meninos. - Os três murmuram um boa noite e ela seguiu para a porta aonde Lily tinha passado segundos antes.

Juntos, eles começaram o trabalho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpe se alguém ficou decepcionado, mas vamos ser francos. Não tinha nenhuma chance de ninguém beijar mais ninguém ali.
> 
> Os marotos são fiéis demais entre eles, nenhum mandaria o outro beijar Severus.
> 
> Lily certamente não faria algo assim e muito menos Hermione, já que as duas sabem da rivalidade. E mesmo que alguém mandasse, os dois escolhidos ficariam em coma hospitalar antes de se beijarem.
> 
> Eles realmente se odeiam, tanto que Snape cresceu amargo de tanto ódio.
> 
> Sirius, Remus ou Peter jamais beijariam Lily por lealdade a James.
> 
> Ninguém mandaria Snape beijar Lily, nem mesmo ele. Ele ama ela, ele não forçaria assim.
> 
> A única que sobraria pra ser beijada por todos seria Hermione e isso está fora de questão, não quero fazer isso assim com a personagem.
> 
> A todos que gostam, até a próxima.
> 
> Quem não gostou, paciência. Ainda tem muita areia pra rolar.


	19. Capítulo 19. - Marlenne McKinnon.

Os sussurros são baixos, quase inaudível. Se eu não tivesse acordado para tomar água, provavelmente não teria escutado.

Indo contra meu melhor julgamento, resolvo me aproximar da cama lentamente. As cortinas estão fechadas novamente, quase sempre são assim desde que ela chegou.

A cama balança um pouco, as cortinas andulando com os movimentos que parecem ser chutes constantes. Ela deve ter colocado um feitiço para abafar os sons ruídos.

Mesmo assim, é possível ouvir os suspiros estrangulados.

O sentimento de culpa volta com força total, arriscando dilacerar minhas entranhas. Ainda não acredito no que fui capaz, sempre fui fiel a mim mesma e na minha incapacidade de ser mesquinha e desdenhosa.

Sei que não sou a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas também nunca pensei que poderia ser tão baixa assim. E ainda lutar com a minha melhor amiga...era como se um feitiço tivesse arrancando o pior de mim e exposto para o mundo em uma bandeja.

Os meus passos são cautelosos, tenho medo em acordar mais alguém. Quando chego na cama dela que está encostada contra a janela, guio minha mão em direção a cortina.

Com um puxão suave, abro a divisória.

Ela está gritando.

Não posso ouvir, mas pela jeito que ela se debate e se arranha, posso ver gritos mudos deixando seus lábios.

Por um minuto, fico paralisada sem saber o que fazer.

Isso não é um pesadelo comum, é terror puro. Como se ela estivesse em pura agonia.

Será que devo chamar alguém? Quem sabe acorda-lá...

Seus feitiços só podem indicar que ela queria sigilo sobre isso.

Sinto como se estivesse me intrometido em um vespeiro.   
Gotas de suor aparecem na testa dela e descem até o ninho de cabelo, suas reações estão ficando mais violenta conforme os segundos vão passando.

Sem outra opção, ergo meu braço para tocar seu ombro.   
Mais rápido do que achei possível. Em um movimento fluido, Hermione abre os olhos alarmada, uma mão aparece na minha garganta, apertando até ficar difícil respirar.

Sua varinha aponta contra a minha traquéia com força, marcando o local dolorido.

Seus olhos são como os de um animal selvagem, pronto para atacar e rasgar sua presa em pedaços.

Um medo gélido invade meu sistema. Nunca vi tanto ódio em um simples olhar.

Ela vai me matar.

Eu sei disso.

Mas então os dedos na minha garganta afrouxa e a ponta da varinha, mais parecida com uma faca afiada, recua deliberadamente.

Eu não me movo, não conseguiria nem se tentasse.

"Desculpe. - Sua voz é normal, nada parecido como a de um louco.

Respiro lentamente, não percebendo que tinha prendido a respiração, como um reflexo tardio, minha mente ainda podia sentir os dedos cortando o fluxo de ar.

"O que foi isso? - pergunto devagar, com medo que qualquer movimento a bote na defensiva novamente.

Minha mente correndo com possibilidades irreais.

"Um pesadelo. - Ela responde de forma simples. Ela evita meu olhar, seu rosto no entanto, é uma máscara de culpa inegável. - Acho melhor dormimos. -

Ela não espera uma resposta quando puxa as cortinas novamente, me deixando sozinha na escuridão do quarto.

Sem outra opção, volto para minha cama. Perguntando que pesadelo provocaria tal reação violenta, que tipo de terror Hermione Dumbledore escondia.

Esfrego os pontos doloridos aonde seus dedos pequenos estavam a um minuto. Minha mente encontrando dificuldade em dormir.

Só um tempo depois disso, perceber que não tinha pegado a minha água.

O vento frio finalmente atingiu a escola, grandes rajadas de vento congelado atingindo as paredes do castelo antigo.

A umidade era pior, meu cabelo nunca ficou tão oleoso.

"Ainda não acredito que não temos água quente. - Dorcas reclamou naquela manhã no salão principal. Ela pegou uma ponta do cabelo crespo e cheirou, só pra soltar logo em seguida com uma expressão de nojo.

"Ainda esta surpresa com isso? - Mary pergunta suavemente, cortando sua torrada em pequenos cubos quadrados. - Ainda não acredito que você teve coragem de tomar banho, Lily.-

Lily que estava sentada do meu lado, riu amargamente. Sua capa bem apertada ao redor dos ombros trêmulos.

Até seus lábios rosa, estavam azul de frio.

"Eu não podia não tomar banho. Meu cabelo viraria um ninho de pássaros. - Das três, Lily era a única que tinha o cabelo caindo em ondas pelas costas. Eu, assim como Mary e Dorcas, preferimos amarra-los no topo da cabeça.

"É por isso que você foi escolhida pra Grifinoria. - Zombo de brincadeira enquanto pego um copo de chocolate quente.

"Tem razão, Marly. Não sei se tem alguém com mais coragem que Lily Evans aqui. Só um louco imprudente pra entrar naquele lago congelado portátil. - Dorcas entrou na brincadeira e Mary riu da cara feia da ruiva.

"Vocês estão é com inveja do meu cabelo limpinho e cheiroso, enquanto o de vocês matariam até um centauro. - Lily funga para elas, ignorando nossa exclamação indignada.

Estou pensando em uma resposta quando Hermione entra pelas portas do grande salão.

Se possível, seu cabelo estava pior que nunca. Grandes cachos grossos voando em toda a direção da cabeça pequena. Acho que era possível esconder um animal ali e ninguém saberia.

A pele também não estava nas melhores condições, sua palidez era um contraste claro contra as grandes olheiras debaixo dos olhos. Ela parecia um lixo completo enquanto cambaleava até a mesa da Grifinoria, uma bolsa grande e pesada pendurada no ombro direito.   
Sem querer, meu olhar captou cada movimento minuciosamente, minha audição foi desligada para a discussão das meninas sobre cabelos.

Hermione começou a descascar lentamente um ovo cozido, colocando duas torradas e duas fatias de queixo no prato. Ela encheu seu copo com chocolate quente.

Ela comeu devagar, quase como se estivesse comendo a força.

Por um minuto, me debato se devo ir lá ou não.

Eu devo estar olhando ela por um longo tempo porque de alguma forma, seu olhar encontra o meu.

Ele é vazio, quase como um poço seco de qualquer emoção.

Ela devia o olhar antes que eu possa esboçar qualquer reação.

Cada vez mais estranho.

"Você me prometeu que iria deixar ela em paz. - A voz aguda de Lily me tira do transe.

Paro e encontro uma careta feia distorcendo as feições da minha melhor amiga.

Acabo rindo sem querer.

"Agora qual é a graça? - Ela está ficando cada vez mais irritada com a minha falta de reposta.

Respiro fundo para me recompor e por fim, encontro seu olhar.

"Não é nada disso, não pretendo intimida-lá ou algo assim. - me apresso em explicar. - só achei ela meio estranha hoje de manhã, vocês não acham?

"Tipo ignorar a gente como se nem existíssimos? - Mary pergunta com sarcasmo. - Nah. Tudo igual pra mim.

"Concordo com a Mary, ela parecia...ela mesma. Ah algo que você viu? - Dorcas pergunta.

"Não é nada; talvez só seja bobeira minha. Vamos logo pra aula que é melhor. - Mary e Dorcas aceitam minha resposta, pegando as bolsas do chão e seguindo até a saída.

Já Lily, sempre tão perceptiva. Continua me jogando olhares estranhos e questionadores.

Não sei por que reluto em contar o que aconteceu ontem a noite.

Talvez só seja a culpa, era óbvio que Hermione estava assustada, mais assustada que qualquer pessoa que eu já vi.

Talvez, só talvez, manter esse segredo repare minha falha de caráter no outro dia.

Seguidos em direção a aula de feitiços.

Mary engajou Dorcas em uma conversa paralela sobre o Michael Schumacher, o goleiro do time da Lufa-Lufa.

Em outro momento, estaria rindo e conversando com elas sobre as vantagens de sair com um Lufa-Lufa.

Mas nada sai, era como se ainda estivessem dedos impedindo a passagem de palavras, pensamentos, qualquer coisa.

Lily segura o meu braço antes de entrar na sala.

Seu olhar verde demonstrando preocupação genuína.

"Você está bem, Marly? - Ela usa meu apelido, ela sabe que sempre me amolece.

Mas não desta vez.

Dessa vez, coloco o meu sorriso amarelo e respondo, sim, esta tudo bem.

Ela não acredita nem por um segundo, mas resolve deixar o assunto para lá conforme os alunos vão chegando.

Depois de uma hora aprendendo sobre os benéficos de colocar emoções para controlar feitiços; sendo assim, os tonando mais fortes.

Ele usou a explicação com o feitiço Patrono e prometeu que na próxima aula, começaria a lição de lançar o próprio Patrono.

Um feitiço extremamente difícil já que é quase impossível se concentrar em memórias felizes quando se tem uma caveira revirando os piores momentos.

Um tempo depois, no horário de almoço.

Uma notícia choca os alunos.

Tento ignorar a fisgada de dor quando vejo Sirius, entrando orgulhosamente no salão com nada mais, nada menos que Hermione Dumbledore pendurada no braço.

Carma é uma cadela mesmo.


	20. Capítulo 20. - Hogwarts II.

O dia amanheceu lindo.

Os pássaros cantavam, os rios corriam sobre as pedras.

E a escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts estava em pânico!

Era oficial.

Sirius Black foi fisgado!

Não, você não entendeu errado.

O cara mais quente da escola; que atraia suspiros de quase todo o corpo docente. Teve seus dias de glória encerrados.

Mulheres choraram, homens lamentaram e outras, comemoraram.

Suzanne Colin. 6 ano da Corvinal. - Meu Merlin, ainda não acredito que isso esteja acontecendo. Quer dizer, a boca de Sirius Black só tem o melhor gosto do mundo. É difícil acreditar que isso finalmente saiu de circulação, realmente, uma lástima. 

Tyler Lookwood. 7 ano da Grifinoria. - Não posso dizer que estou triste. - afirmou enquanto ajeitava sua bolsa no ombro. - O cara era insaciável, era difícil encontrar uma mina que não tivesse suspirando por ele pelos corredores, só esperando uma chance para serem escolhidas. Agora eu tenho uma chance real de encontrar alguém sem a ameaça do Black pairando sobre mim.

O anúncio ocorreu em uma tarde comum, quando Sirius Black com seus amigos acompanhando, entrou no Salão Principal com a Senhorita Dumbledore no braço.

Não era só a surpresa que o notório rapaz Black foi preso.

Só que ninguém esperava que seria justamente a herdeira Dumbledore.

No ano passado, ninguém ficaria surpreso com isso, era óbvio que um casamento entre os Black e Dumbledore seria vantajoso.   
Mas agora, com Sirius expulso da família, não tinha nenhuma razão Para tal união.

Ninguém ficou mais chocado com essa união que Regulus Black.

A notícia praticamente causou um ataque cardíaco no jovem herdeiro.

Era cedo quando uma Hermione estava curvada na biblioteca rabiscando furiosamente em um pergaminho.

Regulus entrou pela porta e o triunfo preencheu seu peito quando finalmente viu a sua presa sem companhia.

Suas vestes da Sonserina estavam extremamente polidas. Seu cabelo jogado para trás, sem um único fio negro tirado do lugar.

Era de lei que um herdeiro de uma grande família sempre mantivesse a pose.

Em uma mão, era possível ver uma rosa branca, sua pureza de certa forma era errada em contraste com tanto preto.

Ele caminhou de forma confiante até a forma curvada, seus passos exalando confiança.

Ele parou do lado dela, seu olhar crítico avaliando sua trança única escorrida pelas costas esbelta.

Diferente do jovem negro, vários fios escapavam da trança elaborada, era como se uma rebelião se formasse entre os fios emaranhados.

Ele esperou até ela notar sua presença e assim, ela fez.

Hermione ergueu seu olhar do papel e praticamente pulou da cadeira quando viu ele parado ali.

Ele tentou sorri, mas tantos anos aprendendo a nunca demonstrar diversão, tornou a tarefa difícil, senão, impossível. 

Seu rosto pálido se esticou no rosto em uma careta, era o máximo próximo de um sorriso que ele demonstrou nos últimos anos.

Hermione tentou retribui o sorriso falso em um mais falso ainda.

"Perdoe o susto. - Ele começou com uma voz cordial. - Creio que ainda não nos conhecemos, sou Regulus Black, herdeiro da Nobre e Antiga casa dos Black.

Hermione simplesmente olhou para ele. Um olhar meio assombrando no rosto.

Até que ela piscou e o olhar se foi.

Ela levantou, alisou a saia e estendeu a mão.

"Prazer Senhor Black. Sou Hermione Dumbledore. - Ele pegou sua mão delicada e levou até os lábios. Cheiro de canela e mel adentrando seus sentidos.

Ele depositou o beijo antes de soltar e voltar a encara-la.

Ela o estava olhando novamente.

Ele se mexeu desconfortável.

Regulus conheceu muitos olhares na vida.

Olhares de amor, afeto, pena, compaixão, irá, inveja, luxúria.

Agora esse, era diferente de denominar, ele achou que um olhar desse nunca foi dirigido a ele.

Era quase com...admiração.

Ele balançou a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos idiotas.

"Vi essa rosa e pensei em você. - Ele disse, tentando manter o sarcasmo longe da voz. Ele ainda não podia acreditar que decidiu seguir os conselhos da sua prima Narcissa sobre como cortejar uma mulher.

Era brega e vergonhoso.

As palavras era como um veneno amargo na língua.

Antes que Hermione pudesse formular uma palavra ou pegar a rosa, seu irmão idiota chegou e arrancou a rosa dos dedos de Regulus.

Sirius passou os braços sobre a cintura fina de Hermione, puxando o corpo da jovem Dumbledore pra si.

"Obrigado pela rosa dada a minha linda namorada, Reg. Achei o presente...adorável. Um tanto brega se me permite dizer. - Então ele sorriu, aquele sorriso uma mistura de sarcasmo e deboche que Regulus absolutamente odiava.

O sangue correu mais rápido pelas veias de Regulus, raiva gritando dentro da sua cabeça em ondas altas e revoltantes.

"Namorada? - Ele perguntou em um tom neutro.

A habilidade de disfarçar emoções foi aprendida antes mesmo que ele soubesse falar.

"Sim, meu maninho. Não soube? Seu irmão foi totalmente fisgado por essa deusa aqui. - Ele se inclinou e depositou um beijo casto na tempora de Hermione.

A expressão de Hermione era vazia, se Regulus não soubesse melhor, diria que o olhar dela queria matar seu irmão naquele minuto.

"Agradeço seu presente atencioso. - começou com uma voz melodiosa, ignorando o bufo de Sirius. - Mas como Sirius disse, estamos juntos. Não acho que seria visto com bons olhos aceitar presentes de outros homens. - Ela pegou a rosa de Sirius e entregou a um Regulus meio entorpecido. - Pegue isso e entregue a uma garota que merece seu coração. - ela terminou em um tom definitivo, pegou a mão de Sirius e saiu arrastando pela porta.

Regulus ficou lá, ainda congelado pelo seu fracasso total.

Sua mãe iria mata-lo. Ele não tinha a menor dúvida disso.

Ela deu a ele ordens implícitas de conseguir a Herdeira Dumbledore e ele falhou vergonhosamente.

E não só falhou, como perdeu para seu irmão mais uma vez.

Isso não iria ficar assim.

Regulus cerrou os punhos.

Ele teria Hermione Dumbledore, mesmo que ele tenha que passar por cima do seu irmão pra conseguir.

Ele era um bom filho e um bom filho, cumpria as ordens da mãe com mestria

Momentos tensos e promessas sombrias depois.   
Ainda era relatado por alguns Sonserinos a raiva que emanava do jovem Black quando Sirius e Hermione chegaram juntos naquela tarde.

O grupo era o de sempre.   
Remus repreendendo muito. James brincando com Sirius e Peter sobre novas maneiras de cortejar Lily Evans.

Sirius sentou e puxou Hermione para seu lado, enquanto James sentava no outro e Remus e Peter na frente.

Todos escolhendo não perceber o silêncio mortal que caiu com a chegada deles.

Rapidamente como uma águia, sussurros frenéticos encheram o salão.

"Você viu? ele segurou a mão dela!"

"Será que ela deu uma poção de amor para ele? -

"Será que é o fim do mundo bruxo?"

"Ela até que é bem gostosinha, da pra ver por que Sirius ficou interessado. "

"Você tinha que provoca-lo daquele jeito? - Hermione sussurrou baixinho para Sirius. Seu rosto era imparcial, mas seus olhos e estavam queimando.

James e Peter ainda estavam discutindo alguma estratégia sobre Quadribol para o próximo jogo entre Grifinoria e Sonserina.

Remus ainda estava revisando a prova para Runas Antigas enquanto enfiava carne com batata na boca.

Nenhum deles prestando atenção na conversa dos dois.

"Não sei por que está tão chateada gatinha, não era isso que você queria? - Ele perguntou com um sorriso. - tira todos esses sanguessugas do seu pé?

"Não assim. - Hermione repreendeu. - Ele foi provocado, então ele vai retalhar.

"Não se preocupe Gatinha. Meu passa tempo favorito é encontrar maneiras de provocar meu irmãozinho.

"Então era difícil que se tratava? Um jogo doentio entre os irmãos Black.- Ela sussurrou, ficando furiosa a cada segundo.

"Qual é, uma provocação não machuca ninguém. -

Hermione não falou nada, ela começou a devorar sua refeição enquanto Sirius voltou para conversa com James e Peter.

De repente, ele sentiu uma mão pequena subindo pela sua coxa.

Ele ficou rígido, cada sentido focado nos dedos que cada vez mais; estavam chegando aonde não deveria.

Ele configurou o rosto para manter o conversar casual com seu James e Peter.

Sua mão finalmente alcançou seu membro escondido sobre a calça.

A mão delicada alisando delicadamente para cima e para baixo. Seu pênis ganhou vida com os toques ousados.

Sirius soltou um suspiro estrangulado quando ela agarrou de repente, apertando com força, não o suficiente pra machucar, mas só pra lançar uma onda de prazer que desceu até a ponta dos pés.

Todo o sangue se acumulou nas suas partes baixa enquanto Hermione continuava com o processo de passar a mão e apertar.

Estava cada vez mais difícil de evitar gemer e manter a expressão seria.

Ele soltou outro suspiro e James teve o suficiente.

"Qual o problema, cara? Você tá todo vermelho e ofegante. - Os olhos castanhos do Maroto correndo por toda a face do amigo, procurando qualquer perigo.

Sirius não falou nada, se ele falasse, ele sabia que iria gemer.

Então disfarçadamente, ele apontou para baixo da mesa.

James o olhou confuso, mas com o olhar persistente de Sirius, ele se inclinou para trás e olhou.

Ele voltou com olhos arregalados e o rosto extremamente vermelho.

Era de fazer inveja aos cabelos de Lily.

Ele sufocou outro gemido quando os movimentos começaram a ficar mais rápido, o prazer se acumulando rapidamente.

Então ele viu James inalar, seu olhar rapidamente ficando escuro a cada segundo. James soltou um suspiro estrangulado, pegando um copo de água e bebendo rapidamente.

Sirius, ainda tenso pelos dedos de Hermione no seu pênis. Resolveu seguir o exemplo do amigo e respirou fundo.

Então ele sentiu, o cheiro dela era forte demais para não perceber.

A excitação dela era inebriante demais e Sirius teve que agarra a beirada da mesa para não agarrar a saia de Hermione e cheirar o cheiro doce diretamente da fonte.

Uma olhada rápida e ele percebeu como Remus segurava forte o teste de Runas.

Praticamente rasgando o pergaminho no meio, seus ombros eram tensos e quando ele olhou para cima, Sirius percebeu que Moony também sentiu o cheiro.

Seu olhar era mais lupino que humano naquele momento, seu nariz constantemente dilatado para sentir mais e mais.

Sirius mordeu o lábio quando os movimentos ficaram frenéticos, a libertação finalmente encontrado seu auge.

Cansado, ele encostou a cabeça na mesa.

Os espasmos do orgasmo ainda ocorrente, enviando pontadas para baixo.

Ele se virou e encarou Hermione que parecia completamente não afetada por toda a atividade ocorrida no meio do Salão Principal.

Ela sorriu para Sirius antes de levantar e depois sussurrar no ouvido dele.

"Um pouco de provocação não mata ninguém. - ela disse antes de acenar para o restante da turma e sair do salão.

Remus e James não estavam em melhor estado quando também encostaram a cabeça na mesa.

"O que acabou de acontecer? - Peter perguntou com comida ainda na boca, completamente alheio aos acontecimentos estranhos.


	21. Capítulo 21. - James Potter III.

Estava tentando andar e ao mesmo tempo, ignorar os resmungos de Sirius e os suspiros fracassados de Remus.

De alguma forma, depois daquele momento estranho e decididamente erótico. Seguimos em direção a próxima aula.

Nunca na minha vida eu vi alguma coisa parecida com isso, claro, pensamentos de uma mulher masturbando meu melhor amigo não era algo que eu pensava.

Existe uma certa linha na amizade que não deve ser cruzada.

E essa linha foi cruzada hoje e foi por causa de Hermione Dumbledore.

Nem deveria estar surpreso, ela foi um mistério desde o início. Seu silêncio tenso e sua recusa em fazer amizade.

Sua maneira estranha de não se portar como uma Sangue-puro. Então em outra hora, seu comportamento mudava completamente.

De estranha, Hermione passou para um caso perdido.

Depois do acordo entre ela e Sirius, Hermione passou de desconhecida, para um membro onorario dos Marotos.

Ela frequentemente estudava com Remus na biblioteca, ajudava Peter com as lições quando não tínhamos a devida paciência.

Ela também ficava ali sentada quando jogávamos, sua presença se tornou constante, era quase como se ela sempre estivesse ali. Seus olhos cor de fire-whisky captando tudo.

Assumo que fiquei confuso com o arranjo no começo, não era o jeito de Sirius aceitar fazer algo assim.

Suas palavras foram mais ou menos como.

"Se vai estragar as coisas para Reg e irritar minha mãe profundamente, está ótimo pra mim. -

Não sabia bem o que fazer com aquela declaração, mas conhecendo Sirius e seu ódio mortal pela família nojenta que o desprezou, resolver apoiar totalmente sua decisão.

Qualquer coisa ruim para os Black, deve ser uma coisa boa para o mundo.

Então foram assim que eles foram parar naquela situação.

Sirius uma mistura de satisfação com irritação.   
Remus um pouco incerto e com um olhar culpado no rosto, e Peter como sempre, alheio a qualquer coisa.

Eu por outro lado, estava tentando ajustar aquela maldita calça que de repente, ficou muito apertada.

Se eu fechasse os olhos, ainda podia sentir o cheiro dela...

Balanço a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos.

Não. pense. nisso.

Estou com raiva e frustrado comigo mesmo e o meu corpo traidor.

Meu coração e meu corpo só pertencem ao meu Lírio.

Invoco a imagem dela na minha cabeça.

Cabelos ruivos flamejantes.

Olhos verdes esmeralda.

Pele de porcelana, sorriso perfeito.

Sim, agora o mundo fez sentindo novamente.

Sou único e completamente da minha futura esposa.

Meu humor já voltou com força total quando chegamos na aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

É nessa semana que começa o rodízio de Aurores para ensinar. Então não é nenhuma surpresa que vejo Gideon Prewett na sala.

Ele era conhecido como um dos aurores mais jovens a se tornar Auror logo após se formar na escola.

Ele e seu irmão gêmeo, Fabian. Eram praticamente uma lenda, diziam que ninguém era capaz de tirar Alastor Moody do sério como eles.

Ele estava com um livro na mão quando percebeu eles parados na porta.

"Em cima da hora, meninos. Tomem seus lugares. - Ele disse com uma voz calma e acenou para as cadeiras no fundo da sala. Era óbvio que as pessoas estavam um pouco ansiosa para aprender algo útil naquele ano.

Seguimos para um lugar perto de Hermione, ela tinha enrolado a trança no topo da cabeça, quase como uma coroa.

Ela mordeu a ponta da pena quando olhou para Sirius com um olhar malicioso mal disfarçado.

Sirius sentou do lado dela enquanto James sentou do outro, Remus sentou do lado de James e Peter sentou na frente de Hermione.

"Um pouco atrasado, amor? A comida era...apetitosa demais? - Eu pensei que morreria antes de ver o dia que meu melhor amigo e irmão, Sirius Black, corar.   
O cara praticamente flerta com cinco pessoas ao mesmo tempo e agora estava malditamente corando!

Tive que morder o punho para evitar ri da ironia da situação.

"Vai ter volta, Gatinha. Ah se vai. - Ele sussurrou de volta, ignorando o sorriso de Hermione.

"Abram o livro na página 135. - Ordenou o professor. - Hoje vamos aprender o feitiço de Patrono. Alguém pode me dizer para que serve tal feitiço?

Remus, rápido como um raio, levantou a mão.

"Sim, Senhor Lupin?-

"O feitiço de Patrono serve como um escudo contra os Dementadores. -

"Correto. 5 pontos para Grifinoria. O feitiço de Patrono, como o senhor Lupin disse, serve como um escudo protetor entre você e o Dementador, criaturas vís que vão sugar cada gota de felicidade de vocês, invocando os seus piores medo. Para invocar o feitiço Patrono é preciso se concentrar na sua memória mais feliz. Não aquela que você conseguiu vestes novas ou ganhou o maior sorvete da loja. Mas aquela que iluminou toda a sua alma, aquela que toda vez que você pensa, te faz sorrir novamente. Agora vamos praticar, empurrem as cadeiras para o lado. -

Todo mundo que estava pendurando na conversa, deu um pulo com o comando repentino e assim, todo mundo levantou e começou a empurrar as carteiras até a sala está limpa.

"Agora mantenha sua varinha firme, concentresse na sua memória mais feliz e repita em alto e bom som. Expecto Patronum.

Agitei minha varinha, seguindo o exemplo e pensei na primeira vez que voei em uma vassoura.

Nada saiu.

Um tanto decepcionado, olhei ao redor da sala e notei que ninguém se saiu melhor, todo mundo agitando sua varinha e nada.

Menos Hermione que estava olhando para a varinha como se ela tivesse assassinado seu cachorro.

Vi quando ela seguiu até Peter que estava balançando a varinha loucamente, quase acertando uma menina da Corvinal que estava do seu lado.

Hermione segurou a mão de Peter até ele parar de balançar.

"Você tá fazendo errado, mantenha o pulso reto mas relaxado. - Ela esticou o braço dele até esta em uma posição aceitável.

Sem outra alternativa, seguir o exemplo instruído por ela. Olhei e vi que Remus e Sirius estavam fazendo a mesma coisa.

"Agora feche os olhos e pense em uma memória feliz. Pense em um dia que seu coração estava leve, que você ficou tão feliz que surtiu que seu coração podia explodir. -

Fechei os olhos assim como Peter.

Pensei em Lily, na primeira vez que a vi.

Tentei novamente o feitiço e nada.

Cada vez mais frustrando, tentei pensar em outra coisa. Até que veio a mim, o dia que conseguimos se tornar animagos e que contamos a Remus que ele não precisava mais sofrer sozinho.

Ainda posso sentir, a emoção de gratidão emanando do meu irmão, como ele dizia obrigado repetida vezes.

Como meu coração se aqueceu em saber que agora, poderíamos está lá para ele...

Se concentrando naquele sentimento, abrir os olhos e gritei o feitiço.

" Expecto Patronum.- Uma luz disparou da ponta da minha varinha, criando um escuro prateado longo e espesso.

Quase instantaneamente, flexes parecidos saíram da varinha do restante dos marotos.

Troquei um sorriso alegre com cada um deles e soube, naquele momento, que usamos a mesma lembrança.

"Muito bem garotos, muito bem. - O professor aplaudiu quando o feitiço dispersou. - 10 pontos para cada um. - Ele parou um momento, seu olhar recaindo sobre Hermione que tinha os braços cruzados. - Algum problema com o feitiço senhorita?

Ela parou por um momento, como se esperando que ele não estivesse falando com ela.

"Não...- murmurou quando ele continuou encarando ela.

"Então tente. - Ele sentou na ponta da mesa, os cabelos curtos e ruivos brilhando com a luz do sol que emanava da janela.

Hermione olhou para ele e de volta para a varinha, quase como se não quisesse fazer isso.

Nesse momento, todos na sala pararam de murmurar o próprio feitiço e se voltou para escutar a troca.

Hermione esticou o braço firme, seu pulso torcendo de forma graciosa quando ela murmurou o feitiço.

" Expecto Patronum.- Em um segundo, uma luz prateada saiu da ponta da varinha e basicamente se transformou em uma corça prateada.

Quase todos pularam para trás.

"Uau.- O professor Gideon sussurrou admirado. - Tem que ter realmente uma memória formidável pra conseguir um Patrono corpóreo na primeira tentativa. - Ele se aproximou do animal que correu para trás. Em nossa direção.

Tentei não recuar quando ela se aproximou de mim, sua forma fantasmagórico me dando arrepios.

Ela inclinou o focinho, como se fosse cheirar minhas vestes. Estranhamente fascinado, estico a mão para tocar sua cabeça delicada.

Como em um flash de luz, ela dissolve no ar. Desapontando por não ter conseguido tocar, levanto os olhos para encontrar Hermione me encarando, um olhar estranho no rosto antes que ela desviasse rapidamente.

Como eu disse, um caso perdido.

____________________________________

Era quarta feira quando estávamos na biblioteca estudando para a próxima prova de Poções quando Sirius resolveu se vingar.

Como Remus já tinha terminado o seu e Peter não fazia mais Poções, então era só Hermione, Sirius e eu no fundo morfado da biblioteca.

Quando estava pensando se era seguro para colocar moscas mortas na poção do Morto-vivo. Escuro um chiado que tira minha concentração.

Rapidamente, olho para o lado e encaro uma Hermione muito vermelha.

Como se fosse praga, meu rosto fica vermelho na mesma hora.

Uma sensação de déjà vu pairando sobre a minha cabeça.

Inclino para frente e de fato, vejo Sirius com uma mão de baixo da mesa.

"O que você tá fazendo? - sussurro furioso para Sirius.

Ele só olha pra mim e sorri antes de responder sem emitir uma palavra.

"Dando o troco. -

Volto a me ajeitar a cadeira, tenebroso fingir que aquilo não estava acontecendo de novo.

Por Salazar, quando minha vida ficou tão complicada?

Molho a pena da tinta e tento escrever meu ensaio. Tinha escrito duas linhas quando os gemidos suaves interromperam minha concentração novamente.

E o cheiro, Merlin. Nessa hora eu realmente odeio ser a porra de um animago.

Meus sentidos como animagos não são tão fortes como o de Remus como lobisomem.

Mais tudo ainda é ampliado, eu posso sentir o cheiro dela, como se ela estivesse esfregando na minha cara.

Os gemidos dela são muito mais altos na minha áudio sensível.

Minha calça fica cada vez mais desconfortável, tento novamente me concentrar na prova só pra rasgar o pergaminho quando Hermione solta um soluço estrangulado.

Viro para ela, meu rosto totalmente vermelho e os lábios comprimidos.

"Dar pra ficar quieta? - sussurro no ouvido dela. Um som persistente no meu ouvido, meus lábios secos.

Foi um erro, eu soube momento que ela virou para mim.

Seu olhar agora negro, as pupilas totalmente dilatadas. Suas bochechas coradas pelo ato, sua boca entreaberta, emitindo gemidos pequenos.

"James. - ela praticamente gemeu e porra fodida, eu a beijei ali mesmo.

Praticamente devorei sua boca na minha.

Segurei sua nuca com firmeza, engolido seus gemidos persistentes.

Toda a consciência escapando, todos os sentidos totalmente ligados quando a minha língua tocou a dela.

Pude ouvir ao fundo o Sirius xingado. Mas não poderia me importa menos, não quando a boca dela estava aqui, quente e molhada, tão convidativa.

"Abre as pernas um pouco mais, amor. - escuto Sirius sussurrar e sei que ela abriu quando seu joelho bate no meu.

Minha boca se separar da dela quando o ar se torna necessário. O estalo erótico do beijo ecoando no ar.

Ela praticamente choraminga quando me afasto só pra suspirar de surpresa quando minha boca encontra a pele sensível do pescoço.

O cabelo amarrado no topo da cabeça ajudando o processo.

Hermione está esparramado na cadeira, o braço de Sirius ainda na calcinha dela, e então ele a estava beijando também. Abafando novamente seus soluços necessitados.

É como uma névoa de prazer incandescente, eu só estou beijando e lambendo toda a pele que consigo encontrar.

E de repente, minha mão se encontra deslizando pela coxa macia, subindo até a Fonte do cheiro que estava me deixando louco.

Hermione tem sua boca libertada do beijo de Sirius só para encontrar a minha logo em seguida, calando meu próprio gemido quando encontro seu centro quente e molhado.

Sinto a mão de Sirius saindo e entrando de dentro dela, o ritmo do pulso acelerado.

Minha mão apalpa o local aonde eu sabia que era o ponto do céu para as mulheres.

Minha mão fazendo círculos delicadamente, uma força animal dentro de mim dizendo para provar, cheirar, tomar.

Merlin, ela está encharcada.

Aumento a velocidade, assim como Sirius e Hermione chora na minha boca, minha língua se recusando a soltar a dela.

Os movimentos estão ficando cada vez mais desleixados conforme vamos ficando necessitados.

A euforia é demais, é tão quente, tão bom, não consigo me parar quando mordo o pescoço dela.

Ela murmura meu nome de forma inconsciente, seu corpo produzindo esparmos de prazer quando ela alcançou sua libertação.

"Que porra é essa. - Ali parando estava Remus, seu olhar vagando entre os três ocupantes, uma cena bem obscena vista de fora.

Se os olhos amarelos de Remus queria dizer alguma coisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qualquer comentario dando a sua opinião é apreciado, até a próxima.


	22. Capítulo 22.- Marotos II.

Ficaram paralisados no local.

A mão de Sirius ainda dentro dela, sua excitação molhando os dedos dele.

Com um puxão; ele tirou a mão de Hermione que desceu as pernas, ajeitando a calcinha que estava de lado.

Mesmo com o Remus furioso na frente deles, Sirius não conseguiu tirar o sorriso do rosto.

Seu pênis ainda estava duro dentro das calças, praticamente gritando pra ser liberto.

Hermione estava mortificada, assim como James.

Ela murmurou um "evanesco" pra limpar a "bagunça". E começou a reunir suas coisas antes de se levantar e passar por Remus.

Ele ainda estava parado do lado da mesa, os braços cruzados em uma postura tensa.

Cada grama do seu corpo gritando para pular e agarrar a bruxa pra si, reivindicar seu corpo quente e molhado.

Mas ele se conteve, se recusando a reconhecer sua presença até ela desaparecer pela porta.

"O quê diabos foi isso? Algum de vocês pode me explicar? - Ele finalmente conseguiu respirar direito; apesar de ainda sentir o cheiro dela impregnado nos seus amigos.

"Isso meu caro Moony, se chama masturbação feminina...- Sirius comentou com um sorriso maroto antes de levar os dedos molhados ao nariz e respirar profundamente. Remus rosnou com isso.

Sirius parou, abaixou a mão e sorriu novamente.

"Nunca sentir um cheiro mais doce. - cantarolou um pouco. - Não concordo, Moony?

"Cala a maldita boca, Sirius! .- Ele rosnou antes de se virar para James. - E você Pontas, vai me explicar o que diabos foi isso? De Sirius eu nem me surpreendo mais. - Ele ignorou o bufo indignado de Sirius. - Mas de você, e todo o lance de "Só quero Evans." "Só tocarei do meu Lírio"? Parece até piada agora. - Remus riu sem humor. Seu lobo interior lentamente se acalmando.

James mão respondeu nada. Desde que Remus chegou, ele ficou paralisado no canto.

Nem parecia que estava respirando.

Ele inspirou lentamente, uma enorme culpa guerreando dentro dele, as palavras de Remus abrindo um buraco no coração do Maroto.

"Ahh Moony.- ele finalmente suspirou, um certo desespero no tom. Ele começou a puxar os fios do cabelo, bagunçando ainda mais. Os óculos meio torto no rosto, a boca inchada de beijar. O gosto dela ainda era persistente na língua dele.

Ele esfregou o rosto só pra se dar conta que sua mão ainda estava suja da excitação da garota.

Freneticamente, ele começou a limpar com a ponta da camisa, ignorando os olhares preocupados de Sirius e Remus.

"Não acredito nisso, não acredito nisso.- Ele murmurou baixinho, ainda esfregando os dedos.

"Calma, companheiro. - Sirius colocou a mão no ombro de James, só para Pontas se afastar abruptamente, quase caindo da cadeira.

Seus olhos pareciam perturbados quando ele murmurou. - Não me toca agora, você cheira a ela.

Sirius fez uma careta com o comentário. - Bom, você também. - retrucou de volta.  
Remus sentou na cadeira do outro lado da mesa e fez uma careta para Sirius calar a boca.

Mas o estrago já estava feito quando James abaixou a cabeça na mesa com força.

"Estou mesmo. Ai meu merlin, meu Lírio vai me odiar quando descobrir. -

Remus se absteve de dizer que Lily não se importaria, na verdade, ficaria até feliz em saber que James estava finalmente saindo do pé dela.

Sirius não teve tanto tato.

"Quem se importa com que Evans pensa afinal? Você finalmente se abriu para o mundo meu caro Pontas, as portas do universo se abriram para você explora-lo.- Remus fez uma careta com a mensagem implícita por trás desta fala.

James levantou a cabeça rapidamente, um olhar insano no rosto.

"Eu não quero explorar nada! Só quero meu Lírio. - Ele choramingou, abaixando a cabeça novamente.

"Não pareceu segundos atrás. - Sirius murmurou baixinho.

"Sirius! - Remus gritou, seu olhar preocupado pousando em James. - Da pra parar com isso?

"Ahh me desculpe se a verdade machuca. - Sirius levantou a mão para o alto.

"É tudo culpa sua. - James falou abafado.

"Desculpe? - Sirius perguntou confuso.

"É tudo culpa sua. - gritou mais alto, o rosto vermelho.

"Essa é boa, não lembro de te-lo convidado para alguma coisa, foi você quem quis se envolver. - James ficou ainda mais vermelho, sabendo o quão verdadeira era as palavras de Sirius.

"Mais você tinha que fazer com ela do meu lado? - Ele retrucou, não querendo ceder. - você sabe como nossos sentidos são sensíveis? O que eu deveria fazer com ela gemendo do meu lado, hum? Gritando meu nome? - James ficou sem fôlego quando terminou de dizer as palavras, toda a luta abandonado seu corpo.

Ele encarou Sirius por um momento, toda a raiva saindo do seu corpo, só ficando a mágoa.

Sirius suspirou internamente, nunca foi sua idéia deixar seu amigo tão perturbado.

"Me desculpe ok? Nunca foi minha intenção envolver você nisso, na verdade, não pensei que você a atacaria. - Remus gemeu alto quando James enfiou a cara na mesa novamente. - Você ainda não está com a Evans, ela não pode usar isso contra você, de qualquer forma, eu duvido muito que ela descubra o que aconteceu aqui. Pensa pelo lado positivo, você vai ter pelo menos uma experiência quando finalmente ficar com ela. - Sirius terminou com um sorriso no rosto.

"Não está ajudando. - Remus falou em um tom de censura.

Mas James levantou a cabeça, um brilho estranho nos olhos.

"Então você acha que eu tirei chance de usar isso com meu Lírio? - Seu tom virou sonhador novamente.

"Claro que sim.- Sirius comentou com uma falsa alegria. Ele não achava que um dia Evans daria uma chance para seu irmão aqui. Mas ele tinha que tirar a mente do James da sarjeta de alguma forma.

Remus olhou de forma reprovadora para Sirius, sabendo bem suas verdadeiras intenções.

Mas mesmo o lobo não conseguia outra forma de ajudar James a superar sua traição imaginária.

"Vamos achar Rabicho e ir para a próxima aula.- Remus falou depois que as coisas se acalmaram um pouco. - Ele deve está se perguntando aonde a gente se meteu.

Os três caminharam juntos em direção a saída.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mais tarde naquela noite, o quarteto estava reunido no quarto, jogando Snap Explosivo.

"Não acredito que pedir de novo. - Sirius comentou se jogando para trás em sua cama.

"Não sei se alguém vence Rabicho nesse jogo. - James respondeu, já tendo perdido e estava sentado na própria cama, seu olhar se movendo entre a partida de Remus e Rabicho.

"Não se pode ganhar todas. - Remus respondeu com um bufo antes da sua carta explodir. - Quem sabe isso te der um pouco de humildade.

"Tá me chamando de arrogante? - Sirius suspirou em falsa ofensa.

"Ser arrogante não é o suficiente. - Peter falou e Remus e James começou a ri.

"Mais como a personificação da Arrogância. - Remus concordou com Rabicho.

"Ei.- Sirius pegou um travesseiro e jogou na cabeça de Remus. - vocês esqueceram que eu estou sendo humilde e ajudando Dumbledore no seu plano?

"Não é benéfico para ambas as partes? - Rabicho perguntou confuso.

James arregalou os olhos em contestação. - Você contou pra ele.- Ele apontou um dedo acusador para Remus.

"Eu não. - Remus respondeu com raiva. - Evito pensar em situações sexuais envolvendo meus amigos, pense de novo.

James desviou o olhar para Sirius que de repente, achou a parede muito interessante.  
"Eu tive que contar. - Ele bufou. - Uma hora ou outra o assunto ia surgi e a gente não poderia deixa-lo de fora.

James esfregou os olhos,sabendo que o amigo estava certo.

Mas isso não significa que ele estava feliz. Ele saltou da cama e abriu o baú aonde estava as Iniciais JCP gravada em alto relevo.

Ele abriu e puxou um manto prateado.

"Vou pegar um pouco de comida na cozinha, alguém também quer? -

"Se ainda tiver torta do chocolate eu quero. - Remus, que acabou de perder a partida, respondeu.

Sirius correu para ocupar o lugar de Remus, ainda maluco pra vencer Rabicho no jogo.

"Suco de abóbora e tortinha de mirtilo. - Sirius falou.

"O mesmo que Remus. - Rabicho disse por último quando eles reiniciaram o jogo.

James concordou com um aceno e então ele estava fora da porta, a capa o deixando totalmente invisível a curiosos.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ele chegou na pintura, sua mão fazendo cócegas na pera que virou uma maçaneta e ele puxou, abrindo totalmente e tendo o vislumbre da cozinha vazia.

Ele estranhou, puxando a capa de cima de si e caminhando pelas grandes mesas e indo direto para onde os elfos preparam a comida.

Lá, ele congelou quando viu uma menina curvada sobre a mesa, a mão se mexendo em um ritmo constante.

Ela deve ter sentido a presença dele, por que ela levantou a cabeça e olhou diretamente para ele, um sorriso tímido nos lábios desenhados.

"Boa noite, James. - Ela disse calmamente, continuando a cortar verduras, James percebeu. - O que faz aqui?

"V-vim pegar algo para comer.- Ele falou com dificuldade, a voz saiu mais grossa que o normal.

Ele não sabia como agir sobre ela, ele não a tinha visto desde ontem de manhã, depois do pequeno "acidente" deles.

Como se sentisse seu nervosismo, ela sorriu tranquilizadora e fez um sinal para ele se aproximar.

Ele forçou suas pernas a obedecer, se aproximando dela lentamente. Tem algum protocolo pra agir depois que você mastubar alguém com o seu melhor amigo? Porque deveria ter um.

James poderia muito bem usar essas dicas agora.

"Cadê os elfos? - Ele perguntou quando chegou perto dela, imaginado se deveria tampar o nariz.

"Dormindo. - respondeu simples, hermione recolheu a verdura que cortou e jogou dentro de uma panela e começou a mexer com uma colher de pau.

"É por isso que você está cozinhando então? - Ele perguntou encostando seu quadril na mesa; tentando deixar a situação o mais normal possível.

"Sim, eles trabalham muito de dia, a noite é uma das poucas horas que eles podem dormi. Além disso, gosto de cozinhar. - Ela sorriu para ele novamente antes de olhar pra panela.

"Escuta. - ele respirou fundo, sem saber como abordar o assunto delicado. - sobre o outro dia...

Ela parou o discurso dele com a mão, desligou o fogo e se virou para ele completamente. Seu uniforme preto e vermelho todo amassado.

"Não precisamos falar sobre isso. Foi só um jogo entre Sirius e eu e você acabou entrando no meio, sem danos colaterais. - Ela pegou um prato e começou a servir a comida que cheirada deliciosamente bem.

"Só isso? É assim então? - James perguntou com espanto. Não era assim que ele imaginava essa conversa.

"Ue sim.- ela começou a ri da cara de espanto dele. - ah não ser que você tenha se apaixonado por mim? - Ela ofegou de um jeito exagerado, Colocando a mão no coração.  
James não pode evitar, começou a ri e logo ela o acompanhou.

"Não é isso, você deve saber que eu sou...-

"Terrivelmente obcecado por Lily Evans?

"Eu ia dizer apaixonado, mas sim, acho que encaixa. -

"Esta tudo bem James, não estava esperando um pedido de namoro ou algo assim, sem querer ofender, mas também não estou apaixonada por você ou algo assim.

James resolveu brincar com ela.

"Sei não em, do jeito que você gemeu na minha boca, eu poderia ter me enganado. - Hermione engasgou por um momento com a ousadia dele, antes de pegar um pedaço de verdura que ficou ali e jogar nele.

"Você é incorrigível. - Suspirou e voltou a comer.

"Ei nem vai dividir. - Ele reclamou indignado antes de puxar a colher da mão dela e enfiar um pedaço de comida na boca.

"Hummm. - suspirou feliz antes de dar outra colherada, fugindo de Hermione que tentava recuperar a colher.

"Obrigado. - ele disse depois de entregar a colher a ela. Hermione suspirou feliz quando deu outra colherada e olhar pra ele de forma questionadora.

"Obrigado por não estar apaixonada por você e se tornar sua perseguidora? Obrigando meu tio a lutar pela minha honra?

"Eu ia dizer por não tonar as coisas estranhas. - Hermione riu da cara dele antes de oferecer a colher a ele novamente.

"Me ajuda a terminar essa comida, e então vamos deixar todo esse lance no passado; o que você acha?

"Eu acho perfeito. - respondeu e riu antes de lutar com ela por quem fica com a colher.

Ele nem percebeu as horas passando enquanto comia e conversava com ela por um longo tempo.


	23. Capítulo 23.- Lily Evans IIII. Regulus Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É o jeito, o cheiro, o modo de vestir. Como caminha, como olha, como para. Não sei, eu amo.
> 
> Gabito

Acordei com um barulho estrondoso, roupas voando, gritos soando. Um verdadeiro caos.

Abrir meus olhos lentamente para ver Marlenne batendo na porta do banheiro freneticamente.

"Bora logo Dorcas, você morreu ai dentro? -

Bufo com isso, esperando o sono sair do meu sistema, lutando contra a vontade de fechar os olhos.

Viro de lado e vejo Hermione da mesma posição que a minha, mas ela não sabe que estou olhando.

Seu olhar vagueia pelo arredor, como se não tivesse vendo nada, sua pele é mais pálida que o normal, enormes bolsas prestas debaixo dos olhos, assim como bochechas fundas.

Me assusto com isso, da última vez que a vi, ela parecia bem saudável. Silenciosamente, Hermione pega sua varinha de lado e repete umas palavras sussurradas.

Então em um passe, o rosto ganhar cor, as olheiras somem e as bochechas enchem.

Então é isso, ela está usando glamour.

Mas por que? O que aconteceu para ela ficar assim?

Faço barulho pra fingir que acabei de acordar, não quero que ela saiba que eu vi um momento privado da vida dela.

Nessas semanas, nossa amizade progrediu imensamente (posso chamar isso de amizade? ). Ela não ignora mais as meninas e eu, assim como senta com a gente as vezes durante a refeição e seguimos as aulas juntas.

Ainda não sei se é por causa do novo romance dela com Black.

Sinceramente, quem imaginária?

Vou preparar as coisas para começar o dia, hoje vai ser um dia agitado.

Grifinoria vs Sonserina sempre foi um jogo épico.

É por isso que as meninas estão correndo como galinhas depenadas.

Com a rivalidade entre as casas, quase sempre é garantido uma briga no campo.

É impressionante o fervor que eles jogam, como eles torcem para acertar o balaço na equipe adversária.

Com toda certeza não é muito bonito de ver.

Brutal sim, violento? Com certeza.

Da última vez, quase ninguém conseguiu sair ileso, é até impressionante o tanto de faltas que eles conseguem causar.

O último jogo, Chris Wood, goleiro da Grifinoria, foi expulso durante o jogo por sair do seu posto, roubar o bastão do batedor e quebrar na cabeça do goleiro adversário.

Por isso todos os jogos são épicos, todo mundo ansioso para saber quem será o próximo a ser abatido. É como uma luta livre, só que eles usam goles e balanços em vez de punho.

Quando terminei o banho, passei duas linhas de cor no rosto, amarelo e vermelho pra representar minha casa. Também coloquei minúsculos leões colados logo acima da linha de tinta na bochecha.

Também deixei minha capa de lado pra deixar aparente as cores no meu uniforme.

Hermione faz duas tranças grossas com os cabelos volumosos e logo os enrola no topo da cabeça, fazendo uma coroa perfeitamente intrincada com as tranças.

Assim como eu, ela também pinta o rosto com duas listras de forma sutil. Ela também passa maquiagem amarela esfumada nos olhos, salpicando ao redor dos cílios. Hermione também passa um batom vermelho cereja nos lábios.

Hoje ela não usa a camisa branca habitual da Grifinoria e sim uma camisa de um dos jogadores.

Ela é grande, batendo um pouco abaixo da linha do útero. As mangas são grandes e se apertam perfeitamente nos braços, ela deve ter reduzido com um feitiço para a blusa se apertar perfeitamente no corpo. Quase como um vestido. O nome Sirius Black Brilhante orgulhosamente atrás com o número 9.

Por último, ela coloca a gravata pelo pescoço.

"Como estou? - ela vira e me pergunta. Devo está boquiaberta nos últimos minutos vendo ela se arrumar pois minha boca está aberta. Nunca, nos tempos que Hermione chegou aqui eu a vi se arrumar assim.

Percebo que as garotas estão tão surpresas quanto eu.

"Você está realmente linda, Hermione. - Digo por fim quando saio do transe.

Ela sorri antes de dizer. - Você também. - afirma e se vira para pegar sua bolsa e descer para o café da manhã.

Levanto e a sigo pela porta, depois de verem Hermione, quase todas (exceto Dorcas que também vem.) Vão refazer o visual.

"Não vai esperar Black? - pergunto a ela quando passamos pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

Hermione balança a cabeça. - Ele já deve ter ido para o café da manhã, ele diz que James o obriga a se levantar mais cedo pra se preparar pro jogo.

"Então Hermione..- Dorcas começa com os olhos arregalados. - Como você aprendeu a se produzir assim?

"Eu tinha essa amiga minha que simplesmente adorava Quadribol, ela e mais duas sempre se produziam pra um jogo, então, aprendir uns truques. - Ela dar de ombro com um sorriso triste antes de parar de repente. - Eu exagerei muito? - pergunta ela, seu rosto uma mistura de confusão e martírio.

\- Não! - Dorcas e eu dissemos em Uníssono.

Ela suspira aliviada e volta a andar.

"Se você não se importa que eu pergunte, Hermione. Mas por quê você resolveu se arrumar assim hoje? - Pergunto relutante, com medo que ela de ofenda.

"Vamos dizer que estou participando de um joguinho. - Ela sorri maliciosa antes de entrar pelas portas do Salão.

Então eu percebo como ela encurtou um pouco sua saia, as pernas longas em destaque.

Ela também anda diferente, quase como se fosse um predador prestes a fisgar sua presa.

Não faço idéia que jogo ela está jogando, mas quero muito ver o desfecho.

Por isso que a sigo quando ela segura minha mão e me puxa em direção aos Marotos.

Eles ainda não perceberam nossa presença, freneticamente discutindo entre eles.

Hermione chega por trás de Black e Potter.

Remus é o primeiro que a ver e arregala os olhos antes de abaixar o olhar, as bochechas ganhando uma coloração rosada.

Tenho vontade de ri da timidez dele.

Hermione coloca as duas mãos nos ombros de Black e depois se inclina e roça um beijo delicado na bochecha dele.

É terno que não sei nem o que pensar.

Ele se vira para ela com um sorriso. - Iai gatinha...- ele para no meio da frase. Seu olhar descendo avaliador sobre ela, o cinza escurecendo gradativamente conforme seu olhar percorre toda a extensão que é Hermione.

Uma das mãos dela ainda tá no ombro dele, então a mão Dele segura sua cintura com firmeza.

Ele encara ela com tanta intensidade que eu coro sem querer.

Eu só quero sair daqui, é como se toda a tensão deles ecoace ao redor, mantendo todos em um estado de transe.

"Você sabe jogar em gatinha. - Ele fala com a voz rouca, cada sílaba pontilhada em determinação.

Tenho que reprimir a vontade de suspirar, implorar, falar.

"Evans.- James grita de repente, quebrando a tensão que todos fomos submetidos.

Hermione pisca um pouco antes de sentar no meio de Sirius e James.

Fico olhando aonde sentar, entre o fogo e a frigideira.

Vejo que Sirius sussurrou uma coisa no ouvido de Hermione que a fez ri.

Bom, está resolvido. Não quero ficar no meio de qualquer coisa estranha que eles tenham.

Sigo em direção a James que mantém um sorriso grande no rosto.

"Bom dia Evans. Animada pra me ver jogar? - A voz dele é estranhamente aguda. Reviro os olhos pra perguntar e vejo Dorcas se sentado ao lado de Sirius.

"Estou animada para ver o time jogando, Potter. Não tem nada a ver com você. - Sorrio docemente antes de pegar uma panqueca da pilha que já tinha ali.

"Então...- ele recomeça de novo. - Você também quer uma camisa minha pra usar?

Do outro lado da mesa, vejo Remus cuspir suco de abóbora.

Olho confusa por um momento e vejo como seu rosto está extremamente vermelho, ele está praticamente atirando adagas pelos olhos em direção a Sirius.

Sirius por outro lado, mantém a postura relaxada, um braço em volta dos ombros de Hermione.

Um pouco confusa com isso, viro em direção a James para responder sua pergunta quando o vejo com o rosto tenso.

Cada músculo facial congelado em uma expressão estranha, os dedos segurando o copo de suco com força.

Dou os ombros para isso, estranhando a situação.

Escolho não responder Potter e volto a comer meu café, todos comendo em um silêncio constrangedor.

Exceto Peter que solta umas frases aleatórias.

"Vamos. " James de levanta de repente. - Está na hora. - Sirius e Hermione seguem o exemplo, assim o o resto de nós.

Sirius ainda mantém um braço ao redor dos ombros de Hermione, assim como ela segura a cintura dele com força.

Eles são de fato são um casal muito bonito.

Nunca imaginei que qualquer coisa poderia acontecer entre os dois.

Mas agora, vendo como ele mantém um sorriso fácil enquanto diz uma coisa a ela e vendo como ela relaxa seu corpo contra o dele, como se ele fosse uma extensão dela mesma.

Não consigo imaginar isso de outra forma.

James, Remus e Peter engatam em uma conversa enquanto andam em direção ao campo de Quadribol.

"Isso não é um pouco surreal? - Dorcas pergunta e acena em direção a Sirius e Hermione.

Concordo com a cabeça mas não digo nada, meu olhar percorre a multidão de alunos tomando seus lugares no campo, me perguntando aonde diabos estão Marlenne, Mary e Lizzie.

"Agora tenho que ir no vestiário pra me trocar. - Escuto Sirius dizer para Hermione.

Ela dar um selinho casto nos lábios dele e deseja boa sorte. Hermione se vira para James, levanta e mão e passa pelos fios da frente do cabelo dele.

"Boa sorte pra você também, Potter.- Ela diz antes de pegar a mão de Remus e seguir em direção a arquibancada. - Vamos Lily, Dorcas.- Ela grita por cima do rugido da multidão, as cores Vermelho e Verde se destacando de forma monstruosa.

"Vou marcar um gol pra você nos primeiros dez minutos, Evans.- James diz quando Sirius começa a arrasta-lo em direção ao vestiário.

Ele está longe antes que eu possa dizer alguma coisa.

Mesmo com a multidão, o vento gelado me faz estremecer.

Estou espremida entre Remus e Hermione. Peter está do lado de Remus e Dorcas do outro lado de Hermione.

"Algum sinal da Marly e das meninas? - Pergunto por cima do barulho para Dorcas que balança a cabeça.

"Veja, lá vem eles.- Remus diz e aponta para algumas figuras distintas que acabaram de entrar no campo.

"Ainda não acredito que deixaram Chris voltar. - Digo para Remus que sorri.

"Você ainda fica surpresa com o que Pontas e Almofadinhas conseguem quando se juntam? - Ele pergunta pra de repente, ficar muito vermelho e encarar Hermione pelo canto do olho.

Ela fica tensa por um segundo só pra relaxar no próximo, apesar das bochechas atingirem a mesma coloração de Remus.

O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

"Nossa como Sirius fica quente de uniforme. - Dorcas diz de forma inconsciente.

Meus olhos se arregalam em direção a Hermione, esperando qualquer ataque de ciumes.

Ela ri antes de dizer. - Quente pra caralho. Adoro quando ele Prende o cabelo assim.

Mesmo a contra gosto.

Tenho que concordar que Sirius fica muito, muito quente de roupa de Quadribol.

James não fica muito atrás, apesar da estrutura magra, seu corpo é musculoso nos lugares certos, a camisa apertando seu torço com força; destacando ainda mais.

"Os capitães dêem as mãos. - Minerva, que está apitando o jogo, ordena.

James se aproxima e aperta a mão de um gorila que é o capitão do time da Sonserina.

Gregory Goyle.

Só o nome me dar repulsa.

Mais burro que uma porta e mais bruto que um urso raivoso.

"Queremos um jogo honesto e limpo.- a maioria dos Grifinorios ao redor bufam.

Os jogadores se posicionam no ar e então, Minerva joga a bola e o jogo começa.

"James toma posse da Goles e esperar, Flint faz uma curva fechada contra Potter, um movimento ousado para roubar a Goles. Potter devia com maestria. Black rebate um balanço que vai em direção ao atacante. Avery joga um balaço em direção a Potter que deixa a Goles cair e logo ela é pega por Nott, Black balança o taco perigosamente perto do rosto de Avery tenta revidar. Em uma reviravolta surpreendente, Potter consegue tomar a Goles de volta e a lança em direção ao aro, marcando o primeiro gol pra Grifinoria em menos de dez minutos de jogo e a multidão vai a loucura. - Os gritos são insurdecedores, que tenho que tampar os ouvidos.

Quando ninguém está olhando, não consigo impedir meu sorriso.

Ele conseguiu cumprir sua promessa, afinal.

____________________________________

Regulos Black.

Arranco as luvas com força. Raiva irradiado em ondas dentro de mim.

Não acredito que perdemos de novo para os malditos Grifinorios.

Apresso meus passos em direção as masmorras, nem um pouco interessado em ouvir outro grito de comemoração dos malditos leões.

Uma mão de repente agarra minha capa, me puxando em direção a uma sala de aula vazia.

Então uma boca sobre a minha, quente e exigente.

Reuni um pouco de força e empurro seu peito com dificuldade.

"Que porra é essa Crouch.- grito com raiva e limpo minha boca com as costas da mão.

"Você estava tão triste por ter perdido que eu pensei em te animar um pouco. - Ele diz um pouco confuso, um tom de mágoa na voz.

Seu cabelo castanho perfeitamente alinhado estava um pouco fora do lugar, assim como sua boca vermelha.

Desvio o olhar com dificuldade.

"Você sabe bem que isso acabou.- Digo de forma calma e formal pra ver se ele entende de uma vez. - Você sabia que não teríamos futuro!

Agora seu sorriso caiu completamente. - Mas eu pensei que tudo voltaria ao normal agora.

"E por que isso?- Pergunto e cruzo os braços sobre o peito.

"Que seu irmão pegou a vadiazinha pra ele.- Ele diz erguendo o queixo com desafio.- Se ela deu para Sirius, sua mãe obviamente desaprova o noivado.

Eu solto uma risada sem humor, ele não sabe de nada.

"É aí que você se engana, agora ela quer que eu flerte com Dumbledore mais do que nunca. Agora para ela, virou pessoal.

Crouch distorce a cara de desgosto. - Ela certamente não quer que Você se comprometa com uma vadia perdida que nem deve ser mais pura. -

\- Você é burro assim mesmo? - Grito de repente assustando Crouch que pula pra trás. - Ela pode muito bem fuder toda a maldita escola, pode dar para todo o quarteto Maroto que não vai importar, contando que minha família consiga o nome Dumbledore e ela for capaz de dar herdeiro. Ela ainda é valiosa, não posso desistir. - encaro ele firmemente com a última palavra. - Não vou desistir.

Abro a porta e lanço o melhor de desprezo que consigo reunir.

"E se você tentar me beijar de novo contra a minha vontade, vou morder sua boca pra sangrar, sua bixa. - ele se encolhe com o insulto, colocando as mãos protetoramente ao redor de si. O olhar desolado em algum ponto fixo no chão.

Bato a porta com força quando saio.

É melhor assim.


	24. Capítulo 24.- Sirius Black III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vou me enganar mais uma vez, fingindo que te amo às vezes, como se não te amasse sempre.
> 
> Tati Bernardino

Tropeçamos um pouco na escada naquela noite.

Era quase 2 da manhã quando finalmente as festividades da festa no salão comunal terminou.

Meu braço ao redor da cintura de Hermione era apertado, o andar dela era precário, quase como se ela estivesse dormindo.

"Cadê a porra Evans quando precisamos dela.- falo irritado, dissipando um pouco da névoa do álcool.

"Ela foi dormir cedo, bebeu demais. - Hermione falou e começou a ri como se estivesse contando uma piada engraçada. - Como uma pessoa pode beber tanto assim? -

"Eu nem imagino. - bufo desdenhoso olhando para sua cara adorável de uma pessoa completamente bêbada. - E agora? Não posso te levar pela escada e você não pode andar sozinha. - tento pensar em uma solução.

Não posso gritar pois os quartos ficam mais acima na torre, ela provavelmente não vai ouvir. Também não posso enviar uma mensagem, se ela tiver bêbada como Hermione diz, ela nem vai conseguir acordar.

Olho para trás e vejo que todos os alunos estão igualmente bêbados ou pior.   
"Isso é uma merda.- sussurro com raiva antes de virar para Hermione que estava me encarando com um beicinho.

"Você está bravo comigo. - Decide por fim, sua voz soando incrivelmente infantil.

"O que ? - pergunto confuso. - claro que não! De onde você tirou isso?

"Você tá! . - ela insistiu. - quando você está bravo, suas sobrancelhas se juntam assim como agora e você fica lambendo os lábios desse jeito. - Ela atirou a língua vermelha e passou pelo lábio inferior, tudo isso Segurando meu olhar.

Cravei as unhas na cintura dela para me impedir de tomar sua boca na minha, pra minha língua tomar o lugar da dela.

"Escuta, não estou bravo com você, só estou chateado por outras coisas.

"Que coisas? - pergunta na voz lindamente arrastada.

Alguns fios tinham saído da coroa de cabelo dela, caindo para emoldurar o rosto perfeitamente.

Um fio cuidadosamente cruzando as bochechas rosadas. A minha blusa apertada no corpo dela estava toda amarrotada agora, seus pequenos pés descalços.

Que merlin, morgana, Salazar. Que qualquer um me der forças para resistir só mais um pouco.

Eu sei que ela estava me provocando.

Eu soube no momento que ela entrou no salão parecendo uma princesa da Grifinoria com a minha camisa de time que tinha meu nome impresso.

Mas eu fui forte, não poderia perder pra ela de novo.

Resistir a cada olhar, cada toque, cada cheiro. Mesmo que tudo que eu quisesse era me enterrar dentro dela.

"Não importa, você vai ter que dormir comigo. - digo por fim, a arrastando escada acima até o meu dormitório.

Tenho certa dificuldade em abrir a porta, mesmo que a minha resistência seja melhor ao álcool, ele ainda me afeta.

Entro no quarto escuro, o único som sendo os roucos de Peter. Levo Hermione até minha cama na parede a direita, uma brisa leve entrando pela janela.

"Estou tão cansada.- ela suspira quando senta na cama fofa.

"Eu sei, você só precisa deitar e dormir um pouco.- respondo e ajudo ela se deitar na cama, ocupando o lado da Parede.

Olho em direção a cama dos meus companheiros e vejo que eles estão completamente capotados em coma alcoólico.

Balanço a cabeça para isso, honestamente...

Vou em direção ao banheiro para escovar os dentes e depois volto para cama.

Hermione está encolhida no canto, o coberto coberto até o queixo. Levanto o lençol e entro no espaço quente.

Ajusto o travesseiro na cabeça para ter melhor conforto e fecho os olhos, cansaço finalmente me alcançando.

Não sei se dormir minutos ou horas quando escuto um gemido tímido.

Fico alerta imediatamente, meus sentidos em frenez procurando a fonte.

Novamente e desta vez, do meu lado.

"Gatinha, o que você tá fazendo. - sussurro com a voz rouca de sono. Ela fica tensa atrás de mim.

"Desculpe, não quis te acordar. - a voz dela é alertar, indicando que ela já estava acordada a um tempo. - pode voltar a dormir.

Grande chance de isso acontecer.

Então o cheiro dela me atinge em cheio, doce, tão único.

Fecho os olhos, tentando acalmar minha respiração.

"Você tinha que fazer isso agora? - pergunto quase com raiva. Mesmo sem ver, sei que ela revirou os olhos pra mim.

"Só consigo dormir depois de gozar. - mordo o travesseiro com o pensamento dela fazendo aquilo toda maldita noite.

"Tudo bem pra você eu continuar? - a voz dela ainda continua meio arrastada.

"Gatinha, o corpo é seu, pode fazer o que quiser. - respondo sem me virar, quem sabe como ela deve estar.

Ela podia muito bem estar nua.

Malditamente nua na minha cama.

Com a mão entre as pernas, se derretendo nos meus lençóis.

Estou tão ferrado agora.

Tento ignorar o barulho que sua mão molhada faz quando entra e sai, entra e sai.

Ignore os pequenos miados que ela solta pelos lábios, ignoro até como ela balança a cama com o ritmo frenético dos quadris.

Mais eu não posso, merlin, não consigo ignorar como ela geme meu nome.

Eu me viro para ela de forma repentina e engasgo com a visão.

A camisa foi levantada até o topo, dois montes macios com mamilos perfeitamente arqueados estavam em plena visão.

Ela apertava um freneticamente, enquanto outra mão estava em baixo do lençol, as pernas bem abertas, os dedos em movimento constante.

Seus olhos estavam fechados e sua boca, aberta em soluços prazerosos.

Sem pensar, por que eu realmente nunca penso antes de fazer uma merda, eu inclino em direção ao seio dela, tomando um mamilo endurecido na boca.

Ela pula quando sente minha língua rodeando o ponto rosado, seus olhos se abrem. Eles estão tão negros como um céu sem estrela.

Ela abre a boca em um O perfeito antes de gemer novamente quando mordo a carne de leve.

"Ohh Sirius.- ela geme baixinho, arqueando o busto em minha direção.   
Usando só a língua, rodeio todo o mamilo, fazendo movimentos rápidos na ponta.

Com uma mão, puxo o lençol para baixo para ter a visão perfeita dela.

"Deuses gatinha. - suspiro com dor com a visão. Meu pênis latejando dentro da calça. - Quem você está pensando quando faz isso? - pergunto espalhando Beijos úmidos por toda a extensão do pescoço. Alternando entre lamber e morder.

"V-você..e.- a voz dela falha quando minha mão descer até tocar o clitóris inchado. Beijo sua boca para engolir seus gemidos cada vez mais alto enquanto minha mão brinca com as suas dobras.

Mordo o canto da sua boca quando lutamos para recuperar o fôlego, agora só era minha mão trabalhando entre esfregar e puxar.

A respiração dela ficou cada vez mais rápida conforme os movimentos ficam mais ousados.

"E?- pergunto no ouvido dela, sentando suas paredes se fechando ao redor dos meus dedos. - em quem mais você estava pensando, gatinha?

Ela abre os olhos, vira e me encara diretamente antes de responder.

"James.- murmura como um segredo. Ela move suas mãos, as mãos que estavam dentro dela e embala meus cabelos, aranha meu couro cabeludo e puxa minha boca para a dela novamente.

Sua língua quente se enrolando com a minha, dentes arranhando o máximo que conseguem. Lábios sugando todo o ar do meu corpo.

"Estou pensando passar meus dedos pelo cabelo dele assim.- ela confessa em um murmúrio. - arranhar o abdômen dele assim. - ela passa as unhas pela minha barriga, descendo até chegar na borda da calça. - sentir o quão bem ele se sente aqui.

Então sua mão entra, agarrando meu pênis com força, bombardeando em movimentos lentos e torturantes.

"Gatinha...- imploro quando todo o meu corpo fica em estado de êxtase com as palavras dela, com a sua mão me rodeando deliberadamente. - preciso estar Dentro de você agora. -

Ela sorri e diz. - pensei que nunca fosse perguntar.

Ela se abaixa sem esperar uma resposta, sua mão puxando minha calça e cueca para baixo.   
Meu pau praticamente pula pra fora quando ela terminar de me despir.

ela coloca uma perna de cada lado da minha cintura, se abaixando devagar até meu pênis tocar sua entrada molhada.

Jogo minha cabeça para trás conforme ela vai se abaixando, um rugido se formando no peito conforme o calor vai se envolvendo.

"Caralho princesa, tão apertado. - sussurro incoerente quando ela se senta totalmente, seu corpo fica parado, se acostumando com a invasão.

Agarro a fronha com força, reunindo todo os pensamentos inocentes que eu consigo imaginar pra não gozar ali mesmo como um garotinho virgem.

Ela começa a rebolar devagar e céus, estou fodido.

Mantenho as mãos para me enquanto a observo pular calmamente em cima do meu pau, sua excitação descendo por todo o caminho, deixando um barulho obcesno no ar.

As mãos dela estão cravadas no meu osso pélvico.

"Você não pretende me ajudar? - ela perguntar quando ver que ainda estou parado.

"Não dar. - Digo quase com vergonha. - se eu me mexer, ao menos tocar em você, não vou conseguir me segurar.

Ela me olha para ter certeza que estou falando sério e quando ver minha postura tensa, começa a sorri.

"Então é melhor manter a calma. - ela diz e rebola novamente. Mordo minha bochecha com força quando o prazer triplica com a ação. - ou quem sabe, rápido. - Hermione pega impulso  
Com as duas mãos espalmadas e começa a cavalgar cada vez mais rápido e mais forte.

Sinto meu pau sendo apertado e solto muito rápido. Contra a minha vontade, meus quadris se impulsionam para frente para encontrar o dela.

"Foda-se foda-se. - murmuro e viro a nossa posição, jogando seu corpo esparramado no colchão, suas pernas se prendendo firmemente em minhas costas enquanto eu empurro mais fundo que consigo.

Meus movimentos vão ficando desleixados cada vez que empurro e de novo e de novo.

Hermione sussurra meu nome erradicamente, suas mãos espalhadas no meu peito enquanto nossos quadris se encontram no meio.

Sinto um calor se acumulando e vai ficando cada vez mais forte até que eu estou gritando enquanto me derramo dentro dela.

Então sua boca está na minha, engolindo os gemidos um do outro conforme nossos corpos vão se acalmando.

"Porra, gatinha. Não acredito que pedir de novo.- falo em contestação, minha cabeça descansando na curva do pescoço dela.

"Eu não tinha a menor dúvida disso.- ela ri e eu não consigo evitar sorri de volta.


	25. Capítulo 25.- Marotos III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A vida é aquilo que acontece enquanto você está fazendo outros planos.
> 
> John Lennon

Remus gemeu com a dor de cabeça quando se levantou na manhã seguinte, o estômago revirando de forma desagradável. 

Ele estremeceu quando sentiu um frio cortante entrando pela janela do quarto, do lado de fora, era possível ver pequenos flocos de neve rodopiando lentamente.

Ele apertou o lençol quente em volta de si, caminhando lentamente até o banheiro, estremecendo só de pensar na água fria, torcendo para ter água quente nos canos hoje.

Ele tropeçou em algo no chão, tendo que se firmar em uma das figas da cama para se firmar. 

Ele se abaixou e analisou um tecido que era obviamente um sutiã vermelho.

Um pequeno rubor subiu pelo pescoço dele, vergonha lutando contra o estado de dormência. 

Remus resolveu dar de ombros, seu estado era ruim demais para ele pensar em qualquer coisa agora além de se aliviar e voltar a dormir algumas horas adicionais. 

Sirius estava terminado de fechar a camisa quando uma tosse na cama vizinha o interrompeu. Ele sorriu para a forma desengonçado do lobisomem. 

"Bebeu demais Moony? - Sirius não conseguiu evitar provocar; seu humor bastante alegre naquela manhã. 

"Sirius, o que é isso?- Seu tom era neutro, embora sua carranca traísse seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Em uma mão, ele segurava o sutiã que Hermione tinha esquecido na cama dele ao sair, ele deve ter caído durante o sono de Sirius.

"Um sutiã? - Sirius bufou em resposta.

"Não fode comigo, Almofadinhas. - Remus se levantou e jogou o sutiã na cama de Sirius. - Só tenha cuidado ok?

"Eu não fiz nada de errado. - Ele começou a ficar seriamente irritado com o comportamento de Remus.- Esse sutiã é da Hermione, sabe, minha namorada. 

Remus começou a ri, uma risada seca antes de se virar para Sirius. 

"Esse é o problema, quando você deixou de acrescentar "falsa" namorada no começo dessa frase?

Sirius rapidamente percebeu seu erro.

"Idai? Somos livres, podemos fazer sexo a hora que bem quisermos, qual o seu maldito problema Moony?- Era tudo que Sirius precisava, depois de uma noite maravilhosa, ter que aguentar um dos surtos de Remus.- eu sei que a lua cheia é amanhã, mas isso não é motivo pra você agir como um maldito ditador sobre a minha vida sexual.

Remus suspirou infeliz.

Sirius realmente não fazia idéia de como estava agindo, ele era cego para os próprios sentimentos. 

"Só se pergunte Sirius. - Ele disse em um tom de finalidade caminhando em direção ao banheiro. 

"Se pergunte o que?

"O quanto da noite passada foi real pra você. - declarou quando fechou a porta do banheiro com um baque. 

Sirius respirou fundo quando as palavras entraram dentro dele.

O quanto da noite passada foi real? Que diabos de pergunta era essa?

E por que ele não conseguia parar os sentimentos inquietos que guerreavam dentro dele.

"Aliás, cadê Petey e James?- a voz do Remus chamou do banheiro, assustando Sirius que ficou o último minuto em silêncio contemplativo. 

"Peter foi procurar alguma coisa pra comer e James foi atrás de Lily com os outros monitores para ajudar na Festa de natal esse ano. - Ele falou tudo em uma voz monótona. A alegria de acordar com o cheiro dela no travesseiro, completamente substituída pelo aperto frio da incerteza. 

____________________________________

James apertou o casado mais apertado em volta do corpo esguio, a ponta do sapato chutando a neve que se acumulou durante a noite. 

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, o cheiro limpo da floresta com a geada invadindo seu sistema. 

Ele se aproximou da figura solitária que estava sentada em baixo de uma árvore grande, o olhar fixo na água escura do lago negro. 

"Você não deveria estar ajudando com os preparativos para a festa? - ele pulou um pouco com o som da voz dela.

Ele estava esperando para pega-la distraída...

"Deveria é a palavra chave. - ele respondeu e se sentou do lado dela, em cima da capa que ela colocou estendida ali. - Só estou pegando um pouco de ar.

Eles não falaram nada por um momento, perdidos nos próprios pensamentos. 

"Você parece chateado. - ele piscou um pouco, sua mente voltando a realidade. James se virou já para ver ela o encarando. 

"Não estou chateado, um pouco exausto talvez. - Ele tentou sorrir um pouco só para o sorriso cair no segundo seguinte. - Não sei o que estou fazendo...- confessou baixinho, torcendo os dedos um no outro sobre a luva preta. 

"Lily?-

Ele levantou a cabeça, surpreso. 

"Como você sabe?

"Você só possui esse semblante triste quando leva um "Não" dela. - 

James riu, sem qualquer humor por trás. - Suponho que seja verdade, depois de tantos "Não". Era suposto eu já ter me acostumado até agora. 

Hermione balançou a cabeça de forma negativa, levando os dedos e entrelaçando com os de James. Calor passando através das luvas protetoras. 

"Ninguém nunca deveria se acostumar com a rejeição. - 

"É só que...- ele fechou os olhos para tentar expressar o que estava sentindo. Lágrimas piscando através das pálpebras. - eu devo ser realmente horrível para ser dispensado tantas vezes assim. Eu sei que não sou como Sirius, mas...Estou tão cansado de nunca sair do lugar. - ele bufou com desgosto, a emoção apertando sua garganta. Ele levou um dedo para limpar uma lágrima que escorreu pela bochecha. 

Ele sentiu uma mão gentil tocar sua bochecha e se virou para encarar orbes claros e quentes olhando para ele.

"Você não é Sirius e nem deveria tentar ser. Você é especial do seu jeito, James. Nunca pense que você não é o suficiente. -

James piscou para ela, emoções conflituosas se agitando no seu interior.

"Como você poderia saber? Só me conhece a poucos meses, enquanto Lily me conhece a anos.

"Um dia.- ela respondeu suavemente. - um dia é o suficiente pra saber o quão incrível você é. 

Os olhos de James se arregalaram com a frase, as palavras dela foram tão forte, tão cheia de certeza que ele ficou tonto por um segundo. 

"Então você deveria dizer isso para Lily.- ele tentou aliviar o clima com uma piada. 

"Você deveria dizer isso a ela. - Hermione deu um leve empurrou no ombro dele. - Eu não sou uma coruja. 

"Mas se ela não percebeu tudo isso que você disse em 6 anos, como diabos vai fazer qualquer diferença agora? Ela já me conhece, só não ficou impressionada. - Ele tentou manter a amargura longe da voz.

E de repente, Hermione começou a ri.

Ele olhou para ela em confusão. " Esta seriamente rindo da minha desgraça? - ele tentou não ficar irritado por isso. Ele ja sabia que era patético, mas ela também não precisava esfregar na cara.

"Desculpe James. - Ela deve ter visto alguma coisa na expressão dele pois parou de ri imediatamente. - Não estou rindo de você. 

"Poderia ter me enganado. - Ele zombou. 

Ele deu um pequeno soco no braço dele. - Não estava mesmo! Só fiquei imaginando como você pode ser um pouco idiota as vezes. 

"Desculpe?- primeiro ela ri e agora o chama de idiota. 

"Lily não conhece o verdadeiro você. - Ela se apressou a explicar.- ela conhece o James que anda como se a escola fosse sua, conhece o James arrogante que faz piadas pelos corredores e zomba dos Sonserinos, conhece o James exagerado que arruma jeitos diferentes de fazer ela passar vergonha. 

"Eu não estava tentando fazer ela passa vergonha! -

"Sim, querido, eu sei. Mas em todos esses anos, você já deveria ter percebido que ela não gosta de chamar atenção. "

"Eu só pensei que ela estava se fazendo de difícil. - James confessou, as orelhas se tingindo de vermelho com a vergonha. Como ele pode ser tão idiota? 

"Então, ela deve ter imaginado que você só estava brincando com ela. Aposto que agora Mesmo você a convidou para ir na festa em frente aos outros monitores. 

"Como você sabe?

Hermione revirou os olhos e James corou de novo. - Tão previsível que você faria algo assim já diz que você esta fazendo algo errado. 

"O que eu faço então? - James gemeu descontente. - eu sonho em casar com essa menina desde que eu tinha 12 anos de idade. Já até imagino os nomes dos nossos bebês que vão puxar os cabelos e os olhos perfeitos dela.- Ele suspirou feliz com a imagem. 

"Com a sua sorte, eles terão seu cabelo.- Hermione riu da careta descontente dele. - Sabe o que John Lennon disse uma vez?

"Quem é John Lennon?

"Cantor e compositor trouxa. Muito inteligente por sinal, ele diz que :A vida é aquilo que acontece enquanto você está fazendo outros planos. - 

James absorveu as palavras por um minuto antes de perguntar. - Então?...

"Então você deve desacelerar um pouco, James. O futuro só a ele pertence, nada dura para sempre. Aproveite os últimos meses escolar com seus amigos, brinque, estude muito, deixe ela te conhecer de verdade. Sem essa de Lírio ou Evans, experimente usar seu nome normal, torne ela uma pessoa normal aos seus olhos com suas qualidades e defeitos. Experimente convidar ela sozinha para sair, converse com ela como uma pessoa normal, procure saber dos interesses dela. Ela vai vim até você, tenho certeza. 

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza? - Ele perguntou suavemente, totalmente absorvido no discurso dela.

"Porque eu já vi uma história de amor parecida como antes essa. - Ela sorriu para ele antes de se levantar, soltando sua mão no processo. Só agora ele percebeu que segurou sua mão durante toda a conversa. 

Ele se virou para ela quando sentiu um baque suave nas costas e depois uma picada de frio. 

"Oh você não fez isso.- ele se virou completamente pra ver ela rindo e segurando outra bola de neve.

"Oh eu fiz sim.- Ela jogou a outra bola de neve que acertou o peito dele. - Vamos lá, Jamey, tá com medo? 

Ele sacou a varinha e produziu cinco bolas de neve perfeitamente redondas antes de pegar pelos braços. 

"Agora você tá ferrada. - ele ameaçou com um sorriso maníaco. 

Ela começou a correr pelo pátio ele correu atrás dela. Ela olhou para ele por cima do ombro. - Só se você conseguir me pegar.


	26. Capítulo 26. - Hogwarts III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não adianta. Eu não vou chorar, não vou sofrer, não vou te ligar! Eu te amo, mas também me canso.
> 
> Caio Fernando Abreu.

Ele não se preparou para a visão que teve quando abriu a porta. 

Ele nunca se preparou para ter seu coração partido em mil pedaços em menos de um segundo. 

Ele nunca se preparou para a dor sufocante no peito, a ardência nos olhos. 

Ele nunca se preparou para a traição do meu melhor amigo. 

É, a vida é uma merda.

_________________________________  
5 Horas antes

O quarto era uma bagunça de objetos voando por toda parte. 

Ninguém estava no seu melhor. 

Olhando de perto, não dava pra saber qual quarto era o mais perturbado. 

Hermione estava terminado de dar uns retoques finais de cachos suaves nos cabelos ruivos de Lily.

"Nem sem por que estou tão nervosa. - Lily mordeu os lábios, olhando sua imagem refletida no espelho. - não é nem a primeira festa que eu vou...eu só, sinto esse embrulho estranho no estômago. - ela nem sabia porque estava divagando assim, ela só sabia que podia confiar nessa menina de alguma forma.

"Se ajuda, também estou nervosa. - Hermione respondeu com um sorriso, os cabelos agora lisos descendo em cascata pelas costas nuas, roçando o topo do bumbum. 

"Hoje é o seu primeiro encontro público com Black né? - Lily questionou com curiosamente, passando uma sombra suave de azul nas pálpebras. 

Hermione, já com uma sombra prateada nos olhos, delineador preto ajudando a ressaltar seus olhos estranhamente castanhos claros com um toque de vermelho. Sorriu compassiva, as bochechas com um lindo tom rosado. 

"É sim, nem sei porque me arrumei tanto. - Ela alisou o vestido preto, gestos nervosos deixando Vincos na ceda preta. - Não importa de qualquer jeito. - terminou sem graça. 

Lily não sabia o que dizer, nunca tinha visto Hermione em um estado tão vulnerável antes. Então ela fez a melhor coisa que podia, sorriu e disse.

"Tenho certeza que ele vai adorar e se não, eu danço com você a noite toda depois de ajudar a dar um chute no traseiro dele. - Hermione riu um pouco, o nervosismo saindo em ondas, seu estado ficando calmo novamente. 

"Vou cobrar essa promessa viu.- ela disse em tom de brincadeira antes de voltar ao trabalho. - vamos terminar de arrumar esse cabelo ou chegaremos atrasadas. 

___________________________________

"Alguém viu minhas abotoaduras? - Sirius gritou enquanto revirava o malão já arrumado pra partir no dia seguinte. 

"Não, Sirius, pela última vez, ninguém viu suas abotoaduras. - James rosnou de raiva, a mão passando freneticamente pelos cabelos tentando domar a fera pelo menos um pouco. 

"Estão no banheiro.- Petey gritou por cima da algaraza, tentando empurrar o sapato social pelo pé. - sapato estúpido! 

"Valeu Rabicho, pelo menos alguém é útil. - Agradeceu jogando um olhar de desdém para James que prontamente ignorou. 

"Vamos nos atrasar, de novo.- Remus disse calmamente, apertando um nó na gravata e colocando por baixo do colete cinza e depois vestindo uma capa preta simples. Seu cabelo foi penteado cuidadosamente para trás, um único fio caindo nos olhos afiados. Ele lambeu o lábio inferior, um olhar atento no relógio. 

James viu o cabelo do amigo e gemeu em contestação Quando sua jumba preta caiu para todos os lados novamente. 

Ele esfregou os olhos antes de gemer de raiva. - Desisto!

"Finalmente. - os três restantes disseram em uníssono. 

James lançou um olhar venenoso para cada um deles.

Sirius riu e abriu cuidadosamente uma caixa vermelha em cima da cama.

Dentro, ele pegou uma pequena flor rosa com muitas pétalas pequenas ao redor, presa em uma fita de cetim azul, um grampo de pérola no meio da flor.

"Não acredito que estamos sem encontro de novo.- Petey gemeu assustando Sirius que deixou a caixa cair no chão. 

Ele tentou recuperar mas James foi mais rápido e pegou. Ele olhou boquiaberta por um minuto antes de falar. - Você vai dar um corsage para Hermione, você? - James não conseguiu manter a incredulidade longe da voz.  
Seu melhor amigo, o garoto que nunca se apegou a qualquer outra pessoa ah não ser os Marotos, preparou um corsage para uma garota, um dos gestos mais delicados e afetuosas que alguém pode demonstrar. 

Sirius Black fazendo algo assim, só podia ser o fim do mundo. 

"Não é possível...- Petey gaguejou baixinho aonde estava.

Remus não falou nada, um olhar avaliador no rosto. 

"Idai se eu der.- Sirius rosnou agarrando a caixa de volta. - só queria fazer algo legal...- resmungou baixinho e se virou para sair pisando fundo, a capa vermelha brilhando atrás dele, os fios de cabelo escapando do coque malfeito dando o ar de um anjo revolto, os olhos cinzas brilhando como uma tempestade mal contida. 

James ficou olhando Para o nada por um segundo, ainda em choque. 

Remus pegou no seu ombro, a mão roçando na cama vermelha idêntica a de Sirius, o brasão de Lobos da casa Potter brilhando orgulhosamente no peito. 

"Vamos.- Remus disse e os três acompanham até lá em baixo. 

"Nenhuma acompanhante novamente. - Petey resmungou baixinho na poltrona no salão comunal.

"Estamos no mesmo barco colega.- James respondeu da poltrona oposta. 

Petey fez uma careta indignada. - Você só não tem par porque não quer, qualquer uma ficaria feliz pra ir com você, mas nenhuma delas é Evans. Então você dispensou todas.- James fez uma careta feia enquanto Sirius e Remus riam.

"O Peter tem razão, Pontas. Talvez você devesse convidar outras garotas. - Remus sugeriu suavemente, com medo de uma explosão do moreno por tal sugestão profana. 

Mas James surpreendeu a todos quando deu de ombros casualmente. - É, talvez eu devesse. 

Sirius correu para o lado do amigo e encostou a mão na testa dele só pra levar um tapa.

"Não tem febre companheiros. - ele sussurrou em um tom conspiratório. 

"Talvez ele esteja possuído? - Remus se aproximou com um olhar preocupado no rosto.- Você tocou em algo estranho hoje Jamey? - ele não esperou resposta antes de pegar a mão de James e cheirar. James pulou para trás puxando a mão para si.

"O mesmo cheiro ainda, não acho que seja possessão. -

"Drogas.- Peter sugeriu. - vamos olhar se as pupilas estão vermelhas ou dilatadas. 

"Parem todos vocês! - rugiu com raiva quando os três avançaram simultaneamente. - Eu estou perfeitamente bem, obrigado! 

"Não pode ser, Pontas. Você concordou em sair com outras meninas, você! - Sirius gesticulou furiosamente para James como se explicasse tudo. 

"Não foi você que falou que só beijaria sua doce e pura Lírio. - Peter falou imitando uma voz irritantemente doce. 

"Não foi ontem que você estava fazendo uma planilha para todos os aniversários futuros seu e de Lily?- Remus questionou confuso. 

"E aquela fez que você se banhou de chocolate nos dias dos namorados e se deu de presente para ela? -

"Ou o dia que você pintou aquele quadro grotesco dela e pendurou no salão principal para todos verem e foi preciso vim o próprio Dumbledore para tirar? 

"Ou aquel-

"Chega! - James gritou de novo.- eu lembro bem tudo que fiz, obrigado. Só resolvi acatar o conselho de uma amiga e relaxar um pouco.

"Que amiga? - Remus perguntou desconfiado. - você só tem a nós e só temos a você. 

"Não interessa, chega dessa conversa. - Por algum motivo, James não queria compartilhar sua conversa com Hermione com ninguém.

"Poxa pensei que ficaria aqui a noite toda ouvindo as façanhas de James Potter em sua busca épica pelo amor de Lily Evans. - Todos se viraram para Hermione que estava casualmente encostada no pé da escada. Um sorriso divertido esticando os lábios vermelhos vivo. 

Sirius parou por um minuto inteiro. Seu olhar completamente vidrado dela, seu olhar seguindo as curvas suaves pressionadas contra o tecido preto profundo que caia suavemente em ondas até os pés, mostrando dois saltos altos prateados, uma tira enrolada no tornozelo. 

Seu cabelo totalmente liso caindo como ondas pelas costas. Seu rosto era lindo, pequenas sardas salpicadas pelo nariz pequeno tornando ainda mais evidente os olhos de cores incomuns.

"Devemos ir, estamos atrasados. - Hermione comentou um pouco desconfortável enquanto os quatro ainda estavam olhando fixamente para ela.

"Você...Você está deslumbrante. - Sirius foi o primeiro a sair do transe, caminhando até ela em passos vacilantes. Ele nervosamente puxou uma caixa de dentro das vestes.- Eu queria te dar isso. - ele abriu para revelar a pequena flor. 

Hermione engasgou por um momento antes de pegar a flor. 

"Eu...Não acredito que você fez isso, é lindo!.- Ela só olha para ele por um momento, as bochechas rosadas de tanto sorrir. - obrigado. Quase ninguém lembra que tem uma flor com o meu nome. - ela começou a divagar antes de respirar fundo e devolver o corsage para Sirius. - Coloca em mim?

Ela estendeu o pulso nu e ele suavemente deslizou o pequeno laço, se encaixado perfeitamente contra a pele pálida. 

"É melhor a gente ir.- Remus disse com um pouco de culpa por interromper um momento privado. 

Sirius concordou e deu um braço para Hermione que prontamente embalou com o dela e juntos, seguiram para festa. 

"Nossa...- Hermione suspirou quando olhou para o salão enfeitado, as mesas grandes foram retiradas e mesas redondas foram espalhadas pelo local. 

Duas mesas foram empurradas contra a parede e nelas tinham guloseimas de todos os tipos.

O teto foi encantado para um céu limpo, incontáveis constelações brilhando acima, deixando o ambiente claro e agradável. 

"É tudo tão lindo. - Hermione suspirou feliz tocando pequenos enfeites pelas paredes. 

"Parece que eles se superaram esse ano.- Sirius concordou enquanto eles seguiam para reivindicar uma mesa.

Hermione sentou entre James e Sirius, Remus pegando o outro lado de Sirius e Peter se sentando perto de James.

"Cadê Lily?- James perguntou não conseguindo se conter. Peter bufou e levou uma cotovelada de Remus. 

"Ela saiu mais cedo com as meninas, elas devem está por ai.- Hermione respondeu. 

"Estou varado de fome.- Peter comentou passando a mão pela barriga. - Quando vão servir o jantar? 

"A qualquer momento. - Sirius revirou os olhos e no mesmo instante, pratos de comidas aparecem em todas as mesas. 

"Céus eu amo cervo. - Hermione gemeu quando deu uma mordida na carne saborosa. - a carne é sempre tão macia.

Sirius engasgou do seu lado, enquanto James ficava extremamente vermelho e Peter ria baixinho. 

E Remus, ele só queria cavar um buraco em baixo da terra e fingir que não conhecia nenhuma dessas pessoas. 

"Disse alguma coisa errada? - Hermione perguntou confusa. Embora um pequeno rubor tenha subido pelo pescoço. 

"Não é nada, só uma piada interna. - Sirius explicou depois de conseguir tirar o pedaço de comida entalada na goela. 

Eles continuaram comendo até terminar e os Pratos desaparecer. 

"Vamos dançar?.- Sirius perguntou para Hermione que acenou e o seguiu para a pequena pista de dança aonde tinha três casais solitários rodando. 

Hermione passou os braços pelo pescoço de Sirius e ele a embalou pela cintura. 

As mãos segurando a pele nua e macia pelo corte do vestido. Eles balançaram por um tempo em favor da música lenta. 

"Posso falar com Hermione um minutinho?- Lily apareceu e perguntou para Sirius. 

Sirius teve que admitir que ela estava muito bonita naquela noite, o vestindo azul pervinca combinando muito bem com o tom da pele e os cachos dando um tom angelical a ruiva mandona.

"Tudo bem. - Sirius bufou e beijou o pulço de Hermione antes de seguir para a mesa novamente. 

"O que Lily queria? - Remus perguntou quando ele chegou. 

"Só falar com a Hermione.- Respondeu pegando um copo de bebida da mão de Peter que falou "hey!" Mas foi ignorado. 

"Escute, preciso que você dance com Hermione e a distraia enquanto eu batizo o ponche. - Sirius se virou para James que tinha o olhar grudado em Lily.

"Por que eu ?- Perguntou irritado por ter a atenção desviada do seu lírio. 

"Porquê. Remus vai distrair os professores com o seu super cérebro fazendo perguntas avançadas que ele nunca vai usar na vida e o Peter vai explodir aqueles balões ali na entrada que estão cheios de farinha para causar uma distração para os outros alunos responsáveis. - Ele falou a palavra como se você uma ofensa ser responsável, ignorando a carranca indignada de Remus no processo. 

"Hermione, querida. - James gritou alto e Sirius parou de falar imediatamente. 

"O que foi bebê? - Hermione brincou e apertou as duas bochechas de James, rindo com o seu bufo irritado. 

"Vamos dançar? 

"Claro, por que não. - Ela deu de ombros e segurou a mão de James navegando pelos alunos que agora enchiam o salão.

"O James é outra distração, não é? - Remus perguntou em um tom acusatório. 

Sirius riu e acenou em concordância. - James dançando é o melhor tipo de distração que existe, etapa 1, concluída. 

A música estava em um toque agitado, então os marotos restantes ficaram ligados em cada movimento de James. 

Ele começou devagar, só balançando os braços e quadris de acordo com a música. 

Eles ficaram encarando a cara de confusão de Hermione com o passar do tempo em que James melhorava (piorava? ) seus movimentos. 

De repente, ele parecia um inseto levando choque, os braços agitando loucamente para cima e para baixo, o corpo esguio fazendo ondas.

Remus não conseguiu segurar a risada vendo a cena e o melhor, James parecia completamente a vontade, ignorando qualquer olhar ou risada, simplesmente se jogando na emoção e chacoalhando o cabelo loucamente. 

Ele esperou, pensando que Hermione ia sair já que ela estava parada a 30 segundos. Então ela sorriu, deu de ombros e começou a imitar os movimentos loucos de James.

Remus abriu a boca em choque, vendo os dois curvando o corpo para frente e para trás em uma dança estranha e balançando a cabeça como Se tentassem tirar um inseto invisível do cabelo.

"Isso está realmente acontecendo? - Peter sussurrou baixinho. 

"Acho que sim. - Sirius respondeu, um grande sorriso no rosto enquanto olhava James e Hermione fazendo papéis bobos na pista. 

E então o inacreditável aconteceu; uma pessoa começou a imitar os movimentos deles e depois outra e mais outra, até que todos os dançarinos pareciam galinhas decapitadas por todo o lugar. 

"Isso é inacreditável. Não acredito nos meus olhos, isso precisar ser registrado para me saber que não foi um delírio coletivo. 

"Isso com certeza é um delírio coletivo, Moony. 

"Essa distração é melhor do que pensei, Rabicho, vai para os balões e Remus vai para os professores. - Sirius comandou e partiu em direção as bebidas. 

Logo Remus conseguiu enganchar dois professores em palestras fascinante sobre runas e o seu uso em rituais. 

Peter se aproximou cuidadosamente dos balões, uma faca na mão, ele esperou o sinal de Sirius e então, estourou. 

Por todos os lados, balões foram estourados ao mesmo tempo, cobrindo quase todo o salão com uma névoa branca. 

Todos na pista de dança, gritaram de susto, sendo os mais atingidos. 

Hermione riu com vontade quando a massa caiu sobre eles.

Ela pegou um punhado na mão e esfregou nos cabelos de James que gemeu. 

Ele logo também pegou um pouco e lambuzou a cara dela em retaliação. 

Se ele tivesse prestado mais atenção, teria sentindo um pouco de cabelo sendo cortado. 

Então começou uma guerra boba no salão, Todo mundo tentando sujar um ao outro o máximo possível, ficando irreconhecíveis por tanto pó.

Sirius se recostou na mesa, olhando orgulhosamente para a bagunça que eles planejaram. 

"Ei cara prova essa bebida que eu peguei na outra mesa. - James se aproximou rindo, limpando massa branca das vestes, um copo na mão e ofereceu a Sirius. - Não sei o que é, mais é maravilhosa.

Sirius sorriu e pegou o copo de amigo antes de virar totalmente. Um gosto bom como mel descendo pela sua garganta. 

"É bom mesmo. - concordou e colocou o copo na mesa. - Cadê a Hermione?

"Ai que cabeça a minha.- Ele deu um tapa na própria testa. - Ela mandou vim te buscar por que tinha uma surpresa para você. 

Sirius de repente se sentiu muito leve, se deixando ser guiado pelo amigo pelo mar de pessoas até a saída. 

Ele não falou nada enquanto era arrastado pelos corredores escuros, uma dormência estranha entorpecendo seus sentidos, fazendo ele tropeçar nos próprios pés. 

Ele seguiu até uma sala pequena sem janelas, só uma cama disposta na meio e nela tinha uma pessoa já deitava. 

Ele reconheceu cabelos ruivos antes de sentir uma pancada atrás da cabeça e tudo ficar escuro. 

__________________________________  
Mesma noite, 20 minutos antes.

Lily saiu apressada pela porta, uma carta na mão dizendo que Marlenne tinha bebido demais e estava pedindo a ajuda dela imediatamente. 

Francamente, em menos de três horas de festa e sua amiga já estava assim. Não era nenhuma surpresa que Marlenne começava suas festinhas antes mesmo de chegar no salão. 

Ela se apressou para Chegar ao banheiro e interrompeu pelas portas só para sentir dois braços fortes a segurando por trás, prendendo seus braços fortemente atrás das costas.   
Ela gruniu de dor e tentou se libertar, só para sentir uma dor aguda quando ele apertou seu pulso com força. 

"Você não vai se safar disso, Black. - Ela rosnou quando viu o herdeiro negro na frente dela em toda sua glória de aristocrata. 

Ele riu e logo foi acompanhado do loiro que a prendeu por trás. 

Avery.

"Suas cobras nojentas.- Regulus se aproximou dela e passou a mão pelo pescoço, a fazendo estremecer de repulsa e medo. 

"Cuidado amor, não insulte uma cobra quando estar a mercê delas.- ele deu outra risada e se afastou dela.

"Por que vocês estão fazendo isso?- ela perguntou e se odiou quando sua voz tremeu. Ela ouviu os boatos que as meninas diziam sobre Avery, será que eles pretendiam estupra-la ali mesmo? 

Ela tremeu de medo só de pensar na possibilidade. 

Regulus deu outra sorriso de escárnio como se pudesse ler os pensamentos dela.

"Eu não tocaria em uma sangue ruim nem pra salvar minha própria pele.- ele cuspiu o nome como um insulto e Lily sentiu o rosto arder com a humilhação. - Não, você está aqui por um esquema maior, na verdade nem seria você. - ele deu um sorriso amargo como se lembrasse de algo particularmente desagradável. - você só foi escolhida como punição para Severus, pela sua recusa em ajudar nossa causa, então minha querida, você vai pagar no lugar dele. 

Ela tentou chutar e gritar quando Regulus se aproximou dela e abriu sua boca a força, causando uma dor na mandíbula. 

Ele despejou algo doce na boca dela, tampando seu nariz e a obrigando a engolir. 

"Agora vamos, temos um encontro marcado com meu irmão. - ela se sentiu sendo arrastada, não sendo mais dona dos próprios movimentos e então; seu mundo escureceu. 

____________________________________

James, Hermione, Remus e Peter procuraram freneticamente por toda a festa, não fazendo idéia de onde Sirius se meteu. 

"Não é do gênero dele fazer algo assim.- James resmungou enquanto subia as escadas para o dormitório da Grifinoria. 

"Do que você tá falando? Ele fazia isso direto para escapulir com alguma menina. - Peter respondeu, completamente alheio a Hermione que paralisou por um momento com o comentário casual.

"Cala a boca Petey.- Remus resmungou quando eles chegaram e atravessaram pelo retrato da mulher gorda.- mesmo antes ele avisava quando saia assim.

"Verdade. - Peter murmurou baixinho com vergonha. 

"Espera aqui, Hermione. Já voltamos. - James não esperou uma resposta quando subiu os degraus de dois e dois e foi direto para o seu malão feito, puxando um pergaminho amarelho com aparência envelhecida. 

Ele murmurou "Eu juro solenemente que não estou fazendo nada de bom." O mapa se abriu, mostrando lugares e nomes. Remus e Petey logo se apressaram a procurar. 

O coração de James errou uma batida quando viu o nome Sirius Black muito próximo do nome Lily Evans.

Remus viu a expressão do amigo e logo tentou amenizar. 

"Não deve ser nada, Pontas, talvez eles só estejam conversando. - 

"Eu não disse nada, Remus. - Ele falou com um tom frio que fez Peter estremecer. - Vamos lá saber o que eles conversam tão próximos. 

E ele partiu como um furacão, sem outra opção, Remus e Peter seguiram atrás. 

"E então, acharam?- Hermione perguntou quando viu James descendo as escadas pior do que quando subiu. 

Ele passou por ela sem responder. 

Remus balançou a cabeça e fez um gesto para ela os seguir. 

James praticamente correu tudo o caminho, não querendo acreditar, se recusando a acreditar. 

Sirius, seu irmão Sirius, nunca faria isso com ele.

Tinha uma explicação para os nomes deles estarem tão entrelaçados, tinha que haver. 

Uma dor de cabeça começou a se formar na parte de trás da cabeça de James com os pensamentos frenéticos. 

Por Merlin que eu esteja errado. 

Por favor que não seja isso.

Mas a vida é uma merda, ele comprovou isso quando abriu a porta e viu seu melhor amigo segurando o amor de sua vida nos braços, os dois completamente pelados.


	27. Capítulo 27.- Hogwarts IIII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ele é o ar que eu mataria para respirar. 
> 
> Sara Bareilles.

Quando ele tinha cinco anos, estava brincando no lago que se estendia pela propriedade privada dos Potter's.

Era um dia quente de verão enquanto ele brincava com os muitos objetos mágicos que ele ganhou recentemente, ele adorava brincar naquela área aonde o sol era claro e quente, aquecendo tudo ao redor.

Seu pai não estava naquele dia, uma emergência seria no trabalho, então era só ele, sua mãe e sua elfa designada que cuidava de todas as necessidades dele quando sua dedicada mãe não podia. 

Dorea Potter teve que se ausentar por um minuto então pediu ao elfo que cuidasse do pequeno, então quando sua mãe sumiu de vista; James Potter abriu o berreiro sobre precisar de biscoitos com gotas de chocolate agora, mesmo sabendo que eles estavam assando no fogo.

A pobre Wally ficou desesperada, ela odiava ver seu pequeno e amado mestre chorar, então, indo contra todos os sinais de alerta, ela correu até a cozinha para apressar o lanche do pequeno mestre Potter.

Foi ai que James Potter descobriu sua vassoura de onde ela estava enterrada, em baixo da capa de invisibilidade que ele roubou do quarto dos seus pais.

Ele olhou a vassoura com reverência por um minuto antes de montar nela como planejou fazia um tempo. 

Ele estava proibido terminantemente de montar uma vassoura desde seu acidente grave com uma quando tinha três anos, seus pais se recusavam a ouvir qualquer apelo do jovem. 

Mas ele armou seus planos, executou perfeitamente tudo em uma sincronia espantosa. Dorea ficaria orgulhosa se não tentasse mata-lo por desobedecer desta forma. 

Não importa agora, ele só queria sentir novamente aquela doce sensação de liberdade e paz que sentia toda vez que voava. 

E sem perceber, com o vento cortando e o cheiro de Pinheiro envolvendo seus sentimentos, ele não percebeu que tinha voado em direção ao lago, sobre a parte funda e escura. 

"JAMES POTTER! - Sua pele se arrepiou de medo quando ele se virou para sua mãe. Ela vinha trovejando pelo terreno, uma áurea assassina rodeando a matriarca Potter.

Seu estado de medo o paralisou por um momento, ele sabia que era irracional, sua mãe nunca o machucaria de verdade, ela o amava demais para isso.

Mas o seu consciência não quis dar ouvido a parte lógica do seu cérebro. Tudo que ele sabia era que a vassoura começou a tremer de baixo dele. Ele encarou a obscuridade do lago, tensão se dobrando como ondas ao redor dele, sobre ele, o sufocando. 

E então ele estava caindo, caindo lentamente em direção a escuridão. 

A última coisa que ele ouviu foi os gritos estrangulados da sua doce mãe antes de sentir o impacto da água fria. 

Ele pensou em um distante de racionalidade, que não doeria, não deveria doer, era água afinal. 

Mas ele estava errado, doeu, toda dor ardente disparou pelo seu ombro aonde tocou a água dura feito pedra, e então ele estava afundando, afundando na água gelada. 

Mais e mais fundo até congelar cada grama do corpo dele, tão fria que queimava como fogo, fogo vivo consumindo sua pele.

A pressão na cabeça era pior, a falta de ar era enlouquecedor.

Seus ouvidos estavam emitindo um zumbido estanho, seu nariz estava ardendo como o inferno; uma mão fria apertando sua traquéia. 

Ele ia morrer, ele sabia disso.   
Ele queria chorar, queria berrar e gritar por ajuda, mas tudo que ele sentia era dor e frio e sozinho, ele estava sozinho. 

____________________________________

Era assim que ele se sentia vendo a cena se desenrolar na frente dele.

A dor era sufocante, tão sufocante que ele não conseguia respirar.   
A mão mortal voltou novamente e desta vez, estava dilacerando tudo de novo e de novo. 

A pressão na cabeça dele estava aumentando, ele sabia que devia respirar. A voz da sua mãe falando de forma febril nos seus ouvidos. 

Respira, James!

Mas ele não conseguia, ele estava se afogando, tudo nele estava falhando lentamente como um curto-circuito. 

Respira, James.

Mas eu não quero. 

Se eu respirar, significa que estou vivo e isso significa que meu irmão me traiu. 

Não! Isso é um pesadelo, tem que ser um pesadelo. 

E então uma mão gentil está no rosto dele, traçando a maçã do rosto, como uma pequena pluma. 

"Respira, James."

E ele respirou, inalou com tanta força que doeu, voltar a vida, doeu como o inferno. 

Ele olhou para baixo e viu os olhos dela olhando para ele, tão claros e preocupados. Ele sentiu culpa, nunca foi sua intenção machucar ela, ou Remus ou Peter que estavam como fantasmas, olhando fixamente para ele.

Ou Sirius. 

Então ele viu, encostado na parede, os cabelos Pretos na altura do queixo estava desgrenhado, os botões da calça social ainda abertos.

O pior eram os olhos, os tão familiares olhos cinzas tão cheios de culpa. 

Culpa? 

E lá estava ela, segurando o lençol firmemente sobre si, lágrimas rolando pela bochecha pálida. Os cabelos ruivos tão apagados como uma fogueira abandonada aonde só sobrou as cinzas. 

Por que ela estava chorando? Ele queria ir lá, consolar ela e dizer que estava tudo bem, e então, clicou. 

Tudo voltou para ele novamente como uma avalanche, ameaçando enterra-lo vivo.

Seu irmão, o cara que ele mais confiava no mundo, fodeu com a garota que James era apaixonado desde que tinha doze anos.

"James, eu...- Sirius deu um passo incerto para frente e James recuou dois para trás. 

"Não. - Ele não reconhece sua própria voz, na realidade, ele não conhece a si mesmo no momento. - Só diga, você fez? 

O tom não deixou margem para dúvidas, ele queria uma reposta agora. 

Os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram suavemente, seu rosto perdendo a cor rapidamente e um aceno, um único aceno foi como uma sentença. 

Sirius deu outro passo para frente,   
o rosto em uma expressão quebrada igual como quando ele apareceu ensanguentado na mansão Potter, explicando como a própria família o desprezou e o torturou. 

Naquele dia, James sentiu uma parte de si se encaixando, ele nunca, enquanto vivesse, queria ver essa expressão no rosto do seu irmão novamente. 

E agora, agora ele só queria manter o máximo de distância entre eles.

A dor era excruciante, uma mão arrancou seu coração do peito e o apertou até não existir mais nada.

Por que ele voltou a vida, afinal? O afogamento era melhor que isso, qualquer coisa que podia ser infligida a ele, era melhor que isso.

Ele se virou, um passo para sair da sala quando uma mão tocou seu ombro. 

"Jamie...-

"Não.me.toque.- Sirius recua com o olhar de ódio de James e de novo, sua resistência racha.

Era como se a dor de Sirius fosse sua dor.

Não, nada disso importa agora. 

Ele correu pela porta, ignorando os sons de Sirius e Peter atrás dele.

____________________________________

Remus ficou em choque no meio da sala, sem saber o que fazer. 

Nunca, em nenhum momento dos dias que conheceu seus amigos, família, ele pensou em presenciar uma cena como essa.

Era surreal demais, nada fazia sentido. Ele sentiu o mundo desmoronando ao redor dele, ruindo em pedaços e ele não pode fazer nada para impedir. 

Ele queria correr atrás de James e Sirius, mas era como se Remus tivesse sido colado no local, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa no momento. 

Só as fungadas ocasiões de Lily o tirou do transe. 

Ele nunca a viu tão descompostura.

Remus sentiu raiva, era tudo culpa dela! Toda essa merda, sua família quebrada, era tudo culpa da vadia.

Então ele sentiu uma ardência na bochecha direita e virou surpreso para encontrar uma Hermione muito, muito, brava. 

Foi ai que ele percebeu que estava lançando olhares de ódio na direção de Lily no último minuto, fazendo ela se encolher ainda mais e chorar de forma Piedosa. 

As bochechas de Remus ficaram vermelhas com a vergonha. 

Como ele podia pensar coisas tão horríveis sobre uma pessoa que não foi nada além de gentil com ele?

Ele era de fato, um monstro. 

Remus observou de forma curiosa, Hermione se aproximar e se sentar na cama, perto de Lils.

O choque de quando entrou na sala desapareceu completamente do rosto da morena; só ficando um sentimento de tristeza resignada no rosto. 

"E-eu não..sei..desculpe - Lily não conseguia parar de chorar, ela parecia em um estado de terror e por um momento, Remus pensou que ela iria morrer de tanto chorar. 

"Esta tudo bem, Lily, deixar eu te ajudar. - Remus ficou sem palavras com a calma de Hermione.

Ela realmente estava disposta a ajudar a menina que acabou de transar com seu namorado? 

Certo que é um namoro de mentira, mas Lils não sabe disso.

"Remus, se vire um pouco, mas não saia.- Ela disse rápido quando e ele ia saindo. - Vou precisar de você pra carrega-la até a torre da Grifinoria, ela não parece disposta. 

Remus só acenou sem falar nada e se virou para a parede. 

Após uns minutos tensos, Hermione falou que ele podia se virar. 

Agora Lily estava de volta com o vestido azul que desceu para a festa, quase apresentável novamente com os cabelos amarrados. 

"Ela está bem? - Remus perguntou, observando como Lily parecia um cadáver em cima da cama, as lágrimas secaram completamente, mas ela não esboçava nenhuma reação. 

"Eu acho...- Hermione franziu o cenhor para Lily, mordendo os Lábios em um sinal claro de preocupação. 

Lily começou a convusionar, seu pequeno corpo tremendo em cima da cama e para o horror de Remus, sangue vibrante começou a sair em filetes do nariz dela.

"Ai que merda. - Hermione exclamou alto e correu para a jovem bruxa, pegando uma camisa que Remus reconheceu como a de Sirius e pressionou contra o nariz de Lily, tentando parar o sangramento severo. - Eu deveria ter imagino, burra burra. 

Ela começou a divagar para si mesma e lançou um olhar feroz e cheio de pânico para Remus. 

"Pegue ela nos braços agora, temos que chegar a enfermaria agora ou ela vai morrer. -

Finalmente, Remus conseguiu sair do seu estado petrificado, medo correndo em suas veias com as palavras da jovem bruxa. 

Ele pegou o corpo pequeno e pressionou com firmeza contra o peito, tentando deixar ela o mais confortável possível, sangue encharcando toda a camisa branca. 

Ele correu, correu como nunca tinha corrido antes. 

Por merlin a lua cheia seria amanhã, então as habilidades sobre-humanas estavam no limite.

Ele não se importou com nada, exceto em formar suas pernas a correr mais e mais rápido, quase voando pelos corredores vazios. 

Ele passou pelas formas borradas de James, Sirius e Peter.

Eles olharam para ele em confusão até ver a moça desmaiada nos braços. 

Eles não falaram nada, só correram. 

Remus interrompeu as portas duplas, um estrondo ecoando pela sala vazia.

Madame Pomfrey saiu de seu pequeno escritório carrancuda, querendo saber quem fez tanta confusão em uma ala hospitalar. 

Ela errou um passo quando viu o jovem Remus Lupin todo ensanguentado, carregando a jovem Lily Evans.

Ela entrou em estado profissional imediatamente e instruiu ele a coloca-la na maca imediatamente. 

"O que aconteceu com ela?- Madame perguntou quando começou a avaliar o estado da pobre garota.

Logo as portas foram abertas novamente e os jovens James Potter, Sirius Black e Peter Pettegrew entraram como furacões. 

"Eu não sei, Hermione que disse que ela estava morrendo. - Remus exclamou em óbvio pânico. 

"Ela tá morrendo? - James gritou em choque, como as coisas chegaram a esse ponto?

Madame Pomfrey terminou a avaliação e o olhar de descrença o traiu, fazendo os outros ocupantes da sala ofegarem junto com ela.

Ela ia falar novamente, saber mais detalhes quando a jovem Dumbledore, O diretor Dumbledore e a professora Minerva entraram na sala e a jovem Hermione foi direto para a amiga. 

"Não temos tempo.- Ela sussurrou quando viu que o sangramento não parou.

"Você tem certeza, minha querida? - Albus perguntou, também caminhando em direção a jovem desfalecida. 

"Tenho, tem que ser feito agora. - 

"O que está acontecendo aqui? - James explodiu novamente, suas emoções no limite na última hora. 

"Ela foi envenenada.- Hermione declarou em uma voz robótica. 

"Mas como? - Sirius ofegou baixinho. 

"Eu não vi nenhum sinal de envenenamento. - Madame Pomfrey se intrometeu. 

"Me ajuda a colocar ela no chão, tio.- Hermione pediu, ignorando  
todos na sala que a olharam com espanto. 

Albus fez como ela pediu, transportando Lily e a pousando suavemente no chão. 

Juntos, Tio e sobrinha, sacaram as varinhas e começaram a desenhar runas no ar, em um círculo da volta da jovem. 

"Ela foi envenenada por uma poção das trevas maliciosa. - Hermione começou o monólogo, a testa franzida em concentração enquanto continuava o trabalho. - Essa poção é terrível, quase como um feitiço Imperius, quase ninguém sabe sobre ela e se sabe, não usa muito, os ingredientes são muito raros, além de ser extremamente difícil de fazer, é preciso um mestre pioneiro pra isso. -

"O que essa poção faz? - Sirius perguntou extremamente abalado, seu olhar vacilando entre Lily, Hermione e James.

"Muda sua memória, manipula do jeito que quiser, pode ser usada tanto em atos nefastos como em atos sexuais. Antigamente, era usada para fazer peões, levando pessoas inocentes a confessar crimes que não cometeram. Ela não adúltera só a memória, adúltera os sentimentos da memória também, tais como todos os sentidos básicos humanos. Ela não pode ser desfeita por nenhum feitiço, jamais. 

"Então eu não? - Sirius perguntou com medo, tão baixinho que era quase inaudível. - era tudo falso? 

Hermione terminou as runas, ela conseguiu esboçar um sorriso mínimo. - Você não, a poção não pode te obrigar a fazer nada, era tudo falso.

Sirius não se importou com nada quando caio de joelhos, alívio inundando cada fibra do seu ser.

Ele não traio seu irmão, ele não era como a família nojenta dele, ele não fez isso. 

Ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos e chorou, todo o peso dos últimos minutos caindo sobre ele como uma tempestade. 

Ele sentiu uma mão no ombro e levantou o olhar para encontrar os olhos do seu irmão o olhando de volta. 

Todo aquele ódio se foi, agora só tinha a tristeza e arrependimento estampando. 

"Mas porque a Lily passou mal e o Sirius não? - Peter verbalizou a pergunta que todos queriam fazer. 

"Essa poção tem ingredientes muito raros, inclusive o pó de uma naja prateada, encontrada só nas areias escaldantes do deserto do saara. A Lily é alérgica ao pó e o mel da abelha zimpu, serve como fortificante para o pó, levando essa reação em cadeia nela. O pó está atacando seu sistema nervoso, afetando o sangue dela, transformando ele em água; enquanto estamos falando, os órgãos dela estão falhando e ela vai morrer. - James engasgou com a declaração; seu olhar castanho pousando na forma translúcida da garota que ele amou por anos.

Por merlin, não a deixe morrer, por favor, não a deixe morrer.

Hermione entrou no círculo feito de runas e fechou os olhos, ela sentou no chão próximo de Lily e fez um aceno com a varinha. 

Todas as runas brilharam em um dourado. 

"Agora eu vou fazer esse ritual para usar minha magia e expulsar cada partícula de pó do sangue dela. Vou precisar da sua ajuda, James.

James ficou de pé prontamente, ainda entorpecido com tudo isso.

Ele deu um passo para dentro do círculo e Hermione fez um gesto para Ele se sentar ao lado dela.

"Aqui, minha querida. - Dumbledore estava sério como nunca antes e entrou uma faca média de prata e uma pequena vasilha de madeira com símbolos estranhos desenhados nela.

"Agora eu vou precisar ligar a nós dois, como esse ritual é complexo, exige muita magia e concentração; além do fato que funciona melhor com um vínculo próximo, como você é a pessoa que mais ama ela nessa sala, tem que ser você. Tira a camisa. - Ele tirou sem protestar, ficando com o peito nu e estranhamente exposto. 

Hermione seguiu seu exemplo e rasgou a parte de cima do vestido, um pequeno sutiã preto cobrindo os seios dela.

Ela se virou para ele, colocou a vasilha no meio, levando a faca ao pulso e abriu um pequeno corte limpo, sangue derramado dentro do recipiente. 

Ela entregou a faca a ele e ele cortou seu pulso como ela, ignorando a ardência persistente e observou seu sangue se misturando ao dela.

"Siga meu exemplo. - Hermione disse com a voz suave e levou dois dedos a vasilha, molhando de sangue e levando ao peito de James, ela traçou duas linhas se cruzando, e depois repetiu o processo na testa e na bochecha dele e por último, traçou os lábios dele com uma linha de sangue fresco. 

Ele fez como ela ordenou, trançando as mesmas linhas no busto e no rosto. 

A sala era estranhamento quieta, fazendo James esquecer por um minuto que tinha outras pessoas ali, além dele e de Hermione.

Ele traçou o contorno dos lábios dela com os dedos e se inclinou para voltar ao seu Lugar. 

Ela ficou de joelhos e assim ele fez, ela se inclinou e tocou as testas deles juntas.   
"Eu, Hermione Jean Dumbledore, escolho de livre e espontânea vontade, me ligar a ti, James Charlus Potter, por magia, sangue, corpo e alma.-

James estremeceu quando sentiu um arrepio inundar sua espinha.

Ele sussurrou as palavras quase inconscientemente. 

"Eu, James Charlus Potter, escolho de livre e espontânea vontade, me ligar a ti, Hermione Jean Dumbledore, por magia, sangue, corpo e alma.-

Foi tão rápido, ele sentiu a presença dela, a magia dela como se fosse dele, como se eles fossem um só. 

Ele sentiu seu medo e apreensão como se fosse dele, ele se sentiu tocando na própria pele, a presença dela na mente dele era perturbador. 

E então, não era. Eles eram um, duas consciências ocupando o mesmo como, se entrelaçando tão forte que foi quase enlouquecidor.

Eles (ele) já sabia o que tinha que fazer, então ele se inclinou e pegou os lábios dela, os lábios dele provando o gosto metálico ao mesmo tempo que ela sentia.

A cabeça dele estava explodindo, tentando se acomodar em dividir dois espaços. 

Ele foi para um lado e ela para o outro lado de Lily.

Ele fez um corte na mão de Lily e ela estremeceu, ele passou a faca para Hermione e ela seguiu o exemplo. 

"O que agora? - Remus perguntou, ele estava observando todo o processo calado, incapaz de fazer algo a respeito.

"Agora vamos tirar as partículas dela. - Hermione e James falaram estranhamente sincronizados, nenhum segundo de atraso entre eles. Remus estremeceu com a estranheza. - Depois, vamos ficar esgotados e por isso, vamos desmaiar, não se preocupem, é normal. - e eles se viraram como um par de gêmeos sinistros, murmurando umas palavras que Remus não conseguiu ouvir. 

As runas brilharam intensamente, uma onda de poder abrasador percorrendo todos os ocupantes. 

Os sussurros ficaram mais altos e o vento piorou cada vez mais.

Tudo parou de uma vez, as runas apagaram e Hermione e James caíram no chão ao redor de Lily.

Um silêncio mortal caindo sobre o recinto.


	28. Capítulo 28.- Hermione Granger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É incrivelmente real, e muito assustador. Temo você e te amo, essa combinação é ruim.
> 
> Bates Motel.

As luzes eram suaves quando abrir meus olhos. 

Um cobertor macio roçando minha pele, uma cama fofa acariciando meus músculos doloridos. 

Eu tinha esquecido como magia de sangue podia doer como o infernal e me esgotar além do limite. Podia sentir meu núcleo mágico pulsando suavemente em uma batidas constantes, sincronizado com meu coração. 

E lá no fundo, uma presença suave, quase como um fantasma, entrelaçado entre as minhas entranhas. 

Estranho, decididamente, estranho. 

"Ah, você está acordada. - Uma voz rouca me tira do meu monólogo interno. 

Seu cabelo foi puxado para trás, fios lisos caindo em cima das sobrancelhas grossas e dos cílios incrivelmente longos. 

Os olhos cinzas demonstrando alívio e preocupação, ele sugou o lábio inferior, avaliando o estado o meu estado. 

Merlin, ele era lindo. Terrivelmente e diabolicamente sexy como o inferno. 

Eu não pude conter o suspiro que saiu do meu peito quando seu olhar se fixou no meu.

O olhar preocupado se foi, substituído por um olhar presunçoso e arrogante. 

Reviro os olhos e resisto a vontade de bater no seu peito, meus membros ainda fracos para fazer qualquer movimento.

"Eu sei que sou irresistível, gatinha. Mas você está em uma enfermaria, se contenha. - Não conseguir conter a risada com o tom presunçoso dele, ao mesmo tempo que ignorava a pontada de dor no peito, toda vez que ouvia ele me chamar de (gatinha).

Foi tão difícil por um tempo, conciliar esse Sirius, brincalhão, sexy, a aparência aristocracia o fazendo parecer um anjo diabólico. 

Muito diferente do meu Sirius quebrado, arruinado pela morte do melhor amigo, um ex presidiário de Azkaban que vivia sempre com uma garrafa de bebida na mão, tentando em vão, dissipar todos os horrores da sua vida miserável. 

Mas aqueles olhos, os malditos olhos cinzas eram sempre os mesmos. 

Sempre escondendo um segredo por trás, sempre assombrado por algo invisível. 

Foi inevitável, eu tentei mesmo, tentei a todo custo impedir os ganchos do meu coração me puxando em direção a ele.

Querendo limpar qualquer dúvidas dos olhos dele, repetir e deixar bem claro que ele é, maravilhoso. Que ele nunca será parecido com sua família odiosa.

Mas eu não falei nada disso, eu não podia. Que tipo de gente louca sai chorando e berrando essas coisas para alguém que você nem conhece? 

Eu sabia que era errado, eu não poderia interferir no futuro assim, tocando ele, beijando ele, fingindo só por um minuto que ele era meu, sabendo da verdade. Era cruel, desumano até. 

"Só nos seus sonhos, Black. - Rebato de volto, meus olhos ainda sonolentos para focar na sua forma.

"Como você sabia qual ritual fazer para salvar a vida de Evans? - Toda a diversão se foi, a boca dele ficou em linha reta. 

"Um amigo meu foi envenenado com a mesma poção, eu vi ele sendo salvo por esse mesmo feitiço. - Decido contar uma meia verdade. 

Não ah porquê ele saber que fui eu mesma que fiz o ritual também. Isso levaria a muitas perguntas, perguntas que eu não estou preparada para responder e nem sei se um dia estarei. 

"Eu sinto muito. - Ele disse baixinho.

O cansaço está tomando contas dos meus ossos, meu núcleo mágico queimando para ser preenchido com magia. 

"Você não tem nada que se desculpar. - Forço as palavras pela garganta, o tom estranhamente grogue. - Por favor, não se desculpe. 

"Mas se eu..-

Invoco um restante de força e levanto o braço para tocar seus lábios carnudos, o silenciando automaticamente. 

"Eu estou bem. - afirmo com força. - Eles estão bem. - reafirmo e olho para as formas desmaiados de James e Lily nas camas disposta a minha frente. - Não foi sua culpa, você não tinha como adivinhar uma jogada suja como essa, agora, vamos só agradecer que estamos bem por enquanto e depois, vamos descobrir quem foi e como aplicar nossa vingança. -

Um sorriso enorme dividiu o rosto de Sirius em dois antes dele jogar a cabeça para trás e gargalhar alto. 

"Você, gatinha. É única, nunca mude. Agora eu tenho que estar em um lugar e você deve dormir.- Ele levantou e se inclinou para depositar um beijo suave na minha testa. 

"Ah mesmo, hoje é lua cheia. - Digo sonolenta, os olhos fechados e sinto minha consciência se esvair. 

Se eu não tivesse com tanto sono, teria percebido as costas de Sirius ficarem rígidas com as minhas palavras antes dele sair quase correndo da sala.

Fogo, quase sempre é fogo. Os gritos são piores, quase estourando meus tímpanos. 

Eles estão saindo de mim, rasgando minha goela para fora; a maldição cortando minha pele.

A voz dela é alta, gargalhando acima do meu sofrimento eterno. 

Sua voz maníaca repetindo muitas e muitas vezes. 

"Crucio, Crucio. - e meu corpo se rebela contra a dor.   
E de repente não sou eu gritando, é Ron. Os cabelos vermelhos grudados na testa com suor, filetes de sangue escapando do local aonde Belatrix marcou, traidor de sangue. 

E então muda, agora é Ginny. Fenrir está rasgando as roupas escolares dela com as garras enormes e afiadas, rasgando a carne macia do pescoço com as presas até ela desmaiar com a perda de sangue. 

E por ai vai, Neville com a cobra, Luna sendo atacada pelos gêmeos crow.

Tudo em uma sucessão de horror, histeria e sangue, tão vermelho. 

E por último é ele.

Harry não grita, nenhum som sai da sua boca, por que ele está morto. Os olhos verdes vidrados, sempre olhando para mim, vazios de qualquer luz.

Eu não consigo me ajudar enquanto rastejo até ele, lágrimas e soluços estrangulados escapando em lufadas, meu aperto em seu peito imóvel, rezando a qualquer um que ele esteja vivo, que ele abra os olhos. 

Escuto um zumbido leve interrompendo minha bolha de dor e ruína. 

Um som tão limpo e agradável, totalmente errado com o cenário a minha frente. Uma paz calmante se espalha pelo meu coração quando o som se intensifica.   
O corpo de Harry some, o castelo em chamas some.

Só resta aquela voz, me guiando por um caminho por campos verdes e um sol límpido. 

Um toque frio me puxa de volta e eu estou na enfermaria de novo.

O som agora é alto e Claro.

James está acariciando as juntas dos meus dedos, sua voz grossa cantarolando uma canção de ninar. 

Os olhos deles estão fechados, sua cabeça encostada para trás na cadeira. Seu cabelo como uma jumba negra, espetado em todas as direções, os óculos de armações redondas, pendurado por um fio em cima do nariz bem alinhando. 

"James? - sussurro baixinho, com medo de interromper sua paz. Minha cabeça ainda encostada no travesseiro, meus olhos captando cada movimento dele.

Ele abre os olhos lentamente, olhando diretamente para mim.

Ele abre um sorriso lento antes de dizer. - Não queria te acordar, desculpe. 

"Foi você então, a canção? 

Ele desvia o olhar, as bochechas bronzeadas ganhando um tom linda de rosa antes dele fixa o olhar novamente. 

"É uma canção de ninar que minha mãe cantarolava pra mim quando eu tinha pesadelos, eu vi você se debatendo e gritando. - Tento não reagir com as palavras dele, mas meu corpo me trai quando minha mão fica tensa na mão dele. - Todo mundo tem pesadelo as vezes, Mione. Não estou aqui pra te julgar. 

"Então eu te acordei? - Pergunto com vergonha, meus dedos se entrelaçado com os dele, acariciando cada centímetro de pele que consigo alcançar. 

Ele soltou uma risada leve com meu tom, o som ressoando dentro de me, ecoando em cada batida do meu coração. 

"Nah, já estava acordado. 

Foi então que eu percebi que a lua cheia estava no auge.

Remus.

James deve estar ansioso por não está com seus amigos hoje a noite. 

Um sentimento de tristeza brilhou de repente e eu sabia que não era meu.

O eco da nossa ligação ainda ressoando, fazendo sentir suas emoções mais fortes. Fico tonta por um minuto, tentando administrar essa emoção intrusa.

"Deita um pouco comigo. - Digo sem pensar, querendo acabar com aquele sentimento amargo que agarrou meu núcleo com força. 

Ele parece surpreso por um minuto, antes de se levantar e deitar na cama média da enfermaria. 

Afasto o máximo que consigo, mas com seu porte grande de atleta, nosso corpo fica comprimido junto na cama pequena. 

Passo um braço pela barriga magra, sentindo os músculos abdominais se retorcendo com meu toque. 

Deito de lado com a cabeça no travesseiro, assim como ele.

Fico encarando seus olhos quentes por um minuto, tão cheios de travessuras. 

Tão diferentes dos olhos de Harry, que quase sempre estavam apreensivos por algum motivo. 

Parece natural, quando minha mão faz círculos pequenos nas costas dele ou quando ele acaricia meu ombro levemente com as pontas dos dedos. 

Sempre quando estou com ele, sinto que posso respirar, é como se toda ou qualquer luta abandona-se meu corpo, me deixando leve e simplesmente, calma.

O toque de Sirius é como uma tempestade em um mar revolto. Faz a minha cabeça girar eternamente, um fogo abrasador queimando internamente, seus lábios são como trilhas de fogo ardente pela minha pele. E por merlin, as vezes eu só quero queimar. 

O toque de James é como um dia de verão, como o vento sobrando pelos meus cabelos, Cada respiração dele, ativando cada nervo do meu corpo, arrepiando meus pêlos em uma sucessão assustadora. 

Quando estou com James, é como estar em casa.

Cada sorriso, cada piada, cada toque, cada fala. Tudo nele grita felicidade. 

E tudo em me responde automaticamente. 

"O que você está pensando? - Eu pergunto depois de momentos de silêncio, respirando o ar um do outro.

Levo minha mão ao resto dele, acariciando cada linha uniforme, da linha áspera da mandíbula, a linha suave abaixo dos olhos. 

"Estou pensando em como quero te beijar agora. - ele sussurra hálito quente nos meus dedos. 

A voz baixa enviando arrepios errados em todas as direção do meu corpo.

Minha magia está queimando, se entrelaçando com a dele novamente, chamando nossa ligação. 

E eu não consigo parar de encarar seus olhos.

Ele se aproxima, sua respiração fazendo cócegas nos meus lábios. O cheiro de grama cortada e pinho doce invadindo minhas narinas.

Respiro seu cheiro, respiro seu gosto tão próximo. 

Errado.   
Errado.   
Errado. 

Minha consciência grita dentro do meu crânio.

Nossos lábios estão a centímetros agora. Meu corpo tremendo de antecipação quando sua mão agarra minha cintura com força, moldando nosso corpo perfeitamente. 

"Só me prometa que não vai se apaixonar por mim. - Murmuro em seus lábios abertos.

Ele para por um longo segundo antes de responder. 

"Prometo. -

E seus lábios estão sobre os meus. Cobrindo qualquer protesto, qualquer sentimento negativo que se rebela, rasgando e gritando. 

Para, esta errado.   
Errado.   
Errado. 

Engulo um gemido quando sua língua macia entra na minha boca, hortelã e canela acariciando minha boca com reverência. 

Aperto seus cabelos macios na minha mão com força. 

A mão dele acariciando minhas costelas, subindo até encontrar o monte do meu seio coberto. 

Respiramos fundo em uníssono quando sua mão roça no meu mamilo, enviando uma onda escaldante de prazer direto para meu núcleo. 

Eu não consigo respirar, eu não quero respirar enquanto ele suga minha língua assim.

Não quando sua boca é tão macia e quente na minha, não quando seu gosto deixa meus sentimentos inebriados de prazer. 

A palavra errado, é abafada pelos gemidos de prazer inconsistentes que escapam de me toda vez que sinto suas mãos grandes e fortes acariciando e apertando meus seios forte e preciso. 

Merlin, eu vou queimar no inferno.


	29. Capítulo 29.- Lily Evans V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meu amor por você cresce a cada batida do meu coração. 
> 
> Once Upon a Time.

Acordei com uma dor de cabeça horrível. Cada membro do meu corpo latejando, como se cada nervo tivesse sido danificado a esmero. 

Estava escuro, indicando que ainda era noite. 

Tentei recompor minha memória, descobrir o por quê vim parar na ala hospitalar. Tudo é nublado, nada faz sentindo. Só lembro de vozes e imagens borradas, uma sensação de queimação e nada, tudo ficou escuro. 

Um barulho a minha frente tira minha meditação. Quem será que também esta aqui a essa hora? 

Movo um pouco o pescoço para ver melhor e vejo duas formas distintas em cima de uma cama.

Pisco para ver melhor e reconheço uma massa de cabelos castanhos e encaracolados, marca registrada de Hermione Dumbledore.

Então a outra pessoa deve ser Sirius Black, é difícil saber daqui. 

Ela está com as duas pernas entrelaçadas na cintura dele e ele segura com força o bumbum dela.

Meu merlin, eles estão se beijando e fazendo sons constrangedores. 

Será que eu devo interromper? Eles estão em uma ala pública, deveriam procurar outro lugar para dar uns amassos.

Mas eu não saio do canto, fico paralisada de vergonha. Meus olhos se movendo contra a minha vontade, captando cada momento da cena sangrenta. 

Eles estão empurrando um no outro, procurando cada vez mais atrito, consigo ver como ele continua apertando um seio dela enquanto a outra empurra o bumbum mais e mais para cima, encaixando perfeitamente a cintura dos dois.

Eles estão se beijando e se agarrando, parecendo que não vão parar tão cedo. 

Meus membros estão ficando mais doloridos, e minhas pálpebras mais pesadas, estou prestes a pegar no sono novamente. 

Olha lá, eles trocaram de posição, ela agora está sentada em cima dele. 

"Céus, James.- Hermione gemeu baixinho. 

Espera aí, James?

Ela acabou de dizer James?

Não é possível. 

Ela está traindo Sirius com James?

Minha boca abriu em choque, minha temperatura subindo rapidamente. 

Tento piscar a ardência nos meus olhos, não é nada. Isso não significa nada, não foi eu mesma que o dispensei? 

Só não imaginei que iria ve-lo com outra garota. 

Bom, ainda bem que ele seguiu em frente. Ótimo. 

Então por que meu coração doeu quando eu finalmente fechei os olhos naquela noite? 

____________________________________

Quando acordei pela segunda vez, Hermione e James tinham ido. 

Madame Pomfrey estava imediatamente do meu lado, uma poção de reposição de sangue na mão e mandou eu beber rapidamente. 

Tossir um pouco o líquido amargo e perguntei o que tinha acontecido. 

"Você não lembra? Você e o senhor Black foram envenenados com uma poção maliciosa, acontece que você era alérgica a um ingrediente e por isso, quase morreu. - 

"Sério? - Pisco surpresa. - Então, muito obrigado por me salvar. 

"Ah minha querida não é a mim que você deve agradecer, e sim a Senhorita Dumbledore e o Senhor Potter. Eles que fizeram o ritual que salvaram você. 

"Oww claro, er, vou agradecer quando ver eles. - Só basta saber como vou encara-los depois de ontem. 

____________________________________

O ar está frio quando empurro meu malão através do trem, E pela primeira vez estou feliz pelas férias de natal.

Não que eu não tenha ficado feliz antes, ver meus pais é sempre bom, apesar do choque de diferença entre uma vida e outra, é sempre bom pegar o melhor dos dois mundos. 

Mesmo que no outro mundo tenha Petúnia.

Vou passando pelos vagões vazios, indo em direção ao final do trem. 

Desta vez, não esperei minhas amigas. Estou fugindo delas, fugindo das perguntas e principalmente, fugindo dos marotos. 

"Quer uma ajuda? - Paraliso por um segundo com a voz dela.

Eu planejei tudo cuidadosamente para não ser pega por eles e aqui estou eu, um rato preso na ratoeira. 

Carma é uma cadela.

Levanto os olhos e olho para ela.

Seu cabelo volumoso está caindo em cascata pelos ombros, uma capa de inverno fechada cuidadosamente na frente, nenhuma ruga a vista. 

O rosto dela esta perfeitamente corado do frio, os olhos dourados se destacando por causa da luz da manhã. 

Ela é linda. Não me surpreende que James traiu o próprio amigo para ficar com ela.

Hermione pisca devagar, mordendo o lábio inferior em nervosismo. 

Ah, é. Ela fez uma pergunta. 

"C-claro.- respondo trêmula e juntas, arrastamos o malão pesado até um vagão.

"Sabe, você pode ficar com a gente, se quiser. - Hermione oferece quando dar uma olhada no vagão vazio. 

"Não, esta tudo bem. - dispenso com um aceno. - estou esperando as meninas. 

"Ok então, se mudar de idéia, estamos lá na frente. 

"Vamos gatinha, esta demorando muito. - A voz de Sirius ecoa pelo corredor. 

Hermione ri, uma risada suave antes de revirar os olhos para o jeito bruto do namorado. 

"Estou indo lá ou esse idiota pode colocar fogo no trem, um bom feriado para você, Lily. - 

"Pra você também. - Digo e então, ela se foi. 

Só ai me dou conta que esqueci de agradecer. 

Logo as meninas chegam e passamos o caminho conversando sobre os rituais natalinos de cada família. 

O feriado passa de forma tranquila, as brigas ocasionais com Tuny, os presentes trocados, decorando árvores. Um verdadeiro feriado trouxa. 

E logo estamos de volta a Hogwarts.

Os deveres de monitora me mantiveram ocupada para o meu problema em mãos. 

Será que eu devo contar para Sirius? Mas não é da minha conta, além disso, Hermione salvou minha vida.

"Você está com a cabeça nas nuvens, Lily. - Marlenne diz enquanto termina de arrumar o cabelo. 

"Só preocupada com a festa lá em baixo. - digo a mentira descaradamente.

Não posso bem sair por ai dizendo os problemas dos outros, Marlenne pode ter mudado em favor da Hermione, mas ela ainda é apaixonada pelo Black. 

Quem sabe o que ela pode fazer com essa informação?

"Eu sei que não é isso, temos essa festa na comunal de volta as férias desde o quarto ano, Lils. E você nunca se importou com isso.

"Não é nada, ok? Vamos logo descer e encontrar com as meninas. - não espero uma resposta quando saio do quarto e desço em direção a comunal.

"Lils.- Mary grita por cima da multidão de alunos dançando. Ela chega até mim e agarra meu braço, me arrastando até próximo a lareira. 

"Eles estão jogando o jogo da garrafa. - Ela diz de forma entusiasmada, um copo de Cerveja amanteigada na mão. 

Reviro os olhos para o entusiasmo dela.- Você sabe que isso é forjado, eles vivem balançando a garrafa pra decidir quem beija quem."

"E isso é que é legal, ver quem de fato quer beijar o outro. - Ela pula em alegria e me puxa para próximo do círculo. 

Lá, sentando em uma poltrona, vejo Black sentando de forma confortável, Hermione sentada no colo dele, as duas pernas penduradas em linha reta em cima das dele, um braço agarrando o pescoço dele para se firmar. 

O cabelo dela esta amarrado no topo da cabeça, fios de cabelo dourado caindo pelo rosto corado da bebida. 

Ela joga a cabeça para trás e ri de algo que Peter diz.

Procuro James e o vejo sentado próximo a eles, espero ver uma reação de ciumes com a cena do casal, mas ele também está rindo com os amigos. 

Será que ele realmente não se importa? Ou ele é tão cínico a ponto de ficar frio em um momento como esse?

Estou tão ligada na cena deles, que nem percebo quando a multidão se moveu e de repente, estou na mira da garrafa. 

Tento voltar, mas as pessoas são persistentes e eu não consigo me mover um centímetro. 

Procuro freneticamente por Mary e não a vejo em nenhum lugar. 

Droga.

A garrafa começa a se mover e as pessoas começam a tossir na mão, encobrindo os feitiços. 

A garrafa gira e gira até que para.

Respiro fundo antes de olhar e vejo que parou diretamente em Hermione. 

Prendo a respiração quando a vejo sorrindo e sussurrando algo para Sirius. 

Logo ela se levanta e caminha até mim.

Ela para na minha frente e percebo que ela é dois dedos mais baixa que eu.

Ela sorri para meu óbvio nervosismo. 

Merda, merda.

"Acho que você me deve um beijo. - ela brinca baixinho, mordendo o lábio inferior como fez na última vez no trem.

Não digo nada por um momento, ainda em choque que estou prestes a beijar a namorada de Sirius, a mesma garota que beijou James outra noite.

E percebo como seus lábios estão vermelhos, como sua pele brilha de forma sobrenatural pelas chamas da lareira grande. 

E então percebo, eu quero beija-la.

Me inclino, pegando os lábios dela em uma pequena carícia. A pele dela está quente na palma da minha mão, enfio os dedos no pescoço dela, puxando para mais perto. 

Ela suspira e passa a língua pelos meus lábios fechados, instigando me para abri-los.

Assim eu abro, engolindo sua boca inteira, sentindo o gosto de Whisky de fogo na língua dela quando se enrola com a minha. 

Aperto mais fundo, beijando com mais força, minha língua acariciando a boca dela devagar. 

Aplausos interrompem, quebrando o momento e então, ela está se afastando, um sorriso nos lábios inchados. 

"Obrigado, Lils. - Ela diz e volta para o namorado que também está sorrindo e batendo palmas.

Sem querer, meu olhar se desvia para James, os olhos castanhos prendendo os meus em um instante.

Um arrepio sobe pela minha espinha quando vejo suas pupilas dilatadas, Desvio o olhar com vergonha. 

Que merda acabou de acontecer aqui?


	30. Capítulo 30. - Remus Lupin III.

"Aqui, você deve manucioar o pulso devagar, delicadamente. - Hermione mostrou um floreiro com a varinha para Peter. - Assim, não terá erros. 

"Acho que agora entendi. - Peter sorri feliz para Hermione e volta a escrever no pergaminho em cima da mesa.

Suspiro cansado e passo a mão pelo rosto, tentando me manter alerta. 

Essa lição de Transfiguração está sendo mais difícil do que pensei, por um momento, sinto inveja de James e Sirius por serem tão brilhantes nessa matéria. 

Uma risada me tira da frustração que é minha tarefa, levanto a cabeça e encaro Hermione com o olhar mais zangado que consigo reunir. 

Não é muito, é claro. 

Nesse momento estamos os três na biblioteca, Peter fazendo o seu dever atrasado de feitiços e eu preparando o manuscrito descomunal de transfiguração, pedido pela professora Minerva McGonagall, ela podia ser a chefe da casa da Grifinória, mas a mulher era um pesadelo mesmo para os seus.

E Hermione está fazendo o que ela sempre faz, lendo livros que nada tem a haver com o ano letivo. 

Na primeira vez que notei, pensei que ela fosse no mínimo uma oportunista, que usaria sua posição como sobrinha do Diretor para escapar das lições. 

Mas isso se provou completamente falso quando ela tinha as melhores notas, em todas as matérias, mesmo que nunca levantasse a mão em uma aula. 

Então veio o sentimento de inveja, como ela nunca estudava e mesmo assim, tinha as melhores notas?

"O quê foi? - Questiono sua risada, claramente frustrado. A risada dela podia desconcentrar qualquer um.

"N-nada é só que, você tem mancha de tinta na bochecha. - Hermione ainda estava rindo enquanto eu tentava limpar fracamente a mancha. 

"Aqui, deixa. - Ela se inclinou sobre a mesa e passou o dedo macio pela linha da bochecha até a mandíbula. Tentei não estremecer quando ela tocou uma cicatriz, particularmente grosseira na região. 

Se ela percebeu, não comentou quando voltou a se acomodar e ficou entre ler seu livro e dar sugestões a Peter.

Esse era um dos muitos mistérios que cercavam Hermione Dumbledore, ela nunca questionava minhas cicatrizes como outros alunos, nunca se encolheu de nojo ou algo parecido. 

Eu deveria estar agradecido e estaria, se não fosse um bastardo paranóico. 

Ela é basicamente uma perfeição em pessoa. 

Linda. (pra caralho) gostosa. (nunca direi isso em voz alta) inteligente, bondosa, gentil, ferozmente leal, justa.   
Então, eu observei mais. Ninguém pode ser tão perfeito assim.

Pequenas coisas me deixaram ainda mais confuso. 

Ela treme levemente quando a chamam de Dumbledore.   
Ela tem um tique de quase levantar a mão quando estar em aula, algo estranho para alguém que foi ensinado em casa.

Ela quase sempre parece cansada, constantemente suspirando para esconder bocejos e uma vez, peguei ela com olheiras enormes. O que me levava a crer que ela estava usando glamour para esconder isso.

A questão é, porque? 

"Algum problema, Remus? - Hermione perguntou de repente e só assim eu percebi que a estava encarando no último minuto. 

Ela estava me encarando de novo, esses grandes e expressivos olhos quase vermelhos, tão cheios de um sentimentos que eu não poderia nomear, quase beirando ao amor. 

"Só...cansado, essa equação para transfiguração usando animais mágicos é bem complicado. - Respondo, mentindo facilmente. 

Hermione acena com a cabeça, como se compreendesse o assunto. 

"Você já fez a sua? - pergunto subitamente. 

"Fiz ontem. -

Ontem? Tento lembrar e não lembro de Hermione estudando, ela passou o dia quase todo conosco, como faz quase sempre desde começou o namoro "falso" com Sirius. 

"Eu não lembro de te ver estudando. - verbalizo meus pensamentos. 

"Fiz no dormitório, antes de dormir. - Ela respondeu simples, seu olhar vagando por qualquer lugar, menos para mim.

"É por isso que você não tem dormindo direito? - Ops, não era pra dizer isso.

Ela ficou tensa, as costas rígidas. 

"Não estou com problemas pra dormir. - respondeu um pouco rápido demais, ainda tensa quando voltou a abrir o livro de antídotos para venenos de animais mágicos e como prepara-los.

"E esses bocejos constantes e esse glamour é só alucinações minhas então? - Não era minha intenção questiona-lá. Mas essas mentiras encobertas já estavam começando a me irritar. 

"Glamour? - Peter questionou, levantando o olhar da sua lição.

"Não é nada, Peter. - Hermione dispensa Peter rapidamente. - E não vejo porque isso seja da sua conta, Remus. - ela bufou com raiva. 

Ótimo, alguma reação negativa. 

Ela é uma pessoa real, então. 

"É da minha conta se você estiver mentindo e enganando meus amigos. - mordo de volta. 

"Enganando seus amigos? - Hermione ri, incrédula. - desde quando meus problemas de insônia passaram para "enganar meus amigos" ? - 

"Se você colocou até glamour nisso, no que mais você pode estar colocando? - questiono zombeteiro, ignorando uma pontada de dor no peito quando vejo seu semblante magoado. 

"Eu só coloquei glamour nisso para não chamar mais atenção que o necessário. - Ela responde calmamente, tentando se recompor. - Não quero causar mais problemas para meu tio.

"Isso não pode ser tudo, você pode muito bem estar fingindo ser outra pessoa, quem sabe você nem é sobrinha do Dumbledore, quem sabe quais segredos sujos você esconde de baixo dessa fachada de boa moça. - Hermione recuou como se tivesse levado um tapa, lágrimas brilhando nas íris expressivas. 

"Poxa. - Hermione fungou, lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas pálidas. - Não sabia que você pensava tão baixo de mim.

Meu coração doeu com a forma atrapalhada da bruxinha em reunir seus materiais, o rosto manchado com o choro silencioso. 

Imediatamente me arrependendo desse confronto, me aproximo dela.

Ela se encolhe quando toco seu ombro, como se tivesse queimado. 

"Olha. - ela se vira para me quando terminar de guardar suas coisas. - Se eu não contei sobre meus pesadelos, foi para não preocupar ninguém com as minhas porcarias, e você tem razão em estar desconfiado, eles são seus amigos, eu entendo. Mas não pense nem por um segundo que qualquer momento que eu passei com vocês foi fingimento, pois não foi. Mas foi um erro, chegar aqui e achar que tinha qualquer direito de me intrometer no relacionamento de vocês, sinto muito mesmo. Aprendi minha lição. 

E com a última sentença, ela saiu, me deixando completamente em choque para trás. 

Que merda eu acabei de fazer?

"O que diabos foi isso? - Peter perguntou completamente assustado; o olhar ainda fixo aonde Hermione saiu.

"Isso, foi uma grande bagunça, Rabicho. - coloco a cabeça entre as mãos, completamente extasiado. 

O que diabos eu faço agora? 

E mais importante, como vou contar a Sirius que praticamente expulsei a namorada (falsa) do grupo?

____________________________________

Horas mais tarde, estou no quarto na torre da Grifinória, ouvindo um Sirius raivoso e um James decepcionado. 

"Por que diabos, Moony? - Sirius gritou pela milionésima vez.

"Eu..só, saiu ok? - 

"Ah, só saiu. Que diabos de desculpa é essa? Vocês foram estudar e voltam dizendo que você teve uma discussão seria com a minha namorada? -

"Falsa namorada. - Peter acrescenta de forma prestativa. Sirius revira os olhos, ainda me encarando com um olhar furioso. 

"Você não acha que tem algo estranho com ela? - Questiono, a culpa apertando minhas entranhas com força. 

Sirius suspira com raiva, ainda suado do treino de Quadribol. - Não, Remus. Eu não acho que tenha algo errado com a minha namorada...-

\- Falsa...

"Cala a boca Petey! 

"Ele está com medo. - James de repente do seu lugar encostado na porta. 

"Da Hermione? - Sirius zomba. - Ele acha que ela vai atacar ele ou algo assim?

"Ele está com medo, por que ele gosta dela. - Ele afirma sério, seus olhos castanhos me perfurando. 

"O-o que? - gaguejou sem jeito com a acusação. - Que absurdo! Eu não gosto dela.- rosno cada palavra para James.

Nunca vi algo tão obsurdo!

"O Remus não gosta dela.- Sirius diz incerto. Olhando entre James e eu.

James revira os olhos, empurrando Sirius da frente e sentando na cama comigo. - Não é desse jeito, idiota. Ele gosta de estudar com ela, conversar com ela e gosta da companhia dela, você gosta dela como amiga. - James afirma sério.

"E por que ele teria medo disso? - Peter Questiona confuso. - Gosto dela como amiga e nem tenho medo dela.

"Ele está com medo que ela o rejeite se descobrir sua condição, ele está com medo de ficar com o coração quebrado depois disso. - Sirius diz depois de um momento de reflexão. 

"Eu não estou com medo de nada! - Grito com raiva, levantando da cama e indo até a janela do quarto. Observando os pequenos flocos de neve cair na paisagem branda. 

Isso é bobagem, não é verdade. 

Pisco para afastar as lágrimas furiosas que se acumulam no meus olhos. 

Não estou com medo que ela me olhe com nojo.

Não estou com medo que ela corra de medo depois de saber.

Não estou com medo, não estou. 

Enterro o rosto na mão, chorando silenciosamente. 

Não estou com medo que ela diga na minha cara que sou um monstro. 

Não estou com medo que ela tente me matar, como fizeram comigo antes. 

Engasgo com as lágrimas quando sinto uma mão no meu ombro. 

"Ela não é assim, Remus. Você ouviu o que ela disse no outro dia. - Sirius fala baixinho. Sua mão queimando atrás do tecido da camisa. 

"É diferente. - Rosno de repente, me virando completamente para meus melhores amigos. - É diferente ler sobre uma coisa e ver o monstro em pessoa. Esta vendo essas cicatrizes grotescas? - zombo com nojo, sinalizando minhas óbvias marcas de garras no rosto. - ela vai ter nojo de mim quando souber a causa disso.

"Igual como ela teve nojo quando tocou na sua cicatriz hoje? - Peter diz suavemente. 

"Ou como ela fica apavorada quando te abraçar? - Sirius Acrescenta com um sorriso. 

"Ou como ela adora pegar sua mão e te arrastar para os cantos? - James ri quando lembra de algo. - Lembra daquela vez que ela passou tinta no seu rosto quando você dormiu na sala comunal? 

"É diferente! - digo desesperado para fazer eles entender. - ela não sabe, por isso não tem medo. 

\- Só tem um jeito de descobrir, companheiro. - James coloca uma mão no meu pescoço, me fazendo encara-lo. - Cadê a coragem Grifinória? Até Peter tem mais coragem que você. 

"Tenho mesmo.- Diz Peter orgulhoso, antes de parar e franzir a testa. - espera ai, como assim até eu?

Sirius late uma risada antes de se aproximar. - Não importa o resultado no final, sempre estaremos com você. 

"Eu odeio vocês, sabia? - Riu entre as lágrimas. Eu realmente amo esses idiotas. 

"Sabíamos e por isso, abraço em grupo.- James grita e pula em cima de me, seguido de Sirius e Peter. Levanto todos ao chão duro. 

"Peter, seu pé está perfurando minhas costelas! - Sirius grita com dor.

"E você quebrou meus óculos. - James afirma e empurra o braço de Sirius do rosto. 

"Você que é gordo e derrubou a gente no chão, tudo culpa sua. - Sirius rebate. 

"Gente...-Peter tenta chamar atenção. 

"Gordo? Sou mais musculoso que você! "

"Só nos seus sonhos. 

"Gente..."

"O quê é Peter! - Os dois gritam em uníssono. 

"Acho que o Moony morreu. - Ele diz sério. 

Eles finalmente escutam e sair de cima de me, permitindo minha respiração circular pelo meu corpo.

Definitivamente, idiotas. 

____________________________________

Naquela noite, finalmente conseguimos localizar Hermione.

Ela estava sentada em uma das janelas do quinto andar; seu olhar vagando pelo terreno abaixo. 

Hermione suspirou e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, o luar iluminado seu rosto.

Uau.

Eu não acho que ela saiba o quanto é linda.

James e Sirius me empurram em direção a ela e se escondem em uma tapeçaria próxima. 

Ótimo! Bufo com desgosto. Tanto pra quem disse que iam ficar comigo até o fim.

Me aproximo cauteloso, com medo que ela corra na direção oposta a minha.

"Oi, Remus. - Ela diz sem se virar, assustando a porra fora de mim.

Ela é vidente ou o que? 

Finalmente ela vira, me encarando com seus lindos olhos sobrenaturais. 

E com culpa, percebo que eles estão vermelhos e inchados. 

"Eu sinto muito. - dissemos juntos. 

Ela ri sem graça antes de continuar. - Eu não sabia que minha presença podia incomodar vocês, sinto muito mesmo. - ela desvia o olhar e mexe sem graça na bainha da saia, partindo meu coração com sua insegurança. 

Nem parece a mesma garota que Beijou Lily Evans no meio do salão Comunal outro dia.

"Não! Você não tem que se desculpar por nada, eu que fui um idiota. - digo e ela ainda não estava me olhando. - estava com medo. - acrescento baixinho. 

"Com medo? De mim? - se possível, a mágoa triplica na voz dela.

Idiota. 

"Não, estava com medo de mim. Com medo que você iria eventualmente descobrir o monstro que sou e me tratar como tal.- respondo, tentando manter a amargura longe da voz.

"Você fala pelo fato de ser lobisomem? -

Fico instantaneamente tenso com suas palavras, cada parte do meu corpo gritando para me correr.

Como diabos ela sabe? Foi o Dumbledore, óbvio. Ele deve ter contado para ela ficar longe de mim.

Ela se levantou da janela, ficando tão perto que se eu me mexer, vou esbarrar nela.

Mas não me mexo, não posso. Estou em pânico, nem sei se estou respirando. 

Ela levantou a mão, guiando em direção ao meu rosto. 

É isso, acabou, ela vai me bater. 

Fecho os olhos, esperando o tapa, ao longe, escuto os suspiros e falas dos meus amigos.

Espero e sinto, dedos delicados segurando minha mandíbula, passando pela minha bochecha e tocando meus olhos e testa, fazendo toda uma inspeção do meu rosto. 

Abro os olhos quando seu dedo toca meus lábios, um formigamento no local aonde ela tocou.

Ela está chorando novamente, chorando e tocando meu rosto. Espalmando as duas mãos e segurando minhas bochechas firmemente.

"Nunca, jamais, você deve ter medo de mim, Remus Lupin. Esta ouvindo? Você não é e nunca será, um monstro. - Fico sem palavras, observando seus olhos demonstrando tanta emoção por mim.

Não nojo, medo ou raiva. 

Só carinho absoluto. 

E então ela está me abraçando, colando seu corpo ao meu, até parecer um.

"Você é um i-idiota Remus, idiota. - ela diz entre as lágrimas, seu rosto colado ao meu peito, em cima do meu coração. 

Fico tenso por um minuto, sem saber aonde colocar as mãos. Resolvo segurar pelos ombros, excitando a princípio e logo estou apertando com força, tentando a todo custo não chorar junto. 

Exalando seu cheiro doce e sua curva suave que se encaixa perfeitamente no abraço.

"Olha a mão boba, Moony. - Sirius grita de onde estava escondido, trazendo James e Peter a reboque, rindo o caminho todo. 

Resolvi ignorar, aproveitando o máximo esse abraço.


	31. Capítulo 31. - Sirius Black IIII.

A batida do coração dela era como um calmante, me mantendo sóbrio e extasiado. 

Minha cabeça se encaixando perfeitamente no vale dos seios dela, as pernas dela rodeando minha cintura. Uma mão acariciando meus cabelos, raspando com as unhas o couro cabeludo. 

Fiquei observando meus amigos (e Lily) na minha frente. Estávamos todos na sala comunal da Grifinória depois do horário de recolher. 

Remus e Peter estavam sentados em um sofá. Lily, Marly e Mary em outro, James estava sentando no chão, a cabeça encostada no sofá aonde Hermione e eu estávamos deitados. 

"Não sei se isso vai dar em alguma coisa.- Remus suspira de novo naquela noite, acho que ele está irritado, não que eu possa culpa-lo. Já se passaram dias e nada de encontrarmos o culpado do envenenamento. 

As mãos de Hermione encontraram um ponto particularmente sensível no meu couro cabeludo, me fazendo suspirar de novo.

"Tem que funcionar, como vamos encontrar o responsável se ao menos não tentarmos? - Marlenne rebateu de volta. 

"Feitiço de memória não vai funcionar. - Hermione explica calmamente, a voz soando estranha vindo de dentro do peito aonde meu ouvido estava encostado. - Essa poção é proibida justamente por isso, não é detectável e as memórias alteradas não podem ser desfeitas. 

"Isso é uma merda.- Mary xinga baixinho. 

"Mary! - Lily repreende. 

"O quê foi? É verdade. Parece que culpado vai sair impune, afinal. 

"É melhor esperarmos, essa pessoa tinha um plano bem específico em me separar de Sirius, Eles não ia desistir assim tão fácil, uma hora, seja quem for, vai tentar novamente e é ai que estaremos preparados. -

"Você tem razão, Mione. Esse é o único plano que temos. - Peter diz do seu lugar, sua pele estranhamente vermelha.

Ah, lembrei, ele gosta da garota Mary, não é? 

Olhei para a garota em questão, o cabelo loiro morango cortado na altura do pescoço, emoldurando o rosto em formato de coração e grandes olhos azuis.

Parece uma boa garota para Petey. Agora só faltava Petey agir, mas conhecendo ele, duvido muito disso.

"Hermione, posso fazer uma pergunta? - Marlenne pergunta incerta, é estranho ver ela assim, ela sempre foi tão confiante, em qualquer situação. 

"Claro. - Hermione dar de ombros. 

"Por que você beijou Lily? - 

"Marlenne! - Lily grita horrorizada, os dois olhos de corça se arregalando de forma cômica antes dela jogar um travesseiro na cara da amiga.

De forma disfarçada, levanto a bainha da blusa de Hermione e passo os dedos, provocando arrepios na pele.

"Porquê eu quis.- Hermione responde simples, dando um sorriso para Lily que tinha ficado vermelha e se recusava a olhar para qualquer um.

"Então você é...lésbica? - Mary grita surpresa e depois tampa a boca, atraindo uma risada de todos ali.

"Não...- Hermione coloca a cabeça pendurada na mão em punho, estremecendo quando raspei uma unha perto do quadril dela. - Gosto de pensar que estou aproveitando? Quer dizer, se eu quero beijar, eu beijo. Simples assim.

"Isso é...bem moderno. - Mary diz Desconfortável. 

Minhas mãos sobem um pouco mais, agora atingindo as costelas. As pernas de Hermione se apertam um pouco mais na minha cintura. 

"E por que não? - Hermione ergue o queixo petulante. - Esse é o ano perfeito para isso.

"Como assim? - Lily pergunta depois de conseguir controlar o rubor. 

"Bom, esse é o sexto ano, somos quase adultos, o ano sem provas entre os N.O.M.s no ano passado e os N.I.E.M.s no ano que vem. Quando sairmos daqui, seremos legalmente adultos, em uma vida com um emprego e uma guerra a nossa volta, por que não aproveitar os prazeres culpados? - Ela finaliza com um suspiro quando minha mão alcança as laterais dos seios dela.

Remus me lança um olhar de advertência. É claro que o Lobinho seria o primeiro a perceber. 

"Isso faz sentindo. - James diz com um sorriso para Hermione que ela prontamente responde. 

"Vocês já transaram?- Marlenne pergunta subitamente. 

"Marly! Vocês estão insuportáveis hoje, que pergunta é essa. - Lily esbraveja. Os cabelos ruivos parecendo ganhar vida de acordo com o humor da dona.

Talvez ela seja uma medusa, sei lá. 

"O quê foi? Ela disse pra aproveitar. - A loira respondeu sem culpa.

Hermione ri e suas pernas se contrai quando meus dedos acariciam o seio coberto.  
Respiro fundo, sentindo o cheiro da excitação dela, inebriado meus sentidos. 

Dou um pequeno beliscão no lado dela quando ela tenta se esfregar em mim.

A encaro e digo silenciosamente "se comporte." Ela revira os olhos, mas fica quieta. 

"Sim, Marlenne, fizemos sexo. - Ela diz como quem diz que vai chover hoje.

"E você não se importa que ela beijou Lily? - Mary pergunta questionadora para mim.

Essas bruxinhas são bem curiosas. 

"É claro que não, amor. - Eu pisco para ela e tenho vontade de ri quando um rubor sobe pelo pescoço da bruxinha. - Não me importaria se você quisesse beijar ela também ou a mim ou os dois, seu critério. 

Mary grita e esconde o rosto nas mãos e eu rio com vontade. 

É tão fácil envergonha elas.

Sinto um aperto forte na cintura e volto a encarar Hermione que está me lançando um olhar de advertência. 

Fico confuso por um minuto, pensando se ela tinha ficado brava com a minha brincadeira. Então ela acena disfarçadamente para Petey e eu entendo imediatamente.

Ele está olhando triste para o chão, droga. Essa é a última coisa que eu queria. 

"Só estou brincando, só quero essa bruxinha aqui no momento. - Brinco tentando aliviar o clima e puxo o rosto da Hermione para um beijo molhado, suspirando feliz quando sinto sua necessidade tanto quando a minha. 

"Vão arrumar um quarto. - Remus joga um travesseiro na gente, interrompendo o beijo. 

"Não fode Remus. Você bem que queria assistir. - Bufo cínico, voltando a minha posição deitado em cima dela. Minhas mãos indo acariciar as pernas macias. 

"Assistir? Não, obrigado. Uma vez já foi o suficiente - Ele choraminga de desgosto, provavelmente lembrando de como James e eu quase levamos Hermione na biblioteca.

Falando em James, ele está muito calado. 

Espio para baixo e vejo sua postura tensa, seu olhar vagando para o livro no seu colo sem ver.

Então é isso, ele também sentiu o cheiro de Hermione.

Escondo um sorriso malicioso, é de fato, uma idéia brilhante. 

"James, vamos pegar uma comida pra gente, vocês querem? - Questiono e recebo um aceno de todos. 

"Não é perigo sair agora? Podem ser pegos. - Lily pergunta. 

Ah inocência. 

"Não se preocupe, Lily. Teremos cuidado. - James responde e se levantar do chão em modo de fuja, praticamente correndo em direção a porta. 

Sorriu e levanto da minha posição, segurando as mãos da minha bruxinha e a ajudando a se levantar também. 

"Vamos lá gatinha. "

"Espera ai, eu também? -

"Claro você é essencial para meu funcionamento interno. - Ela ri e bate no meu braço de leve, indo em direção a saída. 

"Sirius. - Remus começa sério, um olhar calculista no rosto, já prevendo meus movimentos. 

Sério, o cara é perspicaz demais para o próprio bem.

"Moony.- digo de volta e corro antes que ele tente me impedir. 

Encontro os dois me esperando no corredor e juntos seguimos em direção a cozinha.

Hermione e James seguem conversando sobre a próxima aula de poções. Ignoro isso e sigo procurando o momento perfeito. 

Achei! Era uma saliência nas paredes do castelo, permitindo que alunos atrevidos se espremem ali e fazem coisas inimagináveis. 

Puxo Hermione pelo braço e a empurro em direção a parede da saliência, prendendo seu corpo na parede. 

Ela me olha assustada por um minuto antes de sorrir e me puxar para um beijo. 

Esse é a minha garota. 

Devoro sua boca com fome, apertando nossos lábios juntos, abrindo seus lábios com os dentes. 

Ela responde com a mesma fome, enlaçando as pernas ao redor do meu quadril, encaixando no ponto de fricção perfeito. 

Passo as mãos pelo corpo dela, pernas, braços, barriga, seios. Pegando tudo que consigo encontrar, esfregando nossos corpos juntos, gemendo com o jeito como ela se balança sobre me, apertando meus cabelos com força. 

Largo a boca dela com um estalo, admirando como fica vermelho só com um beijo.

Viro o rosto para James, assim como Hermione.

Ele está parado, o corpo totalmente rígido enquanto observa, ele está respirando pesadamente, quase sem fôlego. As pupilas dilatas, o olhar fixo em Hermione, no jeito como ela se balança pesadamente na minha cintura, como os cabelos dela estão completamente bagunçados pelos meus dedos, o rosto corado pelas atividades ilícitas. 

"Não vai se juntar a nós, Pontas? " pergunto de forma provocativa, subindo a mão e apertando o seio de Hermione, extasiado quando ela dar um pequeno gemido com a ação. 

James caminha rapidamente em nossa direção, parando na nossa frente antes de dizer.

"Vocês dois são malucos. - Ele diz com um suspiro e então, ele pega o cabelo de Hermione nas mãos, enrolando em punho antes de puxar ela em sua direção. - Mas eu não poderia me importar menos agora. 

E ele a estava beijando com força, os lábios batendo freneticamente um no outro, soltando suspiros sofridos com o contato. 

Abaixo o rosto, mordendo e chupando o pescoço imaculado dela.

Merlin, isso é tão fodido.


	32. Capítulo 32. - James Potter III.

Eu a estou beijando novamente. 

Depois daquela vez na enfermaria, jurei que não aconteceria novamente. 

Mas parece que não sou bom em manter promessas, já que minha língua está acariciando a dela novamente. 

Não consigo conter o suspiro de satisfação quando sinto a mão dela apertar meu cabelo com força, apertando ainda mais nossos lábios juntos, misturando nosso calor e gosto, resultando em uma explosão de prazer direto para baixo. 

"Porra gatinha, você já está tão molhada. - Escuto os suspiros de Sirius enquanto ainda estou mordendo os lábios dela, ansiando por mais do seu gosto de pasta de hortelã e pimenta. Tudo se misturando com o cheiro da excitação, posso praticamente sentir as dobras molhadas dela.

Hermione praticamente arranca sua boca da minha, fazendo-me gemer irritado com a perda. 

"...Jame-s...eu preciso respirar. - Ela geme sofrida, o rosto ofegante com os amassos sem pausa. Vejo que uma perna dela esta levantando para cima, pendurada no quadril de Sirius, ele segurando a perna dela com uma mão, enquanto a outra está esfregando o centro dela para cima e para baixo, deixando uma visão clara da calcinha branca rendada que nesse momento, esta quase transparente com a excitação. 

Minha respirações engata, um sentimento de desespero tomando conta de mim, um rugido quase primitivo sai do meu peito quando me ajoelho na frente dela, a visão dela bem na minha frente. 

Agarro a base da coxa com firmeza, inalando com força, praticamente revirando os olhos com o cheiro inebriante saindo dela em ondas.

Olho para cima e vejo Sirius me encarando, os olhos praticamente negros de prazer. 

Ele sorri de forma predatória, parecendo mais o cachorro que o humano. 

"Prova ela, mano. - Ele sussurra com a voz rouca. Sirius mete a mão dentro da calcinha dela, fazendo Hermione suspirar alto, se contorcendo do meu aperto em sua coxa. Ele tira um dedo molhado e leva direto a boca, chupando com vontade. - Ela é deliciosa. 

Com uma força descomunal, puxo o pequeno pano do corpo dela, rasgando a pequena tira em dois. Ignorando o pequeno grito de Hermione e a risada de Sirius, aproximo meu nariz do centro quente, apreciando como seu corpo se contrai com a proximidade. 

"James...- Hermione engasga um gemido quando toco sua entrada com a língua, mas logo é abafado por um beijo de Sirius. 

sentindo a suavidade da pele na minha boca, delirando com o gosto doce que explodiu na minha língua. 

Rosno frustrado quando ela tenta fechar a perna e com uma mão, levanto a outra perna dela do chão, deixando uma visão clara da buceta rosa e molhada. 

Hermione choraminga novamente quando beijo sua entrada molhada, deslizando a língua para cima e para baixo pela fenda. Perco a noção do tempo quando estou chupando e lambendo entre intervalos, só querendo mais e mais.

Quando se trata de Hermione, sempre parece que estou querendo mais.

Até que ela está se contorcendo no meu aperto, empurrando na minha cara e eu fico mais do que feliz em atender sua ordem, lambendo o máximo que consigo alcançar. Círculo o pequeno ponto com a língua e ela praticamente grita na boca de Sirius, uma mão apertando meus cabelos com força enquanto ela esfrega na meu rosto. 

Continuo meus movimentos enquanto ela se acalma na minha mão, engolindo toda a libertação doce dela.

Quando levanto, vejo ela praticamente caída contra Sirius, a camisa aberta para ilustrar dois seios empinados, todo vermelho de mordidas e chupões, obra de Sirius. 

Me aproximo do seu rosto, segurando pelas duas bochechas e beijo seus lábios vermelhos com força. 

"Você é tão deliciosa, amor. - Suspiro na boca dela, chupando seu lábio inferior quando ela solta um gemido. - Tão linda assim. - desço beijos delicados pela clavícula dela, a pele quente praticamente queimando minha palma.

"Tenho que concordar, realmente é tão deliciosa. - Sirius se abaixou e ocupou o lugar aonde estive, dando uma grande lambida, segurando o corpo de Hermione quando ela tremeu.

"Sirius...ainda estou sensível. - Hermione geme quando Sirius prendeu suas duas pernas novamente. 

Ele sorri e responde. - Não se preocupe amor, serei gentil. - e voltou ao trabalho, estimulado pelos pequenos suspiros de Hermione. 

"Adoro quando você diz meu nome.- Confidenciou no ouvido de Hermione, observando a pele se arrepiar. Levo uma mão e aperto o monte macio, circulando o pequeno mamilo com um dedo, escutando os sons obscenos de Sirius.

"E eu adoro sentir sua boca, em qualquer parte do meu corpo. - Hermione murmura de volta, Os olhos quase fechados de prazer, conectados no meu. - Você não faz idéia quantas vezes sonhei com você. - suspiro alto quando sinto sua mão apertar meu pênis por cima da calça, nem tinha percebido como ela estava perto.

\- Como sonhei em sentir. - ela enfia uma mão por dentro da calça, pegando meu pau duro nas mãos nuas, fazendo movimentos lentos enquanto treme de prazer com o oral de Sirius. 

"Você é tão safada, sabia disso? - Rosno quando seu aperto se intensifica, ficando cada vez mais difícil se concentrar em qualquer coisa ah não ser suas mãos em mim, na forma como ela está praticamente domada pela boca de Sirius na boceta dela e nos meus dedos brincando com os mamilos endurecido. 

"Me beija...James...quero sentir seu gosto novamente. - E eu a beijo, misturando o gosto dos três agora, batalhando minha língua com a dela, beijando com tanta força que minha mandíbula chega a doer.

Estou engolindo os gritos dela quando ela está próxima da beirada novamente, seu corpo se apertando contra o meu, os seios nus colados no meu peitoral. 

Sua velocidade sobre mim vai aumentando, conforme conforme Sirius também aumenta, fazendo os três gemer ao mesmo tempo.

Ela tira sua boca novamente, tombando sua cabeça para trás na pedra, murmurando coisas incoerentes.

Retiro a mão dela de dentro da minha calça, observando como ela me olha com olhos quase adormecidos. 

Sirius se levanta e beija delicadamente a bochecha dela.

"Vamos terminar isso em outro lugar. - Ele diz quando segura a bruxinha nos braços. 

Ajeito o aperto sobre a calça quando saímos no corredor e entremos em uma sala abandonada com móveis velhos, poeira em todo o lugar. 

Com um movimento de mão, Sirius some com a poeira e deita Hermione em uma cama velha no centro do quarto. 

"Ainda aguenta, amor? - Sirius provoca quando Hermione se estica preguiçosamente. 

Hermione para e solta uma pequena risada. - Fale por você, pelo menos tenho James aqui se você falhar. - Hermione provoca de volta e se ajoelha na cama, começando o processo lento de retirar a camisa e a saia restante do uniforme, encarando Sirius e eu nos olhos, deixando bem claro que isso era uma provocação para ver o quanta ficaríamos parados. - James, querido, me ajude com a saia, acho que prendeu. - Hermione pede gentilmente, nem parecendo uma mulher praticamente nua em cima de uma cama. 

Quase em transe, me aproximo da cama, ajoelhando em frente a ela.

Ficando uma cabeça mais alta, então tenho que olhar para baixo para encarar seus olhos, seus cabelos encaracolados uma bagunça completa agora. 

"Estás me provocando? - Pergunto, segurando o rosto dela com os dedos, obrigando ela a olhar para mim.

Ela morde os lábios, ainda encarando meu rosto, como se procurasse alguma coisa ali.

"Eu quero você dentro de mim, James. Se isso é provocar, então eu estou te provocando. - ela responde por fim. 

Meu corpo fica tenso com as suas palavras, antes que o instinto primitivo tome conta de mim novamente e eu estou rasgando a saia dela como fiz com a calcinha, minhas mãos deslizando para cada centímetro do corpo pálido, apreciando a pele dela nas minhas mãos, como se pertencesse ali.

Puxo um punhado de cabelo dela para trás, lambendo a pele vermelha do pescoço com uma fome avassaladora. 

Um movimento chama minha atenção e vejo Sirius sentado na beirada da cama, olhando para tudo com um sorriso malicioso e os olhos em chamas.

"Como você aguenta ela? - Pergunto assustado como não consigo manter minhas mãos muito longe dela. Aranhando e puxando, gemidos profundos saindo dos meus lábios. 

"Eu não aguento. - Sirius responde, o olhar fixo na forma da namorada se contorcendo nas minhas mãos, choramingando quando chupo os mamilos.

Isso é tão doentio. 

Penso quando Hermione arranca minhas roupas, passando as unhas pelo meu abdômen, causando uma dor prazerosa na carne arranhada. 

Hermione me empurra no colchão, me fazendo sentar, seu olhar fixo no meu membro endurecido, finalmente livre as amarras. 

Ela passa as duas pernas por cima das minhas, ficando ajoelhada em cima do meu pau.

"Você tem certeza que quer isso? - Ela pergunta incerta, deixando claro que tudo é a minha escolha. 

Eu deveria dizer não.   
O quão errado é você ter sua primeira vez com a namorada do melhor amigo, enquanto ele está olhando para tudo com fome nos olhos.

Mas eu não consigo resistir, tudo isso, toda essa merda; é bom demais para parar agora. 

O sangue está correndo mais rápido pelas minhas veias quando eu aceno e seguro firme a cintura dela, descendo lentamente pelo meu pênis. Sinto todo o caminho apertado, gemendo quando o corpo dela se acomoda a mim, aceitando a invasão. 

Mordo o ombro dela para evitar gritar quando ela finalmente senta, o prazer irradiando por todo lado, me levando quase ao limite imediatamente. 

Uma parte sombria e distorcida minha, grita dentro da minha cabeça. 

Minha.  
Minha.   
Minha. 

Ela levanta e senta de novo, mais rápido e mais rápido. Só percebo que estou gemendo alto quando ela me beija, gemendo tanto quando eu.

Suor se acumula entre nossos corpos colado, escorrendo todo o caminho entre o vale dos seios até em baixo. 

Sinto a presença dele mesmo antes de sentir sua mão nela, esfregando o clitóris dela enquanto ela pula sobre o meu pau de novo e de novo. 

Desloco nossas bocas e vejo Sirius atrás dela como eu imaginei, uma mão lá em baixo, enquanto outra aperta o seio pequeno na mão, a boca fazendo incontáveis chupões no pescoço. 

"J-james...S-sirius...- Ela geme alto, colocando uma mão na boca, os olhos revirando para trás quando a seguro firme e aumento a velocidade.

Por um momento insano, fico admirando um fio de sangue escorrendo pelo pescoço dela aonde Sirius mordeu um tanto forte, descendo pela barriga lisa e além. 

Grito alto quando alcanço minha libertação, me liberando dentro dela, delirando de prazer quando sinto as paredes internas dela apertando meu pau com força até esta tudo terminado. 

"Acho que vamos queimar no inferno. - Hermione sussurra, a testa dela encostada na minha, roubando minhas respirações raça. 

"Oh baby. - Sirius ri, pegando o rosto dela e a virando para ele. - Se queimar no inferno for assim, fico mais do que feliz em queimar com você. - Ele decreta antes de beijar novamente, castigando os lábios doloridos dela mais uma vez.

Começando tudo de novo. 

Isso não podia estar mais errado.


	33. Capítulo 33. - Regulus Black II. Lily Evans.

Minha mão deslizou pelas costas pálidas dele, arranhando cada centímetro de pele que consigo alcançar, empurrando meu comprimento com toda força que consigo reunir, escutando seus pequenos gemidos de prazer. 

Eu não libero um som quando estou fazendo o ato, fui ensinado que sou melhor que isso, nenhum Black se mostra vulnerável, nem mesmo na cama.

Nunca se sabe quando pode ser apunhalado pelas costas. 

Seguro o osso do quadril dele, aumentando a velocidade, entrando e saindo da carne apertada. Minhas mãos tremem quando finalizo, assim como ele.

Solto seu corpo, permitindo que ele desabe cansando em cima da cama, me deitando graciosamente ao lado.

"Você estava mais bruto hoje. - Ele murmura baixinho, com certeza com medo de me irritar ainda mais. Seus olhos castanhos me olhando ansiosamente. 

Reviro os olhos e pego um cigarro dentro das minhas vestes, um ato mundano que só uso depois do sexo com ele. Acendo e dou uma tragada antes de responder. 

"Meu irmão está se mostrando um verdadeiro problema. - Confesso com um rosnado, incapaz de manter minha raiva sobre controle. Essa é a melhor parte de estar com ele, nesses momentos, eu posso deslizar minha máscara indiferente por uns minutos. 

"Deixa eu adivinhar, ele ainda não se separou da pequena Dumbledore. - Ele brinca, deixando óbvio seu divertimento com isso tudo. 

"Olha, ele pensa. - Lanço a ele um olhar mortal, deixando claro que ele não vai querer cruzar essa linha hoje, talvez nunca. - Eu pensei que o meu último esquema fosse funcionar, obviamente que não. Recebi outra carta furiosa da mamãe. - Tremo levemente só de lembrar do berrador que recebi outro dia, a voz aumentada magicamente para quase estourar meus tímpanos ainda ecoava na minha cabeça. 

"Fiquei sabendo que a sangue-ruim teve uma reação mortal a poção, quase morreu. - Bartolomeu comentou com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto. 

Ele realmente odiava os sangue-ruins.

"Isso seria péssimo. - respondo com um humor sombrio. - se isso tivesse apontado até nós, poderíamos ir parar em Azkaban. 

"Isso não iria acontecer. - Barto solta uma risada tentando me confortar e colocou uma mão no meu peito nu. - Sua família não iria deixar, os Black são uma família muito poderosa. 

"Você é mesmo um imbecil. - Torço a mão dele para longe do meu corpo, ficando satisfeito quando vejo uma marca vermelha no pulso. - Minha família honra o nome mais do que qualquer coisa, eles teriam me deserdado ao invés de ter o nome arrastado na lama. Eles não precisam de idiotas incompetentes na família. - finalmente jogo sua mão longe. ignorando os choramingos dele, levanto e começo a reunir minhas roupas, vestindo cada peça casualmente. 

"Você já vai? - ele pergunta com a voz tremula, segurando o lençol contra o corpo.

"Claro que vou. Sua burrice deve pode ser contagiosa. -

____________________________________

"Temos que pensar em um novo plano. - Digo para Avery, meu olhar fixo na Grifinória de cachos rebeldes, que nesse instante está rindo com meu irmão e seu bando de pateta. 

"Não me diga. - Avery zomba, tomando um pequeno gole do seu chá. - Acho que tenho um.

"Cuspa.

"Eu seduzo ela e assim, ela trai o Sirius comigo, culminando no nosso futuro casamento. - Ele diz como se fosse a coisa mais brilhante do mundo.

Engasgo com o suco de abóbora, uma risada estourando pela minha boca com a estupidez disso.

"Acho que ela já viu seus encantos de sedução e não pareceu impressionada. - Digo ainda rindo, apreciando como as bochechas dele ficaram um tom mais escuro de vergonha. 

"Diz o cara que não pegou nenhuma menina para cortejar até agora. - Ele rebate de volta.

"Você diz aquelas que você só conseguiu pegar porque amaldiçoou a mente delas?- Pergunto com um tom enojado. 

"Ahh Black, meus encantos só deram um empurrãozinho de coragem nelas, a vontade já estava lá. -

"O quê te fizer dormir a noite. - Dou de ombros, nem um pouco interessado em saber qualquer coisa que circule na mente imunda dele.

"De qualquer forma, pequeno herdeiro. Aposto 200 galeões com você que consigo dormir com a jovem Dumbledore até o final do ano. - Ele diz de forma confiante, piscando para uma Lufa-Lufa aleatória que entrou no salão. 

Bufo de nojo quando vejo que é uma sangue-ruim, mesmo que seja só uma transa, nenhum sangue-puro deve descer tão baixo com a escória. 

"Pois eu aposto que não, Sirius pode até ser um traidor de sangue, mas ele ainda tem sangue Black. A fama dele precede por toda Hogwarts, se ele tem uma coisa que agrada Dumbledore...deve ser aquilo pendurado entre as pernas. - Cuspo as palavras com nojo quando falo do meu irmão bastardo e traidor, que preferiu os Potter a própria família. 

Que preferiu James Potter ao próprio irmão. 

Ignoro uma faísca de dor que acendeu no meu peito com essa afirmação e volto minha atenção para Avery.

"Essa, é uma aposta perdida e depois desse ano, estarei rindo da sua humilhação e 200 galeões mais rico, não que eu precise. - Termino com um olhar malicioso e fico feliz vendo a confiança do loiro vacilar. 

"Vamos ver então. - Diz entre-dentes. Colocando o gafo no prato com um pouco mais de força que o necessário, molho de tomate espirrando por toda a porcelana polida. 

Esse, vai ser um jogo divertido de ver.

____________________________________  
Lily Evans.

Esfrego minhas costas dolorida enquanto me encaminho em direção ao banheiro dos monitores, ansiosa pelo banho quente. 

Mesmo que o tempo esteja esquentando com o passar dos dias, o castelo antigo continua úmido, causando arrepios na pele.

Chego no quadro que protege o banheiro, uma toalha pendurada no ombro direito. 

"Senha? - Uma mulher de aparência refinada perguntou, um olhar crítico para minhas vestimentas de dormir, calças soltas e uma blusa de alças folgada no corpo.

Encaro seu olhar firmemente e respondo com toda dignidade que consigo reunir. - Cabeça de búfalo. - a porta se abre a contra gosto e eu entro na sala parcialmente escura. 

Pequenas velas dissipando um pouco da escuridão. 

Chego perto e vejo que a banheira está cheia, indicando que alguém esteve ali a pouco tempo.

Dou de ombros e começo tirar a roupa de dormir, seguido da calcinha e me arrasto em direção a água quente com uma vontade feroz. Subo pelos degraus e coloco um pé na água, gemendo com a temperatura perfeita. 

Em seguida coloco o outro e estou totalmente submersa, cada músculo dolorido sendo amaciado pela água morna. Fecho os olhos e dou um mergulho só para voltar e me deparar com uma pessoa.

"Aí meu merlin! - Grito de susto, colocando uma mão protetora sobre os seios. 

Pisco por um minuto e vejo uma Hermione Dumbledore com um sorriso sen graça no rosto, o cabelo molhado descendo em cascata pelos ombros e seios, cobrindo parcialmente. Desvio o olhar com vergonha, um rubor subindo pelas minhas bochechas. 

"Desculpe, não queria te assustar. - Ela diz nervosamente, torcendo os dedos um no outro.- estava tão submersa que não vi alguém entrar. 

"Por que não colocou a trava? - Pergunto com vergonha, ainda me recusando a olhar nos olhos dela ou em qualquer parte nua dela.

"Trava? - Hermione pergunta confusa.

"Sim, tem uma trava de segurança atrás da porta, é só ativar e a porta não será aberta por ninguém até o banheiro está desocupado novamente. - respondo automaticamente. 

"Ah, acho que o Remus esqueceu de me dizer essa parte. - Ela ri sem graça, passando a mão pelos cabelos molhados, descobrindo o mamilo rosado, espreitando por entre os fios dourado. Desvio o olhar novamente. 

Ela percebe desta vez e sorri de forma reconfortante. 

"Não vamos deixar isso causar constrangimento e estragar a noite para dois duas, somos amigas, certo? - Ela espera minha confirmação e eu aceno com a cabeça. - então não deve ser nenhum problema um banho relaxante entre amigas. 

Tento sorri de volta, mas sai mais como uma careta. Meu corpo ainda rígido pressionado contra as pedras da banheira, as mãos ainda cobrindo os seios.

Hermione olha para baixo e seu olhar escurece consideravelmente. Ela se aproxima de mim lentamente, lembrando um leão circulando sua presa, mesmo ela sendo mais baixo que eu e seu rosto gentil não se pareça com um predador sanguinário. 

"Esta com vergonha? - Ela sussurra suavemente quando chega perto de mim, seu olhar prendendo o meu contra a minha vontade. 

"Um pouco.- admito com a voz estranhamente rouca, sentindo uma secura repentina na boca. 

"Humm.- Hermione murmura para si mesma, levando uma mão aos meus braços, os dedos passeando por toda a extensão da pele arrepiada. - Você não deveria ter, é tão linda. - Hermione segura meu olhar novamente quando fala isso, tentando me assegurar que quer dizer cada palavra. 

Quase como se estivesse sobre Imperius, meus braços se soltam lentamente, deixando meus seios a mostra, agora arrepiados. Com o ar frio ou com o olhar de Hermione, não sei dizer. 

Hermione leva a mão para cima, circulando a base do seio com carinho. - Como eu disse, linda. - 

Não respondo nada, sou incapaz no momento, cada parte do meu corpo está tremendo, como se entrasse em combustão aonde ela toca. 

Ela escorrega o dedo para baixo e seu dedo roça o mamilo, fazendo um pequeno gemido escapar dos meus lábios secos. 

Hermione sorri para meu o constrangimento. 

Ela aproxima seu rosto do meu e minha respiração engata.

"Você gosta disso? - Ela pergunta e passa os dedos por cima novamente, provocando outro gemido involuntário. 

"Pare de me provocar. - consigo dizer com muita dificuldade. Meu corpo tenso com toda a proximidade, minha pele queimando de prazer aonde os dedos dela estão tocando minha carne dolorida, o local aonde ninguém nunca tocou. 

Ela ri perto dos meus lábios, uma risada baixa e sensual. - Ok então. - responde e então seus lábios estão nos meus, quentes e exigentes. 

Totalmente diferentes da última vez, seus lábios estão devorando os meus, chupando e mordendo cada parte da minha boca, causando uma dor gostosa e persistente. 

A língua dela é travessa quando se enrola na minha, causando pequenos espasmos de prazer pelo meu corpo, descendo até o meu núcleo.

"O quê você está fazendo comigo? - Suspiro sem fôlego quando ela finalmente liberta meus lábios doloridos. 

"Provando você. - ela beija meu pescoço, percorrendo uma língua molhada até a mandíbula. 

"E Sirius? - Pergunto sofrida, tentando não gritar quando ela desce os beijos até meus seios, enrolando meu mamilo como fez com a minha língua segundos atrás. 

"Não se preocupe com Sirius agora, ele não se importar de qualquer maneira. - Ela responde entre morder e chupar meus seios, marcando a pele com pequenos roxos e vermelhos distintos. 

Ela desce uma mão pela minha barriga, descendo pela água até alcançar meu ventre. 

Ela solta meu seio com um pequeno estalo erótico, me fazendo suspirar com a visão. 

"Posso te tocar aqui? - Ela pergunta, uma mão circulando meus quadris, sua pele queimando na minha.

"S-sim. - Respondo, por que não a outra resposta para isso.

Eu não sei o que eu sou agora e nem me importo, desde que eu possa sentir seus lábios nos meus novamente e sua pele tocando nos lugares proibidos. 

Lugares que meus pais disseram só para serem tocados pelo meu marido na noite de núpcias. 

Um gemido estrangulado sair dos meus lábios entreabertos quando sinto um dedo serpenteando o local aonde só eu estive antes. 

Quantas vezes eu já me toquei pensando em James? Nos lugares mais sombrios da minha mente aonde eu guardei quando cheguei ao ápice com o nome dele nos meus lábios. 

Mas nada é parecido com isso, quando um dedo escorrega pela minha fenda úmida é glorificante, é luxúria pura, todo o prazer correndo para um único ponto do meu corpo.

Deve ter alguma piada mórbida nisso, aonde eu tremo de prazer nos dedos da única garota que fez James se perder e beijar a namorada do melhor amigo. 

E quando ela me beija novamente, causando um rastro de destruição na minha mente nublada. 

Só consigo ri de como essa porra é tão fodidamente deliciosa.


	34. Capítulo 34. - Mary Macdonald.

Meus pés chutaram a neve derretida com terra úmida, um ar frio cortando caminho atrás da capa de neve e da camisa do uniforme. 

Fecho os olhos, apreciando a rajada de vento no meu rosto, um cheiro doce de terra molhada invadindo meu olfato. 

"A nossa Lily está estranha desde ontem, não está? - Marlenne sussurra alto o bastante para a ruiva que estava do meu outro lado, ouvir.

"Olha, eu apreciaria se você não falasse sobre mim como se eu não estivesse aqui. - Lily bufa indignada. Os fios ruivos caindo sobre os ombros cobertos, uma pequena touca branca cobrindo a cabeça até as orelhas dela.

"Não temos outra opção, já que você insiste em negar qualquer resposta, não é, Mary? - Marlenne bate no meu ombro de lado e eu tenho que concordar. 

Desde ontem a noite, quando Lily voltou do seu precioso banho, ela tem agido estranho. 

Quer dizer, toda vez que uma pessoa faz um som alto, ela pula e cora rapidamente como se tivesse sido pega fazendo algo errado. 

Uma coisa assim, é um prato cheio para a curiosa Marlenne.

"É porque não aconteceu nada.- Lily insiste com a voz aguda, agitando os braços de forma exasperada. 

Ela está mentindo, é óbvio. 

Lily é uma péssima mentirosa. 

"Tente novamente e desta vez, diga a verdade. - Marly diz com uma voz de escárnio, deixando seu descontentamento óbvio. Ela não gosta de ser deixada de fora das coisas, muito menos algo envolvendo sua melhor amiga. 

"Eu não sei mais o que fazer pra vocês acreditarem em mim, honestamente. - Lily rosna, as bochechas coradas de frio, combinando perfeitamente com a cor do cabelo. 

"Você sabe que pode confiar em nós, Lily.- eu tento passar confiança, honestamente, estou começando a ficar com medo.

O quê pode ser tão sério que ela tem que esconder das próprias amigas?

"Deve ser algo relacionado a intimidade! - Marlenne pula de repente, gritando como se tivesse ganhado um prêmio muito valioso. - É por isso que você não quer falar, está com vergonha! 

"N-não é nada disso.- Lily tenta contornar. Deixando mais evidente que é isso sim.

"Ai meu merlin! É isso sim. Ai minha morganinha, me segura que eu vou desmaiar. - Marly grita e simula um quase desmaio para trás, rindo loucamente e atraindo atenção das pessoas próximas. 

"Cala a boca! .- Lily sibila nervosamente, lançando um olhar de lado para ver se alguém ouviu. 

Fico dividida entre ri do entusiasmo de Marlenne e sentir pena da vergonha de Lily.

"Então conta tudooo.- Marlenne se recompõe, gritando baixinho para que apenas nós três possamos ouvir, sem perder o compasso em chegar na vila de Hogsmead. - Você perdeu mesmo o lacre? 

"Marly! - Lily grita de vergonha, cobrindo o rosto com a mão. - Eu não perdi nada, ok?

Marlenne abre um sorriso conhecer no rosto.

Sem querer, acabo corando. Não é nenhum segredo que eu sou um desastre nessas coisas, pelo menos entre as meninas. 

"Então...língua? Dedos? Foi até lá em baixo? - A loira fala quase sem respirar, um olhar maníaco no rosto. 

Lily range os dentes por um momento, antes de sussurrar baixinho como se tivesse contando um segredo sujo. - Dedos...-

"Meu merlin. - Suspiro assustada, finalmente tendo a confirmação. Então minha mente começa a correr com as possibilidades. - Foi com Severus? - pergunto baixinho, conseguindo evitar um tremor na voz.

"O quê? - Lily pergunta de repente, assustada. - Não! Que idéia, Severus e eu somos apenas amigos. 

"E então foi o James? Finalmente deu uma chance para o príncipe? - Marlenne brinca, vendo como a ruiva fica ainda mais tensa. - Embora, o James é tão puro que é difícil imaginar ele fazendo algo assim, ele provavelmente esperaria até o casamento e ainda venderia os olhos na lua de mel, com medo de te profanar de alguma forma.

"James...puro? - Lily ri como se tivesse ouvido alguma piada, totalmente alheia aos nossos olhares chocados. - Com o que ele fez com a Hermione na enfermaria, dificilmente seria classificado como puro, longe disso.

segue um silêncio tenso, o suficiente para Marlenne processar a informação e explodir sobre ela.

"Eles o quê? - Ela grita alto o suficiente para atrair olhares. 

Lily coloca a mão na boca em estado de choque. Como se não tivesse pretendido dizer aquilo. 

"N-não era nada, Marly, deixa isso pra lá. - Ela tenta alcançar Marlenne que se afasta do seu alcance. 

"Não era nada? Essa cadela está traindo o Sirius com o próprio amigo e você diz que não é nada? - Ela cospe as palavras com fogo nos olhos, fazendo Lily recuar um passo.

"Marly, vamos lá, isso não é da nossa conta. - digo para ela, tentando fazer ela ver a razão. 

Embora, eu mesma ainda esteja chocada com isso tudo. 

Nem a um mês atrás, James era louco por Lily e de repente, ele está se esgueirando com a garota do melhor amigo? É surreal demais para acreditar. 

"Uma merda que não é, Mary.- Marlenne rebate furiosa. - você sabe como ela anda por ai traindo o garoto que eu amo e mesmo assim, você tenta defende-lá? - Ela aponta um dedo acusador para Lily.- Quem é hipócrita agora? 

"Ei! - grito com raiva quando vejo Lily se encolher. - você não pode descontar suas frustrações na Lily. Não é culpa dela as ações de outras pessoas.

Marlenne ri sem humor, olhando entre Lily e eu antes de limpar umas lágrimas de frustração. 

"Tem razão, baixinha. Eu sei em quem exatamente descontar a raiva. - E foi naquele exato momento em que Hermione e os Marotos saíram em passos cambaleantes da loja Dedos de Mel.

Peter estava tentando roubar uns chocolates dos braços cheios de Remus.

Lupin, por outro lado, sempre desviava das tentativas do jovem.

Hermione estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro de James, uma varinha de açúcar na boca, mordiscando o doce lentamente enquanto discutia algo com o Potter.

A porta se abriu de novo e Sirius saiu dela, também com os braços cheios de guloseimas. Ele disse algo que fez Hermione e James ri, mesmo com o namorado chegando, Hermione não saiu da posição íntima com o outro garoto. 

Se eu tinha alguma dúvida, não tenho mais. 

O mesmo vale para Marlenne, Que ficou ainda mais furiosa com a visão. 

"Não! Marlenne você não vai...- Lily tenta segurar Marly, mas é inútil, ela escorrega do toque dela e vai em passos furiosos até o grupo. 

Lily lança um olhar preocupado para mim e juntas, corremos até lá. 

Quando me aproximo, as vozes e as risadas vão ficando mais altas. Até que é interrompida por uma loira furiosa. 

"Você é uma vadiazinha sem valor. - Marlenne diz furiosamente, um dedo apontado em riste para Hermione. 

Tudo ficou silencioso enquanto o grupo olhava confuso para as intrusas. 

"O quê? - Hermione consegue balbuciar um segundo depois, se afastando um pouco de James para encarar a loira diretamente. 

"Que porra é essa, Marlenne? - Sirius grita logo depois. 

Sempre se pode conter com o temperamento do Black.

"O negócio aqui, é que essa puta aqui esta te enganando. - Ela diz de forma triunfante, como se todos fossem atacar Hermione de repente. 

"Acho melhor você melhorar seu tom.- James se intromete, a postura fria de um verdadeiro sangue-puro.

"Olha ai o outro traidor. - Ela zomba, ignorando os olhares mortais dos meninos. 

Viro e encontro uma Lily muito pálida, olhando de forma angustiada para a cena.

Não que eu possa culpa-la.

Só consigo piscar pra essa situação muito, muito ruim. 

Sirius rosna baixinho, entregando os doces que tinha nos braços para Remus e se aproxima da minha amiga. 

Hermione o para antes de se aproximar demais, colocando uma mão reconfortante no braço do maroto. 

"Acho melhor você explicar e muito rapidamente, Sra. McKinnon. Que direito você tem de vim aqui e insultar a família Dumbledore? - Estremeço sem querer, um arrepio de medo subindo pela mina espinha quando escuto seu tom frio e indiferente. 

Marlenne fica muito pálida, percebendo seu erro grave. Quais problemas pode causar a sua família ter ofendido a herdeira da família Dumbledore e como isso pode ser prejudicial para sua família, ainda mais em tempos de guerra. 

Ela tenta eguer o queixo, mesmo sendo uma tentativa falha.

"E-eu vim revelar suas mentiras! Como você anda se esgueirando pelas costas de Sirius com James. - Ela revela com uma expressão vitoriosa. 

Esperando ansiosamente uma explosão de fúria do Black.

Como em um sonho, eles começam a ri.

Isso mesmo, ri. Talvez eles não tenham acredito. 

"Eu não estou mentindo. - Ela reitera.

"Ah minha querida, eu sei que não. - Sirius responde quando suas risadas diminui. - Eu acredito em você, mas o que você não sabe, é que eu sei perfeitamente o que eles estão fazendo. - Ele termina com um sorriso malicioso. Deixando as meninas e eu, chocadas. 

"E você não se importa? - Balbucio sem jeito, os acontecidos custando para entrar na minha cabeça. 

"Nem um pouco.- Sirius responde sem o menor pingo de vergonha, pegando seus doces de volta de Remus, que estava com o rosto vermelho, provavelmente pegando a vergonha que Sirius se recusava em sentir. 

"Vou falar só uma vez, Sra. McKinnon. Vou deixar passar dessa vez, por que você pensou que eu estivesse machucando Sirius e eu posso entender isso, mas não quero que isso se repita novamente, ou você e eu teremos um problema, entendeu? - Ela pergunta em um tom firme. Marlenne acena fracamente e Hermione abre o rosto em um sorriso radiante, como se não tivesse acabado de ameaçar ela ali mesmo. - Com tudo esclarecido, vamos aos três vassouras e tomar uma bebida quente. 

Ela se vira e engata o braço no de James, que ainda está com uma expressão sem graça no rosto, baguçando nervosamente os cabelos.

Ele sorri quando Hermione começa uma palestra sobre penas de animais e suas durações (assunto que eles provavelmente estavam conversando antes) e recomeçou a comer seu doce de açúcar. 

"Lily.- Hermione diz, soltando o braço de James e pegando o braço de Lily em um dos seus. Ela volta para James, pegando seu braço novamente com o lado livre. 

"Quais penas você prefere? Eu estava dizendo a James que prefiro as de águia, pois são muito firmes e...- Hermione continua a tagarelar. 

Lily a encara perplexa por um momento, uma expressão estranha nos olhos. Antes de sorrir e citar suas preferências. 

Sirius corre atrás dos três, reclamando de como o assunto é chato e que ele prefere falar sobre coisas mais interessantes. 

Ele é ignorado pela namorada, fazendo um beicinho de descontentamento.

"Vamos lá. - Remus incentiva Marlenne com um sorriso gentil. - Acho que todos precisamos de uma bebida. 

Marlenne acena distraidamente, limpando uma última lágrima do rosto corado e segue Remus pelo caminho tortuoso até a taberna. Os ombros caídos de vergonha e derrota. 

"Posso te acompanhar? - Peter pergunta sem jeito quando ficamos só os dois.

"Claro. - respondo e pego seu braço oferecido. 

Tremo um pouco quando uma nova rajada de vento passa novamente. 

"Esta com frio? - Peter pergunta sério, os cabelos loiros um pouco baguçando na frente, dando a ele um ar de menino.

"Um pouco. - dou de ombros, não querendo dar tanta importância para isso.

"Aqui. - Peter diz e começa a tirar sua capa forada com fecho duplo na frente. 

"Não, você não precisa...-

"Eu insisto. - Peter interrompe. Colocando gentilmente a capa quente sobre os meus ombros. - Olha lá, nenhum dano. 

"Obrigado. - Digo e voltamos a caminhar, agora me sentindo aquecida e confortável. 

"De nada. - Peter responde com um pequeno rubor nas bochechas, os olhos azuis brilhando de divertimento.


	35. Capítulo 35.- Marotos IIII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O fim do amor é ainda mais triste do que o nosso fim.  
> Meu amor está cansado, surrado, ele quer me deixar para renascer depois, lindo e puro, em outro canto, mas eu não quero outro canto, eu quero insistir no nosso canto.
> 
> Tati Bernardi

"Estou cansado. - Sirius resmungou, se encostando nas costas de Remus enquanto andava. - As detenções da Minnie são severas.

"Isso serve para você aprender a não tingir os cabelos dos Sonserinos de verde vibrante. - Remus repreendeu com uma carranca, empurrando Sirius para longe, fazendo o cachorro resmungar.

"Foi um feitiço inofensivo, além disso, foi com as cores da casa deles, eles não deveriam estar agradecidos? -

"A cara deles não parecia agradecida. - Peter respondeu com um sorriso.

"Isso, meu querido Petey. É por quê eles não tem o menor senso de humor.- James começou a ri quando a lembrança de Sonserinos gritando de raiva invadiram sua mente, uma cor horrorosa de verde no cabelo, fazendo inveja até ao musgo.

"De qualquer forma.- Sirius bufou exasperado. - Eu tenho que achar Hermione.

"E porque? Você sabe que temos aula daqui a pouco né? - Remus pergunta um pouco confuso.

"Ela está com a minha redação da história da magia. - Sirius responde indiferença, pegando o mapa do Maroto e dizendo "Eu juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom." E procurar o nome Hermione no mapa, quase imediatamente ele acha ela na biblioteca. Ele para um pouco quando nota um nome próximo demais do dela. - Quem diabos é Miguel Delavuega?

"O quê foi? - James pergunta quando ver uma expressão sombria no rosto do amigo. Sirius não diz nada e entrega o mapa a James.

James olha confuso um minuto antes de ver a fonte da irritação do amigo. Seu rosto se abre em um sorriso conhecedor, uma covinha aparecendo na bochecha direita, os olhos castanhos brilhando de diversão por trás das lentes.

"Almofadinhas...com ciumes? - Ele provoca, cutucando Sirius no ombro para a irritação do animago.

"Qual o problema? - Remus pergunta e logo o mapa é enfiado nos braços dele, Remus e Peter lêem juntos e logo os três estão provocando Sirius.

"Olha, confesso que nunca imaginei esse dia. - Remus dar um sorriso lupino, observando com deleite quando Sirius aperta os punhos com força.

"Ele se aproximou mais, meu merlin acho que ele está beijando...- Peter não consegue terminar a frase quando o mapa é arrancando rudemente da sua mão.

Sirius procura freneticamente pelo nome dela novamente, seu coração batendo de forma descompensada dentro da caixa torácica. Ele dar um suspiro de alívio quando percebe que os nomes ainda estão na mesma posição, logo seu alívio se transforma em raiva quando escuta os risos histéricos dos ditos amigos.

"V-você viu a cara dele. - James ri alto, o corpo curvado para frente, segurando a barriga.

"Vi, acho que nunca vou esquecer. - Peter responde entre as risadas, limpando as lágrimas que escorregam pelas bochechas.

"C-como ele arregalou os olhos. - Remus imitou de forma infantil, arregalando os olhos e escancarando a boca antes de ri novamente. - Ah almofadinhas não sabia que você era tão sentimental.

"Vocês seu uns idiotas. - Sirius rosna com raiva, passando como um furacão entre os amigos e indo em direção a biblioteca.

"Ei, a aula.- Remus tenta chamar mas é ignorado.

"Eu vou lá com ele.- James intercepta o lobisomem. - Você e Peter vão para aula, eu cuido disso.

Remus pensa por um segundo e depois dar de ombros, sabendo que é inútil.

"Não deixe ele se atrasar, você tem o período livre; ele não. Se ele se atrasar, é outra detenção. - Ele diz sério. James revira os olhos, mas promete trazer ele de volta a tempo e assim, vai atrás de Sirius.

____________________________________

James corre um pouco antes de alcança-lo, ele já estava prestes a entrar na biblioteca.

"Não vai fazer nenhuma besteira. - James diz e coloca uma mão no ombro dele.

"O quê eu sou, homem das cavernas? - Sirius zomba, andando em passos largos até a entrada da biblioteca. - Só quero ver minha namorada, não tem nada de errado nisso.

"Falsa namorada. - James diz com um rosto sério, logo se transformando em uma risada quando Sirius o bate no ombro.

"Vai se foder, Pontas. -

Eles andam entre as fileiras silenciosas de livros, procurando uma baixinha com cabelos rebeldes.

Logo ela é encontrada em uma mesa próxima a uma janela, seu cabelo solto, caindo sobre os ombros magros em ondas tempestuosas, ela está mordendo a ponta de uma pena, alternado entre ler um livro e conversar com um garoto do lado dela.

O garoto é irreconhecível para James. Ele tem cabelos ruivos, cachos suaves caindo pelo rosto bronzeado, olhos ônix brilhando em divertimento. E sardas, muitas sardas espalhadas pelo nariz e bochechas do desconhecido, sendo ainda mais aparente quando ele ri, e ele estava rindo muito agora. E Hermione estava rindo de volta.

Ele não gostou do cara imediatamente.

Por alguma motivo, um sentimento ruim embrulhou o estômago de James, fazendo ele querer vomitar.

Ele respirou fundo pelo nariz, tentando acalmar as ondas de sentimentos que o inundaram por um segundo, ameaçando afoga-lo.

Sirius, por outro lado, estava irado.

Raiva feroz e escaldante aquecendo seu núcleo, fazendo ele ranger os dentes e apertar as mãos com força.

Como ele queria rasgar aquele infeliz longe dali imediatamente, seu animal interior buscando libertação estava gritando dentro de Sirius, ele quase podia sentir as presas se projetando pela boca. Grandes garras querendo romper pelos dedos, um sentimento predatório querendo liberdade.

Rasgue.   
Esfole.   
Mate.

"James, Sirius. - Hermione chamou alegremente por eles da mesa, um enorme sorriso no rosto, brilhando de deleite por eles.

E tudo passou. Tão simples como respirar, toda a raiva se foi, todo o sentimento predatória desapareceu em um suspiro. Ficando apenas o sentimento de felicidade sempre que ele a via, aquecendo todo o corpo até as pontas dos pés, causando um formigamento gostoso na espinha.

"Gatinha. - Ele respondeu com um grande sorriso, contornando a mesa e pegando Hermione nos braços, apertando seu corpo pequeno com força, apreciando a suavemente das curvas nos dedos, cheirando o doce mel nos cachos castanhos.

Ela se separou dele e abraçou James.

James deu um pequeno suspiro de prazer quando ela enterrou os dedos na ponta do pescoço dele, enterrando os fios nos dedos, como ela sempre fazia quando eles se abraçavam.

Ele inspirou o cheiro do pescoço dela por um segundo, apreciando como ela sempre cheirava a primavera, quente e suave. Ele sorriu quando viu ela se arrepiar, se separando dele rapidamente.

"O quê vocês estão fazendo aqui? Pensei que você tivesse aula? - Ela direcionou a pergunta a Sirius que tinha voltado com uma carranca no rosto.

Ele não tinha parado de encarar o tal de Miguel desde que se separou de Hermione, captando cada movimento do homem a sua frente, como um predador brincando com a presa.

"Esqueci minha redação de História da Magia.- Ele voltou a atenção para Hermione, sorrindo quando ela abriu a boca surpresa.

"Droga, eu revisei e esqueci de devolver. - Hermione respondeu frustrada, caçando o papel dentro da bolsa do couro. Ela puxou um rolo branco de papel e entregou a Sirius.

"Obrigado gatinha. - Ele agradeceu antes de se inclinar e beijar Hermione com força na boca. Ela ofegou surpresa e ele recuou com um sorriso malicioso.

Ela revirou os olhos, vendo através dele.

"Vocês conhecem Miguel? - Ela indicou o rapaz sorridente sentando na mesa, ele tinha passado quase o tempo todo olhando para o outro lado desde os meninos chegaram.

Ele levantou da cadeira, sua forma se erguendo, ele tinha um porte forte e robusto, o brasão da casa da Corvinal se destacando orgulhosa na camisa branca e as cores azul e branca se entrelaçando na gravata. Ele tinha um típico porte de guardião de Quadribol.

Mas James tinha certeza que ele não jogava, não na escola pelo menos.

Ele gostou do cara ainda menos quando ele tocou no braço de Hermione para cumprimentar eles.

" Miguel Delavuega.- Ele falou formalmente, um sotaque forte na voz, a mão estendida em comprimento.

"James Potter. - James apertou a mão dele com força, uma leve vinco nas sobrancelhas.

"Sirius Black.- Sirius falou e também apertou a mão do cara um pouco mais forte que o normal. - Então, o quê vocês estão fazendo aqui? -

"Estávamos estudando. - Hermione respondeu e sentou novamente, recolhendo seus pertences calmamente na bolsa. - Fazemos isso as vezes.

"Não parecia estudo para mim quando entramos, parecia mais que uma piada foi contada. - Sirius instigou com uma cara neutra, deixando a raiva bem contida.

Hermione apertou os lábios com força antes de responder. - Estamos falando como adivinhação é uma piada. - Ela lançou um olhar claro de advertência para Sirius, fechando a boca dele quase imediatamente.

"Então...eu vou indo. - Miguel disse incerto, colocando a mochila no ombro e deslocando o peso de um pé para o outro. - Quarta as 19:00?

\- Combinando. Até mais, Miguel. - Ela acenou quando ele saiu em disparada pela porta.

Só deu tempo de James sentar do outro lado dela antes dela virar, furiosa.

"Vocês poderiam ser mais idiotas? - Ela não gritou, mas bem que poderia pela forma que a voz dela ecoou na cabeça de Sirius. - Que palhaçada foi essa? -

"Você quer dizer a forma como aquele cara praticamente comeu você com os olhos? - Sirius respondeu com uma careta, un olhar assassino para porta.

"Aquele cara, é o meu amigo. E isso é rico vindo de você que praticamente seca toda a população feminina de Hogwarts! - Ela devolveu a ele um olhar afiado na mesma medida.

"E por ser seu "amigo." Como você diz, dar a ele o direito de te fuder com os olhos assim? - Ele fez uma expressão bem obscena, dedicando um olhar para cada curva de Hermione, se demorando nos seios antes de olhar de volta para ela.

"Ele não me olhou assim! - Ela exclamou indignada, um rubor furioso aparecendo no busto e no pescoço dela. - E além disso, eu não posso controlar o jeito que as outras pessoas agem.

"Ele não tinha o direito. -James murmurou baixinho, um sentimento desconhecido enchendo seu peito.

Hermione se virou para ele, o olhar queimando em tons lindos de brasa ardente. Misturando com a vermelhidão na bochecha e os cabelos rebeldes, dando uma visão gloriosa e perversamente quente.

"E quem tem o direito...Você? - Ela perguntou, raiva pontilhada em cada palavra.

James paralisou por um segundo, a respiração ficando cada vez mais difícil, o sentimento aumentando mais e mais até explodir em ondas furiosas e ele agarra ela pelo pescoço, respirando pesadamente nos lábios rosados.

"Eu. - Ele confirmou antes de atacar a boca dela, abrindo os lábios com força, abraçando o calor e suavemente que só os lábios dela podia proporcionar.

Tocando a ponta da língua com delicadeza, um rugido na cabeça ficando mais alto e o sentimento lentamente se acalmando, até que ele estava a beijando suavemente, saboreando o sabor da boca dela, admirando como os lábios se encaixavam perfeitamente.

A boca dela desgrudou da de James para encontrar com a de Sirius em um beijo igualmente intenso.

Cada respiração era um sonhos distante, os lábios firmemente fechados um no outro, as línguas guerreando em uma guerra forte e arrebatadora.

Hermione puxou a boca para trás, respirando rapidamente, tentando colocar o ar necessário nos pulmões.

James suspirou suavemente quando ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. A mão indo se enrolar com a dele, um dedo alisando as costas da mão dele.

Sirius deitou a cabeça no braço de Hermione, uma mão segurando a mão esquerda dela.

"Estou com tanto sono.- Hermione confessou baixinho, mas os dois foram capazes de ouvir perfeitamente.

"Pesadelos? - James questionou em voz baixa, lembranças de como ele acordou ela se contorcendo e gritando no hospital, invadiram sua mente.

"Sim..-

"Você não pode tomar poções sem sonhos? - Sirius perguntou.

"Já faz um tempo que elas não funcionam mais em mim. -

Nenhum dos dois falou nada, ficaram se perguntando o por que ela bebeu tantas que perdeu até a utilidade.

Nenhuma resposta sendo boa.

James começou a cantarolar, puxando dentro de si as memórias reluzentes da sua mãe cantando para ele, espantando todos os demônios da mente infantil de James.

Um sorriso triste se espalhou pelo rosto de Sirius.

Lembrando como a Sra. Potter cantou essa mesma música para ele quando ele passou férias na casa deles, tentando tirar um pouco de peso da alma pesada dele, afastando os pesadelos horríveis que invadiam os sonhos do jovem Black.

Tão perdidos nas próprias lembranças, nenhum deles tinha percebido que Hermione tinha adormecido quase imediatamente.

"Ela dormiu. - James sorriu quando viu o rosto relaxado dela. - Droga, você vai se atrasar para a aula.- James sussurrou freneticamente, lembrando dos avisos de Remus.

"Merda...Estou tão ferrado. - Sirius levantou o mais gentilmente que pode, pegando a bolsa e olhou para Hermione adormecida. - você cuida dela?

"Sim, claro. Vai lá. - James dispensou ele com um aceno e Sirius correu porta afora.

James puxou sua varinha das vestes, murmurando um feitiço de desilusão nele e em Hermione, deixando os dois conectados com o ambiente.

Ele colocou a cabeça dela nos ombros, antes de passar um braço pelas costas dela e o outro, içar as pernas dela, carregando ela estilo princesa.

Ele andou por corredores quase vazios, ficando feliz pelo horário de aula, quase não permitindo nenhum aluno vadiando por ai.

Ele teve que fazer pequenas pausas até a sala comunal da Grifinória para recuperar o fôlego, mesmo com o treino de Quadribol, sus resistência não era tão boa.

Ele parou no retrato, tirou o feitiço com muita dificuldade e deu a senha antes de entrar e subir até os dormitórios masculino. Um tanto surpreso que Hermione nem se mexeu durante toda a excursão, ela deveria estar realmente exausta.

Ele deitou ela na cama dele, espalhando o corpo suavemente em cima das cobertas vermelhas.

Hermione suspirou contente, uma mão ainda agarrada na camisa de James.

James tentou puxar, mas o aperto dela só ficou mais forte, chegando até a choramingar durante o sono. Se dando por vencido, James deitou na cama ao lado dela e ela imediatamente se agarrou a ele, se abraçando como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Um sentindo ruim se apoderou de James, deixando ele se questionar novamente o que poderia ter acontecido com ela.

Ele adormeceu com esse pensamento na cabeça.

____________________________________

Ele abriu os olhos devagar, sentindo um peso em cima dele, sua perna no meio de suas coxas sedosas. Uma mão pequena estava espalmada no peito dele, uma cabeça deitada ali também, a respiração regular indicando que ela ainda estava dormindo.

Ele espiou pela janela e gruniu de descontentamento quando viu que já estava escuro. Indicando que ele perdeu as últimas aulas restantes do dia.

"James? - A voz dela o tirou do seu momento de alta censura.

Ele abaixou o olhar e viu dois pares de olhos sonolentos olhando de volta para ele. Os óculos dele tortos no rosto, indicando que ele esqueceu novamente de tirar.

Ele levantou a mão e colocou uma mexa de cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

"Hermione. - Ele respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.  
Ela revirou os olhos para a palhaçada mas devolveu o sorriso mesmo Assim.

"Está melhor? - Ele perguntou preocupado.

Hermione se espreguiçou em cima dele, cada parte macia tocando cada parte firme dele, os seios pressionados contra o peito dele quase o levou a gemer.

"Melhor como nunca estive por um tempo. - Hermione riu com prazer, o som enchendo a sala silenciosa.

"Eu gosto de ver você assim, tão...-

"Relaxada? - Hermione ofereceu prestativamente.

"Eu ia dizer gostosa, fala sério cada parte nossa se tocando assim...- Ele começou a ri quando Hermione bateu no peito dele. Ele segurou o pulso dela antes de levar aos lábios e beijar a palma da mão aberta. - Feliz...- Ele completou por fim. Os olhos trancados um no outro pelo o que pareceu uma eternidade.

A porta se abriu com um estrondo, assustando James que olhou em volta, esperando um ataque ali mesmo.

"Ah vocês estão ai, graças a Merlin.- Remus suspirou de alívio, a camisa desfeita em desleixo, os cabelos espetados para todos os lados, dando uma grande corrida em competição com os cabelos de James.

O pior era o rosto, moldado em pura angústia.

"Meu Merlin o que aconteceu Monny? - James perguntou com preocupação, ele e Hermione saltando imediatamente da cama.

"É Sirius. - Ele engasgou com a palavra e só agora James notou como as mãos dele estavam sujas de sangue. Um grande caroço se alojou na garganta de James, a mente correndo em possibilidades, uma mais horríveis que a outra.

"Fala Remus, o o quê aconteceu com Sirius? - A voz de Hermione soou angustiada, totalmente diferente de como era minutos atrás.

Remus respirou fundo, tentando formar palavras coerentes.

"E-eu vi, e-ele cheio de sangue, espanc-cando...-

James não respirou para ouvir o final, ele já tinha corrido pela porta, uma necessidade quase desesperadora de ver seu irmão, saber se ele estava bem.

Uma dor aguda subiu pela garganta de James, tornando a respiração difícil enquanto ele corria pelos corredores, desesperando para chegar a ala hospitalar.

Ele não ligou para decoro quando empurrou as portas com força, a cabeça martelando com mais força a cada segundo.

Então ele viu.

Sirius estava quase irreconhecível, grandes pedaços de pano branco cobrindo a cabeça, testa, braços, pescoço e peitoral. Fazendo ele parecer uma múmia.

James ouviu o suspiro engasgado de Hermione quando ele correu até a cama de Sirius, lágrimas queimando nas pálpebras.

Hermione apareceu do outro lado, um olhar desesperador no rosto, refletindo o seu.

"C-omo q-quem...- ele sussurrou palavras desconexas. Seu cérebro se recusando a aceitar a realidade disso tudo, fazendo ele ficar em um estado entre entorpecido e fúria cega.

"Não sabemos ainda. - Respondeu madame Promfrey que estava ali o tempo todo, assim como Minerva e o diretor, Albus Dumbledore. - Esperamos que ele recupere a consciência para apontar os culpados.

"E eles pagarão o devido por esse ato hediondo, você pode ter certeza, Senhor Potter. - Dumbledore respondeu, um fogo queimando nos olhos azuis que James nunca tinha visto.

"É tudo por minha causa. - Hermione falou em um tom quebrado, culpa escorrendo pelas palavras.

"Não se boba, Sra. Dumbledore...- Minerva foi impedida de continuar quando Hermione levantou a palma de Sirius e nele foi inscrito com uma maldição cortante. "Fique longe dela."

James tremeu nos pés, sentindo sua magia ficando fora de controle a cada segundo. Eles não só machucaram Sirius, como fizeram isso para atingir Hermione.

"Vamos encontrar os culpados. - Minerva prometeu em um aceno duro, os olhos brilhando com lágrimas não derramadas.

"É inútil se eles tiverem usado a poção maliciosa para modificar as memórias. - Hermione respondeu e limpou as lágrimas com as costas da mão em um gesto bruto.

James sentiu o estômago cair com as palavras dela.

Mas ele se recusou a desistir se esse fosse o caso, ele moveria céus e inferno para pegar os desgraçados.

"Vamos dar um jeito. - James protegeu com a voz rouca.

Hermione acenou em concordância, mas ele achou que tinha algo errado quando ela se recusou a encontrar seus olhos.


	36. Capítulo 36.- Hogwarts V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dor precisa ser sentida.
> 
> A Culpa é das estrelas.

Era real, aconteceu.

O casal do ano, Sirius e Hermione terminaram oficialmente.

Foi uma confusão por dias a fio. Todo mundo em um alvoroço para saber a causa disso, bom, alguns estavam mais feliz que outros com essa notícia.

Regulus Black. Quinto ano da Sonserina. - Eu sabia que não daria certo, meu irmão é um pouco...irresponsável demais para uma moça inteligente e elegante como a Sra. Dumbledore.

Relatos de pessoas próximas confirmaram que o jovem herdeiro Black tinha um certo interesse em Hermione, será que essa foi a causa do termino?

Informações foram procuradas nos amigos próximos deles, a curiosidade vencendo o bom senso.

James Potter, sexto ano da Grifinória. - Olha, isso não é da conta de ninguém, vocês deveriam procurar estudar para as provas de fim de ano e não xeretar no relacionamento dos outros.

"Vocês quis dizer fim do relacionamento dos outros? - James rosnou grosseiramente para a resposta e saiu pisando fundo.

Algumas pessoas são tão grosseiras...

Outros desavisados foram pegos no meio do bombardeio e uma dessas pessoas foi a colega de quarto de Hermione.

Lizzie Saltzman, sexto ano da Grifinória. - eu não sei nada, ok? - Ela respondeu, andando rapidamente e jogando olhares por cima do ombro. - Nem somos amigas, se quer informação, fale com Lily Evans.

Como abelhas atraídas pelo mel, a perseguição pela ruiva foi intensa, ela conseguia escapar como um peixe escorregadio.

Finalmente, no final da tarde, em direção a aula de poções, ela foi pega.

Lily Evans, sexto ano da Grifinória. - Eu não sei de nada e mesmo se soubesse, jamais trairia a confiança da minha amiga. - Ela lançou um olhar frio e cortante e entrou na sala de aula.

O motivo ainda não era certo, as circunstâncias totalmente desconhecidas.

Mas pelo jeito que ele continuava lançando olhares para ela e ela o evitada terminantemente, era óbvio que essa história estava longe de acabar.

____________________________________

Hermione olhava para sua figura adormecida, a luz do luar banhando seu rosto, provocando sombras estranhas e distorcidas pela enfermaria.

"Aqui de novo? - Hermione não se incomodou em se virar.

Ele convocou uma cadeira e sentou do lado dela.

"Você evita vim aqui de dia e só aparece a noite quando ele está derrubado com poções de sono, também sei que não está dormindo no dormitório. - Ele falou em um tom solene.

Hermione respirou fundo, um pingo de irritação na borda da sua mente.

"Esta me espionando? - Perguntou em voz baixa e controlada, nunca traindo suas emoções.

"Os quadros gostam de conversar. - Falou simplesmente.

Hermione riu sem humor. - Você vai me dizer o que veio fazer aqui ou só veio me dizer que todos os meus passos estão sendo vigiados? - ela falou sarcasticamente.

"Vim dizer que você está cometendo um erro, se afastar das pessoas amada nunca é o certo, fiquei sabendo que você terminou com o jovem Sirius está manhã. -

Ela esfregou os olhos com força, uma pontada afiada no peito quando lembrou daquela manhã horrível.

"Meu erro foi ter me envolvido em primeiro lugar. -

"Amar nunca é um erro...-

"Não fode. - Hermione explodiu com raiva. - Isso nunca foi certo para começar. - ela limpou as lágrimas insistentes da bochecha. - Aposto que você sabe também do James...Lily...isso tudo era uma merda fodida para começo de conversa.

"Não estou aqui pra te julgar, minha querida."

"Está aqui pra quer então? Ahn? Tentar me convencer que isso não foi minha culpa? Por que foi. Ele é o padrinho do meu melhor amigo e não só isso, como também estou fodendo com o pai dele. Só consigo imaginar a cara dele de nojo se um dia descobrir o que eu fiz. - Hermione divagou baixinho, puxando as pernas em direção ao peito, soluçando levemente com as lágrimas.

O peito dele doeu ao ver essa jovem, sua protegida, tão cheia de dor.

"Eu não aguento mais ver gente que eu amo se machucar. - Os soluços aumentaram conforme ela falava. - N-não posso mais, não sou forte o bastante.

Dumbledore se aproximou, passando o braço ao redor da jovem e a puxando para um abraço de lado, permitindo que ela chorasse toda a dor armazenada.

____________________________________

Sirius caminhava em direção ao salão principal para a refeição da manhã.

O braço constantemente flexionando para tocar algo, até ele se tocar que ela não estava lá.

"Foi tudo um acordo, você sabia disso."

As palavras rodopiava na mente dele. Um lembrete.

"Eu nunca disse que estava apaixonada, éramos dois solteiros e aquilo foi só para aliviar o tesão.-

Sirius esfregou o peito distraidamente, a sensação de vazio naquele local o deixando sombrio.

O grupo andou em silêncio, como nunca visto antes. Era como se uma nuvem negra tivesse fixado moradia ali.

Dois dias, só dois dias sem ela e aquilo já era insuportável.

Eles entraram no salão justamente na hora que ela ia saindo.

O cabelo dela estava perfeitamente alinhando em uma trança longa nas costas, nenhum fio fora do lugar, a pele era impecável, nenhuma olheira visível.

Ela parecia bem, normal como sempre esteve.

E Sirius odiou.

Como ela poderia continuar sendo ela quando ele perdeu a direção completamente?

Ele encarou ela nos olhos, tentanto encontrar uma resposta para uma pergunta não dita.

Ela desviou o olhar, abaixando a cabeça em um aceno e passando por eles.

Então era isso.

Bom.

"Não consigo entender. - Peter resmungou, enfiando ovos na boca.

"Ela terminou o acordo, o quê a para entender. - Sirius rosnou com raiva, incapaz de engolir qualquer coisa com seu corpo tremendo.

Remus levantou o olhar para Sirius, os olhos pálidos de censura. - Não adianta fingir que não está magoado, Sirius. - Ele falou em um tom dócil, escondendo sua própria frustração.

"O quê devo dizer, hum? Sim, Remus meu amigo. Estou completamente fodido pela aquela garota e tudo que ela viu em mim foi uma boa transa, eu deveria estar feliz, sempre odiei pessoas pegajosa. Mas então eu fui lá como um imbecil e me deixei levar, agora eu não sei o que faço com essa rejeição. Feliz? -Sirius terminou a frase se levantando bruscamente da mesa. - Não aguento mais ficar aqui. - Ele saiu em passos rápidos, ignorando os olhares curiosos.

____________________________________

Ele entrou na sala silenciosa, seus pés deslizando pelo piso liso. Ele se aproximou dela e se sentou na mesa ao lado dela, o casaco preto e verde da Sonserina deslizando suavemente ao redor dele.

"Então é aqui que você está se escondendo. - Ele perguntou com escárnio, vendo ela limpando as lágrimas do rosto rapidamente.

"Não estou me escondendo. - Hermione respondeu petulante.

"Ata e o Black não está andando por ai como um cão sem dono.- Ele ironizou e recebeu um tapa no braço.

"Eu não sei o quê fazer, toda vez que eu olho para eles, só quero me jogar neles e beijar até ficar sem fôlego. - Ela falou com um suspiro, um olhar vidrado no rosto.

Ele fez um barulho de nojo. - Olha, se puder me poupar dos detalhes nojentos, eu agradeço.

"Você é um idiota. - Ela acusou e sorriu mesmo assim. - Então eu não deveria te contar daquela vez na biblioteca quando James coloco-..."

Ele colocou uma mão na boca dela, interrompendo o monólogo. - Calada, não quero pesadelos. -

Hermione revirou os olhos mas calou a boca.

"Preciso de você. -

"Além do fato de ajudar você a impedir o nosso futuro sangrento, o quê mais uma princesa arrogante da Grifinória poderia querer? - Ele zombou ruidosamente.

"Você sempre tem que ser tão babaca?

"Depende, você sempre tem que ser tão irritante?

"Ainda não acredito que contei tudo a você. - Ela gemeu e enterrou os dedos no cabelo solto.

"Eu também não acredito. - Ele riu com vontade do olhar zangado dela. - Você vai falar do que você precisa?

"Preciso de você para descobrir quem da Sonserina atacou Sirius. Você é o único que confio lá dentro.

Ele cruzou os braços com o pedido dela. - E como tem tanta certeza que foi um Sonserina?

Hermione levantou a sobrancelhas e o encarou por um minuto, até ele desviar o olhar e suspirar derrotado.

"Bem! Eu vou olhar, só não posso te prometer que vou encontrar alguma coisa. " Ela se jogou nele com um abraço inesperado. - Ei ei saia, não sou um Grifinório sangrento que estão sempre se abraçando além do educado.

Ela riu e se separou dele.

"Com você lá dentro e eu agindo como uma cabrita premiada, logo logo descobriremos quem foi e eles vão pagar. - Ele estremeceu com a ameaça calculista no rosto dela.

Afinal, uma cobra conhece quando outra esta prestes a dar o bote.


	37. Capítulo 37.- James Potter IIII.

A euforia era grande quando a partida finalmente acabou.   
Grifinória ganhou da Corvinal no último jogo do ano, ganhando assim, a taça de quadribol.

Eu queria sentir a felicidade que emanava dos meus companheiros, mas de alguma forma, me sentir vazio.

"Parabéns, James.- Me viro para encarar Lizzie Saltman, companheira de quarto de Hermione.

Hermione...

Balanço a cabeça e sorrio de volta para a loira sorridente.

"Obrigado, Lizzie. - Respondo de volta. Ela ri timidamente e coloca uma mão no meu braço, os olhos castanhos brilhando de divertimento.

A cor sendo um pouco mais escura da cor dos olhos de Hermione.

Droga, de novo.

"Então, você vai a festa no lago hoje a noite? - Ela pergunta enquanto alisa continuamente meu braço.

Dou de ombros.- Claro, é uma tradição, todo mundo vai.

"Ótimo! Espero que nós encontremos lá. - Se possível, ela fica ainda mais alegre.

"Eh, pode ser. - Pisco um pouco confuso por esse comentário.

"Então está combinado.- Ela solta meu braço e se inclina para depositar um pequeno beijo na minha bochecha.

E ela sai correndo no meio sa multidão de pessoas aglomeradas.

O quê acabou de acontecer aqui?

"James? - 

"Hey Lily.- Encaro a ruiva que se postou do meu lado. Os cabelos ruivos caindo em ondas pelos ombros, deixando uma bela visão dos fios.

Ela pisca um pouco e abre um sorriso magnífico que para meu coração por um segundo.- Uau, é tão estranho ouvir você me chamar de Lily.

"Oww você prefere que eu volte ao meu Lírio? - Brinco suavemente, observando como as bochechas dela ficaram vermelhas. 

"Não é isso.- Ela dar um pequeno tapa no meu braço.   
Acho que Hermione está sendo uma má influência para ela.

"É só que você está...diferente...- Ela continua, um olhar clínico no rosto. De repente, fico muito consciente do meu estado desgrenhado e suado pós-jogo.

"Diferente bom ou diferente ruim? - Pergunto, tentando aliviar meu desconforto repentino.

"Bom...definitivamente bom.- Ela olha para mim suavemente, um pingo de incerteza e outra coisa que não consigo identificar. 

Meu coração se contrai um pouco, como se fôlego ficasse preso nos meus pulmões, impedindo a respiração.

"Bom jogo.- Hermione aparece na minha frente, os cabelos amarrados no topo da cabeça com duas tranças como ela sempre usa quando vem ver um jogo. As bochechas esticadas em um sorriso alegre e então meu peito explode em fagulhas ardentes, permeando cada nervo do meu sistema, me deixando momentaneamente tonto sob os pés.

"O-obrigado.- respondo sem fôlego, não sabendo como agir na frente dela.

Ela respira pesadamente, o peito em uma subida freneticamente, dando a ilusão que ela correu até aqui. Os olhos dela se apagam de forma repentina, assim como o sorriso contagiante. 

"Então eu só vim cumprimentar vocês do time, já vou indo. - Ela torce as mãos uma na outra e se vira.

Eu agarro a mão dela antes que ela der um passo.

"É isso? Depois de dias me ignorando? - Soltei sem querer, percebendo como minhas palavras soaram um pouco raivosas.

Eu estava com raiva? 

Sim, eu estava. Tanto que era difícil controlar, ameaçando transbordar pelo meu corpo.

"Eu não estava te ignorando de propósito. - Hermione se vira, segurando meu olhar daquele jeito que me faz questionar tudo. 

"Jura? Poderia ter me enganado. - respondo amargamente. 

Hermione respirou fundo, se aproximando mais de mim, ignorando os muitos alunos ao redor. Lily sendo a única testemunha da nossa conversa. 

"Pensei que Sirius precisaria de espaço e você também. - Ela sussurrou fracamente, o hálito roçando na minha bochecha. 

"Bom, a questão é que nunca precisamos de espaço algum.- Rosno de volta, sentindo ela tremer levemente na mão que ainda segurava seu punho.

"Não posso fazer isso agora.- Hermione diz baixinho, um toque de medo nos olhos.- Não posso, me desculpe.

Ela se solta do meu aperto antes que eu possa fazer algo, desaparecendo no mar de pessoas.

"Isso foi estranho. - Lily comenta, seu olhar seguindo aonde Hermione desapareceu. 

Não pude deixar de concorda. 

O que diabos isso significava? 

____________________________________

"Odeio vestir isso.- Peter comenta enquanto andamos pelo gramado em direção ao lago negro. A mão abaixando compulsivamente para puxar os shorts de banho vermelhos para baixo.

"Isso, é por que você tem o físico de uma criança, Rabicho. - Sirius respondeu. Ele estava usando um calção preto que ia até acima dos joelhos, caindo um pouco na cintura e mostrando um pouco da cueca igualmente preta. Os cabelos foram puxados para trás em um coque desleixado.

"Sabe, você não tem que ser tão babaca só por quê está sofrendo.- Remus afirmou, defendendo Peter quando o mesmo ficou vermelho com o comentário. Remus, diferente de nós, preferiu usar camisa além do calção de banho. - Pessoalmente, acho você um idiota por ter desistido dela tão cedo.

"Que merda você está falando, Moony. Você viu como ela deixou bem claro que não queria nada comigo! - Sirius fala apressadamente, passando a mão pelo rosto de forma compulsiva.

Remus não falou nada, mas tinha um olhar calculista no rosto.

"O quê pensou sobre isso? - Finalmente pergunto, a curiosidade me matando. Remus não responde imediatamente e eu tenho vontade de esganar ele.

Ele só volta a falar quando estamos próximos e já podemos ouvir e ver a farra das pessoas em torno do lago.

"Pense pela perspectiva de Hermione, ela é uma menina novata que é rapidamente disputava pelas pessoas daqui e de repente, ela se envolve conosco, criando um laço e por causa desse laço, as pessoas mais próximas a ela sofrem. Lily quase morreu e Sirius foi espancando. Ela ficou assustada e se sentindo culpada, então sua alternativa foi terminar. -

Fico paralisado, absorvendo as palavras dele.

Era possível? 

Então eu lembro do medo dela quando quase me abraçou hoje, será que era receio de ser vista comigo? 

Como peças de xadrez, tudo se encaixa perfeitamente na minha mente. 

Era como se um peso fosse tirado dos meus ombros, como se eu conseguisse respirar normalmente como não fazia a dias.

Olho para cima e vejo Remus me dando um olhar estranho e avaliador.   
Percebo que comecei a respirar pesadamente, a minha mão posicionada exatamente em cima do meu coração. 

Retiro rapidamente, ignorando seu sorriso lupino.

"Ai meu merlin como eu pude ser tão cego? - Sirius sussurra rapidamente, um sorriso se espalhando pelo rosto. - Essa coisinha altruísta e corajosa.- Sirius fala em um tom carinhoso. - Não, se ela acha que uma surra vai me fazer desistir dela. Ela vai ter uma grande surpresa.

"Tecnicamente você tinha desistido dela. - Peter fala de forma prestativa. Sirius agarra a cabeça de Peter e a prende em baixo do braço.

"Sempre conte com Rabicho para comentários úteis.

Caminhamos com as brincadeiras ocasionais de Sirius perseguindo e Peter fugindo, chegamos ao lago rapidamente.

"Vamos falar disso em algum momento.- Remus murmura baixinho para ninguém além de mim ouvir.

"Não sei do que você está falando.- murmuro de volta.

Remus se contenta em apenas sorrir.

Idiota.

O lago está cheio de grupinhos espalhados juntos, Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa. Os Sonserinos são os únicos que quase sempre ficam com os próprios membros.

As conversas variam de provas finais, o jogo de hoje e os planos para as férias de verão. 

"Aqui rapazes, um pouco de cerveja amanteigada. - Chris Wood oferece copos cheios até a borda do líquido. - Hoje nossa vitória foi sensacional. 

"Assim eu poderia dizer.- Lizzie aparece com sua própria cerveja da mão, vestindo um maiô vermelho um tanto ousado, sendo as costas toda nua, ela já estava molhada, indicando que já tinha entrando na água. - Você veio...

"Eu disse que viria. - digo de volta, será que ela tem problemas de memória? 

"Uau, nosso Baby Jamy marcou um encontro? - Sirius pergunta rindo. 

"O-o que? - engasgo com a cerveja, o líquido entrando pelo lugar errado e causando uma queimação no nariz. - Óbvio que não! - Protesto horrorizado. 

Onde diabos ele tirou aquilo?

"Não combinados nada, só falamos após o jogo. - Lizzie responde um pouco sem graça, deslizando os pés na grama. 

"Não quis te ofender, Lizzie.- Digo rapidamente, percebendo como minha resposta negativa pode ter soado cruel.

"Não está tudo bem, eu sei que não sou bonita como a Lily...-

"Você é bonita sim.- Afirmo e ela é, não que eu tenha reparado.

"Sério?- Ela pergunta e brinca com a ponta do cabelo.

"C-claro claro.- aperto com força a cerveja na minha mão, me perguntando como vim parar naquela situação estranha.

"Bom trabalho companheiro.- Sirius bate levemente nas minhas costas.

"Você quer dar um mergulho no lago? - Ela indica o lago aonde tem poucas pessoas se banhando.

Fico procurando por cabelos castanhos, só agora percebendo que estava fazendo isso desde que cheguei.

"Estou tomando cerveja. - Indico o copo pela metade do líquido.

"Eu seguro pra você.- Sirius diz e toma a cerveja da minha mão.

"Sirius! - Remus pisca em alerta.

"Só estou sendo um bom amigo. - Ele finge uma cara de inocente.

Merlin, as vezes eu quero realmente mata-lo.

"Então podemos ir.- Lizzie pula em uma empolgação renovada.

Sem outra escolha, deixo ela me arrastar até o lago.

Entro no lago, a água encharcando meu calção preto e cobrindo todo o meu torço nu, até o pescoço.  
Afasto um pouco da borda, os braços dando fortes braçadas até se afastar dos outros banhistas.

"Você é mesmo bom nisso.- Lizzie elogia quando estamos um pouco longe, mas ainda consigo encostar os pés do chão por causa da minha altura. Diferente de Lizzie que parece estar boiando.

"Obrigado, minha mãe me ensinou. Você também é boa.

"Agradeço, aprendir com o meu pai desde pequena.- Ela responde e se aproxima mais, além do que é educado. - Estou curiosa, você é bom no quadribol, nadador e além disso é um dos primeiros do nosso ano, e nem vamos falar da beleza, no que mais você é bom?

Ela sussurra baixinho e coloca uma mão espalmada no meu peito submerso.

Olho ao redor, procurando uma saida e vejo que estamos longe para ser identificados por alguém, e todo mundo parece interessado no próprio assunto.

Fico pensando em maneiras de afastar a mão dela sem parecer rude, mas ela dar um pulo para trás em vez disso.

"Algo pegou no meu pé. - Ela diz quase em pânico, tentando ver através da água escura. 

"Deve ser a lula gigante. - Digo distraidamente, aliviado que ela se afastou. 

"Não não, eu tenho medo dessa coisa. - Ela começa a chutar em baixo d'água.

"Ela é inofensiva.- pisco confuso para o pânico dela.- Ela não vai te comer ou algo parecido.

"Me cutucou de novo.- Lizzie repete, não parecendo ter me escutado. - Acho melhor eu voltar.- E começa a nadar meio desesperada em direção a terra firme.

"Então tá né..."

"Oi! -

"Ai meu Godric! - Ponho a mão no coração acelerado, olhando em pânico para Hermione que tinha aparecido magicamente do meu lado.

"Se assustou? - Ela perguntou com um sorriso travesso.

"Você apareceu do nada em um lago escuro no meio da noite, é óbvio que eu me assustei! - Respondo grosseiramente, meu coração se acalmando lentamente.

"Você preferia ter sido deixado com a Lizzie então? - Ela pergunta com uma leve carranca no rosto.

"O quê? - Meu Merlin essa mudança de eventos está me deixando insano. - Do que diabos você está falando Hermione? 

"Não sei.- Hermione deu de ombros e então eu percebo o topo dos seios espiando através de um tecido muito pequeno, parecendo um sutiã. Ela está pretendendo causar um ataque cardíaco simultâneo na população de Hogwarts? - Vocês pareciam bem confortáveis um com outro.

Sinto um leve rubor nas minhas bochechas quando lembro das palavras de Lizzie. - Ah isso, não isso foi...- Paro de repente quando um pensamento me atinge. - Foi você...Você atacou Lizzie de baixo d'agua!

Hermione fica vermelha, a culpa clara como o dia no rosto dela.

"Ela mereceu! Estava muito atrevida. - Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, me desafiando a contraria-la.

Em vez disso, levo uma mão ao rosto dela, sentindo a suavidade na pele dela nos meus dedos.

"Estava com ciumes?- Pergunto baixinho, observando como a respiração dela acelera com o meu toque.

"E se eu estiver?- Ela suspira, fixando seus olhos nos meus.

"Você não tem motivos para estar.- Afirmo com certeza, puxando o rosto dela para atacar sua boca em um beijo.

Respiro fundo quando sinto seus lábios novamente, tocando cada parte do rosto dela como se nunca tivesse parado. Abro os lábios dela com a língua, bebendo o seu gosto avidamente, nossas línguas dançando em uma batalha conhecida.

Nossas bocas se mexem freneticamente, querendo mais e nunca conseguindo parar, meu núcleo começa a esquentar rapidamente conforme nosso beijo fica mais ousado.

Ela entrelaça as pernas no meu quadril, fundindo ainda mais nossos corpos. Desço minha mão pelas costas nua, gemendo quando chego ao bumbum e aperto sua nádega com força.

Ela aranha meu peito continuamente, marcando a pele, as pernas se apertando mais forte, pressionando nossa parte mais necessitada juntas.

E pela primeira vez em dias, fico feliz pela minha dificuldade em respirar.


	38. Capítulo 38.- Lily Evans VI.

Estiquei minhas pernas na grama molhada, apreciando o calor que vinha da fogueira furiosa.

"Tantos gatinhos...tantas opções. - Marlenne suspirou dramaticamente, olhando ao redor para as pessoas espalhadas ali. - Pena que não posso pegar o melhor. - Ela murmurou tristemente, o olhar agora fixo em um rapaz.

"Por que ele tem que ser tão gostoso? - Dorcas gemeu em concordância.

"Vocês tem mesmo que falar assim? - Pergunto com nojo.

Marlenne fez uma pequena carreta para meu comentário. - Qual é Lils, você pode até não gostar dele, mas deve admitir que ele é o cara mais quente de Hogwarts.

Mesmo contra a minha vontade, minha atenção se move para Sirius.

Ele está no meio da clareira, o cabelo preto está preso no topo da cabeça, fios caindo ao redor do rosto, emoldurando as afeições angulares, dando destaque para os lábios vermelhos e carnudos.

Ele está sorrindo amplamente para algo que Remus disse, deixando os olhos cinzentos em pequenas fendas apertada, as bochechas ficando vermelhas pelo riso mal contido.

O peito amplo se erguia em músculos tonificados, diferente de James cujo a pele brilhava em um tom bronzeado pelo sol, Sirius continuava com uma certa palidez.

Segui olhando para baixo, da pele lisa do peitoral para a barriga dura com separações visíveis, indo para baixo até a linha V aonde o calção pendurava frouxo, pequenos fios pretos sumindo aonde a roupa começava.

Fiquei sem fôlego por um segundo, não percebendo que o estava encarando de boca aberta.

"Acho que ela concorda com você, Marly.- A risada de Mary me tirou do transe.

Corei furiosamente, fechando a boca bruscamente e causando uma risada divertida das meninas.

Respirei fundo, tentando organizar meus pensamentos e não fazer de novo papel de boba.

"Tudo bem, ele é lindo.- Admito a contra gosto, deixando as meninas de boca aberta. - Mas é só isso, um rosto bonito. Ele é um jogador, ama amar as mulheres, mas nunca se apega a uma.

"Acho que Hermione discordaria de você. - Uma sombra cai sobre o sorriso de Marlene após dizer as palavras.

"Acho que Hermione é um caso especial. - Digo em resposta, meus olhos procurando ela em meio a multidão de pessoas.

"Você saberia dizer não é, Lils? - Dorcas toma um gole de cerveja amanteigada, a testa franzida em questionamento.

"É verdade, as duas se tornaram muito mais próximas últimamente . - Mary concorda com um aceno.

"Não sei o que dizer, ela é legal e é fácil conversar com ela. Hermione é muito inteligente então podemos conversar sobre muitas coisas. É...- Procuro uma palavra para definir o sentimento. - Confortável.

"Faz sentindo. É bom ela ter você como amiga.-Dorcas dar de ombros, deixando o assunto para lá.

Bom.

Ainda não estou preparada para falar do meu encontro íntimo no banheiro.

Um arrepio sobe pelos meus braços quando lembro dos dedos macios dentro da minha carne molhada, dos beijos furiosos e doces, língua se enroscando no meu seio...

Balanço a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos impertinentes.

Não é certo pensar em coisas ilícitas assim.

Muito menos coisas assim com uma garota...

Acho que meus avós tentariam me exorcizar ou algo assim se soubessem.

tomo outro gole da cerveja, apreciando a doçura da bebida.

"Ei aquela não é Hermione correndo? - Mary fala e eu levanto a cabeça a tempo de ver um borrão passando pelas pessoas, indo em direção a cabana do Hagrid.

"Ela parecia abalada, será que aconteceu alguma coisa? - Dorcas murmura com um semblante preocupado.

Um sentimento de preocupação enche meu coração. - Vou lá atrás dela, ver se descubro se ela está bem.

"Tem certeza Lils, está uma escuridão por lá, Hagrid sempre sai pra caçar quando fazemos uma festa aqui no lago. - Marlenne lança um olhar para leve escuridão aonde estar a cabana.

"Tenho certeza, além disso, tenho minha varinha aqui. - Seguro minha varinha para as garotas e sigo em direção aonde Hermione foi, ignorando os protestos de Marlenne.

Ela pode ser um pouco protetora as vezes.

Apesar da falta de luz, é possível ver o caminho perfeitamente por causa da lua, então ando sem dificuldades por entre as pedras e grama alta.

Procuro Hermione pelas abóboras gigantes, sussurrando um feitiço aquecedor para não morrer de frio usando apenas um maiô.

Uma mão agarra meu pulso com força, me puxando para o lado e pressionando minhas costas contra uma abóbora particularmente enorme.

"Droga Lils, você me assustou! - Hermione ofega quando ver que sou eu, soltando meu corpo imediatamente.

"Eu te assustei? E quanto a você que me puxou do nada? - retruco com uma careta, meu coração disparado dentro do peito.

Hermione sorri sem graça, esfregando a nuca com a mão. - Desculpe, pensei que fosse outra pessoa.

"É por isso que se escondeu aqui? Alguém te atacou é isso? - Pergunto esquecendo a raiva, procurando um agressor a espreita por todos os lados, minha varinha em punho.

"O quê? Não! .- Hermione ri, com uma mão ela abaixa meu braço que estava em posição de ataque. - Quer dizer, ele quer mim atacar, mas não é desse jeito.

Absorvo as palavras dela, procurando sentindo e não achando nenhum.

"Como assim? Quem quer te atacar e de que jeito? -

"Bom minha cara Lily, isso é complicado. Eu quero atacar ela de muitas formas e em nenhuma delas será insatisfatoria.

Com o coração na mão, viro para encarar Sirius Black.  
Apesar de responder minha pergunta, a atenção dele está totalmente em Hermione, como se ele não pudesse tirar os olhos dela.

Hermione também estava olhando para ele, uma expressão chocada no rosto.

"As vezes fico impressionado com o ego dele. - James está encostado em uma abóbora, os cabelos arrepiados todo molhado. Ele tinha um sorriso de lado quando olhou para mim e depois olhou de volta para Hermione.

Sirius latiu uma risada e deu um passo firme em direção a Hermione. - Mas eu não estava mentindo, não é errado afirmar suas pretensões. E eu quero deixar minha intenção bem clara aqui.

Hermione olhava entre Sirius e James, o peito em uma corrida frenética.

"Como vocês me acharam? - Ela limpou a garganta ruidosamente.

"Isso foi fácil. - James riu quando se afastou da abóbora e se aproximou dela. Deixando ela cercada entre os dois. - Seguimos seu cheiro.

Exalei profundamente com a resposta, como assim eles seguiram ela com o cheiro?

"Vocês não deveriam ter vindo aqui. - Hermione afirmou, dando passos para trás e dando de costa com outra abóbora, deixando-a mais presa que antes.

James inclinou a cabeça de lado, o sorriso ainda mais afiado no rosto.

"É por isso que você fugiu de mim no lago? - James se aproximou dela novamente, as costas flexionando a cada passo, água escorrendo por cada fio de pele. Deixando minha boca muito seca de repente.

"E-eu fugir porque aquilo foi um erro. - Hermione se recusou a olhar para qualquer pessoa, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo conforme eles chegavam mais perto.

"Oh gatinha.- Sirius pegou uma mecha de cabelo molhado de Hermione, levando-o ao nariz e cheirando profundamente. Ele suspirou de prazer, algo como um rosnado saindo da boca dele. - Isso, nunca poderia ser um erro.

"Vocês não entende...- Hermione praticamente choramingou, implorando por algo que eu não sabia.

Eu não sabia de muita coisa naquele momento. Ainda presa contra a abóbora e vendo essa cena se desenrolar na minha frente como um filme.

Eu queria sair dali, mas era como se uma força invisível tivesse prendido meus pés ao chão.

"Entendermos mais do que você imagina. - James pegou uma mão de Hermione, levando-o aos lábios e roçando os lábios levemente.

Era como se eles não conseguissem manter as mãos para si quando estavam perto dela.

Fechei os olhos por um segundo quando um sentimento estranho se enrolou firmemente nas minhas entranhas, fazendo-o meu estômago gelar.

"C-como? - Hermione balbuciou lentamente quando Sirius aproximou seu nariz do pescoço dela, cheirando como fez com o cabelo.

"Remus.- Eles falaram ao mesmo tempo, nunca tirando as mãos dela. Sirius afastou o cabelo do ombro, espalhando beijos pelo pescoço e ombro. James também subiu suas carícias pela mão, beijando todo o caminho até o rosto.

"Claro. - Hermione gemeu quando James passou a língua pela linha da mandíbula, mordiscando levemente depois. - Só podia ter sido ele. - Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, a boca aberta em um grito silencioso. - Foda-se tudo.

Em um movimento, ela agarrou o cabelo do Sirius, desgrudando ele do pescoço dela e atacando a boca dele em um beijo furioso.

Não era como eu imaginava um beijo de reencontro. Eu sempre pensei que seria gentil e delicado, deixando todo o amor atrasado vim a tona.

Mas não esse.

Esse era furioso, como um mar revolto. Sirius agarrou com força o pescoço de Hermione, puxando ela ainda mais para junto de si.

Era possível ouvir os grunhidos dos dois durante o beijo, as bocas praticamente machucando uma a outra em uma luta frenética por controle. Eles não tinham controle nenhum.

Era selvagem e impulso, cheio de sentimentos reprimidos, tanto desejo, como raiva também.

Quando eu pensei que eles iriam morrer sem ar. Eles se separaram, respirando pesadamente.

Mas então James puxou ela para um beijo igualmente feroz.

James puxou uma perna de Hermione durante o beijo e Sirius puxou a outra, deixando ela pendurada entre eles.

Enquanto James a beijava, Sirius atacou o busto dela. As mãos grandes vagamente pela barriga lisa, subindo até os montes cobertos pelo biquíni e apertando, passando o polegar pelo meio, provocando o mamilo.

Ele então puxou de uma vez, rasgando o tecido em dois, deixando os seios dela totalmente expostos.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, colocando um dos mamilos na boca, os longos cabelos pretos dele roçando a barriga dela.

Hermione soltou a boca de James para gemer alto.

James riu e colocou uns fios de cabelo atrás da orelha de Hermione, a boca incrivelmente vermelha pelo beijo.

"Acho que você sentiu falta. - Ele brincou e logo recebeu uma careta de Hermione.

"Não fode, James."

"Isso era exatamente o que eu queria fazer. - James falou em um tom desafiador, nem um pouco perturbado pelo simples fato de Sirius estar bem ali, lambendo os seios de Hermione como se o mundo fosse acabar amanhã.

E para meu choque total.

Ele desceu uma mão pelo corpo dela, parando logo em cima do centro que estava totalmente exposto pela posição que ela se encontrava.

Ele espalmou uma mão em cima, esfregando de forma explícita.

Hermione gemeu alto novamente, tendo que tampar a boca para evitar qualquer som Que chamasse atenção.

Eu nem tinha percebido que tinha fechado as pernas até aquele momento, uma dor tinha se formado ali, deixando-me completamente acessa.

Eu senti me sentir quente e pegajosa e por isso não conseguir evitar gemer um pouco.

Fiquei alarmada comigo mesma, tampando a boca imediatamente.

Mas era tarde e eles já tinham escutado.

Três pares escuros me avaliaram ao mesmo tempo.

Merda.


	39. Capítulo 39.- Sirius Black V.

"Ainda não entendo por que você fez isso. - Observo ela entrar no quarto, os pés descalços fazendo marcas no piso de madeira. Hermione se vira e senta na minha cama, amarrando o cabelo no topo da cabeça em seguida.

Tento não olhar muito para sua pele desnuda, as coxas macias aparecendo aonde a minha camisa acaba.

Ela me lança um olhar avaliador, como se estivesse tomando coragem pra mim contar algo. 

Automáticamente minha mente roda com possibilidades ruins, cada uma pior do que a outra e de repente, eu não quero ouvir o que ela quer dizer.

O Grifinório em mim ruge de frustração pelo meu medo bobo. Mas é inevitável, cada parte do meu corpo reage a ela.

E eu não sei se consigo ouvir outra rejeição. 

Seu olhar mudou de avaliador para preocupado. Hermione deve ter visto o medo em meus olhos. 

Solto um suspiro tenso e tento relaxar os músculos do meu corpo e caminho em direção a ela.

Mesmo que a parte covarde que habita em mim grite para correr porta a fora.

Tomo a decisão de sentar na cama de Remus em frente a ela.

Ela disse que queria conversar e eu sei que não vou conseguir me segurar estando tão perto.

Não quando seus olhos perfeitos transmitem o calor que eu anseio por dias ou quando minha camisa fica grande demais em seu corpo pequeno.

"Está tudo bem? - Hermione pergunta depois de uma pausa estranha. 

"Sim, claro. - Respondo com toda sinceramente que consigo reunir, passando a mão no cabelo e sentindo os fios macios passando entre meus dedos. 

Droga, acho que estou pegando a mania do Pontas.

"Tem certeza? - Hermione franze a testa de uma maneira fofa que só ela é capaz de fazer. Transmitindo confusão e segurança ao mesmo tempo.

"Sim. Só um pouco confuso com toda a situação. - Falo devagar, a confusão de um minuto atrás ainda fresca na minha cabeça; por mais que eu tente, não consigo entender. 

Hermione solta uma risada nervosa, torcendo os dedos um no outro. - Você está confuso por eu ter mandado o James embora com a Lily.

\- Sim, bem, você mudou tão rápido, de uma hora para outra mandou o James com a Lily embora e me arrastou até aqui...- Deixou as palavras penduradas no ar, esperando que ela as complete. 

"Você tem que entender que essa decisão não foi fácil, mas era o certo a ser feito. - Hermione solta a respiração devagar, cada palavra saindo com dificuldade da boca dela. - O quê eu vou te falar, o quê eu preciso dizer...- Ela respira fundo e levanta os olhos e com espanto, percebo que está quase chorando. As lágrimas brilham na ponta dos cílios pretos, como se com muita dificuldade, se recusa-se a cair. 

Sem nem pensar, levanto e sento do lado dela, pegando as mãos dela nas minhas e apertando carinhosamente.

O dedo fazeno círculos leves e repetitivos nas costas da mão. 

Talvez seja agora, é assim que ela vai dizer que com toda certeza está terminando comigo. É por isso que ela mandou o James embora, pra tornar as coisas mais fáceis. 

Meu coração se aperta dolorosamente dentro do meu peito, dói.

Cada respiração é como fagulhas de brasas no meu coração.

Mas pior do que ela terminar tudo comigo, é ver ela sofrendo com isso. 

Nunca pensei que sentiria isso por alguém algum dia. Sempre foi diversão, tesão e quão bom pode ficar o sexo. 

Mas com ela, é como aprender novos jeitos de amar, de sentir. Com ela eu não sinto a necessidade do físico, do prazer carnal. Só ouvir o som da sua respiração contra o meu pescoço ou a maciez do seu cabelo, é o suficiente. 

"Você não precisa falar se não quiser, eu sei. - Falo rápidamente, não querendo prolongar essa tortura ainda mais.

As mãos dela ficam tensa nas minhas e ela levanta a cabeça mais rápido do achei possível. 

"Você sabe?!. - Ela exclama assustada, o rosto completamente pálido. - Mas como? Eu pensei ter escondido bem. - Em um salto, ela levanta da cama e começa a andar de um lado para o outro. A camisa subindo mais e mais a cada passo.

Aperto meus dedos juntos com força quando espio um pedaço da sua bunda redonda.

Ela gira rápido, parando na minha frente e colocando as duas mãos em cada perna minha.

Alguns fios soltaram do cabelo amarrado, se espalhando como uma manta pelo rosto frenético e assustado. 

"Como você descobriu? Alguém mais sabe? -

"Bom, você não se importou muito em esconder naquele dia na enfermaria. - Minha voz sai um pouco mais amarga que o necessário, pedaços dela terminando comigo voltando em ondas pela minha cabeça. - E quem sabe? Talvez a escola toda?

Se possível, ela fica ainda mais pálida; Cada gota de sangue sugada do rosto dela.

Ela leva a mão a boca lentamente, todo o corpo tremendo levemente de choque. 

Mas qual é o problema? Não é como se o mundo fosse acabar só por que as pessoas sabem que ela não gosta de mim.

Aí. 

Ok, prioridades. 

"Ei calma, não é o fim do mundo. Nem é grande coisa.- Tento tranquiliza-lá. Com uma mão, puxo seu braço e a coloco sentada do meu lado novamente. 

"Meu merlin, estou tão ferrada agora. - Ela geme ruidosamente, me encarando com aqueles lindos olhos cor de whiskey de fogo.

Porra.

Ela tem que fazer isso?

Sinto uma necessidade avassaladora de tampar os olhos dela com um pano permanente. Só para não ver esses olhos tão expressivos e sinceros novamente. 

"Espera espera. - Ela coloca a cabeça de lado e avalia alguma coisa no meu rosto. - Você não está com raiva por eu ter mentindo e ter dito que era do futuro. 

"Bom, eu não posso ficar com raiva por levar um fora...- As palavras vão sumindo quando as palavras dela penetram na minha cabeça. 

Um longo silêncio se prolonga enquanto olhamos um para outro com igual espanto.

Espera. Não, não é possível. 

Ela acabou de dizer o que eu acho que disse?

Um risada nervosa exploda sem querer, fazendo Hermione soltar para trás assustada. 

"Nossa Hermione acho que esse é o jeito mais criativo de dar o fora em alguém. - Digo em sequência, sem nem mesmo absorver minhas próprias palavras.

Uau, essa foi bem inédito. 

"M-mas você disse que sabia. - Hermione exclama em contestação. - Foram suas palavras!

"Sim, eu sabia que você queria me dar outra fora, só não sabia que você iria inventar uma mentira para isso! - Levanto em um salto, raiva emanando de cada poro do meu corpo.

"Mas eu não estou mentindo! - Hermione retruca, também se levantando e tentando rivalizar com a minha altura, mesmo ela sendo obviamente baixa.

"Do futuro? - Zombo com um estalar de língua. - Então me diga como chegou aqui? E qual a causa? Nunca ouvir falar de algo assim. E vira-tempos só voltam algumas horas no passado.

"Eu não sei ok?! - Hermione morde o labio com força, seu olhar correndo entre mim e a saída. - Eu ainda estou tentando entender como vim parar aqui e como posso voltar para casa.

"Olha, se você não quiser mais nada comigo, eu entendo, só...Não minta, ok? Eu odeio mentirosos. - Me viro em direção a saída quando sinto sua mão agarrar a minha.

Como se uma força invisível me puxasse, eu viro a cabeça em sua direção. 

"Acredite em mim...- Sua voz sai quebrada, lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas. - Eu posso te provar só...Não me deixa. Eu não aguentaria te perder também. 

E então eu fico.

Não por provas ou por qualquer curiosidade. 

Mas por que ela precisa de mim, e mesma que ela esteja alucinando ou me enganado. 

Eu jamais poderia deixa-lá.

"Então me conta, eu vou te escutar. "


	40. Capítulo 40. - Marotos V.

Com uma mão, ele levantou a perna dela, segurando a região da coxa com uma firmeza incerta. 

Os cabelos negros caíram no rosto dele, escondendo seu olhar sob aquela manta de escuridão. 

Ele traçou um dedo pela linha do quadril, os calos do dedo arranhando suavemente a pele macia.

Hermione lambeu o labio inferior com antecipação. Os músculos da barriga se contraindo em desejo tórrido. 

Eles não falaram nada. Presos em um momento que só cabia a eles.

Tão suave como uma brisa de verão, ele se empurrou contra ela. Pele se esfregando contra pele, quente e deliberadamente, se empurrava. 

Não era necessário pressa, nem palavras, tudo se resumia aquele momento. 

Hermione engoliu um gemido quando ele empurrou com firmeza, empurrando seu quadril mais fundo no colchão fofo.

Sirius se inclinou para frente, colocando cada mão ao lado da cabeça dela. Ele finalmente abriu os olhos para ela, e como imaginou, estava tempestuoso como uma tempestade furiosa. 

Era como a espuma de mar violento, tão solto, se rebelando e rugindo, atacando tudo que tinha pela frente. 

Hermione engasgou quando ele estocou novamente, fogo subindo por cada parte aonde ele tocava. 

Ela embalou as duas pernas na cintura dele, melhorando o ángulo e permitindo ele ir mais fundo tanto quanto era possível. 

A velocidade aumentou conforme a frustração dele crescia. As mãos que pegava com tanto carinho o rosto dela, agora marcava a cintura dela com as pontas dos dedos.

Apertando com força e deixando a área dolorida.

Ela não se importou, ela não podia se importa com muita coisa naquele momento. 

Ela ergueu o quadril em direção a ele a cada batida, os movimentos ficando desleixados conforme o prazer se acumulava, forte e inebriante. 

As costas dele ardia aonde ela rasgou com as unhas, gemendo o nome dele repetidas vezes. Como uma oração.

As bocas se encontraram com fome e luxúria, mas também tinha raiva; frustração e saudade. 

Ele queria machucar ela, queria ama-lá na mesma medida. Era tão confuso e tóxico que tudo parecia fora do lugar. O gosto dela na língua dele e ela se apertando contra ele era a única coisa que ele podia sentir. 

Então ele mordeu, apertou, arranhou, tudo era um borrão de gemidos e lábios feridos.

Sirius engoliu com o beijo o gemido dela no fim, egoísta ou não, ele queria ser o único capaz de ouvi-lá no último minuto. 

Se deitando sobre o corpo suado dela, ele finalmente percebeu as lágrimas rolando pelo rosto. 

Hermione não falou nada. Ela simplesmente apertou ele contra si, deixando ele liberar toda dor de saber o futuro. 

Ela olhou para a mão que acariciava os cabelos ondulados, mais precisamente no dedo anular que agora ostentava um anel com o brasão Black. 

Fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, ela deixou cair em um sonho inquieto. 

Ele dormiu embalado pelas batidas do coração dela e as mãos acariciando seu cabelo. 

A mente nunca deixando de pensar no que ele precisava fazer amanhã. 

____________________________________

Ele andou pelo longo percurso sozinho, os pés se arrastado de forma lenta pela vegetação. 

A cabeça zunindo de forma desagradável, um gosto ruim na língua. 

Ele estava de mau humor, isso era fato. E ele estava ainda mais irritado com o motivo. 

Um dia, um dia e ele seria lobo de novo e seria justamente na volta pra casa. Ele nem teria tempo de aproveitar com sua família antes que a fera lupina tomasse seu corpo e sua mente. 

Ele procurou o cheiro dos seus amigos, querendo se certificar que eles estavam bem antes de voltar ao dormitório. 

Remus percebeu que o cheiro levava em direção ao castelo.

Aqueles irresponsáveis entraram sem mim avisar? 

Remus gruniu irritado e apertou o passo.

"Você parece chateado. - Remus para no portal quando ver uma jovem encostada nas grandes portas de madeira.

Ela tinha longos cabelos loiros, quase brancos trançados em duas tranças frontais. Seu rosto era quase delicado, um tom angelical na expressão sonhadora. 

Ela tinha o que parecia ser um colar estranho...espera, aquilo era tampinhas de cerveja?

Ele piscou longamente para o objeto estranho, sua cabeça ainda confusa com o álcool e a irritação lupina.

Ela ainda estava encarando ele com aquele olhar enevoado. Remus percebeu que não tinha respondido sua pergunta. 

"Só estou procurando meus amigos. - Ele olhou ao redor, se perguntando de onde ela tinha saído, ele não tinha percebido nenhum movimento.

Ela arregalou os olhos de forma cômica e juntou as mãos uma na outra. 

"Oh? Eu também perdo muito as coisas. Principalmente meus sapatos, estou sempre procurando meus sapatos.- Remus olhou para baixo e notou dois pés nus, uma grande quantidade de terra neles.

"Você perdeu seus sapatos? Não é seguro andar nesse frio sem calçado. - E sem outra palavra, Remus se abaixa e retira as próprias botas. - Aqui, até você conseguir acha os seus.

Ela olha por um tempo, uma expressão confusa antes de se esticar e pegar os sapatos. Ela os calça, é notável que ficou grande demais. 

Ela bate os pés um no outro, um sorriso suave no rosto. - Obrigado, professor. 

"De nada. - Remus coça o queixo enquanto avalia a estranha. - Mas eu não sou professor. 

Os lábios dela formam um pequeno biquinho contrariado, mas ela não insistir no assunto. 

Será que eu sou tão velho que até sou confundindo com um professor? 

Remus tenta não deixar transparecer sua insegurança. 

"De qualquer forma.- Ela fala de repente. - Estou procurando uma amiga. 

"Além dos sapatos você também perdeu uma amiga?

"Ela não está perdida seu bobo."

"Então por que você a esta procurando? - Remus estava confuso agora.

"Precisamos dela, ele precisa dela. Mas ele não entende que ela estar aonde precisa estar. - Ela está quase falando sozinha agora, a expressão sonhadora nunca saindo no rosto.

"Quem diabos é "ele" agora? Vocês estão com alguma problema sério? - Um sentimento de tensão se estalou no lobisomem,

Ela riu, mas não parecia particularmente alegre. - Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem. - Ela se aproximou e colocou uma mão no ombro de Remus. Ele teve que conter a vontade de jogar a mão dela longe. - Cuidado com o tigre branco, ele está sempre a espreita. - E então sorriu. 

Ela soltou o aperto e saiu andando, dobrando a longa parede externa do castelo. 

Remus ficou em choque por um segundo antes de correr atrás dela. - Ei, espere. - Ele esperava ver ela ainda andando, mas só encontrou vazio. 

Aonde ela foi? Aparições e portais não funcionam aqui e ela não pode ter corrido tão rápido. 

Uma dor se intensificou na parte frontal da cabeça dele.

"Ótimo, além de uma conversa problemática, ainda perdi meus sapatos. - Remus olhou tristemente para os pés antes de voltar sua caminhada a procura dos seus amigos. 

___________________________________

Peter suspirou em frustração, as mãos puxando o malão pesado em direção a estação lotada. 

A cabeça ainda doía com a noite regada de álcool e mau dormida. 

"Se não se apressados, vamos encontrar só cabines cheias. - Remus gruniu com raiva, o olhar se tornando mais irritado toda vez que alguém batia neles.

"Culpa do Sirius que se esqueceu de arrumar o restante das coisas ontem.- James respondeu igualmente irritado, grandes olheiras em baixo dos olhos. - Aonde você foi ontem, afinal?

"Só precisava de um lugar calmo para conversar com Hermione. - Sirius respondeu com uma voz monótona, se recusando a reconhecer a presença de qualquer pessoa.

O quê era um grande feito na verdade, considerando que tinha meninas praticamente se jogando nele.

"Ahh uma cabine vazia.- Peter gritou de alegría e correu para se jogar no banco. Ele dormiria a viajem toda pra se recuperar da noite passada.

"E você pretende dividir essa conversa comigo? - James perguntou depois de guardar sua mala e se sentar em frente a Sirius. 

"Nada de importante, só conversamos. - Sirius dispensou com a mão. O olhar fixo na estação se esvaziando. 

"A noite toda? - James franziu a testa em confusão. 

"Também fodemos, James. era isso o que você queria saber? Pronto! - Peter se afastou instintivamente de Sirius. Seu corpo reagindo a raiva evidente do Animago.

Sirius percebeu isso e um semblante de culpa apareceu no seu rosto. - Sinto muito Petey. - Ele murmurou e voltou sua atenção para a janela. Ignorando o olhar chocado de Remus e o magoado de James.

Petey não sabia o aconteceu, mas a tensão na sala era palpável. 

Peter fez o quê sempre faz nessas situações constrangedoras, ele dormiu. 

O trem andou em alta velocidade pelos trilhos e conforme seguía viagem; tudo ia piorando a cada minuto. 

Sirius se recusava a olhar pra qualquer um.

James estava magoado para tentar novamente e Remus estava tentando o seu melhor para não explodir. 

Hoje era lua cheia e cada músculo dele doía em antecipação, a gengiva quase em carne viva para mostrar as presas.

A viagem foi silencioso como nunca antes. O único som sendo os ocasionais roncos de Peter.

Não importava como ele desejasse que o trem nunca chegasse na estação. Ele parou de qualquer maneira. 

Ele queria correr na direção contrária, fugir na sua forma de cachorro e nunca mais dar as caras.

Mas ele era um maldito Grifinória por um motivo.

Então ele levantou a cabeça e enfrentou o quê estaria por vim.

____________________________________

"Lar doce Lar. - James respirou fundo quando saiu na lareira da grande mansão Potter.

Ele sorriu quando sentiu o tão famoso cheiro do assado da sua mãe. 

Sirius não parou como teria parado antes, ele só saiu do Fluor e correu em direção a grande escadaria. 

Seus pés batendo com força a cada degrau. 

"Oh meu bebê finalmente chegou. - James não teve tempo de reagir antes de ser atingido por um abraço de quebrar as costelas.

"Também senti saudades mãe. - Ele murmurou baixinho com o pouco de fôlego que restou. 

"Oh meu lindo garotinho esta tão magro. - Ela segurou o rosto dele com força, analisando cada mínimo poro existente. - Não estão mais servindo comida em Hogwarts? 

Ela não esperou uma resposta antes de puxar ele para outro abraço. 

"E cadê o Sirius? - Ela perguntou quando soltou James.

"Ele subiu. - Ele deu de ombros casualmente, não querendo demonstrar como estava magoado com o amigo. 

"Aquele menino. - A Senhora Potter balançou a cabeça suavemente. - Ele deve estar ansioso para o jantar, considerado...

"Jantar? -

"Sim, pensei que Sirius teria te dito. Dumbledore e a sua sobrinha vem jantar aqui em casa hoje. -

James não conseguiu esconder o choque no seu rosto. 

Dumbledore e Hermione vem jantar? Isso não pode ser coincidência. 

Um mal estar se instalou no estômago dele, percorrendo toda a área até deixar as pernas bambas. 

James não estava gostando nada disso.


	41. Capítulo 41. - Peter Pettigrew. - James Potter.

O cabelo dela está amarrado no topo da cabeça. É limpo e intricado, nenhum fio fora do lugar. Bem diferente do que é normalmente.

Ela também está vestida a caráter,cetim vermelho se sobressaindo contra a capa preta de veludo.

O rosto parecia escupido em pedra, cada músculo relaxado no Belo rosto desenhado,a boca pequena em uma linha fina de indiferença.

Eu não sei como ela consegue ficar indiferente com todo caos que esse jantar causou, é surreal,um dos muitos enigmas que cercam Hermione Dumbledore.

A mesma atitude não poderia ser dita de James.

Com seu temperado explosivo e a grande carga emocional que ele tem (o tolo ficou apaixonado pela mesma menina durante anos.) Ele dificilmente poderia ter demonstrado tanta frieza.

Era possível vê veias furiosas por todo o pescoço, resultando em gritos agudos.

"Vocês só podem está fodendo comigo! " Ninguém fala por um longo minuto,a surpresa sentida por tamanho atrevimento.

"James..."A senhora Potter não alterou a voz. Ela nunca precisou,apenas uma palavra e James obedece.

Ou obedecia. Ele não parecia ver ninguém na sala além de Sirius e Hermione,um olhar de pura traição no rosto.

Estou bem surpreso com tudo.

Quer dizer, eu pensei que era só um acordo e de repente não era e  
agora isso?

Mas mesmo surpreso, não consigo imaginar um motivo para James está tão bravo.

Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos soltos, respirando lentamente, parecia está tomando coragem.

Ele se levantou de onde estava sentado do lado de Hermione e se virou para encarar James de frente.

Meu peito se aperta de ansiedade,a carne já esquecida e esfriando na mesa.

Olho e percebo que a Sra e Sr Potter estão igualmente pasmos com toda a situação.

Enquanto Dumbledore era sereno e Hermione indiferente.

Uma péssima hora para Remus não está aqui,ele saberia o quê fazer.

"Eu ia te contar..."Sirius diz devagar.

"É mesmo? Engraçado, só consigo lembrar do seu total silêncio durante toda a viagem de Trem. Talvez você tenha esquecido? " James bufa sarcasticamente,mas parece um grito abafado de raiva, veneno escorrendo por toda a frase.

Mal, isso é mal.

Sírius aperta a ponta do nariz, ele só faz isso quando está irritado,triste ou os dois.

"Eu só não conseguir achar um bom momento para explicar..."

"Explicar o quê exatamente? Que você e Hermione vão se casar? Quando é um "bom" momento para dizer isso para o seu melhor amigo?

Sirius revirou os olhos para o drama de James.

"Você está exagerando."

James não se dignou a responder Sirius. Ele olhou por cima dos ombros de Sirius e focou o olhar em Hermione que tinha permanecido sentada.

"E você? Não tem nada a dizer? " Por um momento,achei que ela ignoraria James. Mas Hermione se levantou graciosamente da cadeira,a capa flutuando ao redor dela.

O rosto dela se abriu em um sorriso delicado, discreto. Ela estendeu a mão e tocou o ombro de James gentilmente.

"Pensei que ficaria feliz. " Ela diz e pareceu sincera.

James soltou o ar lentamente,toda a luta pareceu sair de seu corpo.

"Como eu poderia estar feliz? "Ele sussurrou baixinho, era quase impossível ouvir a não ser que estivesse muito próximo ou fosse um animago.

O sorriso parecia cair do rosto de Hermione,como se de repente,ela soubesse de algo que não gostou.

No entanto,ela se recuperou rapidamente.

Hermione tirou a mão que colocou no ombro de James, a mão que não ostentava o anel dourado com uma pedra lindamente lapidada com o emblema da família Black estampada nele.

"Queríamos convidar você para ser a nossa testemunha principal." James pulou quando ouviu a voz de Sírius atrás dele.

James riu baixinho, desviando a atenção de Hermione e olhando para algum lugar que só ele conseguia ver.

"Claro. " Ele respondeu prontamente. "Agora se me dão licença,vou me retirar.

E saiu a passos largos da sala de Jantar. 

"O que houve com aquele menino? " A Sra Potter falou confusa, balançando a cabeça em direção a que James saiu.

"Vou falar com ele. " Hermione se moveu em direção a porta só para ser parada por Sirius.

"Tem certeza?" Ele perguntou baixinho.

"Sim. "Ela respondeu no mesmo tom. "A gente tinha que conversar de qualquer maneira." Ela acenou para os senhores da casa e saiu em buscar de James.

____________________________________

James Potter.

Observo a bola bater na parede e retornar para mim.

Repito esse processo até conseguir respirar novamente e meu coração parar de bater tão freneticamente.

Tudo dói, cada músculo do meu corpo grita de cansaso.

Escuto passos no corredor e a porta do meu quarto abrir e fechar.

Não olho para cima, não estou com vontade de escutar um sermão da minha digníssima mãe.

"James..."a voz dela é melodiosa e tão malditente irritante.

A ignoro. Quem sabe assim, ela vá embora.

Mas como sempre, ela é uma criatura teimosa.

Hermione se senta ao meu lado no chão, tão perto que posso quase sentir sua capa roçar a minha.

"James, eu sinto muito. " Ela diz baixinho.

Não respondo, não tenho o quê responder.

Tudo isso é uma grande merda que acabou explodindo por todos os lados.

Mas o que esperar de uma história que começou toda fodida?

"Eu sei que você pode estar magoado, mas pode ter certeza que a última coisa que eu queria era te machucar..."

"Não estou machucado. " Interrompi bruscamente.

"O quê? "

Viro para ela, admirando como seus olhos ficam ainda mais belos quando estão cobertos de confusão, coisa rara para uma pessoa que parece saber tudo.

"Estou com raiva." Estou respirando fundo quando minha mão age por vontade própria, agarrando a nuca dela e a trazendo para cada vez mais perto. "Tão puto. - Sussurro baixinho, meu olhar fixo na boca dela.

Ela também está olhando para minha boca, seu olhar queimando fundo dentro de mim.

"Eu não queria isso." Ela responde, seu hálito fazendo cócegas nos meus lábios.

Sinto um pequeno zumbindo dentro do meu núcleo mágico, é quente e satisfatório, enviando arrepios por todo o meu corpo.

Me inclino parcialmente, meus lábios quase tocando os lábios dela.

"Mentirosa. " É quente, cada parte do meu corpo está entrando em combustão quando meus lábios finalmente tocam o dela.

Arrasto meus lábios pela bochecha dela, sentido sua pele suave na minha língua.

"Não estou mentindo." Ela diz de volta e eu paro de beijar sua pele para encarar seu olhar.

Raiva entrando novamente no meu sistema.

"Não? " Seguro sua nuca com mais força que antes, pequenos fios sedosos se enrolando no meu dedo." Então se é verdade que você quer que isso tudo acabe, por quê você está aqui deixando eu te tocar? 

Ela tentar se afastar mas eu não deixo, meu aperto é como ferro.

Com uma mão, abraço sua cintura, sem nunca soltar seu rosto.

Puxo seu rosto, esmagando sua boca contra a minha.

Ela reluta um pouco, tentando se afastar das minhas mãos.

Mas então ela muda, sua mão agarra com força meus cabelos, permitido nossos corpos ficarem cada vez mais apertado um no outro.

Ela retribuir o beijo com força, nossas bocas se chocando e se movendo uma contra a outra. Nossas línguas se acariciando sem parar, é alucinante.

Quase perdi a noção de tudo quando agarro seu peito por cima do vestido vermelho de cetim.

Esmagando na minha mão enquanto mordo seu lábio inferior.

Quando ela geme baixinho na minha boca, sei que conseguir o que eu queria.

Me afasto dela rapidamente, se ela não estivesse sentada, teria caído.

Ela olha confusa para mim, a boca inchada por causa do beijo e o pescoço vermelho pelas carícias.

Com um dedo, limpo o batom que borrou por toda a minha boca.

"Agora diz se era ou não era uma mentira." Levanto do chão e caminho em direção a porra, deixando ela em estado de choque para trás. "Ia esquecendo de dizer, meus parabéns pelo noivado.


	42. Capítulo 42. - Uma garota estranha.

Ele suspirou lentamente quando voltou a consciência. Ardência, era sempre a primeira coisa que sentia.

Por todo o rosto e corpo, diversas dilacerações percorria cada centímetro de pele. Ardia como um inferno, queimando como fogo em brasa.

Muito lentamente, Remus se arrastou da posição deitado que estava e se sentou com as pernas dobradas para dentro.

Ele observou uma lasca de madeira que tinha se alojado na palma da mão, ferindo ainda mais a pele. Com um movimento ágil, ele arrancou a farpa incomoda e em um passe de mágica, a ferida desapareceu.

Ele sentiu vontade de ri, mesmo não tendo graça alguma naquilo. Como um corte simples de farpa é curado rapidamente e as dilacerações auto infligidas não?

Idiota, ele já sabe a resposta para isso. É uma maldição, pura e simples. Feridas de lobos nunca podem sarrar, sumir. É para todo o sempre, parece que elas irão permanecer mesmo depois que a Terra consumir toda a carne morta.

Designado com o próprio destino e cansado de tanto se punir. Remus levantou do chão, caminhando até o outro cômodo passando por uma janela no alto, que só é alcançada por levitação.

Esse foi um dos métodos arranjados por seus pais quando ele foi transformado ainda criança.

Ele conjurou um feitiço simples depois de pegar sua varinha escondida dentro de uma gaveta na parede.

Chegando no outro cômodo, ele fechou os olhos pela iluminação repentina, chegou-se até uma pilha de panos e separou uma calça folgada pra cobrir sua nudez.

Estando confortável o suficiente, ele abriu a porta da pequena cabana de um único cômodo, excluindo a sala escondida para as transformações.

Remus respirou o ar da manhã, sempre o acalmava sentir o cheiro da natureza e todos os sons ao redor, ele se perguntou por um momento, se isso tinha a haver com seu lado animal.

Logo em seguida, ele teve uma linda visão do Lago Suyth. Os primeiros raios de sol brilharam sobre a água calma, dando um ar mágico e surreal.

Ele se aproximou das águas, visando tomar um banho para despertar e talvez, aliviar a ardência das feridas recém abertas.

Quando ele conseguiu colocar os pés nas margens, aconteceu uma perturbação nas águas. Remus parou, um pouco perplexo. Será que tinha um animal ali?

Ele encarou por uns minutos, esperando para ver se tinha algum perigo. Não muito tempo depois, uma cabeça loira emergiu das águas.

Assustado, Remus caiu sentado para trás, água fria espirrando para todos os lados.

Piscando sem acreditar, ele se perguntou como poderia ter alguém ali. Aquele lugar era propriedade da família dele a anos.

Protegido não só por cercados, mas também por feitiços fortes e quase impenetráveis. Humanos normais ficariam confusos e acabam por desviar o caminho. E se qualquer bruxo mexer nas proteções, a família é alertada imediatamente.

E foi por isso que ele não conseguiu se mexer da posição, confuso demais até pra voltar e pegar sua varinha que ficou na cabana.

Ele engoliu um suspiro quando a pessoa finalmente emergiu por inteiro das águas.

Era linda, ela era linda. Os raios de sol brilhavam através dela, realçando ainda mais os fios loiros, quase embranquecidos. Gotas de água caíam lentamente pelo rosto dela, olhos cinzas e terrivelmente claros olhavam para ele com curiosidade.

Quase sem perceber, ele desceu o olhar ainda mais.

Ela trajava um vestido transparente, talvez fosse branco, mas por estar molhado, era quase translúcido. Ele podia ver tudo, desde os seios empinados, a barriga lisa com um delicado umbigo e se olhasse mais para baixo, notaria um minúsculo pano tampando a região íntima.

Forçando o olhar para cima, Remus se forçou a encarar seu rosto novamente, só para ver um pequeno sorriso adornando o belo rosto.

E como uma baque, ele percebeu que ela era familiar.

E então veio a memória do último dia de aula, uma garota confusa e solitária procurando a amiga e com os pés descalços e sujos de terra.

Ele se distraiu tanto com a lembrança que nem notou ela se aproximando dele, quando tomou consciência, ela já estava praticamente encima.

\- Quem é você? - Ele perguntou ao mesmo tempo que conseguiu soltar sobre os pés. - E como entrou aqui?

Ela olhou confusa por um momento antes de levantar a mão e apontar para uma pequena trilha. 

\- Vim por ali. - E fez uma cara como se fosse uma pergunta muito boba.

Remus sentiu as orelhas esquentando rapidamente.

\- Você não entende, você não poderia simplesmente entrar aqui.-

\- E por que não? -

\- É protegido, um trouxa ficaria confuso e daria a volta como...-

\- Como em Hogwarts!

Ela deu uma risada como se estivesse respondendo a um teste rápido.

\- Sim, Como em Hogwarts. - Remus disse lentamente, talvez ela fosse mental. - E como vejo que você não é trouxa, nossa magia teria impedido você de entrar.

\- Mas por que ela faria isso? - Ela fez novamente uma cara sonhadora.

\- porque ela detecta invasores. - Remus estava começando a ficar seriamente irritado, ele estava com dor, cansado e ainda por cima confuso.

\- Ah. Mas eu não sou uma invasora, sou uma visitante. - E sorriu como se tivesse feito todo o sentindo.

Remus suspirou e passou a mão pelo rosto, só pra puxar com um grunido quando tocou o ferimento.

A moça misteriosa apertou os olhos, focando toda a atenção no rosto dele. Remus entrou em defensiva automaticamente, nunca era bom quando prestavam atenção demais.

\- Olha, eu tive uma longa noite e estou sem paciência pra brincadeira, se você sair por onde veio, tudo fica resolvido. - Ele virou o corpo para evitar mais análises.

Céus, aonde ele foi se meter.

\- Mas eu não posso voltar, não agora. - Passos soaram atrás dele.

\- É claro que pode, é só entrar por onde saiu.-

\- Você é tão engraçado professor, mas não é tão simples assim.

\- Olha. - Remus se virou para ela e por consequência, ela acabou batendo no peito dele. Ignorando como os seios dela visíveis demais encostando nele. Remus afastou ela pelos ombros. - Eu não sou professor. Tive uma noite horrível e estou sem tempo para qualquer pegadinha, se puder voltar por onde veio, agradeço.

E voltou a caminhar em direção a cabana.

Só para ouvir os passos novamente.

Ele rosnou um pouco, abrindo a porta da cabana com tudo e pegando sua varinha que estava em cima da cadeira.

\- O quê você está fazendo? - Ele perguntou quando viu ela começando a tirar os braços do vestido.

\- Trocando essa roupa, está toda molhada, posso pegar um resfriado. - E continuou a tirar a roupa, nem um pouco preocupada em se despir na frente dele.

Ele se virou de costa.

\- E você tem alguma roupa pra vestir? - 

\- Essa camisa marrom aí serve. - Remus olhou para sua camisa marrom em cima da mesa.

\- E por que eu deixaria você vestir as minhas roupas?

\- Você me emprestou seu próprio sapato só porque eu estava descalça, dúvido deixar eu andar nua por aí. - Tinha um toque de arrogância na voz dela que o irritou profundamente.

Com raiva, ele pegou a camisa e lançou pra ela sem se virar.

\- Se vista e depois você vai embora.

\- Já disse, não posso ir embora.- Ela parecia cada vez mais impaciente.

\- Eu posso perguntar o porquê?

\- Já disse, estou procurando uma amiga.-

\- Mas o que isso tem haver com você invadindo a propriedade da minha família?

\- Você conhece ela ou vai conhecer, não importa, temos que ficar juntos para o bem do plano.- Ela passou por ele, a camisa dele batendo no meio das pernas dela.

Por um instante, ele perguntou se ela também tirou aquele pedaço de pano.

Balanço a cabeça para espantar tais pensamentos, Remus seguiu ela porta a fora.

\- Uma garota desaparecida, um plano...isso está focando cada vez melhor.-

\- Ela não está desaparecida bobinho. - Ela continuou andando sem ao menos olhar para trás.

\- Mas você acabou de dizer...ah deixa pra lá.- Sem outra alternativa, Remus caminhou para a casa com essa garota estranha que saiu do nada que está procurando uma garota não desaparecida.

Ótimo, verdadeiramente ótimo.


	43. Capítulo 43. - Hermione Granger III.

Quando acordo de manhã, o céu está nublado. Meus músculos se retém, se enrolando e desenrolando em uma carícia gostoso.

Então eu sinto algo em minhas pernas, é quente e úmido e tão deliberadamente devagar. Meu corpo trava em Pânico com a invasão estranha, mas então ele se enrola no meu lugar mais necessitando e um gemido escapava da minha boca sem querer.

Levo o punho em direção a minha boca com intenção de parar os gemidos constrangedoras. Escuto um som de risada vindo de baixo das cobertas e levo a minha mão em direção ao tecido para levantar o mesmo.

Um Sirius com um sorriso lascívo aparece acomodado no meio das minhas pernas.

"Pensei que nunca ia acordar." Ele Sussurra com a voz rouca, se abaixando para passar a língua pelo meu centro úmido novamente. Meu corpo arqueia em sua direção em um gesto involuntário.

"Parece que estava se divertindo aí." Eu respondo com um gemido quando ele acelera os movimentos de vai e vem.

Ele segura cada uma das minhas coxas com firmeza, mantendo elas completamente abertas para ele. Eu deveria corar de vergonha com seu olhar faminto para a minha região exporta, mas o calor está se acumulado rapidamente nas minhas entranhas, não permitindo qualquer sentimento exceto o prazer extremo.

"Não posso negar, mas ver o seu quadril rolando na minha cara com esses gemidos tímidos é um verdadeiro paraíso." Ele zomba levemente e leva um dedo em direção a minha entrada escorregadia, entrando com tanta facilidade que eu não posso evitar fechar os olhos para o sentimento.

Sua boca volta para o mesmo lugar, dando lambidas rápidas só para diminuir no instante seguinte. Uma rajada de vento gelado entra pela janela, anunciando a chegada da chuva. Mas nem isso é capaz de deter o calor que se reuniu ali, queimando minha pele de fora para dentro.

É muito quente e muito bom, não posso evitar rebolar na cara dele com mais forças, ansiando para os dedos dele ir mais fundo e a língua mais rápido. Ele atende meus comandos silenciosos, chupando minha área íntima como uma sobremesa.

A chuva começa a bater no janela, levando meus gemidos ofegante para longe e os sons das lambidas dele estão protegidos pela coberta, permitindo eu escutar cada um dos ruídos íntimos da sua língua e dos seus dedos.

Meus dedos ganham vida própria, os fios negros se enrolando nos meus dedos, puxando com força contra o meu corpo suado.

"Sirius..." Suspiro baixinho, minha libertação gritando a cada toque quente dele. Ele retira a boca e sopra em cima do meu centro molhado, fazendo meu corpo estremecer com a mudança repentina.

"Vem nos meus dedos gatinha. " Ele diz como um comando, seus dedos aumentando a velocidade e sua língua se enrolando ao redor do meu clitóris. 

Não consigo evitar gritar quando o meu corpo obedece seu comando, rajadas de prazer fluindo de mim a cada instante, deixando meu corpo sofrendo espasmos lentos e agonizantes, meu quadril esfregando no rosto dele enquanto o prazer vai se acalmando como ondas em um lago tranquilo.

Meu corpo cai com exausto no colchão, sujando o mesmo com toda a bagunça que fizemos. Fecho os olhos por um momento, esperando meu corpo se adaptar entre acordar e ser devorado logo em seguida.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei nessa posição, sentido o vento frio fazer maravilhas na minha pele suada, quando abro os olhos, vejo Sirius todo arrumado com um sorriso no rosto.

Franzi a testa com descontentamento quando vejo ele já pronto pra descer. Sento na cama, o lençol caindo para revelar meus seios nus.

"Aonde você pensa que vai? " Pergunto e não consigo evitar a irritação na minha voz.

Sirius bufa uma risada antes de se abaixar ao nível dos meus olhos, o rosto brilhando com um sorriso maroto.

Bastardo.

"Prometi a James que iríamos treinar Quadribol logo depois do desjejum." Ele responde antes de se inclinar e tomar meus lábios em um beijo suave.

"Mas ainda nem comemos." Aponto uma falha nessa programação.

"Eu já comi, duas vezes se contarmos com você." Dou um tapa no braço dele ganhando outra risada em troca.

"Por quê não me acordou?" Pergunto tardiamente, olhando pela janela para ver se consigo determinar a hora. É um plano impossível com a chuva aumentando a cada segundo.

"Você parecia cansada, não quis te acordar. Mas trouxe um lanche pra você " Ele aponta para uma bandeja na mesinha ao lado da cama.

"Mas você me acordou." Aponto um dedo para ele.

"Sim, eh, desculpe por isso." Ele coça a testa antes de estreitar os olhos para mim. " Mas é culpa sua você dormir tão linda assim."

Bufo em divertimento com a sua desculpa tosca.

"Oh porezinho ele não consegue resistir ao meu corpo." Começo a ri quando vejo seu rosto corar em um tom rosado.

"De qualquer forma " Sirius continua, ignorando meu comentário." Estou indo praticar atrás da casa, coma e venha se juntar a nós.

"Na chuva? " Pergunto com uma careta, querendo tudo menos sair da minha fortaleza quentinha.

\- Sim, na chuva. Você vai adorar, no entanto." Sirius garante antes de terminar de calçar as botas 

"Dúvido." Murmuro baixinho. Sirius segura meu queixo com a mão e vira meu rosto em sua direção. Meus olhos se travam nas Iris acinzentadas.

"Eu prometo que vai ser legal, só venha, ok?" Sem outra opção, confirmo em resposta.

Ele sorri e se inclina pra dar um beijo suave nos meus lábios antes de se virar pra sair.

Com um suspiro cansado, viro para pegar a bandeja em cima da mesinha. 

Um sorriso aparece no meu rosto quando vejo um pedaço grande de torta de chocolate e um copo de leite morno. Meu estômago ronca de fome e eu logo estou devorando a comida, quase sem parar pra respirar.

Ainda não parece real, depois de tanto tempo vivendo só de comidas escassas e cogumelos, qualquer gororoba é um banquete.

Minha língua geme de felicidade com a calda de chocolate escorrendo de uma forma quase proibida. Meus olhos reviram sobre as órbitas, minhas coxas apertando juntas, ainda sentindo os resquícios do prazer.

Coro sem querer em imaginar alguém me vendo em uma situação tão estranha.

Mas meu corpo reage a cada prazer emitido, a necessidade de ser preenchida ainda está presente, pulsando a cada batida do meu coração.

Balanço a cabeça e coloco a bandeja de lado quando termino de comer.

Eu preciso de um banho frio antes de ir ver meus garotos em suas vassouras e aqueles músculos flexionando a cada impulso...

Ugh, pare, só pare Hermione.


	44. Capítulo 44.- Sirius Black VI.

O vento frio é como uma navalha cortando a minha pele sob o uniforme.

É bom.

Uma distração.

As gotas de água vão piorando a cada minuto, tornando tudo um redemoinho de gelo e vento. Posso sentir o gosto da água doce escorrendo pelos meus lábios, lavando o gosto dela da minha língua.

É frustrante o nível que a minha mente sempre volta para ela.

A goles é pesada na minha mão enquanto vôo meu caminho até um dos aros. Minha visão se estreita no pequeno Petey que com toda a sua bravura, tenta defender os aros.

Escondo meu sorriso malicioso sobre os cabelos negros que voam pelo meu rosto e faço um gesto como se fosse lançar a goles no aro do meio.

Funciona. Apesar de pequeno, Petey é extremamente rápido e quando percebo, ele já se moveu para defender o meu ataque.

Grande erro.

É como se cada parte sicronizasse em uma harmonia perfeita. Meu peito se enche com uma sensação de orgulho quando a Goles atinge o Aro da esquerda.

E mesmo por cima da tempestade, consigo ouvir Peter resmungar um palavrão.

\- Boa jogada.- James aparece repentinamente do meu lado, assustando o inferno para fora de mim.

Como um verdadeiro Black (odiando isso a cada fibra do meu ser) eu consigo manter meu rosto positivamente neutro.

Mentir, enganar, fingir...isso nunca foi um problema para mim.

Mas é uma coisa diferente quando o maior segredo da sua vida pesa sobre os seus ombros, ameaçando te afundar até um abismo de escuridão.

É como uma lança de fogo atravessando a minha pele, partindo a carne ao meio.

James é meu melhor amigo, minha família, a única pessoa que acreditou em mim mesmo quando eu mesmo não acreditei.

Então quando eu encaro seu olhar suave e levemente divertido, é agonizante.

Eu quero gritar em plenos pulmões o quê eu sei e o por quê do meu noivado com a garota que eu amo.

Que eu amo e mesmo assim, não consigo parar de sentir raiva.

Ela me puxou e esticou a pior parte de mim naquele dia, quando cada palavra cuspida daquela linda boca curvada era uma maldição.

James tira olha por cima do meu ombro e seu sorriso cai instantâneamente.

É ela.

Eu sei mesmo sem precisar me virar.

\- Ela veio ver o treino? - James pergunta com uma voz em calma fingida, mas eu o conheço suficiente pra ouvir a leve tensão no final das palavras.

\- Eu a convidei - Dei de ombros como se não fosse nada. Verdade seja dita, eu não pensei que ela viria realmente.

Com um giro, viro minha vassoura para ver a figura solitária andando em passos rápidos até o campo de Quadribol.

Hermione não usa qualquer tipo de proteção contra a chuva, a água desce livremente pela sua forma, encharcado todo o corpo.

Como por um comando invisível, minha vassoura voa calmamente em sua direção.

Meus pés pousam na grama molhada quando ela alcançou o campo.

\- Você mandou muito bem lá.- Ela inclina a cabeça em direção ao campo aonde James e Peter ainda voam.

Com o gesto é possível ver uma marca de vermelhidão em baixo da orelha, parece selvagem e nada bonito.

Mas uma parte perversa de mim gosta disso, gosta de poder fazer aquilo com ela e ela simplesmente aceitar de bom grado.

Eu sou uma merda completa, eu sei disso agora.

Eu sei disso quando meu melhor amigo pousa do meu lado e nem consegue disfarçar o olhar de saudade e pesar quando olha pra minha noiva.

Hermione não parece se importa quando a chuva torna seu vestido quase transparente, meio obsceno e perverso.

Minha mão corça com a necessidade de toca-la. É amargo o quando essa vontade domina todo meu ser.

\- Gostou do show? - James pergunta com uma risada falsa.

É tudo falso entre nós nesses últimos dias.

Hermione inclina a cabeça em um aceno convincente, ela é boa demais nessa atuação, é quase cômico como o canto dos olhos dela luta contra a vontade de apreciar a forma de James no uniforme.

\- Vocês estão realmente preparados para quando as férias terminarem. Petey vai fazer o teste para goleiro?

\- Não, ele não tem tamanho, apesar de ter talento.- Resmungo sobre as gotas de chuva, tornando a minha visão difícil a cada minuto.

\- Ah, que pena.- Hermione suspira, levantando o decote com o ato.

Meu olhar é atraído para o busto dela e não pela primeira vez, me pergunto se ela sabe o poder que emana.

Ela deve saber, não é possível.

Com o canto do olho, percebo James apertando os dedos em punho, lutando contra a sua própria vontade.

Eu quero machuca-la, eu quero toma-la na frente de James.

Eu a odeio por ter jogado a bomba em cima de mim, eu odeio por ela ter feito eu mentir para o meu irmão.

Eu odeio como meu sangue ferve quando estamos na presença um do outro e eu não quero nada mais do que rasgar suas roupas e profanar o corpo esbelto com mordidas e aranhões.

Mordo os lábios com força até sentir o gosto metálico. Estou esgotado, parece que estou sempre no limite entre adorar e machucar, chupar e foder até perder os sentidos e essa merda não é racional.

\- Achei vocês.- Uma voz grita por cima da chuva.

Remus vem correndo em direção ao campo, com uma pessoa do lado.

Ela tem os cabelos loiros e o corpo magro sobre a... aquilo é uma camisa do Remus?

\- Não pode ser.- Escuto Hermione chiar baixinho quando Remus se aproxima com a pessoa desconhecida.

\- Qual o problema? - Seguro o braço da Hermione com preocupação. É como se todo o sangue do seu rosto tivesse sido drenado, sua boca pendia aberta em choque.

\- É.. Não pode ser, impossível.- Ela continua a Sussurra baixinho, nunca tirando os olhos da figura que se aproxima.

Ela é jovem, deve ser da nossa idade. A blusa de Remus serviu como um vestido e ela está segurando algo que eu me lembro ser um guarda chuva trouxa.

Seu sorriso é suave quando ela encara Hermione, é um contraste gritando entre as duas.

Enquanto Hermione exala poder e uma presença avassaladora, tão quanto a tempestade que cai sobre as nossas cabeças.

Essa moça exala uma presença calmante, como se os traços tivessem sido escupidos em mármore virgem.

\- Olá velha amiga, sentir saudades.- Ela diz antes de jogar os braços por cima de Hermione, em um abraço apertado e carregado de palavras não ditas.


	45. capitulo 45.- Luna Lovegood.

As sons são irritantes, tão altos e desnecessário.

O longo cabelo loiro voa para longe do rosto dela, revelando um semblante calmo e pacífico. Ela olha através da Janela alta do Escritório do Diretor sem piscar.

Ela acha fascinante como os bichinhos alados brincam entre eles, sempre procurando irritar um ao outro com mordidas e chutes.

A maioria das pessoas podem achar as criaturas horripilante, medonhas até. Mas não Luna, ela sabe como são criaturas gentis e solitárias.

Onde os únicos capaz de vê-lo são almas igualmente solitárias, sempre espreitando nas sombras, quando só querem tocar a luz com a ponta das Assas.

_ Mas isso é impossível, uma pessoa não pode simplesmente sumir assim. - Minerva aumenta o tom de voz sob o burburinho caótico.

Luna gosta de Minerva, ela é rígida sem nunca ser má, uma alma gentil, apenas...

_ Procuramos sem parar a uma semana, nem tivemos nenhum sinal dela. - O chefe dos aurores, um homem alto e magro e com um queixo proeminente, dirigiu as palavras a diretora.

Mesmo sem olhar, Luna poderia senti a decepção emanando do homem.

Um suspiro...

Ela só queria que as vozes pararem.

_ Mas não é possível! - Harry Potter soltou um grito estrangulado, dor pura delineada em cada palavra. - ela tem que está em algum lugar.

Luna não pode culpa seu amigo Harry por conta da explosão.

Ele anda no limite desde a guerra, o desaparecimento da sua melhor amiga, a garota do trio de ouro, só serviu pra atirar fogo nesse barril de pólvora.

Ela não está desaparecida...

Luna fecha os olhos com força, tentando em vão, calar as vozes.

Linhas se cruzando.

Tudo está escrito.

Devido lugar.

Luna, Luna, ela precisa de ajuda.

_ você está bem? - Neville pergunta em voz baixa, a confusão continuando no centro da sala.

A dor de cabeça piora mais a cada minuto, uma força invisível puxando ela a um destino distante.

Força, você precisa se concentrar.

_ Estou ótima.- Luna se obriga a responder quando seu adorável namorado segura sua mão com força.

\- Preocupada com Hermione? - Ele solta um suspiro cansado.

Não, ela está segura.

_ Sim, claro.

_ Ela vai aparecer.- Neville diz com uma convicção admirável, bem diferente daquele garoto gordinho que vivia se escondendo pelos cantos, assustado demais até pra ouvir a própria voz.

Talvez...

_ Sim.

_ Isso não deveria está acontecendo...- Ron finalmente chega a um ponto de ruptura, quebrando em soluços abafados e sendo consolado pela mãe.

Luna desvia o olhar da janela para o escritório cheio.

Diretora Minerva e o Chefe dos Aurores estão discutindo baixo atrás de mesa.

Molly tem uma mão ao redor do filho, falando palavras gentis no ouvido dele.

Luna admira a força do Clã Weasley, afeto nunca é demais na família ruiva.

Harry está largando em uma cadeira, o olhar fixo a frente, sem nunca ver nada.

Tão quebrado.

Oh, o Grande Harry Potter, o garoto que viveu, o garoto que derrotou frente a frente o grande Lorde das Trevas.

Quebrado, com medo, sozinho, sem resposta.

Tão imponente, Harry Potter, nem todo o talento em DCAT é capaz de ajudá-lo a encontrar a linda Hermione Granger.

Nem o carinho de Ginny Weasley é capaz de tirar Harry desse caçulo de dor e culpa e raiva que ele se colocou.

Luna fecha os olhos, se recusando a reconhece os outros presentes na sala.

Ela ver o sorriso brilhante de Hermione, ver quando se despediu do amiga quando foi procurar o namorado no trem cheio.

É minha culpa. Alguém sequestrou Hermione e é minha culpa.

Não é, menina boba.

Cale-se, cale-se, eu não quero ouvir.

Ela nunca quis, foi uma maldição imposta a ela desde o nascimento.

Maluquice, estranheza, tão complicado.

Ela sempre ignorou as vozes, era fácil, eles nunca pertubaram por muito tempo mesmo.

___________________________________

Luna acordou com um grito presso na garganta e os olhos molhados de lágrimas.

O coração batia freneticamente no peito, causando uma dor surda nas costelas.

Ela olha para o lado e suspira feliz quando ver que não acordou Neville.

Está quase na hora.

Tão perto...

Se apresse pequena Loonye.

Luna suspirou cansada, descendo da cama em um movimento descuidado. Ela está exausta, tão cansada... Só queria se aconchegar no abraço do namorado e dormir feliz.

Mas é uma causa perdida lutar contra as vozes. Então ela ignora o frio que percorre seus pés quando ela toca o chão.

Deixar as vozes dominar seu corpo é quase irreal, mas bem rotineiro.

É como se sua mente entrasse em um estado de sonolência e seu corpo flutuase suavemente pelos cantos.

Então não foi uma surpresa quando ela encontrou Harry Potter sentando na escada da torre de Astrologia.

Ele usava um pijama largo demais para seu corpo magro, sua cabeça estava curvada para frente, os cabelos negros e rebeldes tampando a visão do rosto dele.

Pequenos fungos ocasionados enchiam os corredores vazios, era como se as paredes daquele castelo enorme tentassem engolir o choro dele dentro de si.

Luna só virá Harry Potter chorar uma única vez e foi quando seu amado padrinho foi morto no quinto ano.

E mesmo lá, era como um animal ferido gritando sua dor e raiva ao mundo, expondo a dor de perder o único parente que nem mesmo teve a chance de conhecer.

Mas, ali, encolhido dentro de si mesmo, Harry Potter desmoronou. Ela não era apenas sua família, ela era como um membro do corpo dele, como se dividisem a mesma alma.

Nunca houve Harry sem Hermione e Ron. Sempre foram os três contra o mundo.

E como o caos, um pedaço se foi, perdido ao vento. Como uma máquina quebrada, Harry e Ron pararam de funcionar.

A loira não podia impedir as lágrimas que desciam pela bochecha.

Era lindamente trágico.

_ L-luna? _ Harry questionou com uma voz rouca, limpando rapidamente as bochechas coradas.

_ Ei, Harry. _ ela se aproximou pra sentar do lado do amigo. _ Como você está?

_ Bem, não está vendo?! _ Uma respiração, duas, e então. - Eu sinto muito, eu só...

Luna pegou a mão do Harry e apertou. Ele apertou de volta.

_ Eu sonhei com ela novamente. _ Harry admitiu quando novas lágrimas surgiram.- É sempre do mesmo modo, ela está lá no trem, apenas a um passo de distância, eu quase posso sentir o perfume do cabelo dela e então, como mágica ela desaparece. _ Harry faz um som sufocado. - eu não sei o quê fazer, eu pensei que depois da guerra, depois de derrotar o Tom, tudo estaria bem de novo. Frequentaria o último ano juntos e então eu seria um Auror ou até um Apanhador profissional. Ron também seguiria como Auror ou jogador, eu nunca tinha certeza com ele. Mas Hermione, ela se formaria como a melhor aluna do ano e depois seguiria um cargo muito elevado para ajudar os menos favorecidos. _ Harry toma um longo fôlego antes de continuar.- Por quê essa era a Hermione, sempre sólido e seguro, eu nunca tinha certeza que sobreviveria mas eu sabia que ela sempre estaria lá por mim. E agora...ela se foi, está sofrendo e eu sou completamente inútil! O grande Potter. Derrotou o grande mal mas é incapaz de salvar a única pessoa que sempre salvou ele.

Em um ataque de fúria cega, Harry começa a esmurrar a própria cabeça, as lágrimas e os gritos nunca parando.

Luna fica em choque por um segundo antes de se atirar para frente e tomar o corpo de Harry em um abraço apertado.

Ela deixou ele chorar nos seus braços, querendo mais do que tudo afirmar que Hermione estava bem.

Então ela lembrou do sonho pertubador que acordou.

Era Hermione correndo em um desespero cego, um tigre branco corria atrás dela.

Os olhos castanhos avermelhado brilhando de pavor quando o Tigre finalmente a alcançou, cravando as garras nas costas da sua amiga.

Ela assistiu, em estado de completo horror, a fera rasgar a sua amiga, reduzindo-a a sangue e tripas.

Balançando a cabeça, ela apertou o abraço ainda mais, ela não permitiria aquilo, lutaria até o fim para salva-la, salvar a todos.

____________________________________

O terreno era conhecido, ela já andou por ali muitas vezes.

Mas algo estava errado, uma sensação nauseante no estômago, uma pontada de dor na cabeça.

Tudo parecia de alguma forma, fora do lugar.

E então, ela entendeu o por quê.

Ali, como um fantasma, estava seu antigo professor de DCAT.  
E não só isso, como ele parecia inconfundível mais jovem.

Ela engoliu um caroço quando lembrou de ver seu corpo sem vida ao lado da esposa.

Disfarce.

Era uma ordem, ela obedeceu.

Você parece chateado. - Ela disse quando notou a tensão no rosto dele.

Ela não tinha intenção de falar com ele, é claro. Mas as lembranças eram doloridas demais e ela não sabia como ficar longe.

Ele piscou para ela, aqueles olhos lupinos e ferozes a luz da lua.

Um silêncio estranho se instalou quando ele encarou ela.

"Só estou procurando meus amigos. - Ele respondeu por fim.

Ela arregalou os olhos, seu coração pulsando o nome da amiga.

Finja.

Ela mordeu o lábio quando quase falou da Hermione.

"Oh? Eu também perdo muito as coisas. Principalmente meus sapatos, estou sempre procurando meus sapatos.- Ela disse com um suspiro resignado.

Tudo o quê ela queria era pergunta da amiga e não podia.

"Você perdeu seus sapatos? Não é seguro andar nesse frio sem calçado. - Remus começou a dessamarar o próprio sapato._ Aqui, até você conseguir acha os seus.

Luna piscou surpresa, ela sempre soube como seu professor era gentil e bondoso, mas se preocupar por uma coisa tão boba, ainda era impressionante.

Então ela calçou de bom grado, apreciando o calor que proporcionou aos seus pés.

Ela bate os pés um no outro, um sorriso suave no rosto. - Obrigado, professor.

Merda.

Garota boba, ainda não é a hora.

Ela estremeceu com o grunido da voz.

"De nada. - Remus coça o queixo enquanto a encara novamente. - Mas eu não sou professor.

Não insista!

Luna apertou os lábios com irritação.

"De qualquer forma.- Luna fala de repente. - Estou procurando uma amiga.

"Além dos sapatos você também perdeu uma amiga?

"Ela não está perdida seu bobo."

"Então por que você a esta procurando? - Remus olhou com confusão.

"Precisamos dela, ele precisa dela. Mas ele não entende que ela estar aonde precisa estar. - Ela não consegue impedir o fluxo de palavras que sai da sua boca.

Quieta.

"Quem diabos é "ele" agora? Vocês estão com alguma problema sério? - Remus parecia tanto com seu antigo professor que Luna riu pra evitar a queimação no canto dos olhos.

\- Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem. - Ela se moveu, lutando contra o comando das vozes, mas Hermione era sua amiga, ela tinha que certificar que ela ficaria bem. - Cuidado com o tigre branco, ele está sempre a espreita. -

Ela começou a sentir novamente a sensação de vertigem, o tempo estava acabando.

Ela soltou o aperto e saiu andando, dobrando a longa parede externa do castelo.

Vozes gritaram acima dela, frenéticas e em Pânico.

E antes que ela pudesse se firmar, sentiu braços rodeando sua cintura.

Neville.

Ela sussurou como uma oração quando o cheiro do seu amado invadiu seus sentidos.

Ele se agarrou a ela como um homem desesperado.

_ O quê aconteceu? _ Se viu perguntando, não tendo certeza que aquilo foi real.

_ Você desapareceu, simplesmente sumiu no meio da noite.- Neville falou no cabelo dela, as mãos nunca parando de apertar cada parte disponível.

Luna olhou por cima do ombro e viu o rosto dos seus amigos. Eles pareciam chocados, o rosto de Harry era o pior deles.

_ Você desapareceu como ela._ Ele pronunciou as palavras quase sem voz.

_ Pensei que tinha te perdido.- Neville beijou o cabelo dela.

Luna não respondeu, ela não tinha respostas para dar.

Ela só agarrou o namorado mais forte, sabendo, no fundo do coração, que aquilo estava longe de terminar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado de um pouco de explicação kkkkkk
> 
> Agora senta que lá vem texto para aqueles que não entenderam o último capítulo.
> 
> Hermione sabia que James e Lily começariam o Relacionamento no última ano de escola. Então para proteger o futuro de Harry, ela contou a verdade a Sirius, pedindo a ajuda dele para manter James longe.
> 
> Ela não contou tudo, é claro, deixando todo o envolvimento de Peter fora disso.
> 
> Ela explicou como é necessário o nascimento de Harry e tal.
> 
> Então Sirius se ver na obrigação de proteger o amigo da morte prematura e o sobrinho ainda nem nascido.  
> Mas James e Sirius sempre foram carne e unha, nunca havendo mentiras entre eles.
> 
> Então vem Hermione, a única garota qur ele amou, pedir pra guardar esse segredo da família dele e ainda machucar James no processo.
> 
> Ele está com raiva e não sabe o que fazer sobre isso. Sirius se odeia por machucar James, se odeia por poder tocar Hermione quando o james não pode.
> 
> Espero que isso ajude a dúvida de vocês kkkkkkk até o próximo.


End file.
